A Witch, A Wolf, and A Serpent
by Nytd
Summary: A new younger witch is filling in for Madame Pomfrey. What happens when she meets Lupin and Snape? Part One of the Wandless Magic Trilogy
1. Prologue

A WITCH, A WOLF, and A SERPENT  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the same dream again. She walked slowly, turning corner after corner of the long, snaking corridor. She told herself it was a dream. She knew it was a dream, but it never took away the anxiety that accompanied the journey. The anxiety about the destination. She was drawn, willing or unwilling, to the end. She had never reached it, but each time the dream occurred she walked far enough to turn another corner before she awoke.  
  
She walked onward, approaching the next turn. She had the sense that something or someone waited for her, but ever beyond the next bend. Curious, she turned the corner to begin the next leg of the journey...  
  
Lorien awoke. The anxiety from the dream faded as consciousness returned, and was replaced by mild curiosity. She didn't have the dream often, but it occurred periodically and without predictability.  
  
The early morning sun was beginning to shine into the room, and Lorien arose to shower and start her day. Today was the day that she would write the letter, indicating her interest in the position at Hogwart's.  
  
There were, evidently, two positions available, but as much as she wanted to teach, she didn't feel that she had a strong enough background in Defense Against the Dark Arts to instruct upper level students. She was quite sure her resume would reveal that she was more than qualified to act as interim Attending Healer for a few months, and it would give her an opportunity to decide where she was headed with the rest of her life.  
  
She sat down with a cup of coffee, picked up a quill and parchment and began.  
  
  
  
Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,  
  
I am writing in reply to your recent request for applicants to fill the position..... 


	2. Hogwarts

Disclaimer All characters from the Harry Potter series belong to J K Rowling. I have acquired (Slytherin for stolen) them for a short time and fully intend to return them unharmed . I am in no way making any money from this.

Reviews are welcome. Please be constructive. Flamers will be given detention with Mr. Filch, and house points will be deducted accordingly.

**Hogwarts ~*~**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, thoughtfully stroking his beard as he considered the letter before him. He was pleased with the letter and qualifications listed therein by Miss Lorien Desjardins. Hopefully, the interview would confirm that she was suitable, and then there would be one less opening to fill for the upcoming school year.

One less. That left one to fill with only a few weeks of summer left, and no promising applicants. Actually, no one had applied to teach Defense this year. He sighed. It was such an important subject for the students, now more than ever. He wasn't actually surprised that no one applied, since each year it had been more and more difficult to find an instructor. And the previous instructors! Hopeless. Well, most of them. But not all of them.

Dumbledore grabbed a quill and checked the time. He had thought that it might come to this, and he was more than willing to do what was necessary, but he thought it best to dot his I's and cross his T's. He wrote two letters before summoning the owls. One was a very lengthy one to the Ministry of Magic, explaining the difficulty of the situation and why he was taking the steps he felt were needed. He didn't hesitate to point out ahead of time the positive spin that the Ministry could put on the situation should the need arise.

The second letter he wrote was much briefer.

_Dear Remus,_

I hope this letter finds that you have been doing well over the past few months. I find that at present I am in awkward position of requesting once again that you consider returning to us at Hogwart's. I am somewhat desperate for a D.A.D.A. instructor and you have more than proven yourself qualified. I know about your concerns with the Ministry, and with safety, but I believe that these can be readily addressed. Please consider returning, my friend. I would like very much to not have to come to find you to beg on my knees but if needed I may. I look forward to hearing from you.

Warmest Regards,

Albus Dumbledore

The headmaster sealed both letters and sent the summoned owls on their ways with a word of thanks. He checked the time. Minerva would be greeting Miss Desjardins any time now and then would show her up to his office. Of course he would have her meet with Poppy as well, but both interviews were a formality, really. She had excellent references, and unless she was a complete quack the job would be hers.

He gazed out the window that the two owls had flown through. "Well, Fawkes," he said to the striking bird, "all I can do now is wait and hope that the good professor realizes that I really do need him." The bird answered with a melodious reply. " Yes, Fawkes, Hogwarts needs him."

~~o~~

Lorien had only been a little nervous until she stepped inside the castle. That changed when she saw the stern-looking witch stepping forward to greet her. The woman was much older and dressed in dark robes, her hair was pulled together tightly under her traditional witches hat, and Lorien had the impression that the woman was about to scold her for being early. She was surprised when the older witch suddenly gave her a warm smile and extended her hand.

"Miss Desjardins, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. I hope you had a pleasant trip."

Lorien took the offered hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor McGonagall. My trip was fine, thank you. I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

"Nonsense, my dear. You appear to be quite punctual. If you'll come with me, please, I will give you a brief tour of some of the school, and then we'll meet with the headmaster."

Lorien followed McGonagall while the older woman punctuated the tour with history and trivia. Much of it the younger witch had read in her recently acquired copy of _Hogwarts, A History_, but she found the narrative and the walk were settling her nerves.

"...and that leads down to the dungeons," McGonagall added.

"Is that where the students are sent to be tortured when they are out of line?" Lorien asked wryly.

"No, but it is where the students, out of line or otherwise, are sent for their potions training."

Lorien thought she noted that a small smile crossed McGonagall's face as she turned back up the hallway. _'Odd_,' she thought. Was there something amusing that she missed?

"Now, tell me. Which was your house, my dear?"

"Ravenclaw," the younger witch replied.

"Hmm, acceptable,"pronounced the older woman with a slight smile.

"And yours must be Gryffindor?" Lorien indicated the lion-crested brooch at the professor's throat as the teacher nodded. "I thought so." Lorien smiled back.

"Here we are," McGonagall announced. "_Marshmallows_."

It took Lorien a moment to realize that this must have been the password that caused the stone gargoyle to reveal the staircase behind itself.

"Follow me, please. The Headmaster will see you now."

Professor McGonagall ushered the other woman into the office at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, Minvera, there you are. And you must be Miss Desjardins." The older wizard smiled as Lorien shook his hand. "I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir," she replied, noting the twinkling blue eyes.

McGonagall excused herself and the headmaster motioned for Lorien to have a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Safe trip?" he asked.

"Yes. No problems, thanks."

"Well, then. Let's get right down to it, shall we?" The white- haired wizard gazed at the blonde witch over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "It appears that you have need of a position at present, and that we have a position available."

Lorien merely nodded, letting the older mage continue.

" I have found your qualifications more than adequate, and contacted several of the references you provided. Both Madame Ettinger, and Professor Blakemore wrote you glowing recommendations. I see no reason why I shouldn't hire you immediately."

Smiling, Lorien addressed the headmaster. "I'm glad that everything seems satisfactory. I have a few questions, if it wouldn't be too forward of me?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore replied, leaning forward on his elbows.

"May I ask how long you anticipate the position to last?" she inquired.

He smiled. "As I'm sure you know, Madame Pomfrey has served as Hogwart's resident healer for many years now and has tirelessly provided excellent care for both the students and staff. She has a younger sister that has recently been widowed, and is soon to deliver twins.

" Poppy has decided to take a leave of absence to go and be with her sister for the delivery and stay on for a while after. She has indicated to me that this will probably be for several months, but does not know at this time how long her sister may need her help. She feels that it she will be gone at least through the holidays, so I can guarantee that we shall need your help until at least the first of the year. Beyond that I do not know."

Lorien considered his answer for a moment. "That should be fine," she said in reply, smiling back at the headmaster.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dumbledore added quickly. "I had another recommendation...Perth Taber spoke very highly of his former protégé." The older wizard's face had not changed it's pleasant countenance, but he watched her reaction as her eyes widened slightly and her smile slowly faded.

It took her a moment to reply. " I hope he was well when you spoke to him," she replied finally.

"He was." Dumbledore smiled.

" Professor, may I...that is..."

"I know. Taber was not on your list of references. I little bird told me." The twinkle remained. "Miss Desjardins, just out of curiosity, why didn't you list your time spent studying with him?"

"I..."she started.

"Please, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's ok." She sighed, deciding that being forthright was best. "The time I have spent with Perth Taber as an apprentice is some of the most important time in my life. I am very proud of the fact that he has been my mentor and friend."

"But?"

"But, I am sure that you realize not everyone has an open mind about many of the old ways. My experience has been that Nemorosi philosophy and healing practices are typically ridiculed in academic circles, and in order to avoid unnecessary... no, sorry, _unwanted_ skepticism, I simply chose to omit certain things."

Dumbledore thought she looked relieved.

"I hope, Mistress Lorien, that you will find many minds open here at Hogwarts, mine included."

She smiled again, and definitely looked relieved.

" Well then, come with me and I will introduce you to Madame Pomfrey. I have made up my mind, but we'll at least let her have a look at you first, shall we?" he chuckled. "I'm sure that you'll like it here. It's always...er...interesting to say the least.

"By the way," Dumbledore started as he led her to the hospital wing, "what do you know about Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Poppy, this is Lorien Desjardins, the witch I was telling you about. Lorien, may I present Poppy Pomfrey."

"Nice to meet you, dear." Pomfrey was carrying a box with several types of jars and potions in it to the supply cabinet. "Just doing a bit of restocking before the school year starts," she said with a warm smile.

"It's very nice to meet you," Lorien said, smiling back politely.

"I'll leave you ladies alone for a bit, shall I?" Dumbledore held up ten fingers to indicate he'd give her about ten minutes and headed out the door.

"So, I hear you know Emily Ettinger. One of your professors?" began Madame Pomfrey. "She was a classmate of mine. Hufflepuff. How is she, anyway? Is she still teaching?"

Lorien smiled to herself at the onslaught of rapid questions.

"Yes, still teaching."

"Good for her. Be a dear and hand me some of those bottles, would you?"

The blonde witch handed bottles of mild sleeping draughts, antiseptic, and analgesic potions up to the older woman perched on short stool.

"Emily was always a smart cookie. Glad to see that she's doing well. Gets herself published quite a bit. Well, you know those universities, they put you under a lot of pressure to produce," Pomfrey rambled along

"Grab that lot." She indicated the next box of bottles. "So what's your story, love? Married? Children?"

_'Hmm_,' thought Lorien with an internal smirk. _'Now the real interview. This is where we dig the dirt up.'_

"No, neither," she answered.

"Fiancee?" asked Pomfrey.

"No." Lorien grinned.

"Boyfriend?" Pomfrey tried.

"No," she replied with a laugh.

"Girlfriend?" ventured the older witch.

"Definitely no." The younger woman was really amused now.

"I don't mean to pry, dear, just curious about the newest staff member." Pomfrey stepped down and smiled at her innocently.

Lorien looked somewhat surprised.

"Oh, get off it. Dumbledore wouldn't have brought you down here if he hadn't plan to hire you. We must sit and get to know one another. Of course he told me all about the whole Taber thing. You'll be in good company here, love. Just wait until I introduce you to Sprout. She's our Herbology professor, and she can't wait to meet you. So, tell me, how do you like to approach a case of really bad heebie-jeebies?"

Lorien gave an internal sigh of relief as Professor McGonagall appeared to rescue her. "I'm afraid that I must steal Miss Desjardins for a bit, Poppy."

Out in the corridor, McGonagall spoke to Lorien again. "How was Madame Pomfrey?" she asked casually.

"Fine. Very nice. Er, she's..."

"Couldn't get a word in edgewise could you?" The older witch smiled.

"No. I confess I just wasn't able to keep up with the rapid fire questions," Lorien admitted with a laugh.

"Did she ask your age, birthday, and favorite restorative potion, or was it right to the lovelife?" McGonagall inquired.

"Right to marital status and sexual preference."

"Brutal," McGonagall observed. " Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you are the newest member of Hogwarts' staff.

"Congratulations, I hope you like it here, Miss Desjardins," she added warmly. "Now, how about lunch?"

"Thank you Professor. That sounds fantastic. Please, call me Lorien," the new Hogwarts healer replied.

"Good. And it's Minerva. Shall we?"

Dumbledore was about to leave his office to meet the others for lunch when he heard the noise behind him. A large owl landed on his desktop. He removed the scrolled parchment from the owl's leg and sent the bird off with a word of thanks. He recognized the handwriting to be that of R J Lupin.

He broke the seal and opened the letter.

Almost instantly, a wide grin crossed the headmaster's face. Problem two solved. He re-read the note before heading to lunch.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

Minerva escorted Lorien to a room with large windows where a table had been set for a small group. At lunch she was introduced to Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house and Professor Sprout. Mcgonagall, Pomfrey, and Dumbledore rounded out the group.

She was having a pleasant conversation with Flitwick when Dumbledore addressed the group.

"I have a small surprise for you all," he started. "I received an owl a short while ago."

The group looked at him expectantly.

"It seems that not only do we have the good fortune to have Mistress Lorien joining our ranks, but evidently Professor Lupin has reconsidered and will be returning to teach Defense again this year." He beamed at the table.

Lorien decided that she would have to ask Minerva or Poppy about this later as the group broke cheerfully into animated chatter.

~~o~~

Severus Snape strode quickly down the hall to the door that was the entrance to his private chambers at Hogwarts. Speaking the words to counter the locking spell he had previously placed on the door, he stepped through and flung the black cloak he was wearing from his shoulders to the back of a chair.

For the moment it was good to be back.

The summer months had proven hectic and he was looking forward to a week or so of solitary peace before the students returned for the school year.

He cast his eyes about the room warily and found everything appeared to be as he had left it. Not that he really expected anything to be amiss, it was just long-practiced caution.

Snape indulged in a hot shower and a glass of sherry. He sat in his favorite armchair by the fireplace and opened a book. Propping his feet on the worn ottoman, he sighed and laid his head back against the chair. He was beginning to relax.

He quickly became engrossed in the first chapters of the book he had been waiting ages to open, and sank deeper into the comfortable cushions. As he turned the pages, he debated about another sherry.

"Why not?" he mused. He reach to the small table beside him and poured another measure in the glass. He definitely was relaxing. It was a rare treat that he intended to take full advantage of. Snape smiled to himself as he re-opened the book.

_Thump, thump, thump_. A knock at the door. Snape groaned and sank into the chair. _'Go away!_'

_Thump, thump, thump_. "Severus?" It was the headmaster. _'If it was anyone else...'  
_  
Snape set the book on the table and slowly dragged himself to the door.

"Ah, Severus. You're back." Dumbledore stepped into the room. "Safe trip?"

"No trouble." Snape began warming up a glare.

"Good. I won't keep you. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine." His expression neutralized. "Thank you, Albus."

The older wizard turned to leave and then hesitated at the doorway.

"You have news?" Snape spoke to the Headmaster's back.

"Yes."

_'Merlin's Beard, now what?_' Snape sighed audibly. "What is it?"

The headmaster turned slightly. "Remus Lupin is returning."

"Lupin!" Snape hissed. "Defense classes?"

"Yes."

Snape could not believe his ears. "But surely...the werewolf..."

"It's already settled." Dumbledore cut the potions master off. "Goodnight, Severus." The door closed.

The head of Slytherin house stood looking at the closed door for a long time. Slowly he made his way back to the armchair and sagged into it. He contemplated the second glass of sherry on the table and lifted it, eyeing the way the flames from the fire danced in the depths of the amber liquid.

He downed it in one gulp.

And then a third.

Warn Professor Sprout to plant extra wolfsbane. I expect to see you shortly before the next term begins. What can I say? You win.

Remus

~~o~~


	3. First Encounter

Disclaimer All HP characters belong to the fabulous JK. I'll put them back. I promise. I am not making any money from this endeavor.

Lorien's name I obviously..um..acquired from my other favorite series of books.

First Encounter ~*~

The days following Lorien's interview proved to keep her quite busy. She spent a good deal of time with Poppy, taking inventory of the ward's medical supplies and preparing for the coming school year. The older witch was meticulous and well organized, and Lorien was impressed with the knowledge she demonstrated concerning the healing arts. She continually wove amusing and interesting tales of the predicaments that the students at Hogwarts found themselves in, and Lorien found herself looking forward to the challenge of treating them this year.

Lorien had also made it a point to spend time in the greenhouses to familiarize herself with the nearly endless variety of herbs, flowers, and plants growing there. She found Professor Sprout to be cheerful and hard- working, and liked exchanging suggestions on cultivation techniques with the woman.

"Have you finished unpacking yet?" Sprout asked her.

"Just about. Pretty much everything is put away. I just have a few knickknacks to hang up. It looks a little odd though."

"Why is that?" Sprout asked.

"Well, I didn't bring all my things to Hogwarts, and I have so much extra space! I guess it's better than being cramped," Lorien laughed.

"Here. This will help a little." Professor Sprout reached down behind the bench they were working at and pulled up a small, pretty ceramic pot and handed it to Lorien.

"Thank you so much!" Lorien looked down at the thick, serrated leaves of the odd-looking plant contained in the pot.

"I already know exactly where to put this. What is it anyway? I'm not familiar with this one."

Professor Sprout smiled to herself, pleased that she had been able to surprise the younger witch. She knew Lorien was a mistress of plantlore and excelled at herbology, and it was amusing to see the healer become excited about a new discovery.

"It's called a Lucky Plant," Sprout replied. "It brings good luck to all who grow it in their homes. It's a relative of the more mundane kalanchoe, but the magic it carries is subtle and strong."

Lorien smiled at the older woman.

"I love it. That was sweet of you to be so thoughtful."

"Just keep that in mind when I call on you to help me transplant the first batch of mandrakes!" Sprout replied with a wicked grin.

Lorien spent time getting to know the layout of a good deal of the castle, and could manage to get around fairly well without getting lost often. She also made it a point to take advantage of the time before the bustle of students arrived to explore the extensive library and to wander the grounds while the weather was good.

It was a dreary afternoon the week before the first day of classes. Lorien was sitting at a table in the hospital wing, reading a passage about her houseplant in a large book. Madame Pomfrey sat across from her fretting over details, and making a last minute list of things to do.

"You'll keep an eye on the supply of Pepper-Up Potion?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes, Poppy."

"And the feverfew powder?"

"Yes, Poppy."

"And you know to send me an owl if there's anything you have questions about?"

"Poppy, please. Stop fretting." Lorien reached over to touch the older witch's hand. It'll be fine. Everything's ready. I'll be fine. You just need to worry about your sister now. She's going to need you a great deal."

"I know. I just don't want to forget anything before I leave in the morning," Pomfrey said distractedly.

"You should probably finish packing, Poppy," Lorien said.

"I know. I just have one last thing I want to do," the older witch said.

"What is it? Maybe I can help you. That way you won't be up all night worrying about packing."

"I wanted to make sure we had a fresh supply of Freloux's Elixir on hand. You know how it loses potency when it sits a while," replied Poppy.

"Poppy, you need to pack. Don't even trouble yourself about it. I'll take care of it," Lorien assured the tired-looking woman.

"Are you sure?"

"No problem. It's a pretty simple formula. Besides, I have plenty of time to kill over the next few days. I can do it tomorrow."

Poppy looked relieved.

"Thank you, Lorien. Oh, that reminds me!" Pomfrey said suddenly.

Pomfrey removed a fine gold chain from around her neck and handed it to Lorien. Hanging on the end of the chain was a small, odd-looking key.

"This unlocks the two supply cabinets in the school where controlled substances are kept. "The small white one in my office and there's a large ornate lacquered cabinet in the small supply room in the dungeon."

"The dungeon? Oh, the potions lab," Lorien replied, remembering what McGonagall had told her.

"Yes. The counterspells to unlock the potions classroom and supply room are changed each week by Professor Snape, and you'll always find them in the upper right drawer of my desk. I rarely have need of them, but in case of emergency or we run short of something you can often find more down there."

"Good to know. Now please stop worrying and go get ready to see your sister," said Lorien. She placed the chain with the small key around her own neck.

The next morning Lorien rose early to see Poppy off. After hugging the older witch and assuring her that all would be well, Lorien watched as she stepped back, took one last look at the castle a short distance away, and disappeared with her bags.

After Pomfrey disapparated, Lorien began walking back to the school grounds. Yesterday's clouds were thinning, and the day promised to be warm and clear.

When she reached the castle, she proceeded to the medical wing and spent half an hour making some minor adjustments of the way things were organized. After all, if she were going to spend the next several months working here, things might as well be the way she needed them.

She decided finally, that she was hungry and headed to the great hall. Seated at a small table were Flitwick and McGonagall with a woman she'd not yet met. She fleetingly had the impression of a looking at a large insect as she glanced at the woman's large glasses and colorful robes.

"Good Morning, Mistress Lorien," Filias Flitwick called out to her.

"Ah, yes. The Healer. I foresaw my path crossing yours today," The woman with glasses chimed in with a dreamy voice.

_'Trelawney.'_ It dawned on Lorien who she was. She noted that McGonagall and Flitwick each wore an odd expression as she joined the table.

"Really?" she replied to the seer. "Then you must be Professor Trelawney."

"Sybil." The woman extended a hand covered in rings and bangles. Lorien introduced herself and shook the offered hand.

"My dear," Trelawney began, hanging onto Lorien's wrist. "What an interesting lifeline you have." She began to scrutinize the palm before her. "Why don't you let me read for you?"

"Sybil, get off it. Let the poor woman have breakfast," Mcgonagall scolded.

"Forgive me," Trelawney replied, letting go. " I often get swept up as the _Sight_ comes to me. Perhaps later we can do a proper reading for you?"

"That would be...um...nice," Lorien replied with a quick smile. She flashed Mcgonagall a grateful look while Trelawney was occupied with her tea cup. Of course, Pomfrey and Sprout had already filled her in about the eccentric mystic.

"How was Poppy when she left?" Minerva inquired. "Everything ok?"

"Yes, but I know it was difficult for her to leave," answered Lorien.

"She'll get over it as soon as the babies arrive. She's so excited about the twins."

"They'll be a lot of work," Flitwick added. "I'm sure her sister can't wait for her to get there."

Lorien rose from the table after a few more minutes, taking a muffin with her.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," she said, "I have a few things to attend to that I'd better get started on. See you all later."

She headed back to the hospital wing, wanting to get started on the task that lay before her. She had promised Poppy that she would brew a fresh batch of Freloux's Elixir, (used for pain control and mild sedation) and she wanted to get it out of the way.

It was a simple potion, really, and Lorien knew the formula well, but she knew it was time consuming and would take her several hours to prepare.

She set up a cauldron, and began gathering the ingredients she needed. After laying everything out on the table she would be working on, she surveyed what she had collected. Satisfied that she had everything but the final, potent ingredient, she headed to the office.

Kneeling in front of the small white cabinet, Lorien removed the chain from around her neck. The odd little key seemed to vibrate slightly as the lock clicked open, and she replaced the chain around her neck.

It was only a moment before her brow furrowed slightly. There weren't a large number of packets and vials on the shelves, and it was easy to see that no morphia pods sat in their midst.

_'Hmm. Poppy must have used the last and forgot to replace them.'  
_  
She realized that she'd have to venture down to the supply room in the potions lab if she were going to get this done today.

Lorien headed for the dungeon.

The dungeon of Hogwarts was quiet during the summer. Very quiet. There were few offices in use, and since the students had not yet returned, the classrooms and Slytherin dormitories remained silent.

Lorien found that the temperature in the hallway she walked along was noticeably lower than the upper floors. Her soft footfalls were the only noise she noticed at all as she walked to stand in front of the door to the potions classroom.

"Umbra." She spoke to the door. There was a soft click and the door creaked open on its own an inch. Torches on the wall in the classroom flickered to life as she entered and noticed the faint scents that always lingered in the room . Some of the smells she recognized, some she didn't, and some she was sure she didn't want to.

She stood for a moment, gazing around the large room, taking in everything from the student workbenches to the gargoyle's head that leaned over the large stone basin in the corner. Off to one side of the classroom there was another door.

_'That must be the supply room'_.

Lorien headed across the room to stand in front of the heavy wooden door. It too was locked.

"Caligo." She uttered the second counterspell. She spotted the dark, lacquered cabinet as the smaller room's torches sputtered and ignited.

_'There it is.'  
_  
She pulled the chain from beneath her robe and slipped it over her head. Again she noticed the faint vibration emitted as the key turned in the lock and then felt it click. Replacing the key beneath her robe she pulled the door handle.

Nothing.

She pulled harder.

No movement.

_'I felt it work.'  
_  
Lorien leaned closer to scrutinize the cabinet door.

"WHAT, may I ask, are you doing!?"

Lorien jumped about ten feet at the sound of the voice behind her. Whirling, she found herself facing the dark-haired man who spoke. He was taller than she, and wore robes of ebony that swept to the floor.

_'Snape.'  
_  
"You startled me," she laughed uneasily.

"Obviously," he sneered.

The faint smile faded from her lips as he slid a step closer, his black eyes fixed on hers.

"Must I repeat myself?" His voice was low but impatient.

Lorien tried to compose herself, her heart still pounding from being startled.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met yet. You must be Professor Snape. I'm Lorien Desjardins, the new.....

"I am aware of who you are, Miss Desjardins. Exactly why are you in my classroom?" Snape's eyes never left hers.

_'Poppy warned me.'  
_  
"We are out of morphia pods and Madame Pomfrey informed me that most of the controlled substances were also stored down here." Lorien dangled the key and chain.

"And what do you need them for?" Snape's gaze never wavered, but he stepped past her to stand before the lacquered cabinet.

Lorien was irritated but refused to let it show. "I need to make a fresh batch of Freloux's Elixir to have on hand in the ward before....."

"And so you raid my stores?" Snape interrupted again.

"Forgive me." Lorien spoke slowly to help maintain her composure. "I was following instructions from Madame Pomfrey and was not aware they were yours."

"Hmph. I suppose you were going to attempt to brew this yourself?" Snape asked, an edge of sarcasm slipping into his voice.

"Well, of course. It's a simple formula," Lorien replied.

"I'm aware." His tone gave the impression he was being infinitely patient with her. "You've done this before?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"You're aware that you must add the ground morphia last, and in small increments?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I see."

Snape broke eye contact and turned to the cabinet. He applied a quick pressure to the door, giving it a small shove inward. It then swung open.

He turned back to her.

"Miss Desjardins, in the future you will please let me know if there is anything you need before you deplete my storeroom."

"Absolutely," Lorien replied graciously.

"This should suffice?" he asked. Snape deposited a small velvet pouch in her hand.

"Yes. Thank you, Professor." Lorien gave him a small smile.

He merely nodded, and Lorien felt she had been dismissed. She turned and walked calmly through the classroom and down the hall and it wasn't until she reached the upper floors that she showed any emotion at all.

_'Whew! Poppy did not prepare me for that.'_ Lorien leaned against the wall of the corridor. Madame Pomfrey had informed her that the Potions Master was a 'bit intense'.

_'Understatement of the year!'  
_  
She shook her head and finally laughed off the encounter.

Flipping the velvet pouch in her hand she headed to the medical wing to brew her potion.

Snape watched her go.

He noticed as she walked away that she carried about her a sense of quiet confidence typical of those versed in the Healing Arts.

He had noticed the medium blonde hair, and shapely figure hinted at under the fitted robes she wore.

He had noted the earrings she wore - small gold birds of prey.

Mostly, he noticed that the current Hogwarts healer was willing to brew some of her own potions.

_'About time,'_ Snape sneered to himself.

He closed the cabinet, and then the door, speaking the locking spell.

His thought turned briefly to his encounter with the woman again.

_'Interesting'.  
_  
He shook it off and turned to other matters.

**A/N:** About the counterspells... Umbra - shadow Caligo - to becloud or darken


	4. A Wolf at the Door

Disclaimer All HP characters belong to J K Rowling. I am not profiting monetarily from this, but I am having fun. I have borrowed all the characters in the story (Except Lorien - I only borrowed her name) and will send them on their way at the end.

**A/N:** Here you go Harue.

A Wolf at the Door ~*~

It was several days prior to the start of the new school year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the headmaster sat at his desk reading the headlines of _The Daily Prophet_. As he sat humming to himself, he realized that he was reading some of the same things over again, his mind too distracted with other matters to have absorbed them the first time. He pushed the paper away from him and rose from his desk. Crossing to the nearby window, he stood gazing out at the clear blue sky.

A knock at the door brought him out of his reverie. He smiled to himself, and then to his visitor as the younger man outside his office entered.

"Remus, my friend," Dumbledore began warmly. "How are you? Safe trip?" He grasped the professor's hand firmly and clapped him affectionately on the shoulder with his free hand.

"Fine, Albus. And you?" The younger mage looked a little pale, but the soft gray eyes were bright as he smiled back.

"Fine, fine. I can't tell you how glad I am to see you, and I can't thank you enough, Remus. I hope you know how much I appreciate you returning. Sit." Dumbledore indicated a chair.

The two men sat together.

"You know that I'm glad to help," Lupin began. "Besides, there are not many places I'd rather be, and you know I love teaching."

"Yes, that I do. I want you not to worry, Remus. We've taken all the precautions," Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"And Severus? He's helping?" Remus sounded concerned.

"I've already spoken to Severus. He'll brew the wolfsbane potion as needed."

"I bet he's thrilled." Lupin grinned.

"He'll get over it. Are you settled back in?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes, and I have a few days to get all my lesson plans in order," replied Lupin.

"Good. Any news? Have you talked to Snuffles?" The white-haired wizard grew slightly more solemn.

"We've been in touch. He's fine but not much else to report," the younger wizard sighed.

"Remus, you look tired from your trip. Do me a favor. Take this class schedule down to the hospital ward and have Mistress Lorien take a look at you," said Dumbledore.

"Sorry?" Lupin wasn't sure who he was referring to.

"The new Healer. She's here while Poppy is on leave with her sister," he explained.

Lupin gave a tired smile. "Really, Albus, I'm fine."

"She's really very nice, and quite talented from what I hear," Dumbledore said.

"It's ok, I....

"I believe she's about your age, Remus." Dumbledore looked amused at something. "She's blonde, quite attractive really."

Lupin eyed the headmaster with suspicion. "She doesn't really need a copy of this, does she?" he asked.

Dumbledore shrugged.

"She's single." The headmaster smiled.

"Honestly, Albus." Lupin feigned exasperation.

Dumbledore sat patiently, still smiling slightly.

"Merlin's wand, Albus! Do I just walk in and say 'Hi. I'm Remus Lupin, and I'm a werewolf. Care to have tea sometime?'" Lupin gave a strained laugh.

The older wizard smiled kindly.

"Go meet her. It's good that she gets to know who all the professors are anyway," he said quietly. "Decide later about asking her to tea." The blue eyes twinkled.

"Fine." Lupin rose from his chair, taking the parchment the headmaster offered him.

"Oh, and Remus?" he added when the younger wizard's hand was on the door.

"Yes?"

"Leave out the wolf part, just for now."

Lupin rolled his eyes and sighed, but Dumbledore could see the faint smile as he turned and walked out.

The dungeon at Hogwarts was quiet during the summer. Very quiet. Exactly the way the Potions master liked it.

"Umbra."

He stepped through the doorway carrying ingredients for the potion he was about to begin and set them out at the large table in the front part of the room.

"Caligo." The torches in the smaller chamber sputtered and ignited. He pulled a small odd-looking key out of a pocket in his robe. The lock clicked and he gave the dark lacquered door a quick shove. It popped open.

He frowned as he reached inside to grab the dried Aconitum.

_'Unthinkable that I'm going to have to do this every month'.  
_  
He often questioned the headmaster's decision concerning the werewolf, but in the end he knew he would do as Dumbledore wished. He was motivated not by concern for his old schoolmate, but out of respect for the white-haired mage.

He threw the cabinet door shut and returned to the cauldron and the table. He was still grumbling internally as he reached for the knife, the mortar, and the pestle and set them out as well. He needed to have everything ready. It was a complex potion requiring many components that had to be added with precise measurement and rapid-fire timing.

He chopped, and ground, and peeled and measured. And measured again. When he was satisfied that all the preparations were in order, he began.

It was then that the transformation took place. His brow furrowed once again, but now in concentration.

He spoke but a word and kindled the blaze.

He lifted the first ingredient deftly and sprinkled it over the steaming cauldron. The water turned black. His slender dexterous fingers moved to the next vial, the next powder, the next herb, setting up a mesmerizing rhythm that continued as the seemingly endless array of components began to dwindle. The contents of the cauldron went gray, then blue, then a sickly milky color.

He came, at last, to the final ingredient, the powdered wolfsbane, and eyeing it carefully one last time cast it into the cauldron. The surface of the simmering liquid flashed briefly as the last, potent ingredient made contact.

He counted to five.

And the milky swirl before him went crystal clear.

It was done.

Severus Snape ran a hand back through his black hair, slightly damp from the issuing steam. The smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of his mouth. It was perfect.

The Master of Potions was finished.

Lorien sat in the small office reading the letter that had already arrived from Poppy Pomfrey. More reminders. More suggestions. The blonde witch rolled her eyes.

_'We'll see how many reminders you send in a week when the twins arrive'.  
_  
She smiled at the thought of the older witch bustling about and focusing her energy on her sister and two new additions to the Pomfrey clan.

Thud, thud, thud.

"Hello?" a man's voice called out softly.

"In here." Lorien got up from her seat and went to the door of the office. The sleeve of her robe swept across the desk as she rose, and she had a brief glimpse of a handsome young wizard with light brown hair as she bent to retrieve the flurry of parchment that tumbled to the floor.

"Oops. Excuse me a moment," she said with a laugh as she leaned down.

Remus Lupin regarded the young healer with interest and faint amusement as she reached about her snatching up paper. _'That old fox. Dumbledore was right'._

Lorien stood up with an armful of recaptured parchment.

He was looking at her, smiling , with his head tipped slightly to the side, reminding her of a dog contemplating a familiar word from its master.

"Hello, I'm Grace." She poked fun at herself as she walked over to stand near him. "No, really, I'm Lorien Desjardins."

"Nice to meet you." His voice was soft, as were the gray eyes that met hers. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"You're teaching Defense, right?" Lorien asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"You've taught it here before?" She remembered Poppy said something about it.

"Yes, two years ago," he answered.

"Well, Remus Lupin, I should warn you that I've heard lots about you," Lorien teased.

"Anything good?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said slyly.

"Anything bad?" He wanted to know.

"Mmmm..." She hesitated, teasing him.

He laughed.

"Well, if you're still standing here talking to me you can't have heard the worst," he said with a smile.

"You mean the full moon business?" she said softly.

His face dropped

"You already know?" he asked.

"It's not much of a secret anymore, is it?" Lorien spoke in a kind voice.

"I suppose not." He looked serious.

"Tell me, are you pretty nice the rest of the time?" She was teasing him again.

"Saintly." He looked a little more cheerful.

"Well, then Saint Remus, how about having tea on the lawn with me?" Lorien asked.

"I'd love to," he admitted.

Lorien walked with the Defense professor across the lawn to where she had left her things.

"We'll have to conjure another....oh!" She was surprised at finding two chairs and two glasses at her table.

"Did you just do that?" She eyed the additions.

"What?" he asked.

"The second chair?" She indicated the addition at the table.

"No." He looked innocent.

"Right," she laughed.

Remus let it go at that because he had a strong suspicion that he knew where the second chair came from. He glanced in the direction of the tower window.

Lorien spent the better part of an hour talking with Remus out on the lawn. She found him easy to talk to with a dry sense of humor, and she found herself smiling often during their conversation.

He filled her in on why the DADA position had been vacated so frequently, and told her that it was his love of teaching that had finally overcome his fear of returning.

"Why would you be afraid to return?" Lorien asked.

"My greatest worry is that there could be.....um.....complications from having a werewolf present at Hogwarts."

"I can understand your anxiety, but surely things will be fine with the proper measures taken," she said.

"I believe so. Unfortunately the full moon arrives in just over a week, so we'll hardly have started the term when I will be incapacitated for a bit."

Lorien looked concerned. "You'll need to start taking the wolfsbane potion soon," she observed.

"Yes, Professor Snape is already seeing to it's preparation," Remus assured her.

Lorien suddenly chuckled.

"What?" asked Remus

"Nothing. It's just, well, I had the pleasure of making Snape's acquaintance yesterday," she told him.

"I see." Remus smiled wryly.

"Poppy told me he could be a bit intense. I'd say. He nearly scared me senseless in the dungeon," said Lorien.

"You went to the dungeon?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. I had to get something out of the supply room in the potions lab," she said.

"Did he give you a hard time when you asked for it?" Remus sounded a tiny bit concerned.

"I didn't know that I had to ask first. Poppy had said....."

"What?" Remus cut her off. "Don't tell me you went and took something out of his stores without asking!?" He was grinning. "And you lived to tell the tale. Brave girl!"

"Not brave, just uninformed. Snape was good enough to inform me of the error of my ways. I have promised to be better in the future," Lorien said with mock solemnity.

Remus suddenly looked at her soberly.

"Lorien, be sure you take Severus Snape seriously. True, he does bark a lot, but I believe he has even more bite." Remus seemed quite serious.

"I know, Remus. I'm afraid that it's inevitable that I'll have to deal with him. There are some potions that I can brew myself, but many of the more potent ones are beyond my capabilities. The wolfsbane potion for example. Have you ever actually seen anyone make it, Remus?" Lorien asked.

"No. I confess I haven't."

"It's a monster. I've only ever seen it made once. Only the most talented Potion masters will attempt it. I suppose we are lucky that Snape teaches at Hogwarts."

"Do I have to say yes?" Remus lightened the mood once more. "How about '_hmmm'_. That's sufficiently non-committal."

Lorien found herself laughing again.

Remus Lupin found that he liked her laugh.


	5. Neville Sets a Record

Disclaimer All Characters from the HP series belong to J K Rowling. I have merely borrowed them because they are so cool. (Everyone keeps saying I have to give them back.)

Neville Sets a Record ~*~

It was the same dream again. She followed the long, snaking corridor once more. Something was waiting. She came to the next was closer and became aware of a noise somewhere up ahead. A rush of wind...a great flapping sound. She slowly rounded the corner to continue on...

Lorien was awake. The anxiety from the dream lingered a little as she got up. She wondered about the end of the corridor. She was never one to put much stock in dream interpretation, but maybe she'd ask Trelawney about it.

Yeah, right.

On the way down to breakfast she realized that she was still anxious. Not from the dream but from the knowledge that the students would be arriving today. She looked forward to being busier than she had been the past couple of days, and she was excited to watch the new students arrive at school for the first time.

Most of the staff were already present when she arrived in the great hall. Minerva had informed her that it was a tradition at Hogwarts for all the faculty to gather for breakfast on the day the students returned. She looked along the table and spotted Remus sitting near the end. She slipped quietly into the seat next to him.

"Hi," she said.

"Good Morning."

He looked past her and she turned to follow his gaze. Dumbledore and Snape had entered the room together, apparently engaged in conversation. The headmaster said something to Snape and he nodded in reply as they headed to the opposite ends of the table. Snape threw himself into the chair next to her and leaned forward on the table.

Lorien decided to be cordial. "Good morning, Professor." She smiled at him.

For a long moment he regarded her without expression, and then spoke in a quiet, but civil tone. "Good morning, Mistress Lorien."

He glanced at the man seated next to her.

"Good morning, Severus."

"Lupin," he acknowledged the Defense professor.

Dumbledore stood at the head of the table.

"Good morning all, and welcome back to those that have joined us once again after the summer break. I hope everyone is well and looking forward to a productive and interesting year."

The headmaster raised a glass of pumpkin juice.

"To Hogwarts. May we learn as much from our students as we hope to teach them."

Conversations broke out across the table again as the headmaster sat down.

"Professor Snape. May I ask you a question?" Lorien asked in a polite way.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"In your experience, do you find that you have better success with belladonna or with bloodroot in a sleeping draught?"

_'That's a safe question to break the ice,'_ she figured.

"Are you inquiring about my professional findings or personal use?"

_'Oops!'  
_  
"Professional findings."

"For standard sleeping tonics I happen to prefer the nightshade. I find that it has a more reliable effect, assuming...one has prepared the formula correctly. The obvious side effects of an incorrectly made potion can prove...unfortunate."

"Are you familiar with the use of Pipereracea? " Lorien ventured further.

"Surely you aren't referring to black pepper?" He wore a slight sneer.

"No, kava," she said.

His expression neutralized. "I admit I am not." Snape appeared to look mildly interested.

"It's very reliable, and quite a bit safer than belladonna."

"I see. And are you speaking of your professional findings or personal?" Snape asked, the tiniest glint in his eye.

"Both." Lorien always needed the kava root the night after the dream came.

"Interesting." Snape stood, his gaze drifting to Lupin.

"It's ready when you are," he said.

"Thank you. I'll come to the dungeon shortly," Remus replied.

Snape merely nodded. "If you'll excuse me." He turned back to the witch. "Mistress Lorien." A slight nod.

"Professor." She inclined her head slightly.

Snape swept out of the hall.

Remus was gazing steadily at Lorien, a small smile playing across his lips.

"I didn't realize you were such great pals," he said.

Lorien laughed as she rose. "See you."

"Bye." He grinned after her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table awaiting the arrival of the first year students to the great hall.

"It's so exciting!" Hermione spoke up.

Ron looked questioningly at her. "What?"

"The Sorting, Ron. Don't you remember ours?"

"Yeah, kinda makes me queasy to think of it, though."

Harry mentally agreed with Ron. What the first years were about to undergo had been a nerve-wracking experience. He vividly remembered having the Sorting Hat perched on his head.

Harry's eyes went back to the head table. The three friends had been overjoyed at seeing Professor Lupin seated once again among the instructors.

Hermione's gaze followed Harry's. "I'm glad Remus is back," she spoke quietly.

"Me too."

Ron, who had been leaning over to listen to Fred and George, leaned back to whisper to Harry and Hermione. "Hey, check out the witch next to Sprout. Fred says she's replaced Pomfrey."

All three pairs of eyes traveled to the young, blonde woman who was currently engaged in conversation with the Herbology professor.

Fred leaned into the conversation. "Not bad, eh, gentlemen?" He grinned broadly. "I think I feel sick."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Professor McGonagall stepped in front of the head table.

_'Well, she's better looking than Madame Pomfrey,'_ Harry thought.

Professor Dumbledore stood as the sorting was finished.

He opened his mouth to speak but then his eyes went to the Gryffindor table. George Weasley had his hand raised.

"Mr. Weasley, do you have a question before we begin?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

"Yes, sir."

"And what would that be, George?"

"I was wondering, sir. Is... the Forbidden Forest off limits this year?" George asked innocently.

Laughter erupted throughout the great hall.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Why, yes. Yes it is. Thank you for bringing it up, Mr. Weasley."

Fred gave George a high five. "Brilliant."

Dumbledore continued.

"In addition, I have two other announcements. I am pleased to say that Professor Remus Lupin has rejoined us to once again teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Enthusiastic applause rose from three of the tables in the great hall.

"And finally, that while Madame Pomfrey is away on leave, Mistress Lorien Desjardins will be providing medical care for the school. With that, let the feast begin!"

And the feast began, and ended, and before long prefects were leading exhausted first years to their respective dormitories.

The first day of classes found Lorien pacing in the medical ward. Nothing had happened for most of the morning, and although she didn't really want to see anyone injured, she was anxious to get into the swing of things. The time dragged on with no action until finally noon rolled around.

Lunch came and went and she went back to the ward and re-organized some bandage material. She tried to read for a while, but she found her gaze drifting time and again to the sunshine outside. She paced again for a short while and finally told herself she was being ridiculous.

She sat back down and re-opened the book she had been trying to read.

Boom!

Lorien's head snapped up.

It was a distant, muffled explosion.

She pondered the origin of the noise when a thought struck her. With a quick look at the time, she grabbed the parchment with the class schedule on it.

She traced her finger along the lists.

Potions.....Tuesday afternoon... Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years.....she knew what the noise was. Poppy had indeed informed her well before she left.

Lorien was waiting at the door to the hospital ward when the teenage boy arrived a few minutes later, drenched and reeking of _Merlin-knew-what_.

"Hello, Neville. Come on in."

After dinner that evening, Lorien had just returned to the hospital wing when Remus poked his head into the office.

"Hi."

"Hi, Remus."

"How was your first day?" he asked.

"Pretty quiet until this afternoon," she replied.

"Really, what happened?" Lupin folded his arms and leaned casually against the doorway.

"Neville Longbottom," was all she said.

" Potions?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Bad?" he inquired.

"Yup. Set a record today from what I gathered," she explained.

"No!"

"Yup. All time high. Most explosions in the potions lab," Lorien told him.

"Poor kid. It's a terrible subject for him, and he's terrified of Snape." Remus understood that not everyone had a gift for potion making.

"He really needs more guidance," Lorien said.

"Why don't you help him?" Remus suggested.

"Me?"

"I hear you brew a mean sleeping potion," he said slyly.

"I don't know. I suppose someone should help him. One of these days he might take out half the classroom." Lorien looked genuinely concerned. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Good. Lorien, can I ask you something?" He was serious now.

"Sure. What is it?" She wondered.

"I need a favor." He looked serious.

"What is it, Remus?" she asked.

"You know the full moon is this weekend?" he said quietly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, I figure that I probably will not be in any shape to teach classes on Monday," said Remus.

"And?"

"How do you feel about covering a couple of classes for me?" He finally got to the point.

"You're kidding," she said.

"Nope."

"I don't know, Remus..." Lorien thought it might be more than she could handle.

"It'd be a big help. They wouldn't get behind," Remus tried to convince her. "Just this once until we can work out the rest of the coverage for full moons for the year."

"Well, if we clear it with McGonagall," Lorien said.

"Already done." Remus grinned.

"Well, Professor Lupin, it looks like you've managed to promote me to Defense instructor and Assistant Potions master all in the same night."

"I'll get you Minerva's job by Christmas," he teased. "Seriously, Lorien, thank you."

"You're welcome," she said as he started to turn to go. "Good night, Remus."

"Good night....._Professor_," he called from beyond the door.

Lorien thought hard about Lupin's suggestion that she tutor Neville in potions, and she decided that she would approach the young Gryffindor on the subject, but there was another conversation she knew she should have first.

Wednesday morning at breakfast, Lorien watched to see when Snape left. She got up as she saw him leave the hall and rushed to catch him. She caught up with him on the way to the dungeons, and fell into stride beside him.

"Professor Snape."

He glanced sideways at her. "Mistress Lorien. Something you wanted?"

"Yes. Is there a convenient time that I might speak with you at some point?" Lorien walked quickly to keep up with the dark robed wizard.

"About?" he asked.

"A student," she replied.

"I assume you are referring to Mr. Longbottom."

She nodded. "I am."

He remained expressionless and then answered. "I see. All right. Seven. My office."

"Thank you, Professor." Lorien left him as he headed for the Slytherin dorms.

After dinner that night, Lorien went to her own room and reached for an ornate box that sat on her bookshelf. She sorted through its contents, removed a small blue silk pouch, and tucked it away inside her robe. At ten to seven she headed to the dungeon.

When she stood outside the door to Snape's office, she took a deep breath and then stepped forward to knock on the door.

"Enter."

Lorien stepped through the door and closed it behind her. Snape was at his desk, quill in hand. He did not look up.

She walked closer to the desk. "Thank you for seeing me," she said as she waited.

He finished the last line of what he was writing and then set the quill down.

"Please, sit." He motioned to a chair. "Now, what is it you wished to discuss?"

"I'd like to tutor Neville Longbottom." Lorien jumped right in.

"Really? How typical of a Ravenclaw," he observed wryly "And you needed to inform me of this?"

Lorien nodded.

"Indeed. Tell me, Lorien, why would I care if you decided to spend your time trying to assist Mr. Longbottom?" Snape asked cynically.

"I felt I owed you the courtesy of telling you first, as he is your student, not mine," she replied evenly.

"I see. Why you would want to waste your time with such an exercise in futility is beyond me, but if that's what you wish, then by all means, go right ahead."

"Thank you." Lorien remained sitting.

"Is there something else?" Snape asked, an impatient edge to his voice.

"Yes," she said.

"What?" he asked a little sharply.

"I wanted to give you this after our conversation the other morning." She placed the light blue pouch on the desk."

"What is it?"

His tone was neutral, but she could see the spark of curiosity in the black eyes.

"Kava root. I thought you might be curious," she said.

Snape picked up the bag and examined it's lumpy brown contents.

"I must admit that I am intrigued," he admitted.

"Good." She smiled.

"And what made you decide to do this?" His voice was low but held no menace.

"I was just trying to be nice," she replied as she stood and moved to the door.

"I see."

"Good night, Professor," Lorien said as she opened the door.

"Good night."

He spoke once more as she stood in the open doorway. "Lorien."

She turned. "Yes?"

"Thank you," he said.

She merely smiled at him and closed the door.


	6. Headaches and Insomnia

Disclaimer: All HP characters are the property of JK Rowling. No infringement is intended. Just a bit of harmless fun.

**A/N :** Thanks so much to everyone that has sent reviews. I love the feedback, and I hope that everyone is having fun reading this silly thing. (You'd probably be amused watching me sit in front of my computer giggling as I type.) This chapter is kinda all over the place mood wise, but I guess it works.

Headaches and Insomnia ~*~

The rest of the week passed quickly for Lorien. She had spoken to Neville and they had met for their first session, which did not go as well as she had hoped. The boy was forgetful and got flustered easily, and Lorien hoped they made progress the next time.

Remus had filled her in on what he had been covering in DADA classes, and together they had come up with a plan for Monday's classes.

It was a transfiguration class on Friday afternoon that sent three student to the hospital wing. An overzealous second year student misspoke the transforming spell for changing a pincushion into a hedgehog, and his panicked classmates found themselves dealing with a large angry porcupine in a painful fashion until Professor McGonagall stepped in to render the animal harmless once again. Lorien had spent the afternoon removing long black and white quills from a variety of Hufflepuff anatomical locations.

Saturday proved to be a glorious sunny day, and much of the student body spent the day lounging outside, or making half-hearted attempts to do their homework on the lawn. Quidditch practices had begun and there was much talk of which house would likely win the house cup this year.

Remus Lupin stood outside the door to the hospital ward that afternoon, waging an inner battle. He hated to have to ask for help, and especially hated to ask _her_, but he could hardly see straight. The migraines that often arrived just before the transformation were often excruciating. He went in.

Lorien looked up.

"Hello...Remus what's wrong?" She could see that the smile he gave her was strained and that there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Bit of a headache."

"You look exhausted. Migraine?"

He managed a nod.

"Does this happen every month?"

Remus could hear the concern behind the question.

"Yes, sometimes worse than others."

"Here, sit," she ordered, patting the edge of a hospital bed.

He sat and she went to work.

She placed a hand under his chin and tipped his head up, gazing into his tired gray eyes. She leaned close as she evaluated him and he became aware of her soft scent. Despite the mind-numbing pain behind his eyes, he suddenly realized that in a less clinical setting he would very much enjoy having her this close.

Gentle fingers went to his throat, evaluating his pulse.

He hoped it wasn't too fast.

Warm hands on either side of his neck, palpating under his jaw.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander a little.

"...vision today?"

"What?" He hadn't heard all of what she'd said.

"Have you had any double vision today?" she repeated patiently.

"No."

"Vomiting?"

"No." The image sobered him up.

"Ok, we can deal with this." She smiled. "Lie back." She propped the pillows up so he remained seated but could recline a bit.

He did as he was told.

"You've got a potion strong enough for this, huh?"

"No drugs." She sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Close your eyes. This may feel a little funny at first."

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He could hear her take a deep breath as she concentrated.

She reached out and smoothed away the gray-flecked brown hair and placed the tips of her fingers on either temple. Remus didn't catch all the words she softly spoke, but became aware of the warmth of her touch becoming slightly more intense. Slowly the warm sensation spread, across his temples and behind his eyes, as if the pain were being replaced with a soothing heat. The headache receded.

He opened his eyes and watched her for a moment, her own eyes closed in concentration, her breathing slow and steady. He watched her inhale deeply and then forced his gaze upward again.

Her eyes opened and she smiled at him, removing her hands.

"Better?"

"You have no idea. Thank you."

"Good." She stood up and offered her hand. "Come on."

He gripped her hand and she helped pull him to his feet.

"Where to?"

"Outside for a walk. The fresh air will do you good."

He became self-conscious as he realized he his fingers were still twined around hers. He yanked his hand away and saluted her smartly.

"Yes, ma'am."

She gave him a playful shove and walked past him.

He tipped his head and watched her walking away from him for a moment, and then he hurried to catch up.

Quidditch practice had been grueling. As much as Harry loved flying he was glad when the end of practice rolled around and he was free for the rest of the afternoon. He had run back up to the Gryffindor tower to put his broom away and shower, and was anxious to find Ron and Hermione.

He found them outside on the lawn enjoying the beautiful afternoon, each in their own way. Hermione had propped open an enormous tome that she was thoroughly engrossed in, and Ron had dozed off on the grass nearby.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked as Harry flopped down on the grass.

"Brutal." Harry smiled.

"Hi, Harry." Ron sat up and yawned.

"Working hard, Ron?" Harry teased his friend.

Ron punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, Who's that? I think it's Remus."

"Where?" Harry and Hermione turned to see what Ron was talking about.

"Over there, across the lawn. I think that's Lorien with him," Ron continued.

Hermione stared across the grounds at the two distant figures.

"I hear she's nice," Ron added.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Neville says she's pretty cool."

"So how was Quidditch practice?" Ron asked Harry.

Hermione said nothing but smiled and went back to her book.

It may have been the perfect afternoon for a walk outside, but Severus Snape had other things on his mind.

He was pacing the floor in his office, clutching a small roll of parchment . The letter had arrive earlier by owl, and he knew what it was the moment he saw the seal on the outside.

The writing inside confirmed his suspicions. It indicated that he would be needed soon, and would be summoned to a secret location when the time was right.

_'Already,'_ he sighed.

It all came down to this. All the secrecy, the planning, the waiting, the dreadful waiting...he would know after this if it had all paid off. He would know the moment he arrived at the meeting if he had succeeded or failed. If he had succeeded he would once more be the Death Eater, the faithful servant, the spy. If he had failed, he would.... well, he would be dead, wouldn't he?

Once again all he could do was wait.

He flung the letter into the fire, and heard it crackle as he turned to his desk.

He sank into the chair and sat staring into space, hands idly toying with an object on his desk Slowly his attention focused on the small silken pouch that lay before him.

He considered the conversation he'd had about the sleeping potions with the woman and was amused as he thought about the look on her face when he'd insinuated that she was prying into his private life. She'd recovered her composure quickly and even managed to pique his curiosity.

He decided that he would try her remedy. Not that he expected it to work, at least not for him. On the nights that he suffered from sleeplessness (and they were frequent) he never bothered with standard strength potions anymore. He often required something stronger. He smiled as he realized the young witch so versed in the healing arts would be probably be horrified at the frequency with which he used the absinthe. He himself, no longer cared. Wormwood was the only thing that helped him to sleep, on the nights he chose to do so, and when you lived many days worrying about whether you'd live another day, why be concerned about the possibility of a little addiction?

Yes, he'd try her formula, but only for the knowledge.

Sunday found Lorien standing in front of the painting that was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. She nodded to several seventh year girls as they left the dormitory and stepped through into the large room.

It was fairly quiet and a handful of students were gathered in small groups, talking or reading. She looked around for Neville. When she didn't see him she decided to approach a group of students seated together near the large fireplace.

Harry was the first of the three to see her approach and he tapped Ron on the arm. Hermione's gaze followed theirs.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen Neville?"

"He's in the library studying." Hermione volunteered an answer first.

"Thank you."

"You're Miss Desjardins."

"Yes. We haven't met yet, have we? Probably a good thing, right?"

Hermione smiled at the older witch. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Granger."

Lorien already knew who Hermione, Ron and Harry were. (After all, who didn't know about the famous Harry Potter and his two best friends?)

Hermione introduced the boys. "This is Ron Weasley. And this is Harry Potter."

"Hello," said Ron.

"Nice to meet you." Harry smiled at her.

Lorien smiled back, forcing her gaze to stay on Harry's green eyes. "Pleasure to meet you both. You're all G5, right?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Gryffindor fifth year."

"Oh...yeah." Ron and Harry grinned at each other.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I better find Neville."

"It's nice of you to help him," Hermione spoke again.

"I'm sure that all he needs is a little extra guidance," Lorien replied.

"You're talking about Neville? Have you seen what happens when he gets near a cauldron?" Ron's eyes were wide.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded

Lorien laughed. "Yes, Ron. I've had some firsthand experience."

"Do you think you can really help him?" Harry asked.

"I have no delusions about Neville acing Potions this term, Harry. I'm merely hoping that I can help him just get through it a little easier, and maybe survive until Christmas without another meltdown." She smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Ron spoke up first when the blonde witch had left.

"Hey. We're G5. Wicked!"

"It doesn't get much cooler that being G5," Harry added with a smile. "Maybe being G7, but that's about it."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her young male friends, but she was smiling. It was definitely cool being G5.

After another trying session with Neville, Lorien sighed as she watched the teenager leave. She was going to have to think about a different approach.

She realized that she hadn't run into Remus at all today, and she decided that she ought to make sure that he wasn't being plagued with another migraine. She glanced out the window at the slowly sinking sun, and decided against going to dinner first. If she was going to check on him she needed to do it soon.

She headed down the hall to where she knew his rooms were and ran into Snape, just leaving.

"He's had the last dose?" She skipped a greeting.

Snape nodded. "He should be fine, once the door is secured."

"Good." She reached for the door.

"You're going in?" Snape asked.

"Only for a moment," she replied.

"I assume I need not caution you against staying too long?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

She gave him a small smile. "I just want to check in on him quickly."

Snape nodded and spun, moving away from her and down the hall with long strides.

"Remus?" She opened the door, stepped through and shut it quickly behind her.

"Lorien, what are you doing here?" He was smiling, but his voice was tired and there was a hint of concern.

"I wanted to make sure that your headache hadn't returned, and that you were ok before..."she trailed off uneasily.

"I'm fine," he lied, not wanting to concern her.

"You'll be ok?"

"I always am," he answered with another weak smile. "You should go."

She hesitated. "I hate to leave you alone."

"There is nothing else that can be done at this point." He crossed the room to stand close to her. "Please, Lorien." He placed his hand on her elbow gently urging her toward the door. "Really, it's ok. I'm used to it."

"You're a liar," she said softly, not looking at him.

"Yes, I would be lying again if I said I didn't want you to stay... if I said I wanted to be alone."

"The wolfsbane potion should make you safe...." she started.

"Yes."

"Then maybe...."

"No!" He cut her off more sharply than he meant to. " I won't chance it. I would never take the slightest risk that this could happen to someone else!" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"I'll wait with you outside the door," she offered.

"It's not necessary." Remus shook his head.

She looked up at him. "I want to."

"I'd like that....but...." he trailed off uneasily.

"I know what happens, Remus. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Lorien spoke kindly.

"Very well." Remus agreed.

She stepped through the door and he closed it. She heard him speak the powerful locking charm.


	7. Full Moon Confessions

Disclaimer: Lorien is mine but anyone else present in this story was the marvelous creation of JK Rowling. ( They all needed something to do until HP book 5 is done.) I am only borrowing them (although they seem to like it here) I promise to return them in time for book 5.

**A/N:** Atheis Gainsborough you have two nights detention with Mr Filch. Twenty points from Slytherin, and I will let Argus revert to the old forms of detention if you make me take points from my own house again. :p Ahem. Yes, well back to the story.

Full Moon Confessions ~*~

Lorien leaned against the door. She was surprised at how protective she felt about Remus. She was unable to do anything to stop this and it frustrated her.

"Lorien?"

She could tell he was close to the other side of the door.

"I'm here," she said, speaking close to her own side of the door.

"Promise me you won't open the door, no matter what," he said.

"I promise. Is it soon?"

"Soon, but not yet," came the answer.

"Oh."

"Lorien?" He spoke again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied.

He paused for a moment and then spoke. "You're helping."

"I'm glad," she said softly.

Remus suddenly found himself telling her just how much it helped not to have to do this alone, how long it had been since he'd had friends around him that understood and accepted his cursed transformations. He spoke of how frustrating it was to be an outcast; always eyed with suspicion when people discovered the truth about him.

"As if you have a choice." Lorien's voice was steady but there were tears in her eyes. It grew quiet.

"Remus?"

"Remus?" she repeated.

"I'm here," he finally answered.

"It's going to be ok," she told him. "I understand better than you know. I want to tell you something."

"What?" He sounded curious.

"Do you know what the Nemorosi are?" she asked.

"I think so."

Lorien explained. "The Nemorosi are a group of witches and wizards dedicated to practicing the art of wandless magic. They believe that magical ability lies solely within the individual and that much of the power that individual possesses is derived from the natural world around us. Nemorosi philosophy dictates that the stronger the link with the natural world, and the stronger the individual's grasp of their own mind's capacity, the stronger the witch or the wizard may be."

"I see," said Remus on the other side.

"Many of the most powerful wizards known have been Nemorosi or have at least studied Nemorosi philosophy. I find it unfortunate that more people do not at least accept the concepts as valid ones, and some treat the Nemorosi with contempt. I think the average wizard thinks of us as a bunch of harmless tree-hugging crackpots." She laughed a little.

"You're Nemorosi?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, think I'm a flake?" She laughed, but she was unsure how Remus would react.

"You got rid of the migraine without a wand or potion," he observed.

"Yes," she said.

"Nemorosi magic?" he asked.

"Yes. I find it combines well with more traditional medical practices. One is not necessarily better than the other. It's a question of finding the right balance." Lorien realized she sounded a lot like her mentor, Perth Taber.

"Lorien?" Lupin's voice sounded tired.

"Yes?" she answered.

"If you can get rid of the headache I'm going to have in the morning, I'll be out there hugging any tree you want."

She leaned her forehead against the door and smiled.

A groan sounded from the other side of the door.

"Remus?" Her head snapped up.

No answer. Silence.

"Remus?" she repeated.

More groaning, louder, more intense. He let out a sharp cry.

"Remus!" Lorien was getting frantic.

More cries. A crash.

"Merlin's beard! Remus!" She pressed herself against the door, fighting the urge to unlock it.

A long wail.

Another long wail.

Silence.

"Remus?" she asked tentatively.

She jumped as the long piercing howl shattered the quiet.

It had happened.

She could hear the wolf moving in the room. Claws clicked as he approached the door. She heard the snuffling as the wolf sniffed her scent under the door.

"It'll be over in a few hours," she said softly. "I'll let you get some rest."

Lorien turned to leave.

A small whine.

She turned back. "Ok. I'll stay"

No answer, but Lorien seated herself on the floor with her back against the door. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"I'll be right here, Remus."

She felt the door shudder slightly as the large wolf lay down behind her with a sigh.

The first early morning rays of light peeked over the windowsill at the end of the hall. Slowly they traveled across the floor as the sun set out on it's journey for the day.

Lorien stirred as the light reached her and looked about the hallway. All was quiet.

She stiffly pulled herself to her feet from where she had been sleeping, propped up against the door to the room behind her.

_'It should be over.'  
_  
She unlocked the door.

At first she found the door difficult to move, as if it had become much heavier during the night, but as she managed to open it enough to peer inside, she realized why. Remus was curled up on the floor, asleep with his back pressed against the door.

She squeezed through the narrow opening and knelt down beside him. His breathing was slightly ragged and he looked very pale. She reached down and placed her fingers on his throat. A strong, steady pulse met her fingertips.

His eyes fluttered open at her touch and he groaned. It took him a minute to focus on where he was and then on her.

"Hi." He smiled weakly.

"Hi," she returned softly. "How's your head?"

"Not so good. You have your work cut out."

"Let's see what we can do."

She helped him to his knees, and then to his feet, and he leaned on her heavily as she guided him to the bedroom. She helped him sit on the edge of the bed and then went to get water. He gratefully took the glass she brought and drained it.

"Thanks," he said.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes." He sounded exhausted.

"Close your eyes and relax."

She stepped closer and placed her hands on his temples.

He became aware of the warm sensation radiating from her fingers, and felt the pain receded further, and further.

"That's much bet....."

"Shhh..."she cut him off.

Removing her hands from his temples she placed one on his forehead and the other at the base of his skull. He felt her press her fingers firmly on either side of his neck, and then draw them slowly downward to his shoulders. The stiffness in his neck was replaced with the now- familiar healing warmth.

"Now," she said, removing her hands, "you should rest."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Lorien...I...thank you."

"You're welcome. Now sleep." She was smiling but insistent. "I'll be back later, but at the moment I have to go get ready for class."

"All right."

She turned to leave.

"Lorien?"

"Yes?" She turned back.

"I'm glad that you told me what you did last night. It makes me feel that you trust me," Remus said.

"I do Remus. You shared a lot with me as well," Lorien replied.

"Yes but you had more of a choice. You could have chosen not to say anything," Remus pointed out.

"I'm not hiding anything, Remus. It's who I am," she said.

"I'd like to know more about who you are, Lorien." He gazed at her steadily.

She smiled and he realized she was blushing as she stepped away.

"Get some rest. I'll see you later."

"OK," he replied with a weak smile.

He laid his head on the pillow after she'd closed the door and smiled to himself.

Lorien returned to her own chambers to get ready for the rest of the day. She was trying to review which topics she needed to cover for which classes, but her mind kept going back to last night.

_'Why did I tell him so much? I guess it's because I wanted him to hear it from me.'_

She realized then, as she thought about it, that they were friends. She'd known him less than two weeks, but she trusted him already and knew a connection had been forged.

She headed to the classroom for her first class of the day.

"What?" Ron asked, as he walked with Harry and Hermione to their last class.

"I said, I think we're in trouble in Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon," Hermione repeated.

"Why?"

"Because the full moon was last night."

"What does the full moon...oh no!" Realization dawned on Ron.

Harry looked pale. "So, that means that Remus won't be teaching class today. That means..."

"Snape," Ron groaned.

"Ugh!" Harry joined in.

"It's a no-win situation," complained Hermione. "If we ditch class, Snape'll take away points, and if we go to class he'll probably find some reason to deduct points too."

"Let's get it over with," moaned Harry.

The three friend entered the classroom and took their seats.

"Look!" whispered Ron. "Check Malfoy."

Harry turned to look at the Slytherin students across the room. Draco Malfoy and company appeared even more smug than usual.

"He's just dying to see Snape pounce on a Gryffindor." Ron looked miserable as the door opened.

"Good afternoon," Lorien greeted the class.

Ron beamed at Harry. "We're saved!" he whispered happily.

Across the room, Draco's smile was becoming a puzzled frown.

"I'm sure you all realize by now why Professor Lupin is not here this afternoon. I can assure you that he is fine and will be back in classes tomorrow. Meanwhile, I will be filling in for him this afternoon."

"Great!" Malfoy leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He managed to pout through most of the class, during which Lorien covered a fair bit of history and legend of the vampire.

"Professor Lupin will pick up where we left off next class. Please be sure to read the first 20 pages about vampires for then."

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked past Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle as they left the classroom.

"That was a great class, don't you think?" Harry said in a loud voice.

"A great class! Absolutely smashing," Ron agreed loudly, flashing an angelic smile at the Slytherins.

"Fascinating class, don't you think, Draco?" Hermione laughed as she walked past. He sneered at her.

"What would you know? You think they're all fascinating, you little mudblood know-it-all."

"Mr. Malfoy, may I see you for a moment?" The stern expression on Lorien's face told them all that she'd overheard.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the classroom grinning. "What a great class!" Ron repeated as they headed off down the hallway together.

"Mr. Malfoy. I hope that I never hear you repeat what I heard you say just now. That goes for the classroom and the hospital wing. I hope that you don't speak that way in front of the younger Slytherins. You should really set a better example. I'm afraid I must deduct 5 points from Slytherin."

"What? You can't do that, can you? I mean you're not a professor!" Draco stared at her incredulously.

"I am acting on behalf of Professor Lupin, and can deduct points as deemed necessary. If you feel that I'm being unfair, keep in mind that while I feel Professor Lupin would most definitely have deducted 5 points for your comments, if I were acting on my own behalf I would have taken 10."

The sour expression returned as Draco turned and stalked out of the room.

At dinner that night Ron and Harry found themselves telling Fred and George about what had happened in Defense.

"So is she any good as a teacher?" Fred asked.

"Not bad, but the coolest thing is she took points from Slytherin," said Ron.

"Really?" asked George.

Harry chimed in. "Yeah, off Malfoy."

"What'd she get him for?" asked George.

Ron was grinning. "He called Hermione a Mudblood in class. Slytherin is minus 5."

"Cool!" said Fred and George together.

After dinner Hermione headed to the library, and Harry followed Ron back to the Gryffindor tower. When they reached the dormitory Harry found an owl waiting for him.

"That's odd," said Harry. "It's not often we get mail after dinner." He took the letter from the large bird and opened it."

"What is it?" asked Ron when he saw Harry's face brighten.

Harry looked up and handed Ron the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

I hope that everything is well with you. Things are ok with me here. I got an owl from Lupin saying that he's back at Hogwarts. It makes me feel better to know that he's there with you. Send me an owl letting me know exactly which weekend is the first outing at Hogsmeade. I think that Snuffles may be paying you a visit.

Sirius.  
  
Harry and Ron beamed at each other. They could hardly wait to tell Hermione.

Lorien took a plate of food with her when she went to check on Remus after dinner.

"Come in," he answered when she knocked.

She noted, when she entered, that he looked a little tired but not too bad.

"Hi."

"Hi. Hungry?" she asked.

"A bit. How were classes?" Remus asked curiously.

"Fine," she replied.

"Good." He was relieved that everything apparently went ok.

"It would be good if you ate something," she said.

"I will in a while. What I really need is some fresh air after being cooped up all day."

"Want to walk outside?" Lorien ventured.

"No. I have a better idea. Come with me." He took her by the elbow and led her back out the door.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled mischievously. "You'll see."

She followed him down several passages, and then up a very long flight of stairs to a heavy wooden door. She felt a strong breeze as he opened the door and beckoned her to follow him through.

They were in the astronomy tower.

There weren't many stars visible yet in the twilight, but the waning moon was rising in the distance.

Remus had stepped to the wall surrounding the perimeter of the tower, and stood gazing at it. Lorien moved to stand near him as he spoke.

"You know, it's been just about forever since I've actually seen the full moon. I mean like this." He pointed to himself.

"How old were you when it happened?"

"About eight." He recalled the tale to her, talking in a soft voice as the breeze stirred his hair from time to time.

"Remus, I'm ... I'm sorry." She gently touched his arm.

"You don't need to feel sorry for me." He worried that she might pity him.

"It's not that. It's just sad that something so difficult has happened in your life."

"I see. I have had good things happen too." He was smiling. "Especially lately."

"Really? Like what?" She was teasing him and he became very aware of the hand she was resting on his wrist.

"Like coming back to Hogwarts. Being able to teach again.....meeting you....." He trailed off as he looked at her.

She gazed at him steadily and he felt turmoil welling up about whether or not he should seize this opportunity. What if she were upset? He didn't want to scare her away.

_'Ok, Lupin. Where's that Gryffindor courage?'_ He made up his mind.

"Lorien." He spoke her name softly as he moved a step closer. He reached out and gently touched her cheek, and let his hand slide under her hair to draw her face closer. She didn't resist, and he felt her grip on his arm tighten ever so slightly.

He leaned close, his soft gray eyes locked upon hers. His gaze went to her lips as he drew her in.

_BANG!  
_  
They both jumped as the great wooden door slammed open and a dozen or more students clamored into the tower.

Remus rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion as Lorien gently pulled back and stood discreetly several feet away.

Professor Sinistra followed her class into the tower.

Lorien shot Remus a shy smile and made her way through the excited students to the stairs.

"Good evening," she greeted Sinistra on her way down the stairs.

"Hello." Sinistra glanced down the stairs at the retreating witch, and then up at Lupin.

"Good Evening, Professor Lupin." A sly smile made its way across her face. "Enjoying the night air, are we?"

"Just leaving." He smiled at her as he walked past.

Lorien was nowhere to be seen. At first he was disappointed, but then the realization of what had almost happened hit him.

Remus Lupin bounded happily down the rest of the stairs.


	8. Slytherin Challenges Ravenclaw

Slytherin Challenges Ravenclaw ~*~

Severus Snape was in a foul mood. Not that he wasn't usually brooding and irritable, but he was particularly agitated after being summoned to the headmasters office. Especially after that class. The Gryffindors in the last class were enough to send him on a rampage, and the remnants of his anger had not yet expired. He swept down the hallway as he headed for Dumbledore's office, his robes fluttering madly behind him.

Lorien tried to keep herself focused on her work. She hadn't seen Remus other than at dinner over the past few days, and she wasn't sure how she'd react when she encountered him alone again. She felt nervous and excited all at once, and figured it was probably best that they'd had a little time to themselves.

A knock at the door caught her attention and she looked up to see the woman with long dark hair enter. It was Sinistra.

_'Uh oh.'_

"Good afternoon, Lorien," she said in greeting.

"Good afternoon," Lorien replied warily.

"How are you, My Dear?"

"Fine. And You?" Lorien inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. So how are things going for you here at Hogwarts, Dear?" Sinistra asked sweetly.

"Very well, thanks," Lorien answered.

"Good. Managing to find your way around the castle ok?" she asked.

"Yes. It's getting easier," Lorien replied.

"You managed to find the astronomy tower." Sinistra was smiling slyly.

"Erm...yes. There's quite a view up there." Lorien smiled but eyed the teacher warily still.

"Are you talking about the stars, my dear?"

"Yes..."

"Or maybe you're speaking of Remus Lupin?" Sinistra leaned toward the blonde witch in a conspiratorial manner.

Lorien's mouth fell open. " I assure you that..."

"Now, now," Sinistra interrupted her. "My students may not have been paying attention, but I noticed you two seemed to be quite cozy the other evening."

Lorien was at a loss as to how to respond.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Sinistra continued. "I mean, he is handsome, isn't he? What witch your age wouldn't want to cozy up to him in such a romantic setting?"

Lorien was getting angry.

"I would suggest, however, that you find a more private location," she purred. "There are children about, you know."

That was it.

"For your information, Remus and I are friends..."Lorien began angrily.

"Oh, I'm sure you are, my dear . My, is that the time? I've got a student to meet with. Nice to chat with you." Sinistra smiled sweetly at her and left the ward.

Lorien was furious.

_'Of all the nerve. What does she care? She made it sound like we were doing something awful. Nothing even actually happened.'  
_  
She decided to find Sinistra and set her straight.

She yanked the door open and stepped into the hall.

_'Of all the nerve!'_ she repeated to herself, quickening her pace and sweeping around the corner.

It was unfortunate for Lorien that Snape rounded the corner at the same moment, and in an instant she found herself sprawled in an undignified fashion on the floor. It took her a moment to clear her head and realized that she had collided with him.

_'Stupid and clumsy!'_ she thought to herself. She tried to get her feet under her and then cried out as the pain shot through her ankle.

Snape caught his balance quickly after the impact. The collision he'd just experienced did nothing to improve his mood and he descended on the fallen witch with a glare.

"Of all the stupid, clumsy..." He broke off when he realized she wasn't attempting to get up, but remained on the floor clutching her ankle.

"Are you hurt?" There was still an edge to his voice.

"I did something to my ankle," she said.

It was obvious she was in pain.

"Can you stand?" He offered his hand.

"I think so." She nodded.

He yanked her to her feet when she took his arm.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. It was my fault. I should have looked where I..."

"Can you walk?" His voice was gentler.

"Yes, I....." she broke off with a small gasp as she tried to put weight on the injured leg.

"Here." Snape offered his arm. "We should get you to the hospital wing."

She smiled gratefully and locked her arm in his. Slowly he helped her to hobble the short distance to the hospital ward.

"Professor Snape," she began as he helped her to sit on the edge of an exam table, "I apologize again for being....."

"In the wrong place at the wrong time?" he asked. It was his way of accepting her apology.

She nodded, tried to examine her own ankle, and quickly found that it was painful to bend it close enough to check it. She let go and groaned slightly.

Snape studied her while she attempted to evaluate the injury. She wasn't going to ask for help. He stepped closer to the table. "May I?" He indicated her leg.

She nodded and leaned back on her hands behind her.

He pulled her robe up a short way, exposing her foot and ankle. Gently he tugged the tie that held the soft leather together, and slid the shoe off her foot. He was about to focus on her injured ankle when he saw that her toenails were painted. Blue.

Ravenclaw blue.

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" He wore a slight scowl but she thought she caught a hint of amusement in his voice. His hands began to gently probe her ankle.

"What?" she asked.

"The nail polish, Miss Desjardins," he said with a hint of disdain.

"What's wrong with it?" She started to smile.

"It's blue."

"You wouldn't expect me to use green...ow!" He'd found a sore spot.

"That hurt?" he inquired.

"Yes. It doesn't feel broken does it? I think it's just sprained," Lorien said.

"You would know better than I, but I can find no indication of a serious injury," Snape replied.

"Good. Can you get something for me?" she asked hesitantly.

Snape nodded.

"That cabinet, over there. Grab a small red bottle," she directed.

Snape stood in front of the shelves that she indicated and removed a vial.

"Freloux's?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You made this one?" He sounded doubtful.

She nodded.

He removed the stopper and smelled the contents before handing her the small bottle.

"Well?" She looked at him expectantly.

"It appears adequate," he said evenly.

"That's a compliment, isn't it?" she said and laughed a little.

He gazed at her steadily for a moment.

She drank the potion.

"Are you going to be alright?" There seemed to be genuine concern in his voice.

"Fine, yes. Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it, Professor."

"What about your ankle?" he asked.

"Oh, a little healing spell should set me straight," Lorien said lightly.

"Very well." He turned to leave.

He turned back. "Tell me something. Do you like Quidditch?"

"Why do you ask?" Lorien inquired.

"Oh no reason...it's just that the first game is coming up in a few weeks, and I believe Ravenclaw plays Slytherin," he said slyly.

"And what of it?" She wanted to know.

There was a hint of amusement as he spoke. "I thought perhaps a little wager might make things more interesting."

Lorien was curious. "What do you propose?"

"If Slytherin wins, you must wear my house colors to dinner in the great hall."

"And if Ravenclaw wins?" Lorien asked.

"I will wear your house colors that night."

She considered for a moment. "Fine. I accept your wager."

Nodding slightly, he turned and strode out of the room.

Lorien thought he seemed amused as she watched him leave. She smiled for a moment and then placed her hands on her ankle. She drew a deep breath and concentrated...

Snape left the hospital wing and walked toward the headmaster's office once again. He walked quickly, but his stride lacked the ferocity it carried before his encounter with the Ravenclaw healer.

His bad temper of twenty minutes ago had faded and been replace by ...amusement.

He considered the wager they had agreed upon and snorted again._ 'She obviously hasn't seen her team at practice yet.'  
_  
He smiled to himself. _'She obviously hasn't seen my team practicing yet.'  
_  
Snape sobered as he reached the stone Gargoyle. "Pepper Imps." He rolled his eyes as he spoke the password with disdain.

"Ah, Severus. Come in." Dumbledore smiled as the younger, dark robed mage stepped into the room. "How are you?"

"Fine. I apologize for not being here sooner, but I ran into Mistress Lorien on the way here...quite literally."

It took a moment for the older wizard to gather the meaning of what Snape had told him.

"You ran into her?"

"Yes. I'm afraid we collided at a fair pace."

Dumbledore eyes went slightly wider.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes.....now," Snape replied.

"Severus, honestly," the headmaster chided, "you really need to take care not to....."

"She ran into me," Snape said irritably.

"I see." Dumbledore smiled to himself as he pictured the outburst from Snape that must have occurred when she collided with him.

"You wanted to see me?" Snape grew impatient.

"Yes, Severus. Have you heard anything more yet?" The older wizard was serious now.

"I have not," Snape's answered in a low voice.

"You'll let me know the moment you do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course."

"Severus?"

The raven haired wizard looked up.

"You don't have to do it." The headmaster looked very serious now.

"I must," Snape said quietly.

"Severus, it's getting too dangerous...."

Snape sighed. "We've been over this, Albus. I've made up my mind."

It was Dumbledore's turn to sigh. "I know. Very well. Keep me posted."

Snape nodded and moved to leave.

"By the way, how are you getting along with Mistress Lorien? Any problems?" Dumbledore knew the Potions master was often irritated with Madame Pomfrey.

Snape shook his head. "She is," he paused, ".....agreeable."

"Good. Thank you, Severus."

The black robed wizard nodded and left.

Dumbledore watched him leave and then sighed again. He now realized there could be another problem at hand. It probably would not have been apparent to someone less familiar with Snape, but the headmaster knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

He found her agreeable. By Slytherin standards, agreeable was good, which was probably not good. Oh, he wanted the two of them to get along, but this was..... unexpected. He pressed his palms to his eyes. His thoughts turned to Remus Lupin, and he felt the headache intensify. Things were never dull here.

He stood and went down the stairs, deciding that he'd better see if Lorien could do something about the headache she was causing him.

Lorien had spent the afternoon treating her own ankle, the headmaster's intense headache, and reversing a misplaced hex from a sixth year Slytherin that arrived in the ward with a large number of mushrooms sprouting from his ears. She'd tidied up afterward and headed to the great hall for dinner.

She was seated in her usual spot next to Sprout when she spotted Remus entering the hall. He was heading for her end of the table and she found herself smiling as she turned back to what her companion had been saying. The smile faded quickly as she glanced past the Herbology teacher to see Professor Sinistra watching her. Lorien frowned slightly and looked away.

"Good evening, ladies." It was Lupin's voice.

"Hello, Remus." Sprout greeted him enthusiastically.

Lorien smiled at him. "Good evening, Professor Lupin."

"Mistress Lorien, I wonder if I might have a word with you after dinner?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'll be in my office."

"Good. I'll stop by later." He smiled and headed to the other end of the table.

Lorien found Professor Sprout smiling at her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Sprout continued to smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Lorien asked, more insistently.

"Nothing dear. It's just that there's been some talk," Sprout replied.

Lorien's eyes went immediately to Sinistra and then flicked back to Sprout.

"We'll talk later, Dear." Sprout patted her hand.

Lorien paced in her office, fidgeting with the key on the chain around her neck as she waited. She sat down, got up again, and paced some more. Finally she sat, and pressed her hands to her temples.

A quiet knock.

She looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway.

"You look like you need to see a Nemorosi witch." He was teasing her.

"Hello, Remus," she spoke softly.

"Have a minute?"

"Yes, of course." She stood. "Are you alright?"

"Never better. Lorien, I wanted to talk to you about the tower the other night," he said.

"I see. You didn't waste any time getting to the point, did you?" She wasn't looking at him but he could see the small smile.

"I guess not." He hesitated. "I hope....." he started, taking a step closer, "that I didn't do anything to offend you, Lorien."

She looked up. "Offend me? No, don't be silly. Of course not." She looked away again quickly.

He was standing close. "May I ask you something, then?" His voice was soft as he regarded her carefully.

She nodded, aware that her face felt warm.

He touched her hand. "Did you mind?"

"No." It was hardly more than a whisper.

"I see." His fingers tightened around hers. She found herself twining her fingers through his.

"Lorien?" He spoke her name softly.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind now?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "No."

He let go of her hand as he moved closer and placed his hands gently on either side of her face. She allowed him to tip her head back slightly and then she closed her eyes as his lips pressed gently over hers. It was not just her face that felt warm now.

She opened her eyes a moment after he released her and found him gazing steadily at her with those soft gray eyes. She smiled at him, hesitating only a moment before she placed her arms around his neck. "I don't think I mind," she said softly.

"You're not sure?"

"No. I'm not sure." She was teasing him.

"Well, let's see if this helps...."

He drew her in against him and kissed her deeply this time, and by the time he let her go, Lorien was absolutely positive than she didn't mind.


	9. Surprise Visits

Disclaimer: Standard

**A/N:** Here I go out on a limb giving a little more background about the Nemorosi mages. Some of the terms are Latin-derived, and some are well, just Nemorosi. There's a chapter up now as a separate story that acts as sort of a mini-prequel to WW&S called Decisions.

Surprise Visits ~*~

Lorien was looking forward to the weekend. Remus was busy with classes at present and she would be glad when he had a little free time that they could spend together. She was thinking about her conversation with him last night, and it was only when the large owl on her desk nipped her gently on the finger that she became aware of the bird with the letter.

It was from Poppy. As usual, it contained several reminders and suggestions, but this time there was also a picture. Two small infants cooed and kicked their feet in front of her.

She made a mental note to bring the picture with her later to show McGonagall and Sprout at dinner.

She had turned back to updating some medical files when the second bird flew into the room. Not an owl.

"Fawkes," she greeted the striking bird. "What can I do for you?"

The phoenix held out his leg and deposited a small note in her hand.

She opened it and her brow furrowed slightly. "He wants me to go now?"

The bird regarded her with a bright eye.

"Ok."

She rose and went to see the headmaster.

"Come in." She heard the headmaster answer her knock.

She stepped through the door.

"Lorien my dear. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes. It seems you have a visitor." The blue eyes twinkled.

Lorien turned to look behind her and her eyes went wide when she saw the simple green robes and steel gray hair.

"Sylvani Ator ." She bowed her head as a sign of respect for her mentor. "This is such a surprise!"

Perth Taber smiled at his former apprentice. "Sylvanesti." He nodded acknowledgment. "Come here."

He embraced her warmly as a father would a daughter. "You are well?" he inquired.

"I am."

"She is... behaving?" Taber released her and turned to the headmaster.

"So far." The two older men were teasing her.

"What brings you here? You're not checking up on me, are you?" Lorien asked of her mentor.

"Perhaps a little. Professor Dumbledore and I also have business." He regarded her with patient brown eyes.

Lorien knew it would be rude to ask, so she didn't. Her former teacher would tell her later if he thought she should know.

"Are you free at the moment?"

"Yes."

"Good. Your Headmaster and I are finished, I believe, and I thought we might go for a walk before I leave."

Lorien nodded.

"You'll excuse us?" The Nemorosi wizard bowed slightly to the white- haired mage.

"Of course. Thank you for coming, Perth." Dumbledore rose and returned the small bow.

Perth Taber walked with Lorien outside. The air was crisp and hinted at the colder weather to come.

"So, tell me, Sylvanesti, truly things are well with you?" he began.

"Yes, never better," she replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded and smiled.

He questioned her further. "You are enjoying your work here?"

"Yes. I'm enjoying the students very much," she replied.

"And the staff?"

"They're wonderful. A very talented group of wizards. I'm very lucky to be working with them," she told him.

He seemed pleased with her answers. "Good. There's something else, though isn't there?" The brown eyes gazed at her steadily. "_Someone_?" It wasn't really a question.

Lorien smiled. He knew her so well. "Perhaps."

"I see," he said softly, but decided not to pry further at this point.

The older wizard paused on the grass a fair distance form the castle.

"You haven't asked why I'm here," he said with a sideways glance at Lorien.

"You'll tell me if you decide I need to know," she answered patiently.

The Nemorosi mage laughed. "I will tell you."

"Thank goodness! I couldn't stand it if you hadn't." They laughed together.

Taber sobered after a moment and looked at her intently. "It's about Voldemort," he began.

"Voldemort? What did the headmaster say?" Lorien was definitely surprised.

"He asked if the Nemorosi would stand with him against Voldemort when the time comes," Taber explained.

"I see. What did you tell him?"

"He knows that I must consult the other Elders, but I assured him that it was very likely that we would," said Taber.

"Really? The Nemorosi have always tried to remain neutral, have they not?" Lorien asked.

"We have always tried to maintain balance, Sylvanesti. Usually this is best accomplished when we stay out of the way. This time the balance has shifted too far. It is our duty to help sway things back into equilibrium." Taber was very serious. "What do you think?"

Lorien considered her answer carefully. "I believe this is a wise choice."

"You would stand with the Headmaster? Good. I will tell the Elders this as well." The gray haired wizard looked at her closely. "I must go soon, but there is something else I would ask."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Have you resolved your conflict yet, Sylvanesti?" He looked at her steadily.

"I am undecided on the matter," she answered.

"I see. There is no rush. You will decide what is best for you when the time is right. Perhaps while you are here?" He indicated the castle.

"Perhaps," she said quietly.

"I must go. Please give my thanks to Albus. I will see you soon, I hope," he said.

"Doth artou, Sylvani Ator." Lorien bowed her head.

"Doth artou, Sylvanesti." He bowed slightly in return.

Lorien watched him walk to the edge of the school grounds and then he was gone.

Snape had seen Lorien leave Dumbledore's office with her arm on that of the older wizard as he came down the hallway.

It bothered him that the green robed man looked so familiar to him but that he couldn't put a name with a face. The Mistress of the Healing Arts obviously knew the man well, but why?

He cursed himself when the answer he sought did not leap into his mind. Well, it would come to him eventually.

Remus met her in her office after dinner

"Hi." He was cheerful and dropped into the chair next to her.

"Hi." She seemed distracted.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Hmm?...Oh, yes." She brightened and turned to face the Defense professor. "How were your classes?"

"Fine." He smiled. "How was your day, dear?" He grinned as he teased her.

"Fine. Well, interesting," she said.

"_Interesting?_" he asked.

"I'll tell you about it in a bit. I need to check something first." She looked serious.

"What is it?" Remus was afraid something was wrong.

"This." She stood up, leaned over, and kissed him on the mouth.

Remus was slightly out of breathe when she pulled away. "Well?"

"I still don't mind." She was grinning at him now.

"Is that the best I can get from you - just 'I don't mind'?" He tried to look hurt but couldn't help laughing.

"I think I like it," she said in a hesitant manner to tease him.

"You aren't sure?" A wicked smile appeared.

"No."

"Let me help you decide." He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. She let out a small scream and giggled. The giggling quickly subsided as he pressed his mouth against hers and kissed her deeply.

"I...definitely.....like it," she said breathlessly, when he pulled away. She looked at him playfully. "I definitely like you."

"Do you?' He was serious.

"Yes."

"Really?" He was leaning toward her again.

She answered him tenderly. "Yes."

He was about to kiss her again when they heard the door to the hospital ward open outside the office. Lorien composed herself as she stood up. It could be a student.

"That's definitely what I was looking for," she spoke a little louder than normal. "Thank you so much for your help, Professor Lupin."

He winked at her before he stepped out of the office.

"Glad to have helped. Please let me know if I can be of any further assistance, Mistress Lorien....." He broke off as his eyes fell on the headmaster, who was obviously very amused. Remus felt his face go red.

"Good evening, Remus. I take it Lorien is in her office." He smiled at the younger wizard.

Remus could only manage a nod.

Lorien's reddened face had appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, Good evening, Lorien. Might I have a moment of your time? That is if you are finished helping her, Professor Lupin?"

Remus managed another nod as Dumbledore stepped close to him and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Have you got around to asking her to have tea?" The blue eyes twinkled as the werewolf's face went even redder. "Don't be shy, son." Dumbledore spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. "I think she likes you."

Lorien went to find Remus after Dumbledore had left. The headmaster had come to speak to her about his visit with Perth Taber, and she reassured him that it appeared that the Nemorosi would likely side against Voldemort.

"I know I will. I believe with almost certainty that Perth will convince the Elders with little trouble that this is the right thing to do," Lorien had informed him.

She stood, once again, outside his door.

She knocked.

"Come in," came Remus' voice.

He was sitting at his desk with a stack of parchment before him, and stood as she entered. "Lorien, I apologize for....."

"For what? We didn't know Dumbledore was there. Besides, he obviously thought the whole thing was very funny." She was amused now as well.

"I guess. He's being trying to fix me up with you since the moment I set foot back at Hogwarts," he told her.

"No!" she said incredulously.

Remus held up his right hand. "I swear."

Lorien found herself laughing at the thought of Dumbledore playing matchmaker.

"You know, he's not the only one spying on us. I had a run in with Professor Sinistra after she walked in on us." Lorien told him of her conversation with Sinistra, and of her subsequent collision with Snape.

"You were ok?" Remus asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes. Snape helped me to the hospital ward and checked my ankle to see....."

"Wait. Snape helped you?" Remus asked.

Lorien nodded.

Remus wrinkled his nose. "You mean he had to touch your ankle?"

Lorien noticed a strange note in Lupin's voice. "Yes. It hurt too much to do it myself until after he gave me the potion," she explained.

"What potion?" There was a slight strain to his voice.

Lorien rolled her eyes. "The pain potion. I keep it in the hospital."

"Oh."

Lorien knew that Remus harbored concerns about Snape, so she wrote the incident off as him being a little overprotective. She decided not to mention the bet on the Quidditch match, however, and changed the subject. She sat with him for a while, relating her conversation with Perth Taber.

"I sincerely hope that they side with us," Remus said.

"I'm sure they will." Lorien became quiet.

"Lorien, what is it?" Remus put his arms around her, when he sensed that something more was troubling her. When she looked at him there were tears in her eyes.

"Was it something I said?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. Something Perth and I talked about."

Remus pulled her close and hugged her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded.

"Here." Remus led her to a small couch and pulled her down gently to sit beside him. He waited for her to speak.

She drew a deep breath and let it out. "You know what I've told you about the Nemorosi. There are other things that I need to tell you," she began. "I'm sure you know what an animagus is, and I'm sure that you realize that there are a fair number out there that are unregistered?"

Remus nodded, smiling grimly to himself. _'I know of a few,'_ he thought.

"Many Nemorosi have the capacity to be animagi. It's quite obvious, I guess, when you think about our ties to the natural world," said Lorien.

Remus questioned her. "Lorien, are you....?"

"No.....um...yes.....that is..." She felt him slip his arm around her shoulders and took another deep breath. " I believe I have the ability, but I have never completed the transformation."

"Well, it is a very difficult bit of transfiguration, after all." Remus thought he was being very understanding. "It takes years for some...."

"No, Remus. You misunderstand me. I believe I can complete the transformation. It's just that I have chosen not to."

Remus began to get a strange feeling. "Why not?"

She spoke with a little hesitation. "There is an old legend that says one day a great Serpent with Nemorosi power will be the downfall of the Nemorosi's way of life."

"What does that have to do with your transformation?" he wanted to know.

"You are familiar with the animagus transformation, so you know that many of the first attempts are only partial?" she asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

She sighed and looked away. "The first time I managed a partial transformation.....Remus.....there were scales." Her voice was a choked whisper.

"Lorien, that doesn't mean that the legend has anything to do with you," he said.

"It might not.....but it could," she replied a little unsteadily.

"So you choose not to complete the transformation to keep the legend from becoming truth?" he asked her.

"Something like that." She looked back at him. "Does that sound foolish?"

"No, not at all," he said softly, pulling her close. He held her for some time and then he spoke again. "Doesn't part of you want to complete the transformation?" Remus was curious.

"That's my dilemma," Lorien said and sighed.

"What does Taber say about it?"

Lorien smiled a little. "He says that I am being untrue to myself, my abilities and my true nature if I deny that this part of me exists. He says the legend is merely that."

"I think I agree with him," Remus said seriously.

"So you think I should do it?" she asked.

"I think you need to decide that for yourself." Remus looked her in the eye.

"You sound like Perth," she smiled.

"Really, being a snake might not be all bad." Remus thought of a certain rat he'd like to see face her.

"You think?"

Remus shuddered but continued. "Sure. You could be something really cool like a cobra, or a huge python."

She knew that he was telling her a white lie. "You're full of it, aren't you?"

"Completely. Snakes give me the willies," Remus admitted with a grin.

She finally laughed. "At least you're honest. Will you still kiss me?"

"If you're a snake? No." He shook his head vigorously.

She punched him. "If I'm a snake animagus, is what I meant."

"Oh. Well. I guess so." He still sounded reluctant.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "What do you think?" He tried to kiss her but started laughing before he could get close enough.

Her eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"You'd be able to hang out with me during the full moon," he informed her.

"I hadn't thought of that," she admitted.

Remus chuckled again. "Just think what a lovely couple we'd make in the moonlight."

She couldn't stop laughing with him when she pictured the wolf and the serpent cozied up together.

**A/N:** About the Nemorosi; They are exceedingly polite most of the time. They are tied closely to nature (hence Lorien's woodland name) Nemorosus in Latin is wooded or covered with trees. _Sylvanesti _is a name used to address members of the order, either male or female. (It means one akin to nature) It can also be used as a term of endearment. _Sylvani_ is a similar term reserved for the older Nemorosi. _Ator_ means mentor or master. _Doth artou_ is how Nemorosi often bid each other goodbye. Literally translated it means Good hunting, but it refers more to the quest of knowledge, or a bidding of good luck.


	10. Slytherin Vs. Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: Standard

**A/N:** Sorry about not posting sooner. Not my fault. Maybe Neville's last meltdown affect Fanfiction's server? Anyway here we go.

**Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw ~*~**

--

The next few weeks passed quickly for the students and faculty of Hogwarts alike. Now that the term was in full gear, the students had lots of homework to do, and the professors had lots of homework to grade.

Lorien was busy as well during the day. Her hands were full with students suffering from everything from broken bones to a variety of ailments caused by misspoken spells. Occasionally she would have complaints from a staff member or student with symptoms of more mundane illnesses like stomach flu and headcolds.

She had a lot of paperwork at the end of the day, and she and Remus often kept each other company in the evenings as he graded essays, and she wrote up her charts.

It was one of the last days of September that Lorien realized the next full moon was about a week away. Remus had not mentioned anything about talking to Snape about the wolfsbane potion, and although she knew that Snape was unlikely to forget, she thought is would be best to check with him about it anyway.

After dinner that evening she departed from her usual routine of going to the hospital wing to finish writing charts, and walked down to the dungeon.

She figured she would check his office first, and Lorien frowned when there was no answer as she knocked. She decided to try the potions lab.

She found no answer to her knock at the second door but decided she would risk taking a look inside. It was not locked, and when she opened the door she found that Snape was inside, standing before a large table at the front of the room. A cauldron was beginning to steam next to the table, and he looked up when he heard the door click shut.

"Something you need, Mistress Lorien?" He looked impatient.

"I just came down to see about the wolfsbane potion," she said pleasantly.

"Always looking out for your patients, even the werewolves," he sneered slightly. "It'll be ready in time."

Lorien ignored his sarcasm. "This is it?" She indicated the myriad of potion ingredients along the table.

"Yes." It was an effort for him not to shout at her.

"Good. Thank you." She turned to go, and then hesitated. Turning back to the table she spoke again. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes?" His voice was dangerously low.

"I apologize for disturbing your work, but may I ask something else of you?" she asked.

"_What_ is it, Miss Desjardins?"

"May I watch?" she inquired.

"You're going to supervise me? Are you quite serious?" He had stepped quickly around the table and now bore down on her. He loomed over her like a shadow.

She held her ground and then looked up calmly. "Not supervise. Observe. Period."

"Why?" He eyed her suspiciously.

She shrugged. "Curiosity. I'd like to see you work."

"I can't have you in here asking questions and interrupting." His voice was becoming less irritated.

"No questions. No interruptions."

"This takes quite a while." His tone sounded only slightly annoyed.

"I'm aware," She smiled.

"Very well. There." He pointed to a bench a short distance away, indicating that she should sit.

Lorien sat quietly to observe Snape work.

He looked at her curiously, and then spoke once more. "Not a word, Lorien." His voice was silk, his gaze was ice.

She merely nodded, once.

Snape began the potion, and Lorien quickly found herself absorbed in what he was doing. She could just see the surface of the cauldron's contents from where she sat, and the shimmering solution had just gone black. She kept her eye on each ingredient he added, sprinkled or poured. He passed his hand over the contents of the cauldron, stirring it, causing it to swirl clockwise nine times after the fifth ingredient. Another pass of the hand after the sixth, and the potion swirled away counterclockwise seven times. He added finely chopped root of some sort, and then two drops of something green.

He passed his hand over again, and the direction changed once more. Lorien lost track of how many components he had added to the cauldron when the solution went gray. She was watching his hands as he worked, mesmerized by the fluidity of their movement. She found herself looking past his slender fingers to his black robes, his black hair, his black eyes, focused in unwavering concentration.

She'd lost track of time ages ago. She studied the face of the man before her, and noted that he seemed relaxed, except for the slight furrow of his brow that marked his concentration. She was surprised to find, as the potion went milky, and the reflected light changed that he was actually quite handsome. _'He shouldn't scowl so much. He looks much nicer when he's working,'_ she thought.

At last she watched as he eyed the wolfsbane and cast it into the cauldron. There was a bright shimmer, and the potion swirled five times counterclockwise, before it cleared. A moment later steam began to rise off the surface.

She watched as he eyed it approvingly and stepped away from the table, running a hand back through his longish dark hair.

"Elixani Ator." Lorien smiled as she spoke under her breath. She spoke at last, softly so she wouldn't startle him. "Finished?"

He turned and gazed at her for a long moment. "Yes."

She realized he sounded tired as she stepped closer and leaned over the cauldron.

"Does it meet with your approval, Mistress Lorien?" He spoke quietly with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Of course. That was truly amazing. I'm not sure that you're aware of just how much this helps Remus, or just how much he appreciates it."

Snape snorted. "Lupin has adequately expressed his gratitude in the past."

She knew of the strained relationship between the two men since Remus had filled her in on a large degree of his past, and knowing she was on shaky ground she changed the subject.

"Well, it's late and I don't want to bother you any more than I already have. Thank you for letting me stay, Professor," she said politely.

"I'll have this bottled and in the hospital wing for you by morning," he said.

"That would be perfect. Thank you again, Prof..."

"Severus."

"Sorry?" She wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"My name, Lorien. It's Severus." He spoke in a soft, even tone.

"All right then. Thank you, Severus. Good night." She turned and walked to the door.

As she pulled the door open she heard him speak once more. "I do hope you own green robes, Mistress Lorien."

She turned quickly to look over her shoulder at him. He had turned back to the cauldron so she couldn't see his face. He was teasing about their wager on the weekend's Quidditch match.

"And I sincerely hope you own blue." She smiled and left the room.

Snape had watched her leave the room again and then turned back to the chores of cleaning up and bottling the potion into individual doses for the week.

He contemplated her comments on Lupin's gratitude, and realized that the werewolf must have said something to her. _'Interesting that Lupin would confide his feelings to her.'  
_  
He also realized that she sensed, or knew about the tensions between them. _'Lupin must have told her that as well.'  
_  
He snorted. "Hmpf! Keep in mind there are two sides to every story Miss Desjardins," he spoke aloud to himself.

His thoughts went back to her last comment at the door. _'Blue robes? It'll never happen, my dear.'  
_

It was very late when Lorien made her way up from the dungeon to her rooms near the infirmary. She had hardly closed the door when someone knocked.

_'Oh please, not a sick student.'_ She was tired, but brought herself to open the door.

"Remus? What are you doing? It's late." She let the brown haired wizard in.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. You disappeared after dinner. Is anything wrong?"

"No, not at all," she answered.

"Good." He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him in a warm embrace. "So," he began as he rested his head against hers, "where have you been hiding, Mistress of the Healing Arts?"

Lorien laughed at him. "I haven't been hiding."

"You could have fooled me. I looked everywhere for you!" he replied.

"You could have found me if you looked in the dungeon."

"The dungeon! What were you doing?" Remus took one step back and looked at her in a concerned way.

"I went to see Snape," she said matter-of-factly.

"Snape? You were gone a long time."

Lorien saw the worried expression Remus wore and laughed again. "I made it back in one piece. You'd think he was going to poison me while I was down there by the look on your face. Honestly, you don't need to worry about me. I just went to check on the wolfsbane potion."

Remus felt grateful that she had taken it upon herself to see Snape so that he wouldn't have to deal with the irritable Slytherin. "Thanks for doing that. You didn't have to. He never forgets."

"I figured he wouldn't, but it was too important not to double check."

Remus brightened. "Was he irritated when you asked?"

"A little. Mostly I think it bothered him when I asked to stay," she said.

Remus looked at her strangely. "Stay?"

"Yes. To watch him brew the potion," she explained.

"You watched the whole time?" He seemed confused about why she would want to.

"Yes. Remus, it was amazing. Severus is so talented. I could never do it."

The concern that Lupin felt for her safety was slowly being replaced by a feeling he couldn't quite place. He didn't like hearing that anything about Snape impressed her, and he definitely didn't like the fact that she used his first name.

"You actually get along with him, don't you?" he asked at last.

"I guess I cause him minimal irritation." She laughed, but Remus didn't.

Saturday morning brought with it a great deal of excitement that swept through the students and faculty alike. The first Quidditch match of the year, between Slytherin and Ravenclaw would be taking place shortly.

The students were heading in groups down to the Quidditch pitch, and Lorien watched them while she waited for Remus. He was meeting her to walk down to the faculty box together. She smiled to herself as she noted that even the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students wore blue or carried blue and bronze flags. She herself was clad from head to toe in Ravenclaw blue robes.

"Good morning, Mistress Lorien." Snape's voice came from behind her and she turned.

"Good morning, Severus." She smiled slyly. "Lovely day for quidditch, don't you think?"

He nodded and spoke with a touch of arrogance. "I believe you would find it a lovelier morning if you were cheering for Slytherin today."

She laughed. "We'll see about that!"

He gave her a hint of smile. "Indeed." He turned and strode off.

Remus spotted Snape before Lorien did and he walked quickly toward her. Snape got to Lorien just before he did, and he saw her turn to speak with the dark robed wizard. That same odd feeling was creeping up on Remus as he saw her smile, and it latched onto him firmly when he saw her laugh at something Snape said.

"Hi," he said when he reached where she was standing. His eyes flicked past her to where Snape was walking , and then back.

She followed his glance and then looked back as well.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Well? Are you going to escort me or what?"

The cold feeling in his gut was gone when she smiled at him.

"Absolutely." He bowed to her and indicated the way with a dramatic wave of his hand.

She rolled her eyes and turned to head to the match. Remus fell in next to her, walking with his hands clasped behind his back.

"So what do you think, Remus? Does my team stand a chance?" Lorien sounded a little worried.

"I don't know. Slytherin has a powerful team this year," Remus admitted reluctantly.

"Really?"

He tried to be positive. "Yes, but the Ravenclaw team has been practicing hard, and Cho Chang is an excellent seeker, so who knows?"

They joined the rest of the Hogwarts staff in the faculty box just as the game got under way.

It was an exciting game and at first it looked like the two teams were going to be pretty evenly matched. They alternated scoring for a short while, but it soon became clear that the Ravenclaw keeper was being overwhelmed. It was going to be up to Cho Chang, and with the way the Slytherin chasers were scoring she was going to need to catch the snitch soon.

It suddenly appeared as though the female seeker was going to get her chance. The snitch had appeared, zipping across the pitch, and she aimed her broom in the same direction.

Draco Malfoy saw her make the move and hurtled across the field to catch her. He was a foot away as she banked and closed on the snitch. He was inches away as her hand reached for the golden orb. He was close. She was closer. She reached a little further and closed her hand.

Whump!

A well misplaced bludger caught her in the shoulder, and she could not avoid the uncontrolled swerve. A second later Malfoy closed his hand on the snitch.

A cry of anguish rose up from well more than half the spectators, while the Slytherins cheered and thumped each other on the back.

Lorien cried out along with Lupin, Flitwick, and McGonagall nearby. Subtle foul play had granted Slytherin the victory.

Lorien walked slowly back up to the castle with Remus. It had been a disappointing loss for the Ravenclaw team even though they had fought valiantly.

Remus tried to console the blonde Ravenclaw witch. "Don't worry. Gryffindor'll kick the snot out of them."

"That's all well and good if you're a Gryffindor." She placed the back of her hand on her forehead in mock anguish.

He was laughing at her when he saw Snape approaching. "Hmpf. Just like him to come over to gloat," he said under his breath.

Snape eyed the Gryffindor werewolf as he walked past Lupin, but said nothing. Remus thought it unusual until the black robed wizard turned and spoke to Lorien casually over his shoulder.

--

"Until tonight, Miss Desjardins," he said with a smirk, and then walked away.

A/N: Nemorosi vocab. update. Elixani Ator = ? Anyone? Anyone? (Of course it's Nemorosi for Potions master)


	11. The Wolf and the Witch

**A/N:** This chapter was all ready to be posted before the FFnet difficulties as well so here it finally is. Sorry if it's a little short. Let me know what you think.

The Wolf and The Witch ~*~

Remus said nothing until he walked into the hospital ward with Lorien. "Do I want to know what that was all about?"

She looked at him for a long moment and then sighed. "Probably not."

Remus had a sinking feeling. He knew he was being overprotective and jealous, but he couldn't help the way he had begun to feel about Lorien. And now this. Was she going back to the dungeon tonight? And if so was it because of her professional interest in Snape's work, or some more personal fascination? He shuddered to even think of it. She couldn't possibly be.....

"Remus, are you ok?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm? Yeah."

"Remus, I don't think you're going to like this"

_Oh no! Here it comes._

"...but I need to be honest with you."

_This is going to be awful._

"I know that you don't care for Snape,"

_I hate the slimy git!_

"but the fact is I think we've struck up a tiny bit of a friendship."

_I don't think I can hear this!_

"The day he looked at my ankle we made a friendly wager"

_Merlin's beard!  
_  
"on the quidditch match and I lost. So I have to give in to him"

_I think I'm going to be violently ill._

"and wear Slytherin green to dinner tonight."

"What?" Remus wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"Are you ok? I said I lost the bet and have to wear green," she said a little impatiently.

He stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't tell you about the bet before and I should have. I mean it's not a big deal. It's just that I know you don't like Severus and you tend to be a little protective."

"That's it? You have to wear green?" Remus felt the panic washing away.

"Yes, can you believe it? Remind me not to bet on quidditch again."

"Gladly." Remus felt faint with relief.

Most of the student body had recovered from the Ravenclaw loss that morning and were in good spirits as they headed to the great hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked along together on their way to dinner.

Hermione was bored because the boys were still discussing the quidditch match from the morning and getting themselves worked up over the Slytherin win again. She sat down at the Gryffindor table with them and shook her head as they continued to rant.

"Bloody Slytherins! I can't even believe it!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know," said Harry. "Cho flew a much better game than Malfoy, too"

"Have you talked to her?" Ron inquired.

"Just for a minute. She seemed pretty disappointed," replied Harry.

Hermione sat quietly and looked for the Ravenclaw seeker. She was seated with her teammates and looked dejected. Hermione's gaze went to the Slytherin table where spirits were obviously still high after their quidditch win. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

As Ron and Harry carried on, along with a good deal of the rest of the Gryffindor table, Hermione's eyes wandered to the head table. Professor McGonagall was leaning over, conversing with Flitwick, probably promising revenge from the Gryffindor team. Her eyes traveled across the table to where Snape sat near Lupin and Hooch. He looked somewhat smug.

She glanced at Lupin before her eyes came back to her table, and then her eyes flicked back to the head table again. Lupin was staring at something, an odd look on his face. She turned her head to where his gaze fell. He was looking at Lorien, who had just entered the hall. At first she thought the odd look was due to the fact that Lorien was wearing green, (She's a Ravenclaw!) but as her gaze once again made contact with Remus, and then Lorien, and then Remus again, she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew better.

_'There is something there!'_ Hermione smiled to herself. She had wondered about seeing the two of them together that day outside.

"What are you looking at, Hermione?" Harry was speaking to her and turned to look himself. "You keep staring at..." He dropped off as he saw the green robes.

Ron's eyes went wide. "What's she thinking? She's wearing Slytherin colors?"

Many of the students in the hall noticed the same thing, and Lorien knew from the wave of murmurs as she passed that she was not scoring many points with at least three of the houses.

_'I swear never to bet on quidditch again,'_ she promised herself as she reached the head table.

She hated to even look at Flitwick and McGonagall, but when she finally managed they seemed to be smiling.

Minerva leaned her way to whisper to her. "Lost a bet with Severus, didn't you?"

Lorien stared at the older woman and nodded.

McGonagall patted Lorien on the hand. "Not to worry, it's happened to all of us."

Flitwick nodded earnestly in agreement.

Snape turned to answer something that Madame Hooch had asked him, and noticed when he did that Lupin was watching something closely. He looked to see what had the werewolf's attention and followed his gaze to where Lorien was nearing the head table. The witch was wearing green. _'Huh! She went through with it.'_ Snape turned away, mildly amused.

Then it hit him. His head snapped back up to stare at the simple green robes Lorien wore. The green Nemorosi robes. That was it! The man he had seen her with was a Nemorosi wizard named.... Perth Taber. He contemplated the blonde witch now seated near McGonagall. She must be Nemorosi as well. Snape thought back to whether he had ever seen her carry a wand with her, and realized now that he had not.

It had been a long time since Snape had encountered a particular Nemorosi wizard he knew in the past. The memories he had of that time were not pleasant ones, and Snape frowned to himself at the thought. He found himself wondering again about what Perth Taber had been doing at Hogwarts as he turned back to his conversation with Hooch.

The Ravenclaw witch and the Gryffindor werewolf were walking back toward her rooms near the infirmary.

"They're all going to hate me now, Remus," Lorien said.

Lorien was smiling but she was only half joking. She had gotten a lot of dirty looks from students, especially at the Ravenclaw table.

"They'll be over it in a week," he reassured her.

"You think?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"I know it," Remus spoke softly.

They had reached her door and she unlocked it with a word.

"Coming in?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. The moment she had shut the door his hand closed on her wrist and he drew her slowly back to him. His eyes traveled from her head to her feet and then back again.

"I have a confession," he whispered.

"What?" she whispered back

"I like you in green."

Lorien feigned a look of horror, and then smiled at him.

"I'm serious. It looks great on you."

"Thank you....Remus." Lorien saw the look in his soft gray eyes as they locked on hers. She started to speak but he cut her off with a quick kiss, followed by a longer one. And then a longer one still. He pulled away softly and placed gentle kisses on her cheek, on her chin, and then back along her jaw line. He placed a finger under her chin as he nuzzled just under her ear and tipped her head up slowly to gain better access to her throat.

Lorien had closed her eyes as Remus gently tipped her head back. A small gasp escaped her as his kisses went to the hollow of her neck and she could feel her pulse quicken. She moaned softly as his mouth pressed more urgently against her skin and she let her head fall back a tiny bit further.

Remus could feel the steady rhythm of her pulse below the soft skin of her throat, and he could feel the beat intensify as Lorien lifted her chin. He smiled to himself as he realized that she was enjoying this as much as he was. Another soft moan from her quickened his own heart rate, and he felt the adrenaline in his veins.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and wound his fingers up through her blonde tresses. His grip tightened slightly on the handful of her hair as he lifted his head and pressed his mouth firmly over hers. He kissed her deeply for a long moment and as he gently broke off he embraced her and held her close. She held him tightly and rested her head against his shoulder.

He spoke her name softly. "Lorien."

She was lightheaded and rested comfortably against him for a moment. She could feel the pounding of his heart beat and realized that he must be feeling the intensity if the moment as well. She was surprised when she felt him stiffen and start to pull away.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Nothing. I should go," he said quietly.

"Why?"

"I need to leave," he insisted.

Lorien looked up at him, concern on her face. "You don't have to."

"I do."

"Don't you...?"

"Very much. That's why I need to leave."

"Remus, I wish you wouldn't," Lorien said.

"I know, but I can't promise I can behave if I stay." He looked away a little.

"I don't care. Please don't go." She touched his face gently and reached up to kiss him. He found himself caught up in that kiss for a long moment and then he pulled away, shaking his head.

"I can't Lorien. We can't."

She studied him for a long moment. He looked tired and saddened. She remembered that the full moon was not far off.

The full moon. Suddenly she knew what was bothering him.

"I understand," she said, stepping back and turning away from him.

"Do you?" He spoke as he watched her walk across the room to stand in front of a large bookshelf with her back to him.

"Yes. It's ok if you don't want to stay." She stared at the bookshelf, absentmindedly fingering it's contents."

"Lorien, please. It's not that I don't want to, it's just..."

"No. Really, Remus," she interrupted him. "You don't have to."

Lorien pulled a magazine off the shelf and sighed. "I'll just stay here and catch up on my reading."

Lupin was in agony. Now she was being difficult. Why couldn't she understand? Of all people! With her medical knowledge, surely she could see why he wouldn't take the risk!

He spoke again. "Lorien, please don't be upset."

She turned but wouldn't look at him, and began to casually flip pages in the magazine.

"Lorien."

"Mmm?" She continued to flip pages.

"Lorien!" He walked to where she was standing.

"Remus, before you go, do me a favor? Read this." She had folded a page open.

He protested. "Really, I don't...."

"Read it," She spoke to him softly.

He sighed and took the book. "What is this?"

"JAM W2"

"Sorry?"

"Journal of the Association of Medical Wizards and Witches... JAMWW."

Remus looked confused.

"Read it." She indicated a highlighted passage. "I thought I might need to show you this at some point."

It didn't take him very long to read the conclusion of the 10 year retrospective study done at a prestigious wizard hospital. He was not well versed in medical terminology, but he understood the last passage.

_In conclusion, it has been determined that the lycanthropic condition may not be transmitted to a person through contact with blood, saliva or other bodily fluid from an afflicted individual. To date, the only confirmed means of transferring the disorder is through the bite of a transformed lycanthrope.  
_

He looked up at her slowly. "You knew this?"

"Of course." She nodded at him.

"And you let me go through that agony just now?"

"It was so sweet, Remus," she smiled.

"You are so dead."

He sprang for her. She screamed and tried to run by him but he caught her about the waist and pulled her to the floor as she laughed. She swung at him halfheartedly and he caught her wrist and pinned her down.

He growled and pretended to bite her throat. It only took him a minute to realize that her laughter had stopped and that she was clinging to him tightly. He held her close for a moment and then climbed to his feet, pulling her with him as he stood.

"Lorien," he said, holding onto her hands. "Do you want me to stay?"

She simply smiled and backed away, still holding his hands as she led him to the next room.

**A/N:** After reading this again myself several times, I found it ironic that Snape ends up being the catalyst that sparks the romantic encounter between L&R when he gets her to wear green. I hadn't noticed when I first wrote this. I think most of you are beginning to get the feeling that this would not have been what Severus had actually intended. (author winks)


	12. Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade ~*~

Harry was please when the owl post arrived with another letter from his godfather.

_Dear Harry,_

Thanks for your last letter. It was good to hear from you. I wanted to let you know that Snuffles will be paying you a visit for sure this weekend. You know where. One o'clock. Remus knows.

Sirius  


Harry was excited. A trip to Hogsmeade was usually a great deal of fun in itself, but he was looking forward to this weekend more than ever know that he knew he'd get a chance to see his godfather. Although Sirius wrote to him periodically, it had been quite a while since he and Harry had seen each other.

He was anxious to talk to Professor Lupin, and classes that afternoon dragged by. As the Gryffindor students filed into their last class of the day, Harry could see that Lupin looked very tired and pale. Eyes lined with dark circles met Harry's, but the Defense professor was smiling.

Lupin let the class out earlier than normal. He was not up to lecturing for another complete class, and he suspected he wouldn't have any complaints from the students.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed behind.

"How are you three?" Remus asked them.

"Great," Harry answered.

Hermione was frowning slightly. "Professor, excuse me for saying so, but you don't look well. Are you ok?"

Remus had leaned his head forward and was pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

"I'm fine, Hermione." He smiled weakly. "You received an owl?" He turned to Harry, who nodded. "Good, it'll be nice to see Snuffles again, won't it?"

The three nodded in unison and then looked up to see Lorien walking in with a steaming goblet it her hand.

"Well, if you three will excuse me, I have some, um, preparations to make for this evening."

They understood exactly what he meant and they headed for the door. Hermione hesitated in the hallway for just a moment and looked back as Harry and Ron kept walking.

"Come on," Ron called back to her.

She watched for a moment as Remus drank the potion that Lorien brought him, and turned to leave with a smile after she had seen the blonde witch reach to smooth his graying hair out of his eyes.

"What on earth is up with you?" Ron saw Hermione grinning as she caught up with them.

"It's just so nice," she said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"About Remus."

"That he's a werewolf? Are you mad?" asked Ron.

"Not _that_. You two don't know, do you?" Hermione looked smug.

"Know what?" they asked.

"Don't men ever notice anything?"

Harry eyed her curiously. "Evidently not. What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione beckoned them closer to whisper to them. "Haven't you noticed the way they are together?"

"Way? What way? Who are you talking about?" asked Ron impatiently. He looked at Harry questioningly to see if he understood Hermione.

Harry looked just as confused as Ron for a moment and then his expression showed that he was beginning to comprehend. His eyes grew wider as he spoke. "You really think?"

"I'm almost positive."

"_What_ are you talking about?" Ron was getting frustrated.

Harry turned to Ron. "Remus likes Lorien."

"So. She's nice. So what?"

"No," Harry continued with a meaningful look. "He _likes_ her."

Ron's eyes went wide. "Whoa! No way!"

Hermione told them about the afternoon on the lawn and the other night at dinner after the quidditch match.

"Do you think she likes him?" Harry was worried that Remus might be on his own.

"I'd bet on it." She smiled.

As the three walked away together, Harry spoke with a hint of mischief in his voice. "I think, um, that we should fill Snuffles in about this."

Lorien shut the door and locked it. She sat down with her back to the heavy wooden door and braced herself mentally. It would happen soon. She cringed when she thought about what she had heard the last time, but she was able to take comfort in the fact that at least now he wouldn't have to go though this alone.

By weeks end, Remus was fairly well recovered. Friday afternoon between classes he went to find Professor McGonagall. She was in her office when he knocked.

She looked up from her desk. "Hello, Professor Lupin. How are you?"

"Fine Minerva. You?"

"Fine, thank you. What can I do for you, Remus?"

"Have you already made up the schedule for the staff?"

"For supervising in Hogsmeade? Yes, but I haven't posted it yet."

"Can I request a particular time slot?"

"I don't see why not. Which one?"

"First."

"Let me see...Sinistra, Hooch, Desjardins... I don't think any of them would mind if I switched you." She picked up a quill and noted that Remus looked like he wanted to say something. "Yes?"

"I'll switch with Sinistra. If that's ok?"

"I think so, let me see..."

"Or Hooch, if that's easier."

"Sinistra should work." She made the switch. "So then first shift will be you, Hooch, and Desjardins. OK?"

"Fine." He smiled. "Thank you, Minerva." Remus turned and left.

McGonagall went back to writing but it was only a moment before she realized what he had actually been requesting. She smiled to herself as she continued to write.

The Gryffindor quidditch team normally practiced hard, but training over the past week had intensified since the Slytherin win. Harry had been flying hard through all the drills trying to get ready for their first game, and was exhausted Friday when practice was over. Not to mention sore. He'd been involved in a minor collision with Angelina and his right hand had been caught between broomstick handles.

He winced when he tried to flex his fingers as he walked back to the castle. They were starting to swell. He figured he'd better have his injured hand looked at, and went to the hospital wing.

Lorien heard him come in and left her office. "Hello Harry. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Mistress Lorien. I did something to my hand."

"Let me see. Hmm. Those are some pretty swollen fingers."

Three of Harry's fingers were now turning purple.

"Let's see if they're broken." She made him sit down and took his right hand in hers. She spoke a word Harry didn't recognize and ran her fingers along his while she concentrated.

"Hmm. This one is just bruised, these two are broken. We'll have to fix them."

"OK."

" I'll need you to relax and hold very still. Ready? This may be a little uncomfortable, but it won't hurt for very long"

Harry watched as she closed her eyes and concentrated. He was waiting for her to open them and pick up a wand when he felt his fingers become warm. The warmth soon intensified and Harry's fingers were aching a great deal. Several minutes went by and Harry found that this was definitely uncomfortable. Just as he was hoping it would be over it was. The ache was gone along with the heat, and a little discoloration was all that was left.

"Better?" Lorien asked.

"Yeah. How'd you do that? I've never seen Madame Pomfrey do it that way."

"Well, Harry, there are all sorts of medical techniques. We just happen to use different ones."

"It surprised me when it got warm. I wasn't expecting you to start when you did. I mean I kept waiting for you to get your wand."

"I don't use a wand, Harry."

"Do you fix worse broken bones without a wand too?"

"Yes. Harry, I don't use a wand at all."

"Really? Not at all?"

"No."

"You can do non-medical magic without a wand too?" Harry's eyes were wide.

"Harry, most wizards can do at least some magic without a wand."

"Yes, but you really never use a wand?"

"Yes. I'm a Nemorosi witch."

"A what?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it some time"

The door opened and Remus walked in. "Hi, Harry," he said as Harry was leaving. He noticed the boy was smiling at him in an odd way.

"Hi, Professor." He turned to Lorien. "Thanks very much for fixing my hand."

Harry looked back at Lupin and smiled mischievously before he left.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry related everything to Ron and Hermione.

"She's a Nem-what?" Ron asked.

Hermione launched into a detailed description and history of the Nemorosi that she had read on one of her frequent trips to the library.

"Wicked," Gasped Ron.

Harry had been staring off into space as Hermione was talking. There were several times in his life that magical things had happened when he didn't have his wand. He decided that he would go to see Lorien at some point to talk to her about it more.

"Well, it's getting late. We should get some sleep." Hermione stood and was yawning.

The three friends went to bed, each looking forward to the trip to Hogsmeade in the morning.

Remus and Lorien had arrived with Madame Hooch as the first shift of teachers who would be staying around town to act as chaperones. Each of them was glad to have the first shift so that they could be done with their responsibilities and enjoy the rest of the day.

Lupin was looking forward to spending the afternoon with Lorien, but he was also anxious to see his long-time friend. He had told her a little about his old friend, but hadn't yet told her that he was meeting the escaped convict. He had decided that he would slip off for a bit to see Sirius and then decide if he should introduce them.

As one o'clock arrived, the second shift of teachers did as well. McGonagall, Snape, and Sprout came to relieve the first three.

Lorien and Remus had planned to meet after their shift at Dervish and Banges, but he had told her he might be a little late and to go wherever she wanted. He'd catch up with her later. Shortly after one, he walked toward the other end of town.

The October day had dawned bright and clear, and by early afternoon a slight breeze had picked up. The very large black dog had been hanging around the outskirts of Hogsmeade since the students had started arriving that morning, and he now lay with his large shaggy head on his paws, waiting. Occasionally, as he waited, he would lick his front paw. The day- old injury was bothering him and he worried it in canine fashion.

Just about one o'clock he sniffed the scent he found on the breeze, and picked up his ears as well as his head. They were here.

Harry, Ron and Hermione rounded the corner of the path they had been following and came face to face with Snuffles. There were smiles from all three of them as the large black dog rose and trotted over to them.

In an instant, the dog was gone. In it's place stood Sirius Black, and he grinned as he greeted his godson. Harry noticed that he looked healthier, and that his longish hair, although slightly disheveled, had been cut.

"Harry! It's good to see you." He embraced the boy warmly. "Are you well?"

"Yes. It's really good to see you, Sirius."

The dark haired man turned to Ron and pounded him on the back heartily. "All right there, Ron?"

"You bet."

Sirius gave Hermione a quick hug. "How about you, Hermione?"

"Never better." She smiled until she noticed his hand. "Sirius, what happened?"

"Oh, I stepped on something sharp. It's nothing."

"It looks bad." Harry looked concerned. "You should have that looked at."

"I'll have Lupin look at it, ok? Shall we sit?" Sirius indicated a grassy spot, and the four settled down on the ground together.

"We brought lunch." Harry indicated the packages that they were carrying.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Sirius ate as the three friends talked, telling him about everything that had gone on since the last time they saw him. They told him about the last quidditch match and how Slytherin had won. He said nothing but his eyes narrowed as he chewed.

A sudden noise up the path caused them all to look up. Harry, Ron and Hermione scrambled to their feet as the large black dog reappeared beside them. A moment later Lupin rounded the corner and waved to the group as he approached.

The dog narrowed it's eyes for a moment and to the surprise of the three young Gryffindors, launched itself across the grass.

Lupin spotted the three students with the dog and waved and he smiled as he walked toward the small group . The smiled disappeared quickly when he saw the dog move.

It was thundering at him.

_'What's he....oh no!'  
_  
Lupin had no time to act.

WHUMP!

The dog hit him square in the chest as it leapt, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. It sat on top of him panting very close to his face with it's tongue lolling out.

"Sirius!" Gasped Lupin. "Black...get...off!"

He was rewarded with a large sloppy canine kiss.

"You're...crush...ing...me!"

The dog was gone, and in its place Black was kneeling astride his friend on the ground, laughing.

"Moony! Long time no see. Give us a kiss, love." Sirius puckered and made as if he were going to plant a wet one on the werewolf.

"Get the hell off me, Black." Remus could breath a little now and was trying to get up. The three students were beside themselves with laughter.

Sirius got up, yanking Remus off the ground by the front of his robes at the same time. He sobered for a moment and embraced his long-time friend.

"How are you, Remus?

"Besides the broken ribs? Excellent. Good to see you old friend."

The two men walked to where Harry, Ron , and Hermione were wiping the tears of laughter form their eyes.

Hermione jumped in. "You need to look at his hand."

She indicated Sirius.

"What is it? Hmm. That looks nasty." Lupin had looked where Hermione indicated. "Step on something?"

"Yeah."

"You've been licking this, haven't you, Padfoot?"

Black looked sheepish. "Well, it stings!"

"You need to have this taken care of."

"Yeah, right. Do I march right in to St. Mungo's ? You don't see a problem with that?"

"I know someone that can help us."

"I don't know, Moony. I really..."

"She can be trusted."

Sirius looked at his friend for a long moment. "OK. Where do I have to go?"

"I'll bring her here, ok? Be back in about three."

"Lupin. Let her know she's treating a dog." Sirius was still a little mistrustful.

Remus nodded and was gone.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Sirius worried. He looked at the three teenagers and saw them smiling knowingly to one another.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said, smiling.

"What? What's up with you three?"

"It's about Remus," Harry began, still grinning.

Sirius knew this had to be good by the look on Harry's face. He'd seen that same look on the boy's father enough times to know. His eyes narrowed a little.

"What about Remus?"

"He's gone to get the witch that we told you was filling in for Madame Pomfrey," Hermione added."

"Sooo...?" Sirius encouraged.

"You can trust her," said Ron, with a sly look.

"Aaand....?"

"She's cute," Harry informed him.

"Excellent. What were you going to tell me about Remus?"

They all looked at Hermione.

"Remus likes her."

Black's eyes went wide. "Wait, likes her, or _likes_ her?"

He _likes _her," all three chimed together.

Sirius was now the one with the mischievous grin.


	13. A Close Call For Snuffles

Yes! I managed to upload a chapter! (Author punches fist in the air.)

Disclaimer: See CH 1, 2, 3, 4...

**A/N:** Thank you to those of you who tried so hard to post reviews during all the ffnet trouble and those who ended up e-mailing me. I really appreciate the encouragement. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. The next one will be hot on its heels. Things start to liven up now that Sirius Black is in town.

A Close Call for Snuffles ~*~

Remus found Lorien walking outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Hi."

"Hi. Where'd you come from?"

"I need your help."

"What is it? "What's wrong?" Lorien became concerned.

"Nothing major. It's just that I found...an injured dog and wondered if you might look at him?"

"Of course, Remus. Where is it?"

"He's with some students. I think he stepped on something."

"Show me."

Lorien apparated on the path with Remus.

"This way," he indicated.

When they rounded the corner she saw the three students with one of the largest dogs she'd ever seen. A great black hairy beast.

She approached the dog slowly. " Hey there, boy." The giant tail wagged. She went up to the dog and patted his head. Turning to Remus while she rubbed the dog's ears, she spoke. "He seems friendly enough."

Remus watched as the large dog looked Lorien over in a very un-canine manner. His eyes narrowed a little.

She turned back to the dog and kneeled in front of him. "You're just a big teddy bear, aren't you?" Her hands were still on the great shaggy head. "My you're a handsome fellow."

The dog licked her face, causing her to laugh and look away slightly. It shot a meaningful look at Lupin, and then nuzzled into her. She hugged the great dog. "I think I need to take you home with me."

The tail wagged.

"You're so sweet," she cooed. "I could really spoil you."

The tail wagged harder as the brown eyes looked at Lupin over the witch's shoulder. The tongue lolled in a large canine grin. Lupin's eyes narrowed further.

"I'd give you all kinds of treats, and let you sleep on my bed. Would you like that, fella?"

"Woof." An affirmative. The dog winked at Remus.

Remus grabbed the dog by the scruff and pulled him away firmly. "It's that foot," he said, a little sharper than he intended.

"Sit!" he said to the dog.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all they could do to contain themselves. Of course Lorien had no idea, but Sirius was obviously having a great deal of fun agitating Remus.

Lorien spoke to the dog. "Down."

The dog lay down.

"Over."

The dog rolled over on it's side, as Lorien did a cursory exam to make sure he had no other injuries.

Remus was not liking the way the dog looked at him while the blonde witch ran her hands over him.

Lorien spoke gently to the dog as she took the massive paw in her hands. "Let's just check this out, ok?"

She concentrated, magically probing the depths of the wound. Nothing stuck inside, it wasn't infected yet. She could repair this now. "Stay, boy."

The dog stayed quietly where he was until she was finished.

"Good dog! What a good boy! How about a tummy rub?" She nudged the dog over further to rub the great furry belly. "Is that a good spot?" she cooed to the dog.

Sirius was enjoying every minute of this. The look on Lupin's face!

_'He's going to kill me later, but it's worth it.'  
_  
The tables suddenly turned.

Lorien patted the great black dog as he rolled in an undignified manner on his back. She suddenly peered a little closer at his underside.

"Huh! What's this? Tsk tsk. We can't have that."

_'Have what?'_ Black was looking at Remus upside down from his back, not really paying attention.

"We don't need more little black doggies running all over, now do we?"

_'I guess not.'  
_  
"It's a quick spell, you won't feel anything handsome fella."

_'She thinks I'm good-looking now...just wait!'  
_  
"We'll just get rid of these, ok?"

_'Ok...Wait! Get...rid...of...WHAT?!'  
_  
With a fearful yelp, the dog leapt to his feet.

Remus had to sit down beside Harry he was laughing so hard. Ron and Hermione were leaning on each other in tears. Lorien turned to them looking puzzled.

"Here, help me with him. It'll only take a min..."

"No....Lorien...stop..."Remus could hardly get his breath. "I'm....sorry..." he paused. "I...should've....told you....Snuffles?" He looked at the dog. The shaggy head nodded.

Remus stood and went to stand near Lorien. He looked at the woman.

"This is Lorien Desjardins, and this," he said, indicating the dog, "is Sirius Black."

The dog was gone.

_'Animagus!'_ She hadn't seen it coming. Lorien looked at the man she had almost...well, altered. "Nice to meet you, Sirius." Lorien smiled politely.

"Same here." Black eyed her a little warily after her attempted surgical intervention.

"Sorry about...."

"It's ok, you didn't know. Hey, about this?" He held up his hand. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

Hermione spoke up. "Know what? We better think about getting back."

Harry and Ron nodded in reluctant agreement.

"I'll see you soon?" Harry asked as he hugged Sirius.

"You bet. Harry? Take good care of yourself. Make sure you let me or Remus know if your scar hurts, ok?"

"OK."

Remus spoke to Lorien. "Would you mind seeing them back to town? I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Not at all. Nice to meet you, Sirius."

She gave Remus a 'we'll talk later' look and she walked with the three Gryffindors back up the path.

"So," began Black after the others had left, "what's new with you?"

"Nothing much. Same old stuff."

Black snorted. "That's not what I hear."

"What are you talking about?"

"I hear you have a thing for Missy there." He jerked his head in the direction the others had gone."

Remus laughed. "What would ever give you an idea like that?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione told me," he grinned.

"What?"

"Yup. They say it looks like Missy has a thing for you too."

"Really? It's that obvious, huh?"

"Apparently so."

Lupin went slightly red.

"Does she know about....?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. She knows."

"And she still likes you, huh?" He was teasing his friend.

Black moved to put his arm around Lupin's shoulders and lowered his voice. "So tell me, old friend," he paused. "Are you and she..."

"What?"

"You _know_."

Lupin's eye went wide. "Sirius! Honestly!" Black had his answer when the werewolf turned a deeper shade of red.

"Ho! You are, aren't you? You sly wolf." He clapped his friend on the back.

Remus shrugged him off indignantly. "Really, Padfoot. That's all you ever think about. That and your stomach."

"Yeah, well how long was I in prison?"

"Oh right. Like you didn't constantly think about food and sex before!"

Black grinned and shrugged innocently.

Remus changed the subject, but was smiling to himself. "Where are you staying?"

"Oh, around."

"Why don't you come and stay with me for a bit?"

"I don't know, Moony. Do you think it'd be wise?"

"We could get you into the castle when it's dark, and you can stay in my rooms. It's probably the last place the Ministry would look. The weather's getting colder, and you'd have a roof over your head and plenty of food." He smacked Sirius in the gut. "I'll clear it with Dumbledore."

"It'd be nice to see you and Harry for a while."

"Good, it's settled. I'll be back for you tonight."

"Ok...Moony?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

Lupin smiled at his friend. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah." Black's face brightened. "Hey I can spend some time getting to know your lady friend better," he said with a sly grin before Remus left.

Remus looked over his shoulder. "I don't think so."

Sirius chuckled to himself long after his friend had gone.

Later that evening Remus left Lorien in the infirmary to go and meet Sirius.

"We won't be back until really late, but I thought I would bring him dinner and spend some time with him," he told her.

"Ok. It looks like I should be busy here for a while anyway." She indicated the fourth student that had arrived clutching his gut, after having overindulged in Hogsmeade.

"See you later," Remus said as he left.

Three of Lorien's patients with indigestion were doing much better half an hour or so after she had simply given them a potion that also contained ginger and spearmint. The fourth was still in a large amount of discomfort.

"You guys can go. It looks like your going to need something stronger, huh?" She decided to modify the formula, and went to the cabinet in the office. Just the tiniest bit of bloodroot was useful for this as well. She frowned when she realized she'd need the last of it.

'Darn it.' She had meant to get more in Hogsmeade, but had forgotten after getting distracted with the whole Sirius thing.

She brewed a new formula, this time adding the bloodroot. It worked like a charm. _'Better than a charm.'_ She thought to herself. The last student was thanking her and leaving in no time.

She tidied up and decided that she'd better have more ginger and bloodroot on hand. There could yet be some more ill students this weekend. The ginger she could get in the kitchen but the bloodroot she had to get in the dungeon. She smiled as she reminded herself that she'd better see Snape first.

The house elves had tried their best to send Lorien with a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies as well as the ginger root, but in the end they were happy when she at least took one to go with her.

She ate it as she made her way to the dungeon. It was wonderful, and Lorien found herself wondering if she should have taken a plate of them.

Snape was not in his office, nor was he in the classroom. Lorien realized her choices were to take the supplies she needed without asking again, or to disturb him in his quarters. Neither was appealing to her. She sighed and headed down the hallway to where she thought she knew his rooms to be.

She knocked tentatively on the door. No answer. She waited a moment and knocked again.

"Enter." The voice was obviously irritated.

Lorien rolled her eyes and then opened the door. "Severus, please excuse the interruption. I apologize for disturbing you this evening."

"What is it, Lorien?" He was sitting in a comfortable-looking chair by the fire and had a book in his hand.

She stepped closer to where he was seated, and told him what she wanted.

"Fine." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Take what you need."

"Thank you, Severus. I'll put some back later in the week." Her eyes went to the table beside the chair. A bottle and a glass of red wine sat upon it.

She smiled at him and indicated the bottle. "Italian?"

"Spanish."

She peered more closely at the label. "Oh. Rioja. It looks like you picked a good year too."

He raised an eyebrow. "You drink red? I thought white wine spritzers might be more up your alley." His voice had lost much of its edge, and Lorien thought that she heard an ounce of amusement creep in.

"Oh, please," she said with mock disdain. "I can't remember the last time I even bothered with white wine."

"Neither can I. So,you like Italian?"

She nodded.

"And Spanish? Do you like Rioja?"

"Yes."

"Would you care to join me?"

Lorien had all she could do to keep her mouth from falling open. She was unsure what she should do, but Snape made the decision for her. He snapped his fingers and conjured a second glass. He rose from the chair, filled the glass, and handed it to her, indicating the twin of the chair he sat in.

She sat down on the edge of her chair with the glass of wine.

"Well?" He nodded toward her glass.

She tried it, and found it was marvelous. He smiled slightly as he saw her reaction. "Acceptable?"

"It's wonderful." She was kept from saying more when she saw the way Snape was looking at her.

He was peering at her closely, and then he stood and moved nearer to her. He leaned over her slightly, his gaze on her lips. Lorien began to get a panicky feeling when he started to raise a hand .

He smiled and spoke softly. "You must have been by the kitchen." One finger tapped the corner of his own mouth as he smiled and sat back down.

She realized he was saying she had chocolate on her face.

Lorien laughed and wiped the corner of her mouth. "The house elves wouldn't let me go until I took something."

He nodded. "They can be like that."

Lorien regained her composure and tried more of the wine. "Severus, this is truly wonderful." She sat back in the chair.

"It's a favorite of mine. An old friend of mine introduced me to Spanish reds a long time ago."

"He certainly did you a favor, didn't he?" Lorien drank a little more.

He sipped some of his own wine. "She."

"Sorry?"

"_She_, Lorien. The friend I spoke of was a woman." He corrected her without animosity.

"Oh. Well, she has excellent taste."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, she did."

"She's dead?" Lorien ventured.

"Yes."

"Severus, I'm sorry. I..."

He waved at her dismissively. "It was a long time ago."

"What was her name?"

He looked at her for a long moment. "Ursa."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed by a Death Eater."

Lorien gasped. "How terrible!"

"Yes. It was." He seemed a little distant for a moment and then a peculiar look crossed his face. He looked at Lorien again.

"Actually, she was killed by a Nemorosi Death Eater."

"Really?" Her eyes widened a little.

Snape spoke very slowly. "Yes, _Sylvanesti,_ she was."

The look of surprise was evident on her face, and Snape was amused that he had caught her off guard.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I spent a good deal of time in the company of the man that killed Ursa before she died."

"I see. Before you found out he was a Death Eater and he killed her?"

"Something like that."

Someone he knew well had betrayed him and killed the woman he was close to. It was becoming clear that the black robed wizard had a complex past. She was uncertain what to say to him and was relieved when he changed the subject.

"So, tell me, Lorien, how do you know Perth Taber?"

She was surprised again.

"He was my mentor for a long time after I finished my medical training. Do you know him?"

"No, just of him. Where did you do your medical training?"

"Boston."

"America?" It was Snape's turn to be surprised.

"Yes. Some of the finest hospitals in the world are there, and not just the muggle ones." She smiled at him.

"You must have gone to Wizardry school at Oakwood there. They carried on the tradition of the same four houses as Hogwarts when it was founded in the 1700's, didn't they?"

"Yes. My parents moved to America when I was 10."

"I see." He stood again and refilled her glass, and then seated himself once more. "And why didn't you stay in America?"

"It never felt right. I always new I'd come back. You know how sometimes you just feel you belong someplace?"

He nodded, and then his expression changed again to slight amusement.

"What?" she asked, seeing the look on his face.

"I was wondering how your sessions with Mr. Longbottom are going, Lorien."

She hated to tell him.

"They are, um. Well, we are, um...." She hesitated for a moment and then looked him in the eyes. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"They are just plain awful. An absolute nightmare," she stated emphatically.

He threw his head back and actually laughed. "So you admit that I'm right? It's a waste of time?" he asked slyly.

"If you tell anyone I'll deny every word."

"Not a soul. I just want to hear you say the words."

She sighed. "You were right."

Lorien glanced at the time. "Well, it's getting late." She put her empty wine glass down as she stood. He rose with her.

"Thank you so much for the wine, Severus." She walked with him to the door. "I enjoyed talking to you tonight."

He spoke as he opened the door for her.

"And I enjoyed your company as well, Sylvanesti." He bowed his head ever so slightly.

She smiled at him and turned to leave the dungeon.


	14. Argument and Animagi

**A/N:** Glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter. It was fun to write. I couldn't resist picking on Sirius a little. He can take it. I'm sure most of you already knew what happened to poor Ursa in the short fic. "Decisions". Oddly enough, Severus happens to share the same wine preferences as the author that borrowed him for this story.

Argument and Animagi ~*~

In was well after midnight when Remus and Snuffles made their way back to Lupin's rooms. They had encountered no one in the hall, and even though Sirius was in canine form, they were just as glad that they hadn't.

Sirius transformed once the door was secured and looked around him.

"Not bad, Professor Lupin," he admired. "I could get used to this." He walked into the bedroom and looked around some more. "Nice. Very nice." He reappeared.

"So," he said, flopping onto the couch, "are you going to tell me about her or what?"

"Lorien?" Remus asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes. You've been avoiding the subject all night."

Remus pulled up a chair and sat facing Sirius. "What do you want to know?" Remus asked casually.

"Well, what's she like?" Sirius inquired.

"She's a sweetheart," Remus began.

"Yeah, well she'd have to be to hang with a scruffy bloke like you," Sirius sniggered.

"See, this is why I've been avoiding the subject," Remus scolded.

"Sorry, sorry, go on." Sirius smiled apologetically.

"She's very talented. Quite well versed in the Healing Arts." Remus continued his observations about Lorien.

Black looked at his hand. "So I've seen."

"She's got a great sense of humor, but she can also be kind of serious at times. You realize she's a Nemorosi witch?" he asked.

"Is that what all the business without the wand was about?" Sirius inquired.

"Yes. And you know what else, Sirius, she's animagi...well...sort of." Remus frowned a little as he spoke.

"Sort of?" asked Black.

Remus explained.

"That legend stuff is a bunch of garbage," said Black. "She ought to go for it. I'll help her if she wants."

"I'll let her know you offered," Remus replied.

Sirius looked his long-time friend in the eye. "You really like her, don't you?" He was serious for a moment.

"Yes." Remus smiled.

"You realize that I can't possibly pass up the opportunities to harass you about this?" Sirius teased.

"Yes," Lupin sighed with a grin.

"OK then. How about going and getting us a little snack old pal?" Black indicated the door.

"Padfoot, it's after midnight," Remus said, slightly irritated.

"What, people can't get hungry after midnight?" he asked.

"All right, I'll run down to the kitchen." Lupin gave in.

"Excellent."

Remus was approaching the secret entrance to the kitchens when he realized that he heard someone else in the hall. He was surprised when he found Lorien walking toward him.

"Hi. What're you doing Remus?" Lorien asked from where she was walking toward him.

"Rounding up a snack for Sirius," Lupin said, shaking his head and laughing a little.

"You got back ok then?" she inquired.

"Piece of cake." Remus winked at her.

"Good." She looked around them for a moment and then put her arms around his neck. "Kiss me."

"What, here in the hall?" Mock horror was on his face.

"Yes." She pressed against him.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. As he kissed her an eyebrow went up and he spoke when he released her. "What have you been drinking? You smell like wine," Remus said in a perplexed way.

"Probably because that's what I've been drinking," she laughed.

"Was there a party we missed?" he teased.

"No," Lorien answered

"What, did you decide to get drunk by yourself? Sirius and I would have been happy to join you." Remus chuckled a little at the thought.

"I am not, by any means, Remus, drunk. I have only had two glasses of wine."

He realized she was not smiling. "I know. Sorry, I was just teasing. So what are you doing down here anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I'm on my way back from the dungeon," Lorien answered.

Remus became dead serious in an instant. She had been in the dungeon, and she had been drinking wine. He dreaded asking the next question.

"What were you doing in the dungeon, Lorien?" He tried to sound casual, but was afraid the question didn't come off that way.

"I had to see Snape," she said.

Ice gripped Lupin's gut.

"Is that who you were drinking wine with?" he asked a little sharply.

She gave him an icy stare and let go of him.

"Lorien?" he persisted.

"Yes."

Lupin frowned at her. "May I ask why?"

"He invited me," she stated.

"What? He what?" Lupin wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

"Invited me, Remus. I went to see him about some supplies, he was having some wine, and he politely offered me some." She spoke to him as if she were explaining a difficult concept to a child.

Remus was angry now, but he kept his voice low. "You could have said no."

Lorien's blue eyes flashed. "Just because _you_ dislike him doesn't mean that I have to. I'm sorry of you don't like it. He was being cordial, and I politely accepted his invitation. Is that a crime?"

"You stayed for two glasses." His tone was accusatory.

It pushed her too far.

She stepped very close and looked Remus in the eye. Her voice dropped to a husky whisper. "Yes I did... and I enjoyed...every...minute...I...was there."

She whirled and swept up the hall, leaving him alone in front of the kitchen.

Sirius looked up when Remus finally returned with the food he'd gone for.

"About time! So what'd you..." He stopped short when he saw the look on Lupin's face.

"Moony, what's up?" Sirius could see that something was bothering Remus by the look on his face.

"Nothing," Remus said abruptly.

"It's a pretty big nothing by the look on your face. Hey, it's me you're talking to. Wanna tell me?" Sirius coaxed him.

"She was in the dungeon." Lupin's voice was strained.

"What? Who was?" Sirius wasn't following him.

"Lorien," Remus said quietly.

"Yeah, so?" Sirius still didn't get it.

Remus looked up angrily. "The dungeon, Black. She was in the dungeon while we were gone."

"I don't wanna know, do I?" Sirius was beginning to comprehend.

"She was with Snape." Remus fairly spat the words.

Sirius became visibly upset himself. "WHAT? That slimy bast...what the hell was she doing?"

"Drinking wine," Remus said bitterly.

"With _Snape_? Lupin you're making my head hurt," Sirius whined.

"Think how my head feels," Lupin complained.

"Why the hell would anyone go and do something like that?"

"They get along," Remus admitted.

Black's eyes were wide. "Wait....wait....you're telling me she likes him well enough to spend Saturday night drinking socially with him? Moony, where the hell did you get this woman? How'd you find out?"

"She told me," he replied.

Remus related the argument in front of the kitchen.

Sirius was quiet for a long time, and then he sighed and spoke. "You have a problem on your hands, my friend."

"Snape?" Remus asked.

"No. You," Sirius spoke to his friend gently.

"Me?" Remus asked incredulously

"Yes. Do you think she was doing anything other than having a glass of wine?" Sirius questioned.

"No, of course not, but...."

"You need to apologize to her," Black stated.

"What?" Remus couldn't believe what Sirius was telling him.

"You made her feel like she'd done something really awful, and she really didn't. I mean I know it's Snape, but you wouldn't care if she was with anyone else, would you?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Sirius?" Remus asked. "You hate him remember?"

Black snorted. "I do at that. So do you. She doesn't. It's that simple."

Remus realized that he was right. "Boy, I do owe her an apology don't I."

"Yup."

"What was I thinking?" moaned Lupin

"You weren't," Black said casually.

"Obviously not." Lupin was mad at himself.

"It's ok, Moony. That stuff happens when you're in love."

Remus snapped his head up to find Black grinning at him. "Go find her, Remus," he said softly.

Remus nodded and left.

Lorien was furious. She couldn't believe the way Remus had acted toward her. You'd think she'd poisoned someone by the way he treated her. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was all because he was so touchy about Snape.

_'Those damn Gryffindor men are all so protective.'  
_  
Why did he have to say what he had? Her anger was giving way to frustration when there was a soft knock on her door.

_'Now what?'  
_  
Remus stood outside her door.

"May I speak with you?" he asked.

"It's late," she said quietly.

"I know. Just for a minute?" Remus inquired.

She let him in, and looked at him steadily.

"Lorien, I came to apologize for the way I acted. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you didn't do anything wrong. You have the right to go wherever you choose. It's just, well you know how I am about Snape."

She nodded but let him continue.

"I'm sorry if I acted jealous. It's just that you're so important to me, I just got a little out of line." He sounded sincere.

She sighed. "Remus, you have nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm sorry, Lorien. I guess I should've known that." He looked down at the floor.

She moved to lay a hand gently against his cheek, and he looked up at her.

"Apology accepted," she said softly. "And I'm sorry for getting angry with you. I should have been more understanding." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Sirius Black found himself alone in Lupin's rooms for the rest of the night.

Sunday morning Remus and Lorien smuggled breakfast back to his rooms. They found Sirius stretched out on Lupin's bed clothed and snoring.

Remus walked to the side of the bed and waved a piece of bacon under Black's nose, prompting him to open his eyes. Lupin laughed at him.

"Good morning," said Lorien from the doorway.

"Morning. I guess you forgave this guy?" Black indicated Lupin.

Lorien blushed a little, but smiled and nodded.

The three of them had breakfast together at the small table.

"So," began Black,"Moony here tells me you're trying to be a snake?"

She looked questioningly at Remus.

He gave her an apologetic grin, and she turned back to Black.

"I'm not sure yet," Lorien replied.

"Lorien, that legend is a bunch of garbage. I think you ought to do it," Sirius said between mouthfuls.

"Really?" She was amused by his direct manner.

"Yeah. Coolest thing in the world. I can tell you," he said knowingly.

"I bet you can, Snuffles," Lorien teased.

Sirius stopped in mid-chew. "Watch it there sweetheart, the name's Padfoot. Besides, I can help you if you want. Not that you can't do it yourself, but it's nice to have someone that's been through it as a guide."

"I appreciate the offer, Sirius," Lorien responded politely.

"You really ought to do it, Lorien. Remus here would love nothing better than a hug from a big snake."

She laughed while Remus wrinkled up his nose.

"Not only that," he leaned toward her and lowered his voice a little, "I think there's something sexy about snakes."

"Honestly, Sirius," Lupin chimed in. "You must be joking."

"Not really," he admitted.

Remus shuddered but Lorien put her hand on Black's arm. "I think I like this man." She laughed harder when Sirius grabbed her and pulled her closer.

"That's right, you just stick with me, sweetheart."

Remus just shook his head, but he was glad to see them getting along so well.

"You know, we could actually try this today if you want," Sirius suggested.

"I don't know," Lorien said reluctantly.

"Oh, come on. Where's your sense of adventure? You need to have one if you're going to hang around this guy." He indicated Lupin.

Lorien looked at Remus. "What do you think?"

"It's up to you, but I think you should go for it," he replied.

"OK. I'll do it," she said decisively.

"That's a brave lass." Sirius stood up and offered her his hand. "Shall we?" He led her to the couch.

Remus got up and headed for the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius.

"I don't think I can watch this. I'll just be in here, ok?" Remus looked pale.

Sirius and Lorien both rolled their eyes.

Lorien sat on the couch, and Sirius knelt down in front of her and took both her hands in his. "This can get a little weird, but I'll be right here, ok?" he said reassuringly.

She nodded. "I've done this a little before."

"Good. It's going to be difficult at first, like climbing the rungs of a ladder or going uphill, but once you're over the top its a piece of cake after that. You have to fight for every step at first. We won't try for anything major - just a warm up today."

Lorien nodded again.

Sirius began directing her. "Ok sweetheart, lean back, close your eyes, and clear your mind."

Lorien did as she was told.

Sirius gave her a moment or two and then began coaching once again.

"Now, concentrate. You want to focus on your senses first. They're the most primal. You want to see, hear, and smell everything from the animal's point of view. I found it helped me to focus on scent first. Try that."

She kept her eyes closed and barely nodded.

She focused on the obvious scents in the room. Remnants of breakfast, the slightly musty couch. She let her mind open, let it wander, searching for the undercurrents of scent she knew were there. She turned her attention to Sirius.

When she opened her eyes to look at him, he knew she was on the right track. Her eyes were not staring at him, but through him. She leaned forward to pick up his scent and latched onto it - human with something vaguely canine. She leaned back again and found that the scent stayed with her, even over the greater distance.

She could feel a different energy beginning to well up in her veins. She sought it out, struggled to grab hold of it and drew it to her. She took a step up the hill and stopped to hold her ground. Black's scent was strong and now she could pick up Lupin's familiar scent as well.

She opened her eyes once more and Black jumped slightly. Golden reptilian eyes were focused somewhere past him.

"Good girl. Hold onto it. Not too fast now. One step at a time and then hang onto it."

A barely perceptible nod.

She redoubled her concentration and focused on the energy now flowing faintly but steadily through her veins. She fought for another step and then held it. Her breathing was becoming more rapid.

"Patience, love. Not too much at a time. Slow your breathing again. Focus." Sirius had let go of her now and had taken a step back.

It was difficult to hang onto this stage and she fought for every second. Finally her breathing steadied and she was able to go on.

Energy was stronger in her veins, flowing to her muscles, her skin. She felt an odd tingling in her fingers, toes, her wrists and ankles. She grabbed the sensation and held on. Her breathing was rapid again.

"See if you can keep it there." His voice sounded far away

She grabbed it, fought it, clung to it. She would not slide down hill.

"A little longer," Black said to her. "Remus," he called to the next room. "You might want to see this."

"Is she ok?" Remus entered the room. A sharp intake of breath from him caught Lorien's attention and she could hold on no longer. She let go.

Her head slumped forward.

Remus started to go to her but Black held him back. "Give her a minute."

It took a few moments but Lorien finally raised her head and looked at the two men standing over her. She smiled weakly.

"How'd I do, Coach?" Lorien asked.

"Excellent." Black was grinning at her. "Do you want to tell her?" he said to Remus.

Lupin nodded emphatically.

"Tell me what?" Lorien asked.

"Lorien," he began excitedly. "Whatever you are, it isn't a snake."

"There were no scales?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Oh there were scales. On your hands and arms, but ..."

She questioned him in a whisper. "But what?"

"You have claws."

It took a moment for the meaning of what he said to sink in. She wasn't a snake. She wasn't a serpent.

She leaped off the couch with a cry and grabbed Remus in a hug. She let go and grabbed Sirius who lifted her and twirled her around. She let go and embraced Remus again and found herself kissing him.

Sirius whistled and looked aimlessly about the room for several long seconds.

"This is just the best news! I can't even begin to tell you the relief I feel!" Lorien said when Remus let go of her. She sobered and looked at Sirius.

"We need to try again," Lorien said suddenly.

"What, now?" Black asked.

"Yes."

"Lorien, you should take a break."

"Now." She spoke softly but there was no mistaking her determination.


	15. The Dream

**A/N:** Thanks once again to everyone who sent a review. Angie, wilde roses, darkrisers, dark fairy, Laureen, gryffindorseeker and slytherin chick. I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying the tale so far. Thanks also to the regulars, Indigo, Rugi and Harue. I always look forward to your reactions. A special thanks to Antinua this chapter who was kind enough to provide a tough but constructive critique. I think my writing will benefit.

The Dream ~*~

Relieved that Lorien was not going to transform into a snake, Remus decided that he could handle watching her second try at the transformation. He watched her fight to push it further than the first attempt and was impressed with the gentle and effective way Sirius coaxed her along. This time the scales spread past her elbows, and it was very evident she had large dark claws.

She was exhausted after the second attempt and decided to head for her own rooms to rest. "Besides, I need to be somewhat available if somebody is ill," She admitted.

She kissed Remus. "I'll see you later," she said and then turned to Sirius and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

He nodded and smiled. "Any time sweetheart."

She left the two of them.

Remus turned to Sirius and spoke slowly. "Ok, Padfoot, what the hell was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sirius admitted, shaking his head.

"It's not a snake. What has claws like that and scales?" Remus asked.

"Lots of things. I can't tell." Sirius shrugged.

"It looked awful." Remus made a face.

"Moony, don't say that in front of her," Sirius cautioned.

"I know but..what was...oh it was nasty."

"Hey, I bet you don't look so hot half way either." Sirius smacked Lupin in the head playfully.

"Yeah, well you don't look so great transformed yourself, you mangy old flea bag."

"I don't have fleas. Besides, Lorien thought I was adorable."

"Oh, please." Lupin rolled his eyes.

"She invited me to sleep in her bed," Black teased.

"Yeah but then she tried to....."

"Ok, ok. Let's not even go there," Black cut him off, shuddering at the thought.

Lorien returned to her own rooms, happy but exhausted. Sirius had said she was doing well with the transformation so far. She flopped onto her bed and it didn't take her long to drift off to sleep.

The dream didn't come to her right away, but after she'd been asleep for some time. She walked slowly, turning corner after corner of the long, snaking corridor. She was close enough to hear the flapping sound, the rush of air. She turned the last corner to face a door at the end of the hallway. There were no more turns, only straight ahead or back. She reached for the door...

Her eyes opened. This was beginning to bother her. What was this dream all about? She wondered if she should mention it to Remus and Sirius. She decided against it. Why was it always the same hall? What was behind the door?

She gave up. If she was going to figure this out she was going to have to ask for help. Maybe, just maybe Trelawney could help her. She climbed out of bed and straightened up. She headed for the North Tower.

"I can't even believe that I'm doing this," Lorien said aloud to herself as she climbed the silvery ladder that led to the divination classroom. She nearly choked on the heavy perfumed air that she emerged into at the top.

Sibyll Trelawney was seated in an armchair by the fireplace, gazing at her expectantly.

"My dear Mistress Lorien, how nice to see you," she began in a dreamy voice. "I believe you seek assistance from a _True Seer_?"

_'Good guess,'_ Lorien thought to herself sarcastically.

"Sit down, dear." Sibyll indicated a chair near hers. "You've come to have your palm read at last. How nice."

"Well, actually..."

"Ah, I see, you wish to look further into the future...a crystal ball reading then."

"It's about a dream."

"Yes, dream interpretation. I rather thought so. Tell me about your dream, my dear."

Lorien got the feeling she should get up and run, but she steeled herself and described the series of dreams to the bejeweled mystic. She told her about the corridor, the corners, the rushing sound and the door.

"Oh my dear, you were wise to come to me when you did. The dream world is a confusing realm to those not as versed in the Mystic arts. The interpretation you seek is quite clear to me."

_'This should be good.'  
_  
The hallway represents transition, or a search to find a connection with someone, or something. The corners you turned warn you to beware of choices. The fact that you were walking represents that you have freedom of movement or freedom of choice. The door represents opportunity. You must be about to face some decision that will have a significant impact on your life. This dream, my dear has let you know your destiny is at hand and that the choices you freely make determine your fate." Trelawney pronounced the last sentence with a small air of triumph.

Lorien couldn't believe it. It made perfect sense. "What about the rushing sound?"

"Most likely wind. It represents being overwhelmed."

"And the door at the end? An opportunity?"

"Yes, my dear. The decisions you've made along the way bring you to an opportunity of some sort. The door is merely a symbol to help you recognize the opportunity has presented itself. It's very simple."

"Sibyll, thank you so much." Lorien rose to leave. "I can't tell you how much you've helped to put my mind at ease."

"Anytime, my dear. It was wise of you to seek assistance in areas you have less experience in. May I ask, in your dream, what was the decision you made in front of the door?"

Lorien looked a little puzzled. "Decision? I made no decision there. Well, other than opening the door."

Trelawney gasped. Bangles jangled furiously as she slapped her hand over her mouth in horror. "My dear, you didn't?"

"Well, yes. It's not like I'm in control of what I dream."

"Oh my dear, my dear. So unfortunate. I can scarcely bare to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Lorien was becoming annoyed now.

"Death."

"What?"

"Death. Destruction. Chaos await you. I'm so sorry I had to be the one to tell you."

Lorien stared at the woman for a moment and then shrugged. "Me too. Thanks anyway, Sibyll."

Lorien kept chuckling to herself as she headed back to the medical wing.

Trelawney had been on a roll and then she blew it. The dream had made perfect sense. It obviously represented her long term struggle with the decision to become animagi, and the fact that she alone controlled her destiny in this regards. It was simple.

The door however she didn't see as an omen of death. Opening the door represented the final decision to pursue the transformation, and the rushing sound certainly could have represented the fact that she had been slightly overwhelmed by the whole decision. But what about the flapping noise?

"It's probably the wings of the Angel of Death," she said aloud, amused at her own thoughts. She walked into her office to catch up on the endless paperwork.

Lorien had been sitting in her office for a short while trying to work, but her thoughts kept wandering back to the events of the morning and her visit with Trelawney. She was glad now that she had let Sirius talk her into trying to advance her transformation as an animagus.

Several of the Nemorosi that she knew well were animagi, including Perth, and Lorien had often felt the longing to undertake such a difficult feat of magic after watching him transform periodically into the beautiful roan stallion that was his alternate form.

She smiled when she thought of how pleased he was to see that she had finally decided to try it, and how enthusiastic he was about guiding her first attempts. She also remembered how distraught she was the first time her trials went far enough to see any physical changes and she saw the scales. Not only was she afraid of the old legend, but she had been disappointed to learn that her alternate form was not some lovely bird or magnificent cat. No colorful feathers or silky fur covered her skin, just cold, smooth, green scales.

She knew it shouldn't have mattered, the ability to perform the transformation was the goal she had intended to obtain, but at the time she couldn't help wishing for a more appealing prospect.

At this point her relief was so great that she didn't have to worry about the serpent, that whatever else came of the self-transfiguration spell was fine with her.

Lorien was looking out the window during her musings and the knock at the door startled her a bit. She turned to find Harry Potter standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Harry. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Um, I was wondering if I might talk to you about something?" he began tentatively.

"Of course. Here, sit." She indicated the other chair." You're not ill are you?"

"No." He smiled. "You were telling me about the way Nemorosi do wandless magic yesterday and I was curious to hear more. If you have time, that is," Harry said politely.

Lorien nodded. "So what makes you curious, Harry? Thirst for knowledge, or have you had some odd things happen?" She looked steadily into the green eyes.

"I've had some odd things happen."

"I see. And you're wondering if you can do more wandless magic and control it?" she asked knowingly.

"I...I think so. Yes," he answered.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Would you like some help?" Lorien asked.

Harry grinned. "Yes. That would be great. When can we do it?"

"What about now?" Lorien ventured.

"Really?" Harry became excited about exploring the possibility.

"I have time if you do," she said with a smile.

After questioning Harry for a while, it was obvious that the frequency with which odd things happened to him was beyond that which happened to the average wizard. It was also apparent that much of the time things happened when he was under duress or experiencing intense emotional circumstances. She decided that he should indeed pursue an attempt at further wandless magic.

"Remember yesterday that I said that most wizards are able to do at least some wandless magic?" Lorien began. "Well, to varying degrees, many of them are actually capable of doing much more. Most of them just choose not to."

"Why wouldn't they?" asked Harry.

"I think that most wizards don't consciously think about the fact that they are in fact doing wandless magic. They don't give a second thought to using a locking charm on a door or a summoning spell without a wand. It's just the way they've always done it." Lorien explained her thoughts to Harry.

"To take it a step further, consider some of the animagi out there. They've mastered one of the most difficult feats of transfiguration there is without the use of a wand, but I'd be willing to bet if you asked them if they can do wandless magic, at least the gut reaction you got would be no."

Harry considered this for a moment and thought about asking Sirius the question later to see his initial response. He asked Lorien another question that came to mind.

"What about potion brewing?" he asked. "Isn't that the same sort of thing? I mean, a lot of the magic that goes into advanced potion making comes from the potion maker as well as the potion components, so it's really a variation of wandless magic, isn't it?"

"Absolutely, Harry. You've got the idea. Now, try asking Professor Snape to use a disarming spell without a wand and see how far you get."

"I think I'll pass, thanks," Harry said dryly.

Lorien laughed.

"So, if there is so much wandless magic that's already used, why don't wizards and witches do more magic without a wand?" Harry asked.

"It's really all a matter of conditioning," she replied. "Most people are conditioned to the use of a wand from a very early age, and the idea of doing magic without it seems very foreign to them."

"So you weren't conditioned to magic with a wand?" Harry asked.

"No, many of the Nemorosi are taught to do their very first magic without a wand, but there are those that learned to set the wand aside later in life too."

"They became Nemorosi?"

"Yes, although simply doing wandless magic does not make one Nemorosi, Harry. Just as most wizards perform magic through the partnership they have formed with the wand that chooses them, the Nemorosi draw their strength from the natural world around them."

Harry considered this for a moment until she spoke again.

"Shall we try?" Lorien asked with a smile.

Harry nodded.

Lorien took the quill she was writing with and she and Harry stepped out into the hospital ward. She set it on an exam table a short way away and turned back to Harry.

"Let's start with something easy. Something you're familiar with like the summoning spell."

"Ok," Harry answered.

"Now, summon the quill as you normally would."

Harry raised his wand and summoned the quill.

"Good," Lorien said putting it back. "Now do it again, but picture the summoning charm moving around the wand instead of through it."

Harry pictured her description and called the quill to him.

"Very good." Lorien took Harry's wand out of his hand. "Now without the wand. You already know you can work around it."

Harry took a deep breath and concentrated. "Accio pluma." The quill hesitated on the table for a second and then came to Harry as before. He looked over at Lorien with a grin.

"Excellent. Now, let's try something new." She smiled back. " Something that you've probably not done without a wand." She handed the wand back to Harry.

"What do you suggest?" Harry asked curiously.

"Let's try the lighting charm," She said. "Watch." Lorien held out her palm and spoke the charm. "Lumos." A small ball of white light sat on her palm.

Harry's eyes widened for just a second. "That was cool." He hesitated for a moment as a memory came to mind. "I've seen Professor Lupin do something like that with a flame spell for light."

"Really?" Lorien asked with interest.

"Yes. In front of a dementor that was searching the train for Sirius. Just before he banished it with a Patronus spell." Harry left out the part about passing out that day on the train on purpose.

"He performed the Patronus charm just after he conjured a wandless flame? Quite impressive, Harry." Lorien was pleased to learn something new about Remus.

"Yes, he's the one that taught me the Patronus charm," Harry added.

"He did? You already know it?" Lorien was surprised again.

Harry nodded.

"That's very advanced magic, especially if he taught it to you two years ago." Lorien began to wonder more about the boy's potential. "Well, shall we try the lighting spell?"

"I'd really like to," Harry answered enthusiastically.

"Ok. The normal lighting charm light up the end of your wand. Do it and picture the whole wand lighting up, Harry," Lorien instructed. "Try it," she added after seeing the questioning look on his face.

Harry pictured the whole wand lighting up, trying to banish the conditioned image of the end of the wand lighting only. "Lumos."

The entire wand to Harry's fingers was aglow with bright light.

"Very good, Harry. Put it out."

Harry extinguished the light.

"Now again. Bottom half of the wand and your hand," Lorien said.

"Ok." Harry concentrated again and spoke. "Lumos."

He smiled as he saw the light playing around his fingers as well. "Nox. Now without the wand?" he asked.

Lorien could see the excitement in the green eyes. "Yes, do it without the wand." She took the wand from him.

Harry concentrated for a minute, thinking about seeing the light in Lorien's hand moments ago. "Lumos." He spoke the charm.

The light in his palm was not bright, but he had done it.

Lorien smiled proudly and then spoke again. "More light, Harry. You can do it."

He pictured the light brighter and then it was.

"Excellent, Harry!" Lorien was excited herself at the teenager's accomplishment, and watched as he banished the light again.

"That was excellent," Lorien repeated as Harry grinned at her. "What about coming back later in the week and we'll try some more?"

Harry thought it was a terrific idea.

After dinner, Lorien decided that she needed to get outside for some fresh air, and decided that she wanted to go for a walk. Remus offered to join her since he wanted a few minutes to spend with her alone, and so they summoned their cloaks and headed for the door.

The night air was becoming crisp, but not yet cold, and many stars shone in the clear October sky, and the two of them decided to walk along the edge of the lake.

"So, how are you doing tonight, better?" Remus asked her.

"Yes, I managed to get a little rest this afternoon."

"That's good, but I really meant the whole serpent thing."

"Remus, I wish I could tell you how relieved I am that the stupid legend has nothing to do with me. I should have done this a long time ago," Lorien told him.

"No, you weren't ready until now. It was meant to be that you found out here."

Lorien looked sheepishly at Remus as they walked along.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"You're not even going to believe what I did today."

"Try me," he replied.

"I went to see Sibyll about a dream I've been having," she told him.

"You're doomed, aren't you?" he said with a knowing air.

"Apparently so," she answered.

"See that, I don't even know what you dreamed. I'm one step ahead of Professor Trelawney," he laughed.

Lorien told him about the recurring dream and Sibyll's interpretation , as well her own modified version.

"I like yours better. We'll stick with that one," Remus teased as he reached over and twined his fingers through hers as they walked.


	16. A Walk by the Lake

A/N: With all the characters from the HP series that I've borrowed for the summer, it's getting a bit crowded here at my house. We were managing just fine earlier but now I've got weird aromas wafting up from the basement where Severus has been brewing who knows what. (I think it was the wolfsbane potion last week.) And my poor dogs run for cover whenever Remus walks in the house. Somehow lemon drops and butterbeer keep popping up on my shopping list. Gotta go reinforce the lock on the back bedroom door. Full moon this week. Here's the next chapter...

A Walk by the Lake ~*~

Remus and Lorien continued their walk around the lake, hand in hand.

"Want to know what else I did today?" Lorien asked. "I met with Harry for a while this afternoon."

"Harry? He's not sick is he?" Remus asked in a concerned way.

"No, not at all. He came to me asking questions about the Nemorosi and wandless magic," she told him. "Remus, the boy has absolutely remarkable talent."

"There's no question that he has amazing potential. You tried some wandless magic?" He ventured a guess.

"Yes. After about half an hour of talking to him and working with him he was summoning a quill and performing the lighting charm sans wand."

"Really?" Remus asked. "That's very impressive. Are you going to do more work with him?"

"Yes. This week," Lorien answered, and then she gave him a knowing look. "Speaking of impressive..."

Remus looked at her questioningly

"I hear that Harry isn't the only one that can do wandless lighting spells, Professor Lupin."

It took Remus a second to catch on, and then he smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"See that, you're doing wandless magic and you swore on the full moon that you'd be out hugging trees for me. We'll make a Nemorosi wizard out of you yet." Lorien was amused at the thought and laughed.

Remus and Lorien paused at the water where the path dipped down and widened a little, and sat together on a large rock.

"So what else do I have to do?" he asked her teasingly.

"Do?" she asked.

"If I wanted to be a Nemorosi wizard." Remus added. "Tell me more."

Lorien looked into his gray eyes. "You're curious about it?" she asked.

"I'm curious about you." He kissed her briefly.

"All right. It's difficult to know where to start," Lorien began. "We believe that nature includes all the energies, forces, phenomena, and essences of life and magic, and we believe that we must respect and love nature as a provider of these things."

"Is this where the tree hugging thing comes in?" Remus teased.

She nodded and laughed a little. "Of course we don't actually worship trees, but they are an important symbol of nature. Many different types of tree have different magical properties, and it the properties the wood possesses can enhance certain type of spells or magic. It's part of why certain wands choose certain wizards."

Remus pulled his wand from his robe and handed it to Lorien. "So what do you think?" he asked.

Lorien examined the wand and nodded. "It definitely suits you. This is Rowan, right?"

Remus nodded.

"The wood of the Rowan aids in protection from enchantment and control of the senses from beguiling...rather appropriate for the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts." She handed the wand back to Remus.

He nodded. "So, go on with what you were saying," Remus encouraged Lorien to continue her lecture.

Lorien smiled. "I'm not boring you?"

"No, I'd like to hear more," he said.

"Ok. Are you familiar with the _Asdruara_?" she asked.

Remus thought for a moment and then began to slowly shake his head. "I don't think so."

"Sorry. That's the Nemorosi term. You probably have heard of an Elvenstar?"

"The septagram? Yes. It symbolizes the seven directions right? North, east, west, south, above, below and within," Remus answered.

Lorien was impressed again. "Very good, but in this case the Nemorosi _Asdruara_ represents the foundations of our abilities. Earth, air, fire, water, life, light and magic. Our magic derives from each of theses elements, and varies according to the type of spell, and the individual witch or wizard. For example, I think my own strengths derive more from the intelligence or enlightenment aspects of air and the assertive or energized aspects of fire, and my focus is obviously life since I'm a healer."

Remus stood up and pointed his wand at a small rock. "Accio." It flew to his hand. "So, what do you think my strengths would be?" Remus asked her. He hurled the rock across the water and watched it skip over the surface a few times.

Lorien considered what she knew about Remus's abilities and personality, and thought quietly for a minute.

"I think your focus is obviously light, and your strengths would be courage and willpower of fire, and patience and centeredness of earth."

"Very interesting, Mistress Lorien." Remus skipped another rock a few hops. "What a shame that Sibyll thinks you won't be around long enough to teach me any more."

Lorien laughed at him as he threw a charmed rock this time that skipped about twenty times.

"So, when exactly is it that you're supposed to kick off then?" he continued to joke.

"Oh, I don't know. Any day now I suppose," she answered with shrug and a smile.

Snape was in the middle of grading third year potion essays, when he'd finally had enough. He slapped the quill in his hand down and pressed his palms to his eyes. He was tired, but had been edgy all day. His hand went unconsciously to his left forearm as he thought about the fact that he would be summoned any day now. He dreaded the thought, but dreaded more the thought that he wanted to back out. He loathed the part of himself that was afraid. He had to do this. He had to take the chance. The advantage gained by possibly having someone in Voldemort's inner circle out weighed the risk, especially since the risk was only to himself.

He rose and began to pace. Tonight was going to be one of those nights that sleep proved to be an elusive companion. The arguments for and against going when summoned raged on in his mind. He needed to clear his head.

Snape snatched up the black cloak that hung near the door and headed out of the dungeon. A walk in the crisp air should help.

He paused but a moment and then decided that he would follow the path that skirted the lake. It was long but well-worn and Snape set out at a brisk pace along the banks that rose and fell along the water.

He forced his mind blank as he walked and tried to focus instead on the slight sounds the water made as it rhythmically lapped at the bank's edge. The night breeze tugged at the long black cloak and raven hair.

He had finally succeeded in banishing the turmoil in his brain when he caught a new sound a short distance away. A small splash. A woman's laughter.

Snape was perturbed at first at having his peaceful reverie disturbed, but his annoyance turned to curiosity when he realized that the voice he was hearing belonged to Lorien.

His thoughts went to the Nemorosi witch. She had annoyed him at first, but then she had stayed to watch him work that night in the dungeon. And of course she had stayed for the longest time last night while he had enjoyed speaking with the woman. What on earth was she doing out here? Wait...there was someone else.

The other voice was male._ 'I wonder...'_

Curiosity led him closer to the spot where he could hear them talking. Snape crept stealthily forward to the large rocks that sat on the crest of the next dip in the path. From his vantage point he could look down without being seen. It was Lupin with Lorien.

Lorien was seated on a large rock facing Lupin, who was summoning small rocks with his wand and then skipping them on the water's surface. He could hear most of their conversation now.

"...exactly is it that you're supposed to kick off then?" Lupin was saying.

Lorien laughed. "Oh, I don't know. Any day now I suppose."

Lupin whirled around to face her.

"Any day! It could be any minute!" He was laughing as well.

Snape rolled his eyes. Whatever they were talking about it was of no interest to him. Let them sit out here being ridiculous. He was about to turn around when a quick movement from Lupin caught his eye again.

Lupin had reached down and grabbed the blonde witch by her arm. He yanked her to her feet as she laughed.

"Any minute I tell you! Quick, before you expire!"

The werewolf sharply pulled the amused woman to himself.

_'What on earth?'_ Snape frowned as he watched from the top of the path, but a moment later realization dawned on him.

_'Lupin's going to...no...he couldn't be...'  
_  
Lupin kissed Lorien.

Snape's eyes went wide and he ducked back around the rock.

_'So it isn't just a bunch of gossip between Sprout and Sinistra.'  
_  
He ventured a peak back down the quiet path.

Lorien's arms were around Lupin's neck and they were engaged in a very intimate embrace.

Severus had seen enough, and whirled back up the way he had come. He snorted to himself. "Get a room."

He stormed back around the lake, furious that he couldn't find even a little peace and solitude on his walk.

At least that's what he told himself.

Snape slammed open the door to his rooms and flung the cloak from his shoulders to the back of a chair.

"Damn Gryffindors!" he cursed aloud. "Always causing trouble! Always an annoyance!"

He focused his anger on Lupin. "Pathetic werewolf!" He spat the words.

He was angry that he'd been robbed of his peaceful stroll. Furious that his much needed reprieve had been disturbed by that man. He grabbed a bottle from a large bookcase and hurled it across the room. It exploded into a hundred fragments of glass.

He stood there, by the bookshelf, hands on his hips, head back, eyes closed, willing his breathing to slow. He hadn't gone off like that in a long time. Over something so stupid at that. He told himself it was because he was tired, because he was under duress. He told himself it was because he hated the werewolf anyway. He tried to tell himself that what he had seen didn't matter and it was merely an...inconvenience. He was excellent at lying to himself, he'd done it so much in the past, but this time he was having trouble hanging on to the excuses.

His breathing had returned to normal and he opened his eyes and made his way to the fireplace. He sank into the chair and stared at the one like it across from him.

A small, bitter smile played across his lips. "Not going to be able to fool yourself about this, are you, Severus?" he sneered.

He closed his eyes again and leaned his head back against the chair.

Lupin had kissed her and he didn't like it.

He didn't like it at all.

It was early in the week when Lorien met with Harry again one evening, and together they decided that they would work on a wandless version of the shielding spell that Harry knew. Lorien picked up a cup of tea she'd been drinking and lead Harry into the medical ward where there was more room.

"Ok, Harry. First let me see the shielding charm with your wand."

Harry drew his wand. "What am I going to be shielding myself ag... Defendo!" Harry broke off and yelled the charm as Lorien hurled the hot cup of tea at him unexpectedly. It was deflected an instant before dousing Harry and smashed on the floor.

Harry looked at her wide eyed as she stood there laughing.

"Sorry," she apologized with a grin. "I just wanted to make sure you were on your toes."

"I am now." Harry felt the adrenaline in his veins.

"Actually that was quite fast, Harry. Shall we try it against a spell now?" she asked.

"Ok. Do you think...Defendo!" Harry abandoned the rest of his question and yelled the command word as Lorien gestured at him and red light flashed off of an invisible barrier in front of him as he defected the hex. He looked at her, still a little frazzled but smiling. "What was that?"

"Minor stunning spell," Lorien answered. "Had you been slower you would have just been knocked on your backside for a moment. Are you ready to try it without the wand?"

Harry grimaced a little. "I guess so." He handed her the wand.

Lorien took it from him and looked it over carefully this time. It was Holly. "Hmm. Balance, directness, and resolve to fight if the cause is just," she said, mostly to herself.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, puzzled by her words.

"Your wand, Harry. These are the magical enhancements of the wood."

"You know about wand making?" Harry asked, surprised that the witch that practiced wandless magic would know about the craft.

"No, I know about trees," she laughed. "On occasion the Nemorosi utilize the magic inherent in different types of trees. I was speaking of the characteristics of holly. What's in the core of your wand, Harry?"

"A phoenix feather," he replied, curious to see what she would say about it.

" Strength and valor. A formidable combination with the holly," Lorien observed.

Harry frowned and looked puzzled. He was thinking of the owner of the counterpart to his wand.

"What is it, Harry?" Lorien could see that something was bothering him about what she'd said.

Harry looked at her for a minute and then finally decided to tell her. "Voldemort," was all he said.

Lorien tipped her head and looked perplexed.

"His wand has a the only other feather from the phoenix that mine came from," Harry explained. "Why would such an evil wizard have a phoenix feather if it lends the wand strength and valor?"

Lorien explained her take as a Nemorosi witch on the situation. "Harry, strength and valor are positive, desirable qualities, but not exclusively _good _qualities. There's no reason why a wizard can be evil, but not be strong and brave."

Harry was uneasy with the thought, although it made sense.

"Are you ok? Do you still want to do this?" Lorien sounded concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Definitely." Harry's attention came back to the task at hand, and he smiled a little sheepishly.

Harry got knocked on his backside the first few attempts, and Lorien realized she needed to give him a different approach as she helped him to his feet again.

"Here." She gave him the wand back. "Hit me with one. I need to think this through for a moment." She stood ready. "Go ahead, it's fine," she said reassuringly when she saw him hesitate to hex her.

"Ok," Harry said and pointed the wand. "Stupefy!" he yelled.

Lorien swept her arms out and then brought them together quickly in front of her, almost as if she were drawing curtains closed. The hex never touched her.

"Ok. I have it. Your best bet is an earth-spell to defend yourself," she told him.

"Sorry?" Harry had no idea what she was talking about.

"Earth, Harry...ground, rock, mountain...all stable, enduring and unmoving. You need an unyielding shield to protect yourself. I want you to refocus your attempt, and picture a solid stone wall in front of you." Lorien directed.

Harry finally caught the gist of what she was saying and tried it again, and this time when she hit him he staggered back a little ways without falling.

"Good! Again. Really think about the wall and picture what it would look like and feel like in your mind. It would be hard, unmoving, cool and rough to the touch. Ready?"

Harry nodded and tried to conjure the image she had painted of the wall for him. Just as she let the hex fly his concentration was broken by Remus walking into the medical ward, and Harry was knocked on his tail again.

Remus smiled at Harry and walked over to help him up. He spoke to Lorien when Harry was on his feet again.

"You're so bored that you need to hex more students so that you'll have something to do?" He grinned at her.

"Very funny," she said. "You're interrupting a lesson." She pointed for him to step aside. "Ok, Harry. One more time."

Remus stepped quietly to the side to watch.

Harry readied himself and could almost feel the wall that he was picturing as she let the stunning spell fly. It never touched him when he swept his arms together.

Remus looked quite surprised. "Harry! That was amazing!"

Harry looked pleased as well and spoke to Lorien.

"So, the shielding spell is always an earth spell?" he asked, sounding excited about what he'd learned.

Lorien shook her head. "Against a stunning spell, but not for everything."

Harry frowned. This was more complicated than he'd hoped.

"Here. I'll show you one other example. Professor, could I have your help?" she asked Remus.

"Of course." He drew his wand and stepped nearer. "What would you like me to do?"

"Would you hex me with a flaming spell?" she asked him.

"I'd be happy to, dear," he said politely.

Harry stifled a snicker.

Remus pointed the wand at Lorien and uttered the spell. She quickly threw her hands out in front of her palms up and drew them up in front of her as if she were scooping something up. The flames flashed around her and never touched her.

Lorien looked at Harry. "Water spell," she said. "You could use an earth spell to block it, but you still might get burned a little."

Harry and Remus looked at one another and Remus spoke. "I think she knows a thing or two about this that we don't."

Harry nodded vigorously. "I think you're right."

Lorien shook her head and smiled at the two. "There is still plenty that I don't know as well. It's important to always continue to learn."

She then spoke as if she were lecturing again. "Labor diligently to acquire knowledge, for it is power."

"Sorry?" said Remus and Harry simultaneously.

"First of the Seven Precepts of Merlin," she smiled, "but that's another lesson."

**A/N:** The Elvenstar is real, the name asdruara is just one of those ancient Nemorosi terms. In addition to the interpretations of the symbol provided by Remus and Lorien, it evidently is also viewed by some to represent the inner and outer elements: earth, air, fire, water, and heaven, earth and self.

The scene where Severus goes back to his rooms and pitches a fit is one of my favorites so far. Lorien talking to Remus outside the door at the full moon is the other.


	17. Slytherin Challenges Gryffindor

**A/N:** Greetings to Pattie, Rebelyell, and Caytebell. Thanks for the reviews. Thanks also to everyone that has been following this chapter by chapter and giving me feedback.

Antinua thinks Severus needs a hug. Any volunteers? (Harue, we already know you volunteer to hug Remus.)

Slytherin Challenges Gryffindor ~*~

Over the remainder of the week Remus was busy teaching and Lorien was occupied with her medical duties as usual. Sirius took advantage of the secure hideaway he had made of Lupin's rooms and used the opportunity to read and catch up on a lot of missed sleep.

In the middle of the week Lorien made a trip into Hogsmeade to pick up a few things she wanted. She also stopped to procure more bloodroot, some butterbeer, and some more potent beverages that the two friends had asked her to get.

Upon returning to the castle, she left her things off in the medical ward and went to Lupin's rooms.

Sirius was alone, sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet when she entered.

"Hi, Sirius," Lorien said when she walked in.

"Hey, treehugger," Sirius replied from behind the paper.

"You're not funny," she said as she fought a smile. "I brought you the things you asked for." She set the packages on the small table in the room.

"Thanks, Lorien. What're you up to?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing much right now," she admitted.

"Want to do a little transforming?"

"You don't have to keep helping me if you don't want to," Lorien told him.

"I don't mind at all," said Sirius. "You're doing really well and I'm kind of excited to see this progress. It reminds me of when Moony and I were in school and I learned to transform."

"OK." She smiled at him.

"Here." He patted the couch next to him and sat back to coach her as she sat beside him.

She took several deep breaths and then focused. Smells rushed at her from about the room and Sirius's familiar scent met her nose. It was subtly different to her this time and she realized the change in scent was due to the fact that he also had adrenaline increasing in his veins. He was confident whenever he spoke to her, but she knew he worried for her safety. She was pleased that she could pick up the difference this time.

The next phase progressed quicker this time and she felt the tingling sensation climbing her arm to her shoulders, and her legs to her hips. Internally she was smiling as she struggled to hang on to the ground she'd gained.

"Easy, Lorien. Slowly. It's about to get a little rougher," Sirius spoke from next to her on the couch. She could smell the anxiety on him.

She steadied her breathing and mentally grabbed for the next step.

Pain wracked her back and she nearly lost it all right there. Panting she struggled not to lose any ground.

"You've got to fight your way through it, now. It's going to get worse at first, but I promise it'll get better." Sirius was trying to speak reassuringly.

She struggled to calm down. She knew she could get through this. Lorien steeled herself and mentally heaved herself along another step.

A cry escaped her and she fell to the floor. Her shoulder blades were on fire, and it felt like someone had shoved her back out of joint. She lay on the floor gasping and small whimpers escaped her while she struggled to hang on.

Sirius watched from where he sat, a death grip on the arm of the couch. He knew he had to let her do this but it was all he could do not to grab her and make her stop. 'Thank goodness Remus isn't here.' He thought.

The door closed.

"Hey what are you.....Lorien!" Lupin's voice was a ragged whisper. He started to run to her when Sirius leapt up from the couch and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Moony, don't," he said.

"She's in pain!" Remus tried to get past Black.

"Don't," Black warned again.

Lorien groaned from the floor.

"Sirius, let go of me!" Lupin was dead serious now and struggling madly.

"No! Leave her!" Sirius said sharply.

"I won't! Get out of my way!" Remus growled.

"Remus, she has to do th....."

Lupin's fist connected with Black's jaw, throwing him off balance.

Remus dropped to his knees at Lorien's side.

"Lorien!" He grabbed her up from where she lay whimpering on the floor, completely human again, and pulled her into his arms.

"Remus?" she gasped weakly and sank against him.

Sirius rubbed his jaw and sighed. Lupin had clocked him pretty good but he had already forgiven his friend. He knew it was only desperate concern for Lorien that made him do it.

Remus rose with Lorien in his arms and carried her past Black to the bedroom and he shot his friend an angry look as he went by. Sirius followed them.

Remus gently laid Lorien down and felt her pulse. It was steady and strong. He whirled on Black. "What's wrong with you!? What the hell were you doing?" Remus said angrily.

Sirius was patient with his distraught friend. "It was her doing, Remus."

"You're pushing her too hard! She's going to be hurt!" His tone was accusatory.

"She's pushing herself. I'm not. And yes, she's going to be hurt, at first," Sirius admitted.

"She... she...you can't..." Remus struggled to find what he was trying to say.

Black put a steadying hand on Lupin's shoulder. "Moony. It's ok."

Lupin looked at him in a dazed sort of way.

"She's going to be ok, Remus. We all go through this. It can get pretty rough at times but remember it's temporary." Sirius could see Remus was starting to calm down.

Remus looked at the floor. "She was in pain," he spoke quietly.

"Moony," Sirius began softly. "This is her choice. She has a choice, even if you don't." Sirius understood where his long time friend's concern about the pain of transformation came from.

When Lorien was alert and insisting that she was fine to go back to the infirmary, Remus finally left to go teach his next class.

He was upset with himself for interfering. He knew Lorien would be understanding, but it was so hard to see her go through this. He and Sirius had agreed that he would not be present during her transformations again until this stage was over. It was too stressful for everyone.

He walked along the hallway nodding to a student here, smiling at one that had just greeted him there. He was still distracted and didn't notice Snape coming down the hall until the Potions master was nearly on top of him.

The fluttering black robes finally caught his attention and he looked up at the approaching wizard as he walked.

He nodded in greeting as they neared one another. "Severus."

Snape was usually abrupt with him and he was expecting nothing more than a quick nod of acknowledgment. He was not prepared for the look the man was now giving him.

Snape stared at the Defense teacher with such intensity that it startled him. The glare continued as they were level with one another and Remus found himself meeting the dark robed wizard's unblinking stare with one of his own. It continued until the two men were past each other and Snape swept further on down the hall.

_'What the hell is his problem?'_ Remus was still coming off an emotional roller coaster ride and anger at the irritable Slytherin set in as he thought about Lorien spending time in the dungeon with that man.

Lupin slammed the door to his classroom open, nearly scaring the second year students inside to death. It was not Professor Lupin that they usually expected to slam doors.

Snape continued on his way to the medical ward after passing Lupin in the hallway.

"Pathetic creature," he said under his breath as he walked quickly.

He was unhappy with the idea that he had seen Lupin together with Lorien the other night, but he was unhappy with himself as well since it had obviously bothered him. Why should it? She was nothing to him. A colleague, nothing else. He would put the whole thing out of his mind at once. After all, he had much more important things to worry about in the near future.

Snape saw Lorien enter the medical ward just ahead of him and decided that it just didn't matter that she was attractive, he'd been around plenty of attractive women that had no meaning for him in the past. It didn't matter that she was bright - most of the staff around him were very bright, so it was nothing novel. 'Huh! Easy. Just banish the thought.'

He nodded to himself as the matter was settled in his mind when he walked into the medical ward. He knocked on the office door and Lorien looked up from where she had just entered.

It was the way she brightened and smiled at him that threw Snape back into turmoil again. The witch was actually glad to see him and he felt his resolve on the matter weaken considerably.

"Good afternoon," he said evenly.

Lorien smiled. "Ben tarne, Elixani ator."

He raised an eyebrow in question about what she'd just said.

She laughed. "Severus, I merely bid a pleasant afternoon to the Potions master."

"I see." He felt his attempt at indifference failing further. "And how would I address the Mistress of the Healing Arts?" he asked.

"Remedari atora," she replied.

He nodded. "Alright, let's try this again, shall we?"

Snape stepped back outside the office as Lorien watched him go in an amused way. He knocked again.

"Ben tarne, Elixani ator." She played the game with a smile and nodded her head a little.

"E ben tarne aca, Remedari atora," Severus spoke solemnly and bowed his head slightly. (and good afternoon to you, Mistress Healer).

Lorien was delighted. "That was perfect, Severus," she said, touching his arm briefly.

Snape felt any last shred of resolve to put her out of his mind vanish.

"You did spend a lot of time around a Nemorosi," she continued.

"Too much," he replied.

She nodded in understanding, knowing what he meant, and then sat on the edge of her desk. "So what else do you remember?" she asked, smiling at him.

"It's been a long time, Lorien. I only ever knew a few words," Snape replied.

"Such as?" she pressed him further, eager to see what he remembered. It was a treat to speak to someone that knew even a few words of the old language.

Snape thought for a moment and decided to indulge her. "Well, I remember good morning...ben ilyan," he replied.

"And good evening?" she asked, waiting expectantly.

"Ben notan," he replied, seeing that she looked pleased. "I also remember 'thank you', and 'hello'." He said. "I believe it's 'doci', and 'selah' if my memory serves me?" Snape looked at her to see if he was correct.

"Yes." She nodded emphatically. "Anything else?" she asked.

Snape allowed himself a small smile. "I'm sure that if I had some time to think about it I could recall another handful of words, and I believe several phrases that I choose not to repeat in polite company."

Lorien burst out laughing. "I can only imagine," She said, shaking her head. "Anyway, Severus, I am impressed, but I'm keeping you from your classes. Did you need to see me about something?" she asked.

"Just these." He handed her the sealed parchment that contained the new counterspells to the storeroom and controlled components cabinet.

"Oh. Thank you." She put them in the upper right draw of the desk. "Hopefully I won't need them."

"Hopefully not," he replied and then turned to go. "Good afternoon, Lorien," he said from the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Severus," she answered.

Lorien watched the dark robed wizard as he left the medical ward, and turned back to her desk, smiling at the thought of him addressing her in Nemorosi fashion.

Snape walked quickly toward the dungeon again, angry with himself once more.

"Idiot." He said as he flung the door to his office open. "What a complete idiot."

He thought about the way he had behaved, and was horrified to think that he had remotely been trying to impress the witch. He hated to admit that he found it agreeable when he'd apparently succeeded.

"Pathetic creature," he said as he sat down at his desk. This time he was not referring to the werewolf.

Remus was still slightly agitated as he returned to his rooms at the end of classes. He found Sirius alone.

Lupin flung himself onto the couch with an exasperated sigh.

"Spill it, Moony." Black looked at him expectantly.

"I ran into a friend of ours in the hallway earlier," Remus said sarcastically.

Black's eyes narrowed. "A friend, huh?"

Lupin related the staring contest to Sirius.

"That slimy git," began Black. "What the hell is his problem? I'll give him a problem all right."

"I don't like it Sirius. I can't help it - I'm trying to be open minded, but I just don't like her being around him," Remus admitted to his best friend.

Sirius was thoughtful for a moment. "Does she.....know about him?" he asked.

It took Lupin a minute to catch on. "That he was a Death Eater? No. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't," Remus said.

"You might let that little piece of information slip in front of her. That might give her second thoughts about being alone in his company," Sirius said.

Remus thought about it for a minute. It just might be the perfect way to solve his little problem. He nodded in agreement. "It just might." He decided he would find a subtle way to tell her.

It was the incident the next morning at breakfast that firmed Lupin's resolve on the matter. The students and professors alike were straggling out of the great hall to get ready for classes. He walked over to where Lorien had stopped to talk to Cho Chang for a moment. She saw him coming and smiled as she finished saying something to the Ravenclaw seeker, and nodded. Cho walked away.

He was just about to speak to her when something else distracted her and she smiled at him, holding up a finger to indicate she needed a minute.

"Professor Snape," she called to the wizard as he walked past.

Snape turned to her, his gaze going from her to the werewolf standing near her and then back again. His Slytherin mind went to work.

"Yes, Mistress Lorien?" His voice was velvet as he addressed her cordially.

"I haven't forgotten the supplies I owe you. I'll bring them back to the dungeon later, if that's convenient."

"But, of course." His black eyes flicked to Lupin and back. _'That Gryffindor twit doesn't like that idea, does he?'_ he thought.

Snape continued, stepping closer to Lorien. "Whenever is convenient for you, Lorien. This evening perhaps?" He smiled wickedly in his mind as he noted the look Lupin was struggling to control.

"Yes, I'll have a chance by then, Severus," Lorien said as she nodded.

"Fine." He gave her a brief smile. "This evening."

"Good morning, Severus," she began to turn back to Remus.

"Good morning...Sylvanesti," Snape said very politely.

Lorien turned back and gave him a sweet smile.

It was Lupin's turn to stare at the dark robed wizard. His eyes bore holes in the man's back as he walked away.

"Remus?" Lorien's voice pulled him back. "You're going to be late for your first class," she scolded .

"Huh? Oh right. Thanks. I'll see you later?" he asked.

"If I haven't met with an untimely death in the hallway," she teased.

His mood lightened a little.

The room was quiet and dimly lit. The only source of light and sound was the crackling fire in the fireplace before the high backed chair.

The short, balding man hesitated for a moment before entering the room. He brought good news this time, but he still did not relish being the one to deliver it.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" the voice asked expectantly from the chair.

"No, Master." Wormtail forced himself closer to the chair by the fire.

"You have news?"

"Yes, Master. Everything has been arranged."

"Good. I can count on this being done correctly?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, Fincastle is seeing to it."

"Very, good. He is most...reliable," Voldemort spoke from the chair as he gazed into the fire, his fingers steepled before him.

"And the next task?" he continued. "I assume all will be ready for the end of the month, Wormtail?"

"Yes, Master," Wormtail squeaked. "Everyone is prepared."

"Good. Well then, we ought to call for our old friend, should we not?"

Wormtail narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I think we should, Master."

"I'm glad you agree."

Lorien walked into Lupin's rooms that evening to find the two friends sitting on the couch next to each other, feet up on an ottoman that they'd pulled over, each with a glass in their hand. By the look of the bottle on the table they probably were not on their first drink.

"You make quite a pair," she observed with a smile.

"Don't we?" Lupin was grinning.

"We could make quite a threesome." Black gave her a sly grin and patted his lap for her to have a seat.

Lupin elbowed him in the ribs.

Lorien shook her head. "I don't think so." But she was laughing.

"No, seriously. Join us, sweetheart." Black indicated the bottle on the table.

"No, I think I'll just leave you boys alone." She headed toward the door. "Do I need to lock you two in, or are you going to behave?"

"Us?" asked Black innocently.

"Never," said Lupin with a mischievous grin.

She stood for a moment, her gaze going from one man to the next. It probably had been a long time since they had been able to relax and just have fun. She smiled and started to walk away.

"Lorien!"

She saw Remus raise an eyebrow expectantly. She sighed and went back to the couch to kiss him.

"What about me?" Black whined, teasing her.

Lorien gave him a quick smooch as well. "Now, I want you boys to sit here quietly and be good." She walked through the door shaking her head and smiling to herself.

"Hey!" Lupin laughed and elbowed Black again in the ribs when Lorien had gone.

"What?" Sirius blinked at him innocently.

"Like it's not bad enough that I have to worry about Snape," Remus teased.

Snape! Lorien was going to the dungeon.

"Did you _tell_ her?" Sirius asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance," Remus said.

"You can still catch her." Sirius looked at the door.

For the briefest moment Remus thought about running after Lorien to warn her. He wanted to tell her, wanted her to know, to despise the man for what he had been.

"No," he said softly.

"What?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"I can't, Padfoot," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Well, then I will," Sirius offered.

"No. It isn't right. She'll find out on her own. Maybe he'll tell her," Remus said.

Black snorted. "Yeah, right."

Remus explained his reasoning. "I won't stoop to that. I remember how it was when he let it slip that I was a werewolf. He meant to make trouble for me and he did. I refuse to do the same. Lorien's a smart witch. She needs to find out on her own, and then make up her own mind about him."

Sirius stared at Lupin. "Well, Mr. Moony, I'm impressed."

"Why?" asked Remus.

"I would have told her straight away and then wrung the bastard's neck for good measure," Sirius replied.

"I'd like to," Remus smiled at his friend. "Please don't say anything to her, ok?"

Sirius swore that he wouldn't.


	18. The Dungeon

**A/N:** Greetings to Ashliegh and to Cindal. Thanks for your input! Hope you all like this chapter. I happen to like this one a great deal.

The Dungeon ~*~

Hermione sat at the table in the Gryffindor common room, arguing with Ron. "I'm telling you that it's bicorn horn powder, not unicorn," she said.

"And I'm telling you that's not what Snape said in class," Ron answered adamantly.

Hermione turned to Harry. "What did he tell us in class? Bicorn horn powder, right?"

"Actually, I'm not totally sure, now," Harry admitted. His mind had been wandering to his recent lessons with Lorien.

"Look," said Ron. "It's right here in the book."

"I don't care what it says in the book! I know what Snape said in class. If you ever paid attention, Ron."

Ron blinked at her. "What? You don't care what the book says? Hermione, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." She gave him a look. "Ron, books can be wrong once in a while, you know"

"So can you." Ron was not giving in.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll show you that I'm right about this." Hermione stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To see Snape," she announced.

"Now?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Yes, Ron. Now." Hermione was agitated.

"Hermione, it's late. It can wait until tomorrow."

I'm going to get the answer to this so we can finish this discussion." She stormed across the room and out through the portrait hole.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "She's like a terrier with a bone."

Harry smiled at his friend. "It's part of what we love about her."

Ron rolled his eyes again.

Lorien walked to the dungeon with the package of bloodroot in her hand. The other hand fiddled absentmindedly with the odd-looking key around her neck. It was late and she would just slip in to the potion classroom to put it away in the lacquered cabinet.

The door was unlocked and slightly ajar when she got to the classroom, and she pushed it open to walk inside.

Snape looked up from where he was working at the front of the room. He smiled to himself.

"Ben notan, Sylvanesti," he greeted her.

"Ben notan, Elixani Ator." She smiled as she made her way to the open storage room.

He stopped what he was doing and followed to stand in the doorway as she unlocked the cabinet. He smiled again to himself as he watched her give the door a quick smack and it swung open before her. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

"I see you no longer need my assistance," he said.

She looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled as she placed the small package on the shelf where it belonged. She closed the door and stood to face him.

"I seem to be managing fine without you," she quipped. "What are you working on?"

"A lesson plan for tomorrow," he replied.

"Really, what is it?" She walked toward him and he uncrossed his arms and straightened as she neared. He walked out through the doorway and into the classroom with her next to him.

"A class II restorative potion," he answered.

"With mandrake and unicorn powder?" Lorien asked.

"Bicorn in this one," he corrected her.

"Really?'

"Yes." He looked at her steadily.

"Ugh! They'll have to shred a lot of mandrake root, won't they?" she observed.

"No," he began slowly, "I have to shred a lot of mandrake root. Sprout gets upset if the students waste any. She despises growing any more mandrake than she absolutely has to."

Lorien laughed. "Tell me about it. Somehow she managed to talk me into helping her transplant this last bunch."

He nodded and gave her a knowing look. "I'm sure then that you would want us to use as little mandrake as possible in class as well."

"I don't deny it." She laughed again and lightly touched his forearm for an instant as she did so.

Snape frowned. He didn't like the thought of her knowing what lay under the sleeve of his dark robes where she had just touched him. What would she think if she knew?

He began to wonder if he should tell her, after all, she had accepted the werewolf for who he was. Perhaps she could be open-minded about his past as well. He looked at her as she turned to the pile of mandrake on the table.

Pain seared through the mark on his left arm. He grabbed at his wrist reflexively as a small gasp escaped him.

"Severus, I don't mind helping if you want..." She heard the sudden intake of air behind her and snapped her head around. She was alarmed at what she saw.

Snape stood there frozen, his eyes were closed and his face had gone white. He was gripping his left arm... _'Merlin's beard. His heart!_' she thought.

"Severus!" She reached him in an instant and placed her hands on his arms. "What is it? Here sit down." She firmly sat him in the nearby chair. "Are you ok? Does it still hurt? Do you have a history of heart trouble?" She reached for his throat to see if his pulse was steady. Snape's hand closed around her wrist and slowly pulled her hand away from his neck.

Snape spoke again after a moment. "I'm fine," he lied softly, letting go of her arm.

"Really, Severus. This is nothing to ignore," Lorien said firmly.

"I'm fine, Lorien. It's not my heart," he insisted.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice obviously full of great concern.

He looked at her for a long moment and then his eyes could not longer meet hers. "Lorien. There's something you should know about me," he began.

She could hear the strain in his voice and a strange feeling began to creep up on her as he hesitated.

She knelt before him and placed her hands on his. He winced slightly as her touch met his skin so close to the Dark Mark.

"What is it? You can tell me, Severus." She spoke in a soft and reassuring way.

He looked back at her. "You remember how I told you Ursa was killed by a Death Eater?"

She nodded.

"And how I knew the man before he killed her?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. The strange feeling was creeping up on her further.

"Didn't you wonder how I knew such a killer so well?"

"No, I never really thought about it," she admitted.

"You should have." Snape sighed and removed his hands from hers. He reached for the left sleeve of his robe and drew it back. The Mark was black.

Hermione walked quickly into the dungeon. She was annoyed at Ron and she was going to prove to him that she was right. What were the chances that Ron had paid closer attention in class than she had?

She was determined to have an answer tonight. It was just the way she was.

Snape was not in his office. She hoped he was in the classroom. She wanted her answer and she was not about to go looking for his private rooms.

Lorien gasped and stood up quickly.

"You're...You're a Death Eater!" She spoke in barely more than a whisper.

"Was, Lorien. I was...a Death Eater."

She stared at him, unsure how to react. Unsure how to feel.

He decided to tell her everything. How Ursa had been killed. How the Death Eaters had gone underground to wait. He told her about Dumbledore giving him a second chance and how he had been a spy. He watched her carefully as he waited for her reaction.

She was struggling with this, a good sign he realized. If she had rejected him outright she would have fled.

"So, you aren't..."

"No, Lorien. I'm not," he said, looking her steadily in the eye. "Please allow that some of us have made larger mistakes than others in our lives."

She nodded and looked back at him. "Every day brings with it a new chance for us to be someone different than the day before."

"Very wise, Sylvanesti." The faintest hint of a smile was on his face.

"Not my wisdom, Perth's. Severus, why are you telling me all this?" she asked evenly.

"I thought it only fair that you should know. That I should be the one to tell you. We are...friends...are we not?" he asked, a little hesitantly.

She nodded. "Yes." She frowned again. "But Severus, why did the Mark hurt you just now?"

He explained it to her.

Her eyes went wide. "You can't even possibly be thinking about going!"

"I have to." He rose from the chair.

"No! Severus, this is madness. I can't believe you aren't going to certain death!" Lorien cried.

"Perhaps. I don't think so, but perhaps," he said steadily.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Lorien was definitely not calm.

"It has taken me many years to learn to live with myself again, and if I don't go I'll be throwing that all away," Severus told her.

She thought she understood, but she didn't like it at all.

"Isn't there any way...?" she asked him softly.

"No, Lorien," he said quietly. "There isn't. I must go." He started to walk past her.

She touched his arm again and spoke softly. "Severus, please. Please be careful," she pleaded.

"I will." He turned to leave and then stopped. A strange feeling welled up inside him. Perhaps it was her concern for him, or perhaps it was the knowledge that he might not return, but in that instant he made the decision.

He whirled in a flurry of black robes and closed the short distance between them.

Startled, she took a step back and into the table behind her. She had nowhere to go as Snape grabbed her wrists.

Hermione was pleased. She would have her answer after all. The door to the classroom was slightly open and she could tell that the torches were lit. She thought she heard voices, and one of them was Snape's. She walked to the door to knock but stopped short at what she could see through the opening. Her mouth fell completely open.

Lorien gasped as Severus grabbed her. He didn't hurt her at all but he forced her back against the table a little harder. Her eyes widened as he took both of her wrists in one of his hands and leaned into her. His free hand he placed on the back of her neck and he held onto her gently but firmly.

She tried to look away but he held her with his hands and his eyes, and he spoke her name softly as he leaned closer. "Lorien."

His voice was silk, his gaze was fire.

She never had a chance to respond as his mouth closed over hers. She tried to pull back but the table prevented her from moving. He pressed his mouth harder against hers. She struggled weakly against him again, but he wouldn't stop. He held her until he felt her finally relent, and then he let go of her wrists. His free hand went to her waist as her hands rested on his chest and he pulled her against him tighter as he realized she was no longer resisting. After a long moment he gently broke away.

She said nothing but for a brief moment her eyes met his. He could feel her shaking and knew that he had frightened her, but he also knew it wasn't only fear that was causing her to tremble. He kissed her again and this time she met him willingly. After a moment he pulled away and looked at her calmly. Just as suddenly as he grabbed her he let go, and walked away, leaving her where she stood.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, her mouth agape. It took a second or two for what she was actually seeing to sink in. The moment she realized that Snape was kissing Lorien she turned and ran for everything she was worth down the hall.

Lorien leaned against the table still, steadying herself. Snape was gone. She was trembling and she fought to calm herself, and to steady her shaking hands. She was horrified at everything that had happened in the span of just a few minutes. She was horrified that he bore the Dark Mark, and that he was now facing imminent danger. She was horrified that he had grabbed her, that he had kissed her, but most of all she was horrified that she had found herself kissing him back.

Unable to control her emotions any longer she burst into tears and ran from the room.

Remus and Sirius were laughing uncontrollably. A good deal of the bottle they had opened was missing and the two friends were well on their way to being inebriated. They had been reminiscing together and trading stories that kept them amused while they drank. As the evening wore on, everything had become much funnier, and now they were in a drunken fit of hysteria.

Lupin lay on his back on the couch, and Black sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Stop!" begged Lupin. "Stop it, you're killing me." He was trying desperately to regain some semblance of control.

Black's laughter abated a bit. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?" Remus asked, still chuckling.

"I'm hungry," Sirius announced.

"No kidding. You?" Remus teased.

"No, really," Sirius was insistent.

"Padfoot, I am not moving from this spot. I don't think I could get up if I wanted to," he snickered.

"It's alright, I'll go," Black offered.

"Yeah, sure. You'll just waltz on down to the kitchen," Remus said facetiously.

"I will," Black insisted. He rose with a little difficulty to his feet. "What do you want?"

Remus thought about it. "See if they have any more of those cookies they made earlier in the week."

Sirius saluted Remus. "Be back in a jif."

The large black dog trotted off down the hallway a little unsteadily.

The headmaster was in his chambers also thinking about chocolate chip cookies. He had been up reading when the craving for a midnight snack came upon him, and he rose from his chair and pulled on his dressing gown. He could have summoned a house elf, but he decided he would stretch his legs and walk to the kitchen.

He was nearly to the painting of fruit that marked the entrance to the kitchen when it swung open. A large black dog emerged carrying a large plate of cookies in his mouth.

"Good evening, Snuffles," the headmaster said, a little surprised.

The dog looked at him. "Wmmf," he replied and turned to head toward the Gryffindor tower carrying his prize and staggering a little as he went.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and then shrugged and reached for the pear. He hesitated again as he heard someone running. Looking up he saw Hermione Granger tearing up the hallway toward him.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," the headmaster said politely.

Hermione barely slowed as she looked up when Dumbledore spoke, and after only the briefest glance at the headmaster, burst into tears and continued to run for Gryffindor tower.

"Well. That's not good," he said aloud to himself.

He reached for the pear again when he heard the next rapid set of footsteps. Lorien was running up the hallway toward him.

"Good evening...."

She burst into tears at the sight of the white haired wizard and ran past sobbing on her way to the medical wing.

"Well, that's not good either."

He turned one last time to the painting of fruit. More rapid footsteps. He turned to look down the hallway yet again. Snape was walking rapidly toward him, a look of grim determination on his face. Oh, this definitely wasn't good. The headmaster sighed and gave up on getting any cookies.

"Severus?" Dumbledore spoke as the younger wizard approached.

Snape nodded. "It's time."

The headmaster sighed. "Severus, do you really think..."

"Albus. We've been over this."

"I know. You can't blame me for trying once more. Be careful, Severus. Even if it just doesn't feel quite right get out."

The dark robed wizard nodded.

"And Severus?" The old wizard stepped forward to embrace the younger one like a father would a son. "Come back to us."

Snape stepped back as the older wizard released him. He was unable to say anything at that moment and merely nodded as he turned to leave.

Hermione ran up the stairs, some two at a time and finally flung herself at the fat lady.

"Panthera leo!" she gasped. The portrait swung open and she ran inside.

Harry and Ron looked up as she burst into the room.

"Well?" said Ron expectantly.

Hermione couldn't answer. She was bent over panting with her hands braced against her legs.

"Why were you running, Hermione?" asked Harry.

She continue to pant at the floor, but held up a finger to indicate that she needed a minute. When she finally looked up the boys could see how upset she appeared.

"Hermione, what is it?" Ron asked, suddenly concerned.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

She looked at each of them and then around the almost empty room. "Bathroom," was all that she said. The three friends headed to the boys bathroom.

They checked to make sure it was empty and then Harry locked the door. He and Ron looked worriedly at her.

"Did you find out?" Ron asked as Hermione slumped back against the wall. She shook her head.

"Did you see Snape?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"What is it?" Harry overrode Ron's interrogation.

She opened her eyes. "It was awful, Harry."

"What was, Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I saw him," she said.

"Snape?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "I saw him.....kiss her." Hermione's voice trailed off as both boys wrinkled their noses at the thought of Snape kissing anyone.

"Hermione, you're making me sick," complained Ron.

"It gets worse," she whispered.

Harry didn't really want to know but spoke anyway. "Tell us, Hermione."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "It was Lorien."

**A/N:** Hermione could obviously use a little chocolate after what she saw. If anyone else feels the need, I believe there are still chocolate chip cookies that the house elves made in the kitchen.


	19. Secrets From the Dungeon

**A/N:** Welcome Ponie. Thanks for adding a review. Sorry to leave you hanging. (author smiles innocently)

Welcome Evil spapple pie. Thanks also for the review. Who says no one likes Snape? I let Lorien kiss him back.

Welcome to WW&S Ctina. It looks like everyone is split as to whether they want Lorien with Remus or Severus.

So, tell me all of you, why is it the two chapters that have elicited the biggest and most lively responses are chapter 8 (Remus kisses Lorien) and the last one(Severus kisses Lorien)? Harue, I hope you didn't scream at a public computer this time.(Nytd looks greatly amused.)

And what about poor Lorien? Think how confused she must be if you guys are. (Merlin's wand! I'm even confused!)

Thanks again to everyone for their input. I always love it.

Secrets From the Dungeon ~*~

"WHAT?!" exclaimed both Harry and Ron at the same time. Neither could accept what she had just told them.

"You must be mistaken. It must have been someone else." Ron was faintly hopeful.

"No. I could see everything from the doorway," Hermione said.

"Maybe he was thanking her for something. You know a friendly little smooch?" Harry was grasping at straws.

"NO! I'm TELLING you what I SAW." He GRABBED her and PINNED her against the TABLE and then HE KISSED HER ON THE MOUTH." Hermione was distraught.

Ron looked like he was going to be ill and he leaned against a sink.

Harry had the fingers of both hands pressed to his temples, trying to process what he'd just heard. The three students had been to visit Sirius in Lupin's rooms several times, and there was no longer any doubt about the relationship between Lupin and the blonde witch.

"Someone has to tell Remus." Harry was angry now. He felt protective of his new mentor, and he knew that Remus would know best how to deal with Snape.

"Harry, I don't know..." Began Hermione.

"Harry's right. Remus has a right to know." Ron was in agreement.

" Come on, you can tell him what you told us," Harry said.

"Now?" she asked.

"Now," said Harry.

Hermione was shaking her head. "Oh, please don't make me."

"Hermione....." Ron began.

"You tell him! At least you didn't have to see it!" She was almost in tears again at the thought of Lorien being trapped against the table.

Harry looked at Ron, and then back at Hermione. "Ok, but come with us."

She nodded.

They crept down the hallway to Lupin's door.

"Maybe he's asleep," Hermione said hopefully.

The sound of Lupin and Black laughing dashed her hopes.

"Ok, let's just get this over with," said Ron. "We just go right in, and you tell him what happened." He was looking at Harry.

"Me? What about you?" Harry asked.

"It'd be better coming from you," Ron said.

"Well, I think you should tell him, Ron," Harry argued.

Hermione was growing impatient. "Decide, already," she said through clenched teeth.

"Ok," said Ron. "There's only one way to settle this." He drew his wand.

Harry nodded and drew his as Hermione looked on. "On the count of three. One....two...three!"

Both boys spoke a single word and waved their wands. A large pair of scissors shot out of the end of Harry's wand at the same time Ron conjured a large rock. Harry groaned as the rock hovered for a moment and then smashed his scissors into tiny pieces.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, Harry."

Harry reluctantly knocked on the door. The room suddenly grew quiet. "It's Harry," he called through the door.

The door opened a crack and Remus peered out at them, "What are you guys doing up so late?" he was whispering.

"We need to talk to you," Harry replied.

Remus opened the door and let them in.

"Harry!" Sirius was jubilant. "And Ron and Hermione too!"

"To what do we owe the honor?" Lupin asked with mock solemnity, bowing to Harry.

The three friends looked at one another with disbelief. "You're drunk!" Hermione spoke first.

"Nah! Not really. Should'veseenusanhourago." Black's manner of speaking did nothing to help his cause.

Lupin joined in, pointing at Black. "He's drunk. Iammerely slightly intoxicated."

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know whether to be appalled or amused at seeing the condition Remus and Sirius were in. Hermione picked up the empty bottle on the table.

"Is this what you've been drinking?" she asked eyeing the bottle distastefully.

Black answered her. "Yup. Good stuff, that. Used to drink it wiz your father, Harry." He frowned. "Bit of a lightweight, your dad."

Lupin nodded in agreement. "Sirius could always drink both of us under the table." He put his arm around his friend proudly. "Now, what is it you wanted?"

Ron shot a warning glance at Harry, who understood right away. "It's nothing. We'll come back another time."

"Nonsense! Out with it." Lupin waved his arm dramatically.

Harry felt a sense of trepidation at telling the two intoxicated men what had happened. He had no idea how they would react, especially of they'd been drinking. Hermione came to his rescue.

"Sirius, is there a chance we can talk to Remus alone?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." Sirius walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Out." He grinned and went through the door, pulling it shut behind him.

"Ron, make sure he's not seen!" Hermione directed. Ron went after Sirius.

"Um, Remus," began Harry, "come sit down."

"OK." He dropped onto the couch and looked up expectantly. "Yes?"

"Um, Remus, Hermione saw something tonight that we think you should know about."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, um, this is going to be a bit of a shock," Harry began tentatively.

"It is?" Lupin sounded a little dazed.

"Remus, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this. It's about Lorien."

"Lorien?" Remus looked puzzled.

"Yes" Harry looked at Hermione who motioned for him to get it over with.

"Um, well, she was in the dungeon tonight with Snape," Harry said awkwardly.

"She was?" Remus looked concerned.

"Yes." Harry saw Lupin hang his head.

"Remus, I'm sorry but Hermione saw him grab her and kiss her. We thought you should know." Harry had blurted it all out.

Hermione shot Harry a worried look. Lupin couldn't even bear to look at them.

"Remus, we're so sorry," she added. " We knew you'd be upset....Remus? Remus?"

Lupin had passed out.

Ron came running back in the door a moment later. "I lost him. He transformed and I couldn't keep up." He was winded.

"Where'd he go?" asked Harry.

"He said something about getting some fresh air and stretching his legs. I think he's headed for the forest," Ron panted.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, go get Lorien and have her see to Remus," Harry directed.

"Harry, I don't think....."

"It'll be ok, just go get her," Harry reassured his friend. "Ron and I are going after Sirius."

"Harry, you can't!" she cried.

"If we go now we might be able to catch him before he gets too far. Come on Ron." Harry headed for the door.

Hermione ran once again down the hall. She headed for the rooms that she knew were Lorien's off the medical ward and knocked at the door.

A moment went by before Lorien answered the door in a purple dressing gown.

"Hermione! Are you sick?" she asked worriedly.

"No," panted the younger witch. "It's Remus...he's drunk... he passed out."

Lorien headed for the ward and Hermione followed her.

"Isn't Sirius with him?" she asked.

Hermione explained what had happened.

"They what?" Lorien couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Went to see if they could catch Sirius," Hermione repeated.

Lorien groaned. "Alright, let's see to Remus and then he can help me bring them back." She grabbed a vial off the shelves in the ward and they ran back up the hall together.

The two women found Remus unconscious on the couch. Lorien crossed the room and then knelt by his side. She brushed his hair back and spoke to him. "Remus?" She shook him a little. "Remus?" She shook him harder. She turned to speak to the girl beside her and noticed the concerned way she was looking at her.

"How much did they have to drink?" Lorien looked around the room.

Hermione indicated the empty bottle on the table.

"Great," Lorien said.

Lupin stirred.

"Remus," Lorien spoke his name again.

His eyes fluttered open and it took him a minute to focus on Lorien . "Hi, hon." He smiled at her.

"Remus, sit up! Here help me," Lorien said to Hermione.

Hermione helped her to right the intoxicated professor and he moaned as they yanked him into a sitting position.

"Here, Remus. Drink this." She handed him the vial.

"What is it?" he asked, looking a little green.

"It'll sober you up," Lorien answered.

He groaned again. "I don't think...."

"Drink it , now." She wasn't giving him a choice.

He did as he was instructed and handed her the empty vial. His head sank into his hands and he moaned aloud again.

"Hang on, it'll be over in a minute," Lorien reassured him.

After a minute, Remus looked up.

"Better?" Lorien asked.

"Much. Thank you." He looked around. "Where is everyone?"

Hermione explained what had happened.

Lupin jumped to his feet. "Idiot! Wait until I get my hands on him."

He grabbed his wand and his cloak and headed out the door. Lorien transfigured her dressing gown into day robes. She grabbed an extra cloak.

"Stay here, Hermione, in case any of them come back," Remus called back to her.

Lupin set off at a furious pace and Lorien ran to catch up with him. They reached the edge of the woods quickly and paused to decide which way to go.

"Lumos." Remus lit up the path before them. "This way." He went ahead.

They walked in silence for some time and then Lorien spoke. "What were the kids doing in your room after hours, anyway Remus?"

"I don't really know," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't remember." He frowned. "Wait, they said they had to tell me something important."

"What was so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" Lorien wondered aloud.

"I can't recall." He shrugged. "Hermione saw something in the dungeon....I don't know. It must have been when I passed out."

Lorien's heart rate quickened. She was afraid she knew what Hermione had seen. It would explain the way the young witch had been looking at her earlier. It occurred to her that now she was going to have to tell him herself. It was not a thought she relished, but it would be better coming from her than the kids.

A branch snapped in the woods ahead of them. Then another.

Remus held up his hand to stop her. He put a finger to his lips to indicated they should be quiet and then he whispered. "Nox." The light went out.

Another branch snapped closer, and then another.

"Ow! Watch out!" a voice whispered.

"You watch out!" a second whisper.

"Harry? Ron? Lumos." The light was back but it revealed nothing.

"I thought I heard them too." Lorien looked surprised.

"They're right here." Remus made a good guess and his hand closed on the cloak. He yanked it off the two boys.

"What do you think you're doing out here?" Remus asked sternly.

Harry and Ron recalled only rarely seeing Remus angry, but the professor was obviously mad now.

"What were you thinking? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?" he continued.

"We were trying to stop Sirius," Harry offered.

"Did you find him?" Lorien asked.

"We lost him. The dog was too fast." Ron looked at his feet.

"Well, let's get you back to the school. It's late and you need to get to bed." Lorien spoke before Remus could again.

Harry looked at Remus. "We're sorry. We were just trying to help."

Lupin's expression softened a little. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Now let's go."

"What about Sirius?" asked Ron.

"Sirius can take care of himself, don't worry." Lupin reassured the two boys.

The four of them headed back up to the castle.

Sirius was enjoying his midnight romp immensely. He had been cooped up in Lupin's rooms for days now and it felt good to get outside. He charged through the forest in a loping gait that covered a great distance in a short time.

As he ran on for a while, his head began to clear, and he began to wonder for the first time if it had been wise to venture this far into the forest. He frowned in his mind. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

It wasn't so much that he was afraid, since most of the denizens of the wood would leave the large dog well enough alone, but he wasn't stupid, and he knew that he didn't want to push his luck.

Sirius was about to double back when his keen canine ears caught the distant sound of human voices from up ahead.

Wondering who on earth could be this deep in the forest at this time of night, Black's curiosity got the better of him and he slunk further into the woods.

Lorien and Remus had seen to it that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were safely off to bed, and then they went to Lorien's chambers and she brewed a pot of tea while they waited for Sirius to return.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Until I get hold of him, anyway." Lupin smiled at her.

Lorien glanced away quickly and turned back to the tea.

"It's good that the boys weren't hurt," she said with her back to him .

"Tell me. Sirius, Harry, Ron and I would have all been expelled," Remus mused. "Hey, I wonder what Hermione was going to tell me about what she saw in the dungeon?"

Lorien put down the teacups and sighed as she turned to face him.

"I think I know what she saw," she said quietly.

"You do? How would you know?" Remus asked.

"I'm willing to bet she saw me," Lorien continued.

"But she wouldn't come and find me at midnight for that," Remus said, shaking his head a little.

Lorien steeled herself. "She would if she saw him kiss me."

"WHAT?!"

"I thought I should tell you," she spoke very quietly.

"HE WHAT? He didn't hurt you did he?" Remus quickly crossed to where she was and placed his hands on her arms. He was furious.

"No. No, of course not." She couldn't look at him.

Remus started to leave. "I'll kill him."

Lorien became alarmed. "Where are you going?"

"To find Snape," Remus snarled.

"Remus wait. He's not there. Let me explain to you what happened. Here, sit with me." She indicated the couch.

Remus gave her a questioning look, but sat down.

"I assume you know that Severus is...was... a Death Eater?" she inquired.

"Yes," he answered, not feeling any better about the thought of a Death Eater touching Lorien.

"Then you know that he was a spy for Dumbledore?" she continued.

"Yes." Remus wondered what she was getting at.

She told him of Snape's return to Voldemort tonight, and of the great risk he had undertaken.

"Merlin's beard! That's nearly suicide!" exclaimed Lupin.

"That's what I said," replied Lorien. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he said he had to take the chance. There was too much to be gained if he was successful. He said it was the only way he could live with himself."

Remus was amazed at how much Lorien knew about the enigmatic Slytherin. "So that's where he went?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm very worried, Remus," Lorien said.

"So, where does the kissing come in?" Lupin hoped he didn't sound petty after hearing about the danger Snape was placing himself in.

Lorien tried to explain as best she could. "He asked if we were friends before he left and I said yes. I pleaded with him to be careful, and he realized that someone cared about what happened to him. I think it was a little overwhelming and that he was reacting to an emotionally charged situation."

Remus frowned a little. "So, he just ...kissed you?"

"Yes, and then he simply walked away." Mostly the truth.

"What did you do?" Remus was curious.

Lorien was selective about her answer. " It really caught me by surprise, and by the time it was over he was leaving. I didn't know what to do so I just left it." Partly the truth again.

"You didn't say anything?" Remus sounded hurt.

"Remus, the man could well be walking to his death."

Lupin didn't like it, but he was beginning to understand how it could happen. He put himself in Snape's place, about to risk his life and faced with this lovely witch who obviously cared about him. He might have considered the same thing if he thought he might never see her again.

"Well, I can't say that I'm happy about it. I don't like the thought of him touching you." Remus's anger was abating but still simmered under the surface.

"I didn't expect you would." She gave him a small smile.

"But I guess I can understand how it could happen," he admitted reluctantly.

She touched his cheek. "Thank you for understanding, Remus."

He pulled her close to him. "I still don't have to like it. I'll let it go this time, but if he ever lays a hand on you again, Lorien...."

She place a finger to his lips to quiet him, and then she kissed him reassuringly. Whether it was for his benefit or hers, she wasn't sure.

**A/N:** BTW - You'll notice that I am letting H,R&Hr call Remus by his first name, since they are obviously spending a lot of time with him and Sirius. They do refer to Remus as Professor Lupin whenever they are in class or around other people.


	20. The Serpent

Disclaimer: Haven't had one in a few chapters. I intend no infringement with the use of characters created by JKR. Merely a bit of harmless fun - I solemnly swear that is the only way in which I am up to no good.

**A/N:** You guys just wouldn't know what to do if I didn't leave you a note.

Hey Inka! Welcome. Thanks for the review. I think there would have been a big fight if Remus didn't assume that Snape was completely at fault, and Lorien was blameless. (He does have some pre-conceived notions about Snape.)

Welcome Iggie! Hey you guys! Iggie's review was #100! Can you believe it? Anyway, twenty points to your house Iggie.

Jigglydot, I think you must have the same quirky sense of humor that I do. Thanks for the reviews! Harry Potter hall of fame? Next to Fred and George moments? (Nytd bows head solemnly) I am most honored.

Many thanks as usual to everyone who took the time to review!

The Serpent ~*~

Snape left the headmaster and walked quickly out of the castle, and thought of Dumbledore's warning to be careful. He wasn't the only one that had wanted him to be cautious. She had obviously been very concerned about what could possibly happen to him.

A tiny pang of guilt hit him as he realized he shouldn't have grabbed her that way, but he felt less guilty when he thought about the fact that she really hadn't resisted, and then had willingly let him kiss her a second time. Merlin! She'd even kissed him back.

Suddenly it seemed to matter more to him if he made it out of this alive, and he knew the first thing he had to do was put her out of his mind. He had to do this without the smallest distraction, and he put all thoughts of the Nemorosi witch temporarily aside.

Snape wasted no time in reaching the boundaries of Hogwarts grounds. He had been agonizing over this moment for weeks and he wanted to get this over with. As he stepped up to where he could disapparate, he took a deep breath, readied his wand up his sleeve, and disappeared.

The second he apparated in the wooded clearing he dropped to one knee and search all about him. He saw nothing and felt a small degree of relief. No ambush.

As he continued to look around, he saw no one, nothing, and it was what he now heard that alerted him to the presence of another.

The underbrush ahead of him was moving, and he could hear an approaching rustling sound. He took a step back and his wand flicked into his hand.

"Lumos."

The undergrowth was moving more now, and finally the reason became apparent. It was a large snake. In fact, it was the largest snake that Snape thought he'd ever seen. It slid out into the clearing, eyeing him steadily, and reared its head and the front part of its body up to look at him at eye level.

Snape warily regarded the large serpent in front of him but kept his voice steady. "Hello, Ian," he said coolly.

The snake was gone. In its place stood a man about Snape's height, with long chestnut hair graying at the temples.

"Good evening, Severus. How nice to see you again." Ian Fincastle regarded Snape with cold, glittering eyes.

His manner was cordial, but Snape did not even begin to let his guard down. "Where are you to take me?" Snape asked simply.

"Take you?" Fincastle asked innocently.

"Get off it, Ian. I assume you're to take me to the Master, after you're sure I pose no threat." Snape spat the words back at the older wizard as hate blazed in his own dark eyes.

"Severus, when have you ever been a threat to the Master?" Fincastle's oily smooth voice was touched with sarcasm. "You are quite right, however. I am here to make sure you don't pose a threat, Severus...ever."

In that instant Snape knew he was in grave danger, and a second later he knew it was over. He heard the faint crunch of a foot on leaves an instant before he felt the wand in his back. Two wands at his back. Fincastle had simply been the diversion.

"Severus." A voice at his left side acknowledged him. Goyle. Which must mean Crabbe was behind him to the right.

Fincastle laughed. "Severus, you should be flattered."

"How so?" Snape's mind was racing, weighing his options.

"For anyone else I would have come alone. For you, my crafty friend, I brought a little insurance." Fincastle indicated the Death Eaters on either side of Snape as he moved to stand before him.

He reached out and snatched the wand from Snape's hand. "Such a waste of time, playing with these toys," the Nemorosi wizard spoke as he twirled the wand through his fingers. "I suppose, you already know that I have to kill you?"

Snape said nothing, but stared the older man in the eye.

Fincastle continued. "Such a shame you didn't join me that night so long ago. Together we likely would have found the Master much sooner, and returned him to power. Then we wouldn't need to have this conversation, now would we?"

Snape kept his head high. "It never would have happened, Ian. I was a spy long before Voldemort's defeat."

Fincastle seemed amused. "Ho! Were you now? You are a crafty bastard, Severus." He tossed the wand he was holding aside with disdain. "Such a shame. Such a waste of talent. And you're going to miss our little Halloween party too," Fincastle pouted.

"Party?" Snape was instantly alarmed, and he struggled to keep his voice even.

"Why, yes," Fincastle said smoothly. "Our festivities at the Auror Training Center. Ah, I can see by the look on your face that you're sorry you're going to miss it," Fincastle said with mock concern.

Snape was becoming frantic.

"Now, enough small talk. Shall we begin?" Fincastle looked at Crabbe, and Goyle who tightened their grips on their wands.

He waved at them dismissively with a look of disgust. "Oh, please. Not the wands. Nothing quite so...barbaric," he said haughtily and then laughed a wicked laugh.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed with him.

Snape nearly sank to his knees when the first blow caught him below the ribs. He stumbled slightly and tried to turn on Goyle. Crabbe held him back and Goyle hit him twice more. Snape gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Goyle was reaching back for another blow and Snape managed to dodge enough to the side that the punch missed and caught Crabbe instead.

Snape knew he was in serious trouble. His wand was gone. He couldn't get enough wind to utter a spell, and if he tried to apparate...well now that would just take him directly to Voldemort.

Goyle hit him in the face, and his head snapped back. He could feel blood running down his chin. He manage to dodge a second time and Goyle clocked Crabbe again.

Crabbe was infuriated. A small but deadly knife flashed in his hand. Snape never saw it, but the searing pain in his right side told him he had been stabbed. He staggered again and sank to his knees this time, with one hand pressed to his side. His hand was wet with something warm and he knew he was finished.

His eyes went to the wand on the ground. If he could just get to it, at least he could take one or two of them with him. He summoned his remaining strength for the effort, but then Crabbe's hand grabbed him by the hair and he saw the flash of metal from the corner of his eye. He groaned. He wasn't even going to die by magical means.

Sirius had been creeping closer and closer to the voices that he could hear coming from just up ahead. Two men were talking. He could just make out words now and he sneaked closer to the clearing that he could see was partially lit.

A man laughed. "Severus, when have you ever been a threat to the Master?"

Severus! Snape was there. What the hell was he doing? Sirius crept in closer as he listened to the conversation.

Closer.

"Severus, you should be flattered," the unknown voice spoke again.

He could just about see what was happening.

The voice continued. "I suppose, that you already know that I have to kill you."

For only a brief moment, Black considered walking away, but he knew he couldn't live with himself if he abandoned Snape to danger again. Besides it was the right thing to do.

He sighed. Why did he have to be a Gryffindor? He moved in to get a better look at what was happening.

He saw the first blow coming and watched as Snape nearly dropped. He winced as they hit him twice more. He decided that he would go for Crabbe, and hope that the element of surprise gave him an advantage. The dog crept closer around the edge of the clearing. He panicked as he saw the flash of the blade. Snape went to his knees.

Sirius saw the second flash of metal and sprang.

Snape's thoughts went to his last moments with Lorien as he braced himself for the searing pain he knew was about to rip across his throat. Suddenly there was a tremendous growl and he was thrown forward as he felt Crabbe's hand let go. He didn't know what happened but he used the momentum to dive for his wand. As he grabbed it he hit the ground and rolled. A large chunk of dirt exploded from the spot where he had been a second before.

Fincastle! The Nemorosi wizard had blasted the spot.

Instantly he pointed his wand at the standing wizard from where he lay on the ground. "Battuo!"

Fincastle was knocked off his feet as if struck by an invisible hand.

Behind him Sirius had Crabbe by the throat, and was throttling him and growling fiercely. Snape risked a glance in the direction of the noise and saw Goyle point his wand at the large black dog. It only took Snape a second to figure out part of what was happening and he didn't have time to question any of it further. The same spell slammed into Goyle, knocking him backwards into the brush.

Snape immediately looked back to Fincastle and the man was gone. The huge serpent reared in his place and it lurched toward him.

"Incendio!" Flames shot from his wand in a large arc and caused the snake to hiss and pull back.

Sirius let go of the unconscious Crabbe just in time to see Goyle sail into the woods. He looked in Snape's direction and saw the huge serpent recoiling for a strike. He transformed and called to Snape.

"Time to go!" he yelled.

Black ran toward where Snape lay on the ground, trying to hold the giant snake at bay. The snake was going to strike again. Sirius dove on top of Snape, and the serpent struck.

The snake's large head slammed into the open ground where the two men were an instant before. Black had disapparated, taking Snape with him and the serpent had missed.

The enormous snake hissed with blind fury.

"Whoa! That was close!" Black said as they apparated just beyond the Hogwarts grounds.

"Indeed," answered Snape. "Black, if you're finished making brilliant observations, would you mind?" he asked, somewhat indignantly.

Sirius rolled off the disgruntled Slytherin and sat up. Snape thought twice about sitting up when the searing pain returned in his side, and his hand pressed against the wound reflexively.

"Black?" he spoke.

"Yeah?" Sirius stood up and dusted himself off.

"Thank you," he said stiffly.

Sirius nodded but couldn't resist a smart remark. " I never ever thought I would hear you say _that_."

"That makes two of us," said Snape dryly. " Your timing was...impeccable."

Sirius Shrugged. "Yeah, well you weren't so bad yourself back there," he admitted reluctantly.

"Black," Snape gasped, "we need to warn Dumbledore about the attack on Halloween."

"Yeah, we should go," Sirius agreed.

"Yes, but first," Snape replied weakly, "I believe I need to go to the hospital wing."

"Oh, right." Black waited expectantly for the other wizard to get up. "Snape?" No reply.

"Snape?"

The Potions master had fainted.

Harry had not slept well that night. Everything that had happened earlier was still running around in his brain, and he was worried about Sirius. He tossed and turned, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not rest. Finally, he gave up and threw back the covers.

"You're up too?" He heard Ron whisper as he climbed out of bed.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Sirius," Harry answered.

"I know. Me too," whispered Ron.

Harry went to where Ron was seated at the window.

"Do you think he's ok?" asked Ron.

"He's probably...." Harry hesitated and peered past Ron's shoulder out the window. The first hint of dawn was beginning to light up the extent of the grounds he could see, and a large black shape was visible moving toward the castle.

Ron turned around to look at what Harry saw. It looked like the large black dog, but what was he dragging? It looked like a person.

"Come on, Ron." Harry grabbed a robe and threw it on over his pajamas, as did Ron.

The two boys ran as fast as they could out of the tower, down the stairs, and to the entrance of the school. They arrived just as the great black dog backpedaled through the door. He was dragging Snape, who was unconscious, by his robes.

The dog transformed. "Harry!" he said quickly. "Go get Lorien! Meet us in the infirmary. Ron help me!"

Ron moved quickly to help Sirius lift the unconscious wizard as Harry sprinted for Lorien's rooms.

Harry arrived at the door and pounded fiercely. "Mistress Lorien!"

When she didn't answer immediately, Harry opened the door. Remus was sitting on the couch asleep with his head back, and Lorien was curled up next to him, asleep with her head in his lap.

"Lorien!" Harry called to her. She started and bolted upright.

"Harry, what is it?" She was fully awake in an instant, wondering what the boy had come to her rooms for.

Remus stirred at the commotion.

"There's an emergency! Sirius is...."

"Sirius?" They both jumped to their feet. "Where?"

"No. Sirius is fine. He's got Snape with him," Harry said.

They both stared at Harry as he spoke. "He's taken him to the medical ward. He looks like he's really very badly hurt."

Lorien was out the door in a heart beat, robes trailing behind her as she ran.

She blew through the door to the hospital, and found Ron and Sirius laying an unmoving Snape on a table. She dashed to the side of the table, and winced at the sight that met her eyes. Snape was unconscious. There was blood trickling from his mouth and he was white as a sheet. Harry and Remus ran into the room behind her.

She noted quickly the short, shallow respirations, and went to work in a flurry of activity.

"Sirius, how long has he been out?" she asked.

"Ten minutes," sirius replied.

She placed her hand on his neck, and found a rapid, thready pulse.

"Injuries you know of?" She opened his eyelids quickly and peered at him briefly.

"He was stabbed," Sirius answered quickly.

"Where?" she asked.

"Right side," Sirius informed her.

She spoke softly and made a pass in the air with her hands near Snape's head. A small barely visible cloud now hovered about his face.

She placed her hands on his robes and suddenly drew them back. They were covered in blood. It was difficult to see the large stain on the black robes.

She spoke as she passed a hand over Snape, and she quickly pulled the split robes aside and then the shirt underneath. Blood was everywhere, and it was still issuing from a two inch gash below his right ribs. She looked up and her gaze went from Sirius to Remus to Harry and Ron.

"Harry. Here. Now," she ordered.

Harry stepped quickly to the table.

"Press here hard." She indicated the wound and handed him a handful of gauze sponges.

"Do it," She said when he hesitated. Harry complied and pressed on the wound.

"Harder," She said sharply.

Harry applied more pressure.

Lorien looked at the other teenager. "Ron. Third shelf. Clear bottle with large blue writing. Get two." She pointed and Ron ran to the shelves.

Lorien turned away from Harry. She placed her hands on Snape's neck and inhaled. Slowly, as she stared straight ahead, she let her hands pass over his throat, his chest and ribs. The searching spell was an air spell; looking with clarity and enlightenment. She nodded to herself. No chest injuries but his heart rate was very rapid and his pulses were weak.

Ron stood by with the bottles. Lorien grabbed Snape's right arm and stretched it out. She spoke a word and bound his hand to the table, palm up. She took one of the bottles from Ron and hung it upside down from the stand attached to the table. She pulled the odd stopper and suspended the bottle immediately above Snape's wrist. She spoke again and a steady, rapid drip of the potion began to drop the half inch or so to his skin. Each drop disappeared as it was quickly absorbed .

She recheck the pulse at his neck. Thready and weak.

She turned to Sirius and Remus. "He needs blood. I don't have time to do a replacement spell, and he has other injuries I have to address immediately."

They heard the door close and all looked to see the headmaster in his dressing gown standing there with great concern upon his face.

"Lorien?" he asked in a choked voice.

"It's bad," was all she said and then she turned to Sirius and Remus again.

**A/N:** The idea for an attack at the ATC comes from A Matter of Honor, by McAmy. Go read it if you haven't already. It's a very good Snapefic, and I recommend it if you aren't opposed to Snape/Hermione.


	21. Mistress of the Healing Arts

**A/N:** Hello A. Delaford, thank you for the detailed review. And just in case anyone one else is worried about it, I can at least tell you Lorien will NOT end up with Sirius. They are just friends.

Welcome Arinya, Peaceful nightmares, Kranberries, and Cheshire! Thanks to all for chiming in with reviews this chapter.

Hey Jigglydot! Just as long as it's bronze and not silver. I am a registered werewolf, you know.

Nytd sits at her computer typing, and looks up briefly as Severus walks into the room, looking irritated.

"What is it now?" she asks.

"I feel I must say something," Snape replies.

"Severus, we've been over this already. I'm not letting you read the next chapter."

"You've left me lying in the hospital wing, and obviously it looks bad." He pauses for a moment and his eyes narrow. "You're going to let me die, aren't you?"

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Nytd asks.

"It's true, isn't it? Kill off the dark wizard and give the girl to the handsome Gryffindor? Isn't that how it always goes?" Snape asks bitterly.

"Severus, you're over reacting." Nytd tries to sound reassuring. "What makes you think I'd kill you off?" She turns to give her full attention to the dark haired wizard standing near her.

Snape looks back out the door for a moment. Off in the distance the sounds of people shouting and laughing can be heard.

"Are they still at it?" Nytd asks.

Snape nods, indicating that the volleyball game is still going on in Nytd's backyard. Remus, Sirius, and Lorien vs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Black's charmed the damn ball again."

Nytd suddenly looks alarmed. "They haven't got the booms out again, have they?"

"I don't believe so," Snape replies sullenly. He gives her a wounded look.

Nytd sighs. "Oh, all right! Here." She moves over a little and pats the edge of her chair.

Severus eyes her warily for a moment and then joins her in front of the monitor as she calls up the next chapter.

"There. Read it," Nytd says.

Mistress of the Healing Arts ~*~

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and gulped. Lorien wasn't kidding.

"Don't bother deciding which one. Decide which one goes first." She looked at Remus. "He's going to die if we wait."

Remus took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Take off your robe. Roll up your shirtsleeve. Left arm. You too, Sirius. I'll need you next. Ron get a chair." Lorien directed the others where she needed them.

Remus quickly did as he was told and stood next to Lorien. He cringed slightly as he saw the tiny sharp blade she held in her hand.

She secured Snape's left arm as she had his right. She indicated that Remus would sit facing his head and grip Snape's left hand with his own, their wrists pressed together as if he had just defeated the Slytherin in arm wrestling.

"Ready?" she asked, gripping his wrist palm up.

He nodded and braced himself.

She spoke words he didn't recognize as she made a small slice across his wrist. He could tell it was deep but there was no blood, and it only hurt a little. She let go and did the same to Snape. "Ok, now." She indicated Snape's arm.

Remus cringed again as he locked arms with the man on the table. He didn't like the thought of being in contact with the Dark Mark that was still black on Snape's forearm.

Lorien passed her hands around their wrists and spoke again. An earth spell; stabilizing, unifying, renewing. Remus felt that he was now magically bound to Snape. "You'll feel it let go when it's done." she said to Remus.

She turned back to Harry. "Here, switch." She handed him fresh gauze and discarded the blood soaked ones. She went back to check his pulse. Still rapid and weak. He was still losing too much blood.

"I'll take over now, Harry." She placed her own hands where his had been. Harry backed away thankfully to stand by Ron and Dumbledore. He stared at his hands, covered in Snape's blood. Dumbledore spoke a word and the blood was gone.

"Thanks," Harry croaked weakly.

Lorien spoke to Remus. "Let me know if his breathing changes. At all."

She closed her eyes and focused on the wound, searching its depths. There was bleeding from the skin and muscle underneath, but she was looking for a deeper source of hemorrhage. She concentrated and probed deeper. "Come on, where is it?" she spoke to herself aloud.

She continued to scan, to search deeper. The eyes of an eagle in the air.

She had it. The stab wound had penetrated deep enough to lacerate part of his right liver lobe. She could sense the blood steadily welling out of the wound. She took several deep breaths and began the repair.

The men in the room watched as Lorien concentrated with her hands on Snape. The longer she concentrated, the more rapid her own breathing became. Perspiration had broken out on her forehead.

Lorien could sense the damage to the liver was closing but something was wrong. She could feel Snape's already weak pulse becoming very irregular. "Come on, Severus. Stay with me!" she commanded. She redoubled her efforts, lightheaded with the exertion.

"Lorien!" Lupin's voice was alarmed. "He's not breathing."

She opened her eyes. She couldn't pick up even a faint pulse. "Severus!" she gasped.

Suddenly she was on the table herself, straddling the dying man.

"Albus!" she cried.

The headmaster spoke in a voice that was much calmer than he felt. "He's coming," was all he said.

Each person in the room winced as she compressed Snape's chest sharply, several times in rapid succession. She tipped his head back further to open his airway and pressed her mouth over his, breathing for him. She repeated the sequence again and then checked for a pulse. Nothing.

"Come on!" She slammed her palms into his chest again, and once more filled his lungs with a breath.

A clear note sounded in the air behind her, but she didn't stop what she was doing. She knew the phoenix had arrived. "Fawkes!" she gasped. "Here!"

She felt the weight of the bird on her shoulder as he landed and regarded the man in front of them with a bright eye.

"Help me," she begged.

The flame colored bird bowed his head and blinked. Several tears fell to dampen the skin over Snape's heart. Lorien placed her hands back over the spot and concentrated for everything she was worth. It was a magic born of fire; expanding, assertive and full of willpower and life force. She could hear the beautiful phoenix song rising next to her in encouragement. It was the only thing she was aware of.

Remus felt the magical bond between himself and Snape loosen. He pulled his arm away and stood, taking a step back to watch the witch before him. Lorien looked as though she might collapse any moment herself, and he was fearful that she might. Remus glanced quickly at his arm and was surprised to see only a trace of blood at the wound.

Lorien was in the dark and she was surrounded by the flames of the fire she conjured in her mind. She knew of nothing but the bond between herself, the man and the bird, and held onto it with every last ounce of strength she possessed. She felt herself reeling, felt her grip slipping. "No!" she gasped, and as the phoenix song grew more brilliant she forced herself to make one last tremendous effort. The inferno in her mind for an instant blazed higher, and then died.

Remus jumped to steady her as she almost slid off the table.

Snape gasped for breath as the phoenix launched itself into the air.

Every pair of eyes in the room went wide when they saw the spark of life in the man on the table.

"Help me," Lorien said to Remus softly. He helped her down from the table and kept a steadying hand on her.

"Sirius?" Her voice was weak and her eyes pleaded with him as she saw him hesitate slightly. "Please?"

Sirius looked from Lorien to Remus who nodded in encouragement as well. He nodded silently and stepped forward. For the second time tonight he was trying to save Snape's life. Something he never imagined himself doing.

He sat and stared at the floor uncomfortably and she made the connection. Remus walked beside her as she moved to the other side of the table and hung the second potion bottle that Ron had brought her.

She placed her hand on Snape's neck. His pulse was regular now, and slightly stronger. She allowed herself only a small bit of relief and went back to the wound. She could tell that most of the inner damage had been repaired, but she didn't know if she had the strength to finish closing it. Fawkes landed on Snape and solved her problem by dropping a few more tears on the wound.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly as she looked the beautiful bird in the eyes. It regarded her thoughtfully for a moment and launched itself into the air again, coming to rest on Dumbledore's shoulder.

Her eyes went from the bird to the headmaster.

"Lorien?" he asked.

"He's stable for the moment, but he has a long way to go." She sounded exhausted.

Dumbledore approached the witch and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be alright. Severus is a very powerful wizard." His blue eyes met hers as he spoke. "You've given him a chance now, and that's all he's ever needed."

He turned to Harry and Ron. "Come gentlemen. I believe we could all use some hot chocolate?"

Harry and Ron reluctantly followed the headmaster. What they had witnessed had been absolutely amazing, and they were just as surprised to find how concerned they were about Snape.

Lorien kept track of Snape's steadily strengthening pulse until the bond with Sirius released. She went briefly to the supplies on the shelf and returned with two vials of clear pink liquid. She handed one to each of the men.

"Drink this," she said to them. It will compensate for the blood loss. Now, you both need to go and get some rest."

"We'll stay with you," Offered Remus. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"No. You've both done enough." She placed a hand on the arm of each man. "Thank you. You've probably saved his life."

Sirius spoke quietly. "What we did was only a small part, Lorien. You're the reason he'll live."

She shrugged and sighed tiredly. "Ok. Both of you, OUT." She smiled weakly.

"Really, we don't..." began Remus.

"Out. He needs to rest. You can come back later," she said sternly.

Remus was slightly amused that she reminded him of Poppy. "You were amazing," he whispered, and then he kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave with Sirius.

Lorien did not feel amazing at that point. She watched the two friends leave and turned back to Severus. She cleaned up around the table and then cleaned all the blood off of him. Lorien laid a blanket over the still figure. She went and sat in the chair at his side and placed her hand near the Dark Mark. His pulse was steady and stronger. She nodded to herself. She sat quietly for a moment, the only sound in the room was the soft regular breathing coming from the man before her.

She realized as she sat there, that he would live. He would be fine. Slowly she could feel her clinical demeanor drain away. It retreated and left her sitting there with nothing but her emotions, now that everyone had left, and they came washing over her in a raging flood.

Lorien buried her face against Snape's shoulder and began to cry.

An hour or so later Dumbledore came back into the infirmary. He walked to where Lorien was sitting, keeping vigil next to Snape, and moved to stand on the opposite side of the table. Her eyes flicked briefly to the headmaster and then back to Severus. She said nothing.

He noticed that she looked extremely tired, and that her eyes were red. She'd been crying. Probably the enormity of what had happened finally hit her.

"How is he?" the white haired wizard asked.

"Fine. Better," she answered quietly.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine. A little tired, that's all." She smiled at him.

"Would you like a break?" he offered. "I'll sit with him."

"No, thanks. I'll stay." Her gaze went back to the unconscious man.

He tried a different tactic. "I imagine it'll be quite some time before he wakes up?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Lorien said.

"You'll probably want to be here when he does. Why don't you go sleep for a while so you'll be rested if he needs anything else," Dumbledore suggested.

She opened her mouth to protest and then closed it again. Dumbledore could see that she knew she should, but that she didn't want to leave. His eyes went meaningfully to a hospital bed nearby.

"You can rest there, and that way I can get you immediately, if needed."

She smiled wearily and nodded. She gave the headmaster her seat and went to lie down on the bed nearby. From where she was she could see the older man take the younger one's hand in his and begin his watch.

"You care about him a lot," she said softly.

"Yes, Lorien. Very much," he replied without taking his gaze off Severus.

"You've known him a long time?" she asked quietly.

"Since he was a boy," Dumbledore replied.

"He's difficult to get to know," Lorien said, and then suppressed a yawn.

The headmaster smiled a little. "Difficult, but not impossible."

She smiled back sleepily. "No, not impossible."

"Rest now. He'll be pleased if you're here when he wakes," Dumbledore said softly.

"Will he?" Her eyes were closed and her voice was fading.

"Yes, Lorien," He said to the sleeping witch. "I believe he would find that most agreeable."

Hermione assumed that Ron and Harry were still sleeping early Saturday morning. She never guessed that they would be up before her, and she couldn't believe when they came through the portrait entrance into the common room. She did a double take as she realized they were wearing pajamas under their robes.

She narrowed her eyes at them as they approach. "I've missed something, haven't I?" She sounded perturbed.

"I'll say!" Exclaimed Ron. "Do we have a story for you," He began excitedly, looking around the empty common room. They huddled around a table in the corner and they boys began to tell her about what had transpired early that morning. Hermione's eyes got larger as they told her about Remus and Sirius.

"Don't you think that's a problem?" she asked.

"What?" said Harry.

Hermione thought it was obvious. "The blood....from Remus!"

"Wow! I never thought about that!" said Ron.

"Lorien wouldn't have had Remus help if it was going to be a problem, would she?" asked Harry.

Hermione considered it for a minute. Would lycanthropy be better than death? She supposed it probably would. "She might if things were as bad as you say they were."

"We'll have to ask her later," said Ron.

"Later?" she asked.

"Yeah. Dumbledore said we could go back later today to see how things were going," Harry said.

Hermione smiled at her friends. "Wait, you guys are tying to tell me that you're worried about Snape?"

"Well....um...."they began.

"After all he's put us through?" She was still smiling.

"Hermione, the man almost died," Ron said.

"I understand. I'm just....well it's funny in a way."

"You wouldn't think it was funny at all if you'd had his blood all over your hands," said Harry.

"No. I imagine I wouldn't." She was sympathizing with her friend now. "I'll go with you later."

Lorien was still asleep, and Dumbledore was still keeping watch when Remus came back to the infirmary an hour or so later. He went to the older mage first.

"How are things?" he asked the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked up at Remus. "Stable. Lorien is resting."

"Good." His gaze went to the sleeping woman.

"Remus?" the older wizard spoke.

"Yes?" Remus asked distractedly as he watched Lorien.

"What you did was a noble thing today. You and Sirius," Dumbledore said, sounding very solemn.

Remus looked back at the headmaster. "The man was dying, Albus," he said.

"I know, and I never doubted for a moment that either of you would do the right thing." The headmaster finally smiled at the younger man.

"Yes, well I'm glad at least one of us was so sure," Remus admitted.

"I know that the two of you and Severus don't have a great history. Perhaps this is an opportunity to mend a few wounds?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

Remus looked at Lorien and back at the older wizard. He sighed. "I don't know."

Dumbledore nodded. Evidently things were as he suspected.

Remus walked over to where Lorien was curled up sleeping. He watched her for a moment and then brushed a wayward strand of hair out of her face.

"It's difficult to believe that she would openly offer her friendship to a werewolf and a Death Eater. She's accepted each of us for who we are, faults and all," Remus replied.

"It is merely the hallmark of a true friend, Remus. I think in part it's because she appreciates being accepted for who she is by both of you," Dumbledore speculated.

The werewolf nodded and walked back to stand next to Dumbledore. He glanced at Snape.

"Severus is going to be fine, isn't he?" he asked.

"Yes. I believe he'll make a complete recovery, given a little time and Lorien's help," answered Dumbledore, watching Lupin's reaction.

"Good. I know she would be hurt if anything happened to him." Remus stood there thoughtfully for a minute, and then left.

A/N: The Nytd/Severus thing comes as a result of writing fanfiction at weird hours of the night. (

Werewolf Registry - (.net if anyone hasn't seen this fantastic site. I prowl the moors there under the name Raksha.


	22. Recovery

**A/N:** From Ch 11 - Lorien gives Remus the article before they...um ...well, nevermind. Excerpt JAMWW volume 8 page 72 August, 1994 - 'to date the only confirmed means of transmitting the disorder is through the bite of a transformed lycanthrope.' Now you guys don't have to worry about Severus. *grins*

Hi Areai! Hello Hexed! Welcome Utena! G'day Zephyre! Thanks to everyone for all the enthusiastic comments! Jigglydot I left you a note at the registry. Just hello. Nothing exciting.

Snape looks at the woman sitting next to him and speaks in an offended manner. "Now you've left me in a bloody coma!"

"But you're not dead," Nytd points out cheerfully.

"Do I recover from the coma?" Snape asks her.

"Severus, I'd have to let you read the next chapter to find out."

Snape raises an eyebrow.

"No," she responds quickly. "Absolutely not. I already let...what are you doing?" Nytd feels fingers toying with her hair.

"I think you should let me read the next chapter," Snape replies in his silkiest voice, staring into the author's eyes.

"Stop that," Nytd says, not quite sounding like she means it.

"Perhaps you need a little more convincing," Snape replies, moving much closer.

"Severus, I don't think.."

Snape grabs Nytd and kisses her until she helplessly lets go of the mouse, and he casually reaches over and clicks on the next chapter.

Recovery ~*~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the hospital ward later Saturday afternoon. They found Lorien sitting next to a still unconscious Snape where she had moved him to a hospital bed. She looked up when she heard the door close to see the three of them hesitating near the entrance.

"It's ok. You can come in for a few minutes," she said to them. Harry noted that she seemed to look a little more rested then last they had seen her.

"How is he?" he asked as they approached.

"Better." Lorien smiled at the young wizard's concern. " He's going to need a lot of rest, but he's improving."

"Has he been awake yet?" asked Ron.

"Not yet. It might be a while still." She smiled at them again. "So, you can see he's not much for stimulating conversation right now. Can you do me a favor? Would you gentlemen watch him for a moment? Hermione, can a have a word with you in my office?"

Hermione nodded and shot a panicked look at Harry and Ron as she followed the woman to the small room.

Lorien turned to the young witch. "Please, sit."

Hermione sat with the woman near her desk.

Lorien sighed. "Hermione, I'll come right out and ask. Did you see Professor Snape kiss me in the dungeon last night?"

Hermione nodded.

"I see. I thought so," Lorien said. "That's what you all went to tell Remus?"

Another nod.

"It's ok, Hermione." Lorien spoke kindly to the younger witch, trying to reassure her. " Did you think Professor Snape was hurting me?"

"I didn't know. I just saw him grab you so suddenly." Hermione still looked worried.

"Well, he wasn't. I don't think he'd ever do anything to hurt me, Hermione. He and I are friends," Lorien explained.

"Really?" Hermione found it difficult to picture being friends with the irritable professor.

"Last night was.... a bit of a misunderstanding, that's all," Lorien told the younger witch.

Hermione replied quietly. "Oh."

"And just so you don't have to worry, I already told Remus," said Lorien.

"You did?" Hermione sounded surprised.

"Yes."

"Was he mad? What did he say?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That, my dear is between Professor Lupin and myself," Lorien said with a smile, "but let's just say he was a bit perturbed."

Hermione was relieved that everything appeared to be back to normal, and smiled at Ron and Harry when she walked out of the office with Lorien. They only stayed for a few more minutes but decided that they would probably come back tomorrow.

Remus brought her something to eat after dinner when she hadn't shown up in the great hall.

"You're wonderful!" She dove into the plate of food.

"I wondered if you'd had a chance to eat," Remus said to her.

"No, and I didn't realize I was hungry till you put that it front of me," she replied.

"Anything yet?" he asked.

She shook her head since her mouth was full.

"He'll probably wake up soon?" Remus inquired.

She shrugged and continued to chew.

Remus continued his questions. "But he's out of immediate danger, right?"

Emphatic nod.

He smiled. "How about I stop asking questions until you've had a chance to eat?"

She smiled back and nodded again.

"Ok. I'll do the talking," said Remus. "Sirius told me more about what happened last night. Evidently there were three Death Eaters that set a trap for Severus and one of them stabbed him after they disarmed him and beat him."

Lorien frowned and continued to chew.

"They made the mistake of telling him of a raid planned on the Auror training facility on Halloween because they thought they were about to kill him."

"Really?" She took another bite.

"It gets better. One of the Death Eaters was an animagus, Lorien. Sirius swears he never saw the wizard use a wand. He nearly blasted Snape apart without one."

"Nemorosi? Severus told me about one." Her thoughts went to the story he had told her about Ursa. "It must be the same one."

"Sirius said he saw the man transform just before they escaped... into a huge serpent, Lorien."

Her eyes went wide and she nearly choked.

"Merlin's wand!.. Are you serious?.... Remus, the legend!" Lorien gagged out the words.

Remus shuddered visibly. "I know. I must admit it is a bit spooky."

"A bit spooky? This is terrible," Lorien said, sounding quite upset. " I must send an owl to Perth in the morning."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes. Finally Lorien spoke. "Remus, about today...I wanted to thank you again for what you did. I know it must have been unpleasant."

Remus sighed and then replied. "Lorien, I don't like the man, but that doesn't mean I want to see him dead."

She nodded, understanding what he meant.

Remus stood up. "I've got to see Albus. Sirius is coming with me to fill him in on everything that happened last night. We're going to have to get word to the Ministry."

"Ok. I'll see you later then." She kissed him and turned back to her patient as he left.

It was not long after that Lorien sat back down at the bedside with the newest issue of JAMWW. She was settling in for an evening's vigil, and had made herself comfortable in the chair. She started to search for an article that interested her and looked up once to check on Snape's breathing. She went back to the article she had chosen and began to read.

After half a page she looked up again and found that Severus was watching her. She smiled at him. "Well, good evening."

"Ben notan." His voice was very tired and weak.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Like I was stepped on by a dragon," he said hoarsely.

"Good, it sounds like you're improving," she said jokingly.

"I was that bad?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, you're on the mend now."

He looked around a little. "How long have I been out?"

"It's Saturday night," said Lorien.

"I see."

Lorien stood up. "I'll be right back." She went to the medical supplies and came back with two potion vials. "Since you're awake, I can get these into you."

"Two, huh?" He eyed the vials she held.

"Yes. The sooner you're better the sooner I'll stop pestering you, so let's get this over with," Lorien said sternly.

"Alright," Severus replied, thinking that Lorien sounded more like Poppy at the moment.

She helped him raise his head enough to drink the potions, first the clear pink vial, and then the red one. He knew the second one was for pain, but he asked about the first.

"It's for blood regeneration," she explained. "You definitely need it. As a matter of fact, you were bad enough to need an actual transfusion when you came in. Two units, but you're still very anemic."

"I see." Snape was starting to get the picture. "Who....?"

"Sirius and Remus," she replied.

There was a long moment of silence as he laid with his eyes closed contemplating this. He took a deep breath and his fingers gripped the edge of the bed until his knuckles were white. "Unexpected," was all that he said and after a moment he looked at her. "And will I need to now brew wolfsbane potion for myself as well?"

"No. I'm sure of it," she said confidently.

He released his grip on the blankets and gave a weak nod. He was getting tired, and the potions were going to work.

"Get some rest, Severus. I'll be here if you need me." She rested her hand on top of his as she watched him drift to sleep again.

Lorien rested in the hospital bed nearby, and got up on the hour to make sure everything was alright during the night. Dumbledore came to relieve her early in the morning, and she afforded herself the luxury of a shower and change of clothes.

"He was awake for a little last night," she told the headmaster before she left.

It wasn't long after the older wizard had sat down that Snape woke once again.

"Good morning, Severus." He gently grasped the younger wizard's hand.

"Albus." He squeezed the headmaster's hand back briefly.

Dumbledore smiled. "It's good to see you, my friend."

"And you," Snape replied sincerely.

Neither said anything for a long moment.

Finally Snape spoke. "How bad was it, Albus?"

"Lorien didn't tell you?" The headmaster sounded a little surprised.

Snape shook his head. "She skirted the issue."

"Well, it was rough. She had Sirius and Remus donating blood," Dumbledore informed him.

"I've heard," Snape replied stiffly.

"She even had Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter assisting her. They were most helpful, I assure you."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Quite a team effort." Dumbledore was clearly stalling.

"Albus....how bad?" he insisted.

The headmaster became very serious. He held his hand up with a very tiny space between his thumb and forefinger. "Severus, we almost lost you. In fact we did lose you for a minute or two...." He hesitated for a moment , and his voice had a strained quality to it when he continued. "If it wasn't for Lorien...." He composed himself and related the events of the wee hours of Saturday morning.

Snape listened very carefully when the older man told him about the efforts of the witch and the phoenix, and nodded when he was finished. "It appears as though I owe my gratitude to a number of people, and my life to Mistress Lorien."

"Essentially," Dumbledore said.

When Lorien returned she could see that Dumbledore was speaking to Severus, who was apparently awake again.

"You're color looks better. How do you feel today?" she asked as she approached the bedside.

"Like I've been throttled by a troll," Snape answered her, a bit of sarcasm edging into his voice.

"Excellent. You're making more progress." She exchanged a smile with the headmaster. She held up two vials.

Snape managed to scowl at her.

"You're not getting out of it. Do you think you can sit up?" she asked.

He nodded but groaned as she and Dumbledore helped raise him and prop pillows up behind him. He reluctantly drank the potions she handed him.

The older wizard spoke. "I've been telling Severus about everything that happened yesterday."

She glanced at them briefly and then retreated to dispose of the empty vials, looking a little uncomfortable.

The door opened and Lupin walked in. He could see that Dumbledore and Lorien were standing next to Snape who was awake and sitting up. He walked over to stand next to Lorien.

"Severus. It's good to see you awake," Remus said politely.

Snape's black eyes met his gray ones. "I hear that you are part of the reason I am still here, Remus. I believe I owe you my sincere thanks."

"You're welcome. I was glad to do it after all you've done for me each month. Besides, you really owe Lorien the most thanks," Remus said, not flinching from the Potions master's stare.

Snape turned to look at Lorien. "I have heard," was all he said. She smiled a little but could feel her face flushing a bit.

Remus decided he didn't like the way Snape had looked at her. "She's quite an amazing witch, don't you think, Severus?" He slipped his arm around her shoulders casually as she laughed a little uncomfortably at all the fuss. She didn't see it, but Lupin noted the briefest narrowing of the other wizard's eyes.

"Quite," Snape replied, once again meeting Lupin's gaze. Lupin looked away but only to speak to the blonde witch. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

She walked with him a short way across the room.

"How are you doing? Do you need anything?" he asked her.

"No. I'm fine, thanks," she replied

"How is Severus doing?" Remus glanced in the direction of the recovering mage briefly.

"Better. He'll be out of the hospital in no time," Lorien said.

"Good." Lupin's reply was perhaps a little more zealous than he'd intended. "I mean it's good that he's making such a quick recovery." He added quickly. "Well, I'm going to breakfast. Do you want to take a break and go?"

"Not just yet," she replied.

"Ok. Make sure you get a little rest too," Remus instructed her. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes." She smiled at him, but was surprised when he kissed her firmly before he left.

Snape watched the werewolf walk across the room to speak with Lorien, and his eyes narrowed again slightly as he saw him kiss her. He hadn't really heard what the headmaster had been saying.

"....arrange the class schedule."

Snape turned to look at him. "What?"

"I said that we're going to rearrange the class schedule. The other professors are holding some of their classes in your class time slots, and then you'll double up class sessions at the end of the week if you're better," Dumbledore explained.

"Fine."

Lorien came back to stand by the two wizards. "Headmaster, with all due respect."

"You're throwing me out?" He smiled.

"Yes. He needs rest." She smiled back at Dumbledore.

The headmaster agreed. "Very well. I'll return later."

Snape spoke up before he left. "Albus, what about the raid?"

Dumbledore's expression became more concerned. "I've sent word to Fudge already. I only hope I have convinced him that this isn't some wild rumor, and that he takes it seriously."

Snape nodded, and the headmaster left.

Lorien spoke first when the older wizard had left. "Severus, was the Nemorosi wizard the same one who killed Ursa?"

"Yes. His name is Ian Fincastle," Snape replied.

A note of faint recognition sounded in her mind. "Remus said he's an animagus. A serpent?"

"Yes." He saw the disturbed look on her face, but was surprised by the note of relief in her voice.

"I see," she said quietly.

"Why does that matter?" he asked.

She told him about the legend.

"Quite interesting," he replied. He saw her smiling to herself a little. "What?"

"For a long time I was worried that the legend might concern me." She went on to explain her struggle over the decision to become animagi, how Sirius had been helping her lately, and the progress she had been making.

Snape listened carefully but said nothing. They both became aware of the moment of awkward silence. His eyes went to hers and he spoke softly.

"Lorien, I believe I owe you a great deal of thanks," he began.

"Please, Severus, I was doing my job. Anyone in my position would have done the same." Lorien tried to wave it off.

"I'm not so sure," Snape replied. "Do you really think anyone would have fought as hard to save a Death Eater, former or otherwise? No, I believe that it's only because it was you that I am alive. I am in your debt, Remedari atora." He touched her hand, but only briefly. He didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable.

She spoke quietly but didn't look at him. "Perhaps you are right," she said. "I guess it's because I know you're worth saving."

He reached out and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. "Do you really believe that?"

She met his gaze. "Yes."

"Thank you," he said quietly and released her.

She changed the subject quickly. "Do you feel up to eating?"

"Yes," he said in earnest.

She sent for a house elf and asked him to fetch them breakfast.

Severus spoke again when the house elf left. "Do you know what I would like?"

She looked at him questioningly.

"To get out of this bed for a few minutes," he said.

"Do you think you're up to it?" she asked.

"If you'll help," he said, a bit reluctant to admit that he needed further assistance.

"Of course," she said. " Wait one minute."

She quickly moved a small table and two chairs near a sunny window and then returned to the bedside with a black dressing gown

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She smiled and shrugged. "I had the house elves bring it, as well as that." She indicated the gray nightshirt he was wearing.

He nodded realizing that she must have discarded the blood soaked robes and dressed him the way he was. She helped him to the edge of the bed and then placing her arm about him steadied him as he stood. He wavered for a moment and she held him until he was steady on his feet. She carefully let go and helped him into his dressing gown.

"That's better," She teased once he was clad again in black. "Can you make it to the window?"

He gauged the distance. "Yes. I think so."

She walked with him to the window and helped him into a chair, noting that he winced a little when he sat down. The house elf returned with enough food for five people and laid it out on the table. Lorien sat in the chair opposite and shared breakfast with the wizard., and they talked about the raid on Halloween and the study on lycanthropy she had read in her journal.

She knew he was tired when she helped him back to bed, since he leaned on her much more heavily. He was asleep again in no time.

A/N: *giggles about the Severus/Nytd thing* BTW - Rose in the Darkness is starting a new fic called the Start of Something New. She's just posted the first chapter and it involves our favorite professors, some of her own OFC's and she's borrowing Lorien once in a while for it later on. Check it out and let her know what you think.


	23. The Bookcase

A/N : Jig - 'the Macarena?' *Nytd and Snape both shudder*

Hexed - It's next chapter. *winks*

Nytd looks up warily from where she sits typing, hoping that Severus hasn't returned after she banished him from her office while she writes. Remus stands in the doorway.

"Hi," Remus says.

"Hi, Remus," Nytd says as she types. "What's up?"

"I have a request from everyone," he says with a charming smile.

Nytd frowns. "Don't tell me you all want pizza again? You'd think none of you had ever had pizza with as often as we order it."

"Nytd, we never have," Remus reminds her. "Anyway, that's not the request."

"What is it?" Nytd asks.

"The beach," Remus says and grins.

"What?"

"Tomorrow, we all want to go to the beach," he replies.

"Everyone? Even Dumbledore?" Nytd asks.

Remus nods.

Nytd looks past Remus out the door and then whispers. "Severus?"

He shakes his head. "And I'd like to say that he's being a party pooper but I can't."

"Why is that," Nytd asks.

Remus shrugs. "He's brewing the wolfsbane potion again tomorrow."

Nytd smiles. "Ok, Remus. The beach it is." She types the last line of the next chapter.

The Bookcase ~*~

Lorien had been busy for most of the afternoon with other patients, and had just seen the last one leave when she became aware of loud voices in the hallway. The door to the hospital wing was suddenly flung open and two students entered the ward arguing animatedly. Lorien didn't realize what she was in for when the students arrived.

Atheis and Aeris Gainsborough were a couple of second year students that were sisters in different houses, Atheis a Slytherin and Aeris a Gryffindor. The two girls now stood before her covered in oozing boils, after having argued and then hexed each other.

From what she could gather from the argument, it was because Atheis had once again managed to get the girls detention, and at the rate that she was going, she would well surpass the record currently held by Fred and George Weasley when she reached the same year.

"Let me get something to give you girls for the itching, and then we'll get started on those sores," Lorien said, ushering them to an exam table, and leaving them momentarily to fetch the necessary potion.

Aeris managed a good look around and then whispered to her sister angrily. "See. I told you, he's not here! You got us both hexed for nothing, and detention to boot!"

Atheis rolled her eyes and gave her best 'idiot' look to her sister. "She's got the curtains drawn," she said, indicating the far side of the room. "Of course he's here, so the bet is still on."

The young Gryffindor sighed with exasperation. "You're going to get us in more trouble," she said as her sister crept toward the curtain drawn across part of the room. "She'll be back in a minute!"

"That's all I need," whispered Atheis, from near the curtain." Besides, a detention from HIM would be icing on the cake."

"No, thank you," Aeris said to no one in particular, and she watched as her sister crept close enough to try to sneek a peek around the curtain.

Lorien came back with two potion vials in her hand and looked bewilderedly at the single student sitting there.

"Where is your sister?" she asked with a frown, which turned into a look of horror as she realized that the young Slytherin was trying to spy on her most infamous patient.

"Miss Gainsborough!" she said sternly. "Would you kindly join us?" She waited until the girl fixed a pout firmly on her face and came to sit next to her sister.

"Here, drink this," Lorien instructed them. "May I ask what you thought you were doing just now?"

Atheis shrugged.

"She's trying to see who wins a bet," volunteered Aeris, between swallows of the potion she was trying to gag down.

"Shut it!" snapped Atheis.

"Bet? What bet?" asked Lorien.

The Gryffindor witch happily spilled her guts, knowing that this was one detention she was probably not going to share in. "She has a bet with a classmate as to what color Professor Snape's night attire is," Aeris said cheerfully.

Atheis sat silently and sulked, not drinking the potion.

"You were spying on him?" Lorien asked, not knowing whether to be amused or scared.

The pouting student shot her a look but said nothing, and her sister prattled on. "Atheis loses the bet if she doesn't find out."

"I said shut it!" Atheis hissed at her sister, who stuck her tongue out in return.

Lorien regarded the sullen Slytherin carefully. "I probably don't want to know what happens if you lose the bet, do I?"

Atheis shook her head, and even Aeris refrained from comment.

"That's what I figured. I'll tell you what, you drink that potion and let me get rid of those sores, and I'll make sure you have the answer - without invading the professor's privacy. Deal?" Lorien asked.

Atheis narrowed her eyes. "What's in it for you?"She asked the first question that popped into her Slytherin mind.

Lorien shrugged in return. "Let's just say you'll owe me one."

Atheis looked at the older witch for a long moment and then grinned. "Deal," she said, and looked expectant.

"Potion first," Lorien said.

Atheis drank the potion, making faces between swallows while Lorien dealt with her sister's boils, and then allowed the healer to banish hers as well.

"So, tell me what you think," Lorien said as she saw the sisters to the door of the hospital ward.

"Well, the others say he's got to wear green, but I think they're wrong," Atheis replied. "I say black, as usual."

Lorien smiled. "Well, then you would be correct, Miss Gainsborough," she said, watching the girl smile wickedly and run to join her sister in the hall.

Lorien shook her head, knowing that the Potions master would kill her if he ever found out she'd passed that information along.

Not long after the Gainsborough sisters had left, Cho Chang came to the ward to speak to Lorien. She looked tired.

"Hi Cho. How are you doing?" Lorien asked in a concerned manner.

"Not so well," the girl replied.

"Still having nightmares?" Lorien asked.

"Yes," she replied, somewhat dejectedly.

Lorien continued her questioning. "Were they any less frequent with the last potion?"

"Um, yes, a little," Cho answered.

"Ok. We're on the right track." Lorien retrieved a new bottle and handed it to Cho. "I bet this is the one. Same as before, two swallows twenty minutes before bed, and put these under your pillow." She handed the girl two small pillows full of dried lavender. "You'll let me know if it's helping after a few nights?"

"Yes. Thank you so much, Mistress Lorien," Cho replied gratefully.

The pretty young Ravenclaw seeker left.

When she had the opportunity, Lorien went back to check on Snape, and was surprised to find him not only awake, but sitting up and reading.

"How are you doing?" she asked as she approached.

"Better." He looked at her over the top of the issue of JAMWW that he had retrieved from where she had left it near his bedside, and then set it down. "What was all that about?" he asked, referring to the commotion caused by the Gainsborough sisters.

"Oh, nothing. Sick students," she replied, and changed the subject. "Do you want to go for a short walk?" she asked, wanting to see if he was feeling stronger.

"I'd kill to," he said.

She let him stand on his own, keeping nearby in case he faltered. He didn't. He definitely was a lot stronger this afternoon.

"Come with me." She tucked her arm in his and noticed that she didn't have to steady him as much as this morning.

He looked at her questioningly when she led him out of the ward and down the hallway two doors. He figured if the first door was to Poppy's rooms, the second must be her chambers. It made sense for the medical personnel to stay nearby.

"I wanted to show you something." She smiled and stepped through the door ahead of him. He followed her through.

"I thought you would be interested in this," she spoke as she crossed the small sitting room.

Snape did not immediately follow her, but curiosity forced him to take a moment to let his eyes wander around the room . The furnishings were simple but tasteful, and several large, beautiful works of needlework decorated the wall. One particularly detailed piece portraying a detailed bouquet of iris caught his eye. He moved to stand before it and admire it for a moment where it hung in the place of honor over the fireplace.

He went next to the large light colored oak bookshelf and scanned its contents. Medical texts, journals, anatomy books. He looked further. Books on medical potions, herbology, and a number of cookbooks. The last shelf contained a large amount of classic literature, magic and muggle.

He looked up and around the room and noted the large number of plants she had growing in her chambers, and then he realized she was waiting patiently for him to follow her. He went to where she was standing next to a large intricately formed wine rack. It was made to look as though the bottles of wine were nestled in a vine made of wrought iron. Twenty or so bottles of wine sat in their places.

"Well?" she asked, smiling.

"It's exquisite," he said, admiring the wine rack. "It looks quite old."

"It's been in my family for generations," she replied.

He picked up several bottles of wine, curious about what she had in her collection. Not a single bottle of white wine was present, and he smiled for a moment when he looked at a Spanish label in his hand.

"Quite impressive, Mistress Lorien," he spoke as he placed the bottle at a slight angle back in its spot.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," she teased. "I thought you'd be able to appreciate it. So what do you think?" She indicated the room around them. "Have you been able to dig up more information while you were being nosy?"

He snorted with mock derision. "Curious, not nosy, and yes I believe I have."

She looked at him expectantly. 'Well?"

Snape spoke with a matter-of-fact tone. "You have simple but expensive taste, judging by the fact that your furniture is the same make as my favorite armchair. You'd rather be outdoors, judging by the small jungle you have created for yourself in here. You like roses, but your favorite flower is the iris...Siberian iris to be specific, and your favorite book is written by a muggle author." Snape made the final pronouncement with a wave of his hand and a self-satisfied air.

She laughed. "Very impressive, Professor. Are you guessing about the book?"

"No."

He went to the bookshelf and then handed over her favorite book. "Kipling, I believe?"

She looked at the book he handed her and then back. "How....?"

"There are some things about a book you can judge from its cover," Snape replied.

She smiled when she realized how worn the book looked, and then replaced it on its spot on the shelf. She turned around to face him and jumped when she saw how close to her he'd moved when she had her back turned.

"You startled me," she said quietly, hand over her heart.

"Obviously." His voice was soft.

His black eyes were fixed on hers and suddenly she was reminded of the first time she encountered him in the dungeon.

She took a step back and laughed a little nervously. "Well, we probably ought to get you back," she said.

"Probably." He took a step closer, still looking her in the eyes.

"You really need to get some rest," she insisted as she backpedaled another step.

"Eventually." He advanced another pace.

"Severus, I don't...." Her back hit the bookshelf and she dropped off realizing she was once again in trouble as he stepped immediately in front of her. He placed one hand on the bookshelf on either side of her and she was trapped. She looked away quickly.

He leaned close to her. "You don't what, Lorien?"

"Think this is a good idea," she whispered.

"Why is that?" His voice held a trace of amusement.

"Because..." she trailed off.

"Why?" he asked again very softly.

A dozen reasons came to her mind but she couldn't bring herself to voice any of them at that moment.

Snape answered for her. "Because things wouldn't be neat and tidy now would they?" he chided her quietly, with a touch of sarcasm. "Things would be awkward? Messy?"

She nodded without meeting his eyes.

He spoke softly near her ear, as his fingers brushed her hair away from her face. "And do you think I worry about awkward or messy, Lorien?"

"No." She found it quite apparent that he didn't.

His fingers trailed from her hair to her shoulder, down the length of her arm until they found her fingers and gently lifted her hand. "Neither should you."

As she looked at him, his eyes never left hers but he brought her hand to his lips for a moment and then released her.

He gazed at her for a long moment. "Shall we?" He indicated the door. She nodded and with an inner sigh of relief, escaped from her own rooms.

Monday and Tuesday were confusing days for most of the students and staff at Hogwarts. Although Lorien had released Snape from the hospital ward, he had not returned yet to class, and it was difficult for the students to figure out which class they were supposed to be in.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting through double Defense classes, which was great now, but the thought of doubling up Potions again at the end of the week was a little disheartening.

"I hope Snape's back by the end of the week," Ron whispered. "We could end up spending all of next week in Potions if he's not back soon," he exaggerated.

Lupin finished lecturing and the three students gathered up their books. Hermione approached the Defense professor. "Professor, may I ask you a question?"

"If it has to do with class." Lupin glanced around to indicate the other students still lingering in the classroom.

"Well, it has to do with werewolves." She could see Seamus Finnigan look at her and frown. There were many students that were obviously not comfortable still discussing this particular topic with Lupin.

Lupin smiled wryly at the young witch. He was anticipating her question but let her ask it. "What is it, Miss Granger?"

"Is there any other way besides the bite of a werewolf to transmit the condition? Say contact with werewolf blood, for instance?"

He shook his head. "Not to my knowledge. I can give you an excellent reference if you'd like."

She nodded and he wrote down the volume and page numbers from a medical journal from a year ago. "This should give you the information you're looking for. I became aware of this study only a short time ago myself." He handed her the piece of parchment and she noted the lingering smile as he handed it to her.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said with a smile.

"Any time, Miss Granger."

She caught up with Ron and Harry.

"Well?" they asked together.

"Snape's in the clear," she whispered.

"So you can't get it through blood?" asked Harry.

"No," Hermione answered.

"And we know you can't get it by kissing a werewolf," Ron said, rolling his eyes. He hesitated and frowned. "Hey, do you think it's a problem if.... well if....?"

"What?" asked Harry and Hermione.

Ron continued to stammer. "I mean do you think.... since he really likes Lorien that....well, it never occurred to me before."

Harry's eyes opened wider. The thought had never occurred to him either.

"Lupin said that there's no way other than being bitten to get it," Hermione stated emphatically, obviously not getting what Ron was going on about.

"So, do you think he just knows it from the article, or that he _knows_?"

Hermione got it. "Ron Weasley! That's none of our business!" she scolded her friend and walked past. Leave it to a teenage male to think of something like that. She headed for the library.

Madame Pince pointed Hermione in the direction of the shelves that held journals from many of the disciplines taught at Hogwarts. Hermione thanked her and began threading her way along the stacks. She found the back issues of JAMWW on a lower shelf and began tracing the volume numbers to the end of the row and around the corner to the next aisle. She was bent over and absorbed in her search and jumped when she heard the familiar voice.

"Miss Granger." Snape spoke to her in a low voice. He was standing only feet away.

"P-Professor Snape. I didn't see you there," Hermione stammered, as she straightened immediately.

"Obviously," he said, his answer laced with sarcasm.

"How....how are you feeling, sir?" she asked, unsure what else to say.

"Better." The black eyes met hers. "I believe this is what you were looking for?" He held up a journal that matched the volume number Lupin had given her.

Hermione opened her mouth but no answer came.

"I assume that like me, you have to read it for yourself?" he asked, but his voice held no malice.

She nodded silently, unsure about discussing the fact that she had been snooping to find out if he would contract lycanthropy.

"I am through with the article." He offered her the journal and saw her hesitate about whether or not to take it. "Miss Granger, I don't intend to stand here all day," Snape spoke a little more sharply.

She took the book. "Thank you."

He nodded and to Hermione's surprise, continued to speak to her. "It's a fascinating article."

She looked up at him again. "Really?"

"Yes. Retrospective case study. Ten years," he said casually.

"Ten years? And they were able to conclude that contact with blood was safe?" Hermione found herself interested immediately.

"Yes. It was quite a broad study and they have concluded that there is no known way to transmit lycanthropy other than the bite of a werewolf," he continued.

Hermione nodded at the Potions master. "Thank you. I'll read it. I'm, um, glad that things are....better, Professor."

Snape merely nodded. "Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione noted that he moved a little slower than normal when he turned and walked away. She looked at the journal and back up at the retreating wizard. She realized at that moment that she was beginning to grasp how somebody might be friends with the irritable head of Slytherin.

Remus was glad when Snape was released from the infirmary. Not only did it mean he was away from Lorien, but it also meant she had some free time back. He was sitting in his rooms with Sirius when she came in after his last class.

"Hi," she said to them.

They both greeted her.

"Long time no see," Sirius teased. He intercepted her as she was heading toward Remus and wrapped her in his arms. The next thing she knew he had dipped her backwards and was leaning over her pretending to engage her in a passionate kiss. She went along with it for a minute, until she couldn't help but laugh. He pretended to drop her and Remus laughed at them both when she gave a little cry of surprise. Finally he righted her and let her loose.

She finally made it to Remus who embraced her warmly and kissed him for real.

"Will you accompany me to dinner, Miss Desjardins?" he asked.

"I will, Professor Lupin," Lorien smiled.

Lorien and Remus walked into the great hall together, and Lorien was relieved when she saw Snape wasn't there. She bet it'd be another night or two before he reappeared. Remus gave a little tug on her sleeve as she headed for her end of the table, and she smiled and followed him to his. Madame Hooch had seen them coming and vacated the spot she usually occupied between Snape and Lupin so they could sit next to each other. She gave Lupin a warm smile, and he nodded at her.

It was fun to eat and chat with Remus for a change at dinner, although she had the impression they were being scrutinized as they sat together. She didn't care.

She went to the infirmary and he back to his rooms after dinner, but they agreed he would meet her at her rooms in a couple of hours. She was just opening her door with a stack of medical texts in her hands when he came down the hallway toward her.

"I keep taking stuff to the hospital with me and forgetting to bring it back," she said as he helped her with the pile of books. He followed her into the sitting room and over to the bookcase. "Here, hand me those." He handed her the large books one by one and she put them back in their places.

When she stood and turned he had moved very close and placed his hands on her arms and pushed her gently but firmly against the bookcase. He pressed against her and pinned her where she was with his body, and kissed her hard. She was a little surprised at this more aggressive approach from him, but her pulse quickened just the same, and she found herself kissing him back in similar fashion.

He broke off after a moment and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I've missed you the past few nights." It didn't have the effect he was expecting.

Lorien was hit with a sense of deja vu when he leaned close and whispered to her and suddenly stiffened when she recalled her earlier encounter near the bookcase. Guilt and confusion suddenly doused the romantic spark that Remus had been kindling.

"What's wrong, Lorien?" He sensed her tenseness and spoke gently.

"Nothing, Remus. It's nothing. I'm....just tired, that's all."

"You've been working too hard," he accused her with a smile.

"Maybe, but I don't have much control over when I'm busy and when I'm not, do I?" She laughed a little. "Remus, I'm sorry. I know that...."

He put a hand to her lips to quiet her. "It's ok. I want you to get some rest, alright?"

She nodded, thankful that he didn't sense her inner turmoil.

A/N: Thanks to Atheis Gainsborough for her earlier entertaining reviews and permission to use her pen names in the fic.

My own copy of Kipling's The Jungle Books, is a broken, worn, old purple book that holds the place of honor on my bookshelf.


	24. Transformation

**A/N:** reads last set of reviews by Atheis and Aeris and smacks self in head "What have I done?"

Welcome Jade! Thanks for reviewing.

Hey Jig -what about the tango?

Nytd looks up as Lorien comes into the room. "How's Ron's sunburn?"

Lorien sighs. "Fine, but I think it's the least of his problems right now. He's not happy about Hermione's date with the lifeguard tonight."

"I guess I can understand that. Didn't Sirius get himself a date too?" Nytd asks.

"Yes. I think he's hooking up with that cute muggle that was flirting with him and Remus all afternoon." Lorien replied.

"Which one?" Nytd asks. "I believe there were several."

Lorien rolls her eyes. "No kidding." After a minute she looks thoughtful. "So what are you writing now?"

Nytd looks at the screen. "This chapter is where you become an animagus, finally."

"Really?" Lorien looks excited. "Are you going to tell me?"

Nytd smiles. "Let me just finish typing this and you'll find out."

--

Transformation

When Remus returned to his rooms after class in the middle of the week, he found Sirius pacing the floor in a very agitated fashion.

"Padfoot, what are…..."

"Are you alone?" Black cut him off.

"Yes, but Lorien with be up in a few minutes. What's wrong?" Remus asked.

Black stared at him for a long moment and then indicated the small table in the room. "That," he said.

On the table was a large arrangement of flowers; old fashioned white roses mingled with purple-blue iris. It was absolutely stunning.

"What is this?" Remus asked.

"They're for Lorien," Black growled in a low voice.

Lupin shrugged. "Well, the house elves must have made a mistake and brought them here."

"No mistake. I asked." Black threw a small sealed note on the table in front of Lupin, and he picked it up. Lorien's name was on the front. Remus turned it over and cringed when he saw the green wax seal bearing the Great Serpent of Slytherin.

"That slimy bastard," he spoke angrily. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Evidently, someone who's sending you a message as well, Moony." Sirius sounded less than pleased himself.

A quick knock sounded at the door and then Lorien stepped into the room.

"Hi guys." She saw the odd looks they wore. "Who died?"

"No one," said Remus.

"No one, yet," replied Sirius.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Lupin indicated the flowers on the table.

Lorien caught her breath at the sight of the elegant arrangement. "Oh my! Who sent these to you? They're beautiful!" She walked over to the table quickly to smell them.

"They aren't for me, they're for you," Remus replied stiffly.

"You didn't!" she said excitedly.

"No," he said with forced patience, "I didn't."

"Well, then who..."

Lupin handed her the card, but she already knew. She looked from one man to the other and held her breath as she opened the note.

_Dear Lorien,_

_These are a small token of my appreciation_

_for what you did for me. I am truly in your_

_debt._

_With most sincere gratitude._

_Severus_

She breathed a sigh of relief. The note was harmless. Appropriate, and harmless. She handed it to Remus. "It's just a thank you."

"My ass it is," Sirius said quietly, as Lupin frowned at the note.

"I wonder why they were sent here?" she said.

Remus jumped in to cut off Black. "I'm sure the house elves made a mistake because you're here so much." He shot Sirius a meaningful look and he said nothing.

"Well, I'll put them in my rooms." She picked up the flowers. "I've got a session with Neville tonight, so I'll see you later?" Lorien asked.

Lupin nodded and smiled as she went out the door, but his expression changed when he turned to Sirius again.

"I can think of plenty of ways we can fix it so she can't revive him again," Black offered his friend.

"Don't temp me," Remus replied.

Lorien sat with her face in her hands for a long time after Neville left. When she looked up it was only to press her fingers to her aching temples. She was getting nowhere with the forgetful G5. It wasn't that he was stupid, he wasn't. There were a number of other subjects that he did well in, especially Herbology. It was just that he went to pieces in the potions classroom, and although he wasn't intimidated by her, she seemed to be having trouble inspiring a desire to learn anything about potion brewing in the timid teenager. She needed a source of inspiration for him soon.

--

Snape entered the headmaster's office and stood in front of Dumbledore's desk. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes, Severus. Sit, please," dumbledore said.

The younger man sat in the chair opposite the headmaster.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Fine, thank you," Snape replied.

"Good. I'm glad. You're returning to classes tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good." Dumbledore paused for a minute. "Severus, I've left the staff in the dark a bit as to what happened to you, but we're going to have to say something."

"I suppose." Snape looked mildly annoyed.

"They know something happened. Minerva does. I know she senses it," Dumbledore stated.

"Tell them the truth," replied Snape simply.

"Really? Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Albus. I have no secrets to keep anymore, and you know I don't dwell long on what the others think," he replied somewhat tersely.

"Things could get a bit awkward and messy if we tell them everything," said Dumbledore, "but that's never bothered you, has it?" He finished wryly.

The head of Slytherin gave him a rare smile.

"Alright. The truth then. At least part of it. I will let the staff know that you were attacked by Death Eaters while you were on a mission for me and everything that happened in the medical ward. What else you tell them on an individual basis I leave up to your own discretion. Fair enough?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fair enough."

"I have something else I need to speak to you about," said Dumbledore.

"What is it, Albus?" Snape looked concerned.

The headmaster sighed. "Fudge."

"He's not taking the warning seriously, is he?" Snape guessed.

"No. They're 'taking it under advisement and will look into whether or not additional measures must be taken'."

"Idiots! They've no idea," Snape snarled.

"I must admit I have my own doubts, Severus," said Dumbledore.

Snape questioned the headmaster. "About what I told you?"

"No, of course not. I merely wonder whether they'll go through with it now that we know." Dumbledore explained his doubts.

"It's not Voldemort's style to back out of something like this," Snape said, but even as he did so he realized something about the whole issue was bothering him. He couldn't quite put a finger on what.

"Well, we have a little time yet. I'll send another owl to Fudge. Meanwhile I know of a few people that may be able to help us if the Ministry doesn't follow through."

Snape nodded. "Of course, if there's anything I can do, Albus."

"There just may be. We'll wait a little longer."

Lorien returned to her rooms, flung herself into a chair and let her head fall against the back. As she sat lost in thought, the delicate scent of antique roses met her nose and her eyes went to the flowers on the table next to her. They were beautiful and the fragrance was heavenly. She smiled a little to herself as she looked at the wall hangings and then back at the bouquet and realized she was glad he had sent them. The problem came with the fact that she knew that he sent them as more than a thank you, and she also knew that the house elves didn't make mistakes.

Her thoughts went to Remus and she frowned. Surely he knew the house elves hadn't erred. She figured that the two Gryffindors were probably in his rooms now plotting the assassination of the Head of Slytherin House. Her head began to ache with all the conflicting feelings she was having about the two men, and she gave up and decided to go to bed.

When the weekend arrived Lorien knew exactly what she would not be doing in her free time. She would not be betting on Quidditch, tutoring Neville, drinking wine in the dungeon, or what ever that stuff was with Remus and Sirius. She would not be flirting with anyone, kissing anyone, almost kissing anyone or doing anything else along the same lines with anyone. She wanted no men whatsoever in her life for one or two days. She needed a little space and time to think.

She knew what she did want to do, and early Saturday morning she threw on a heavy cloak and headed for the forest. She was on a mission and needed a little inspiration herself.

It was one of those rare late fall days that that warms beyond the seasonal norm, and Lorien's mood was lightened by the blue sky and warm sun. She skirted the edge of the forest at first and then when she found a place that felt right she cut into the woods.

She knew she would be ok during the day as long as she didn't venture too deep, but she had to get to a place where she could think, where she could breathe.

She knew she had found the right place when she came to the tiny clear pool with the fallen tree nearby, and sat down on the trunk to clear her mind. The small clearing was ringed with elm trees and she knew that they would give her the grounding and stability she needed.

She sat for a long time just breathing slowly, focusing on the noises of life around her. She shifted from the obvious noises to the more subtle rustlings, and from the subtle rustlings to the almost imperceptible hum of the life energy in the trees and earth itself. She stood up and let the cloak fall to the ground.

She was ready. With her eyes closed the scents around her came into focus, one by one, fainter and fainter they became clear. Her breathing remained slow as she reached for the next few steps quickly, the tingling sensation radiating up her arms and legs and back and neck. She held it and took a deep breath. She was readying to go through the next stage. The key to it was picturing making it to the other side without hesitating.

Lorien raised her arms at her sides, palms up, and now that she had grounded herself she called on the flowing, changeable, creative aspects of water. She plunged ahead.

She gasped in agony and fell to her knees as the pain ripped up her spine, her shoulders, her neck. She willed it to hurt, to go further, to be over and she fell forward onto her hands as she struggled not to collapse. Pain now ripped down her lower back and hips and she realized the sensation that she now felt had to be a tail. She was almost there! Fire blazed through her shoulder blades and through her mind as she exerted her will and she moaned as she felt the changes happening.

She pictured a door ahead of her and her cries echoed in the woods around her as she mentally slammed herself through it. Startled birds sprang from their perches and flew past the spot where the woman had been.

A moment went by and she stayed where she was, eyes closed, trembling, swaying slightly. Trying to stay on her feet. She planted all four of them firmly and slowly she steadied herself. She opened her eyes. Two large, green scaled feet with enormous black claws were before her. Very slowly she turned her head. Two very similar clawed feet were behind her, attached to a large scaled body. A long muscular tail covered in blue-green scales stretched out behind her.

When she turned to get a better look at herself she lost her balance a little and was startled by the flapping noise she heard as she caught her balance. Warily she turned her head even further to look up her back, and she was sure the jaw she now possessed dropped open at the sight before her.

She shook her head as a dog would and moved to the edge of the pool to get a better look at herself, peering a little at a time at her new reflection. Gold eyes looked back at her and blue-green wings framed the image of the small dragon that stood at the water's surface. Sirius's words came back to her at that moment. "Coolest thing in the world. I can tell you."

_'Now, Sirius. I believe you,'_ she said in her mind.

Lorien ran all the way to the castle. Once she was inside she continued to run and almost didn't notice Remus as she plunged by him.

"Hey!"

She skidded to a stop and turned to face him. "Hi," she panted.

"What on earth are you doing?" He was obviously amused at the way she had almost run him down.

She grinned at him. "I can't….. tell you yet." She was winded.

"Ok." He looked puzzled.

"Get Sirius... Med ward...Fifteen minutes...I'll show you." She was off down the hallway again before he could say anything else.

She had to restrain herself from flinging open the library doors, and settled for walking quickly to the librarian's desk. Irma was off helping some student. Of all times. She turned and headed for the section she thought she could find what she was looking for in, dodging a small group of Gryffindors huddled around a table whispering together.

Gryffindors...whispering. She looked back and sure enough there were two red heads in the small group. A Weasley was just what she needed. She hurried back to the group.

"Excuse me. Fred, George, could one of you help me for a moment?"

Fred jumped up at the opportunity to assist the attractive older witch. "What can I do for you, Mistress Lorien?"

"Walk with me," she requested.

He followed her a short distance away.

"I need the most current, complete reference there might be on species of dragon. I figured you might know since..."

"I know, I know, since my older brother Charlie studies dragons in Romania." He sounded a bit disappointed.

"Well, yes," Lorien admitted.

"This way."

He led her to the section she was originally heading to but saved her a lot of searching when he pulled out a large volume.

"This one. _Compendium Draconis_. Updated in the last six months. Charlie is even mentioned in here a bit," Fred said.

"Great. Thank you so much, Fred."

Lorien ran down the hall to the infirmary with the heavy book. She had found exactly what she was looking for.

Remus and Snuffles were in the large room waiting for her alone. She shut the door behind her and locked it and the dog disappeared.

"Here." She walked to the closest exam table and let the open book drop with a thud.

Both men peered at the book. "It's a book on dragons?" asked Remus.

"Yes," she said. "Read it. Left page." She was beaming.

"Turquoise Dragon?" asked Sirius.

"Yes."

Lupin read the passage. "The turquoise dragon, _Vermithrax cearulivirens_, is a recently encountered species of dragon. First discovered nearly two years ago by Theseus Pepperidge and Charles Weasley, this small, relatively docile member of the dragon family...what is this all about, Lorien?" He broke off from his reading and looked at her.

She smiled at him and said nothing.

He looked at Sirius. "Do you know what she's getting at?"

Black looked as puzzled as Lupin and shook his head.

"Did you see the picture?" she asked.

"Yeah." Black's eyes went wide and he quickly looked again and back. "No way!" he said incredulously.

She smiled and nodded.

"Lorien, it could be a hundred things..."

"But it isn't. I _know_," she replied.

"What?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"I did it," she said happily.

You did?" Sirius asked, his mouth open.

Remus interrupted. "Did wha...Merlin's beard, did you?!"

Lorien allowed herself a proud smile.

"_That_ thing?" Remus asked, pointing to the picture in the book.

Lorien frowned at him. "Yes," she spat back.

Sirius put his hands on her arms. "Lorien, can you do it again?"

She shot Remus a hurt look and turned back to Sirius. "Definitely."

"Excellent." He whirled. "Moony, OUT." He pointed to the office. "Stay in there until I come get you."

"But..."Remus started to protest.

"OUT." Lorien and Sirius scolded him and he stalked to the office and shut the door.

What had taken her about four minutes in the forest, took her about a minute and a half in front of Sirius. The black haired wizard stared in amazement for a minute and then broke into a wide grin. "Coolest thing in the world."

The animal was large, but small as far as dragons go, about the size of a dairy cow. She had a long powerful tail and impressive wings that she stretched and showed off for Sirius as he walked around her. Her entire body was covered in varying shades of green to blue-green scales and he noted the large black claws on her feet.

"Lovely, sweetheart. Absolutely lovely." He slapped her neck affectionately as he would have if she'd been a horse. "Should we show the wolf?"

The gold eyes blinked and the large head turned to look at the office door.

"Moony, it's ok," called Sirius through the door.

Lupin walked out with a hand shielding his eyes as if he couldn't bear to look.

"Remus, it's all over. She's fine," Sirius said.

"Is she?"

"Moony, she's right in front of you. Get a grip and look at her." He shook his head at his friend's reluctance.

Remus pulled his hand away and looked up into the golden eyes that were watching him expectantly. His mouth fell open. "I can't believe it," he gasped.

He stared at her for the longest time and she began to worry.

"Well, what do you think?" Black asked, a little annoyed with his friend.

Remus didn't know what to say.

--

**A/N:** _Compendium Draconis_ is a Nytd publication, but Lorien's animagus form (oh come on - is it cool or what?) is based on the discovery of a new species of monitor lizard three years ago. _Varanus cearulivirens_ is a beautiful, but small turquoise cousin of the Komodo dragon, _V. komodoensis_. Of course I changed the genus name to a more draconian one. I'm sure you all know where Vermithrax comes from. grins

And Charlie Weasley studies dragons under Theseus Pepperidge, who's name came about one night when I was eating milano cookies while typing.


	25. Inspiration

**A/N:** Thank you all for the many kind comments in your reviews these past few chapters. I'm glad you guys are growing to like Lorien. (Lorien is excited that she has two ships of her own!)

Hey, when you guys read "The Bookcase", did anyone else lose sight of the fact that when Snape puts the moves on Lorien, he's wearing his dressing gown? I forgot myself until I proof-read it again! I guess I was just too focused on what he was doing to pay attention to what he was wearing. *grins*

BTW - Vermithrax is the name of the dragon in Dragonslayer. As I told Atheis, some of you might not know that 'cause you're not an old witch like me.

Welcome Telani! Thanks. Rally, hello and thank you as well.

Nytd pours herself a cup of coffee and stares out the window at her beloved garden, which is more spectacular than ever thanks to help from Lorien and Forsythia Sprout. She's contemplating how marvelous all the perennials look when she suddenly frowns. In the back of the bed there appears to be a large gap. "What on earth?" she says, and walks quickly outside.

When she gets to the garden she sees that there actually is a large space where something is missing. Delphinium? No, still there. Coneflower? No. Monkshood? Missing.

"Why monkshood? The deer don't eat it," Nytd wonders, when suddenly it hits her. Monkshood is Aconite, and all of it is gone. "I'll kill him," she says as she goes inside and heads for the basement.

"Severus!" Nytd calls sharply upon entering the room.

He shoots her a look of warning and she can see he's already begun the wolfsbane potion. She knows better than to interrupt and resigns herself to wait until he is finished to discuss the raiding of her garden.

Quite some time later as Nytd still watches in fascination, she decides that it's a good thing she's already finished the next chapter.

Inspiration ~*~

"Well?" Black asked Lupin impatiently as the dragon's eyes narrowed.

"I...I...don't know what to say," Remus stammered.

The large reptile spun and headed quickly for the door, and Remus gasped and doubled over as the end of the long tail slammed into his ribs. Lorien dashed through the door and was gone.

"Way to go, Moony." Sirius was angry but went to where his friend was now examining a huge red angry welt that ran across his entire abdomen. "She got you good. I can't say as I blame her."

"I know."

"What the hell is it, Remus? All she wanted was a little approval from you and you looked at her like she was some sort of monster."

Lupin sighed and sat down on an exam table. "I know. I guess I just wasn't really prepared for what I saw."

"What else?" Black asked.

"The scales, Sirius." Remus shuddered a little. "It wasn't the snake thing that got to me before, it's the scales."

"Well, it's not like she's slimy or anything!" Sirius scolded Remus.

"I know. I'm sure as far as dragons go she's quite beautiful," Remus stated.

"You didn't think she was beautiful?" Sirius asked with amazement.

Remus shrugged.

Sirius looked doubtful. "I know you better than that, Moony. You face things much more disgusting in class everyday and you deal with it fine."

"Yes, but I'm not emotionally attached to any of them, am I?" Remus snapped a little at his friend. "You really want to know what it is?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really do." Black was still agitated.

"I'll tell you. I guess I'm jealous," he snapped.

"What?" Sirius couldn't believe what Remus had just said.

"Jealous. That she can do that, and it's completely her choice. I don't have a choice. I can watch her change _back_ at will, but I have no control over what she knows happens to me. I _can't_ change back when I want. I'm completely helpless at that point and she knows it."

"It never bothered you when James or I learned to transform," Sirius started. "Don't even tell me you're being insecure because of a witch."

"I guess I am," Lupin snapped back.

"Do you think that matters to her? You know her better than that," Sirius defended Lorien.

Lupin still frowned at him.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Sirius said, throwing up his hands. "You're always so calm, so confident. How many times have you been there as a stabilizing influence for me?" he asked. "Moony, you're the best Defense professor the school has ever had. You're so damn smart!" Sirius continued on his lecture. "Dumbledore practically begged you to come back, you told me yourself. The students love you, the faculty respect you, that witch thinks the world of you and they all know what happens to you for twelve hours every month. You're the only one it matters to!"

Lupin looked at the floor. His best friend was right. "It's just that it matters so much to me what she thinks," he said quietly.

Black put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know. You need to tell her that after she's had some time to calm down."

Lupin smiled and nodded. They both looked again at the long angry mark he bore from contact with the dragon's tail.

Black let out a low whistle. "It's a good thing she actually likes you."

Lorien was in her room pacing in an agitated fashion. She of course had misinterpreted Lupin's silence in the infirmary as a lack of approval, and was hurt and furious after being so thrilled with her accomplishment earlier. She was mad at herself for even telling the two men yet. She had promised time to herself this weekend, but had been so caught up in the thrill of the moment she had wanted to share it with them.

No more! She was not leaving her rooms for the rest of the weekend, and Merlin help the first man that knocked on her door.

She needed to calm herself and she decided on a long hot shower. When she had dried her hair with a quick spell and wrapped herself in her favorite purple dressing gown she went back to the living room. It was early afternoon yet, but she didn't care and she chose a bottle of wine from the rack. She set the glass and the bottle on the table next to the armchair and went to the bookshelf. Her hand automatically went for the worn-looking volume Snape had handed her the other day, and she curled up in the chair for the rest of the day with no one to disturb her.

Sunday she spent a good deal of time walking the grounds of the school and then returned to her rooms to try the transformation again. She wanted to improve her time, and was pleased when the next attempt took her just under a minute. She was anxious to master the instantaneous shift of form that Sirius had so long ago.

That evening, when she sat painting her nails she glanced out the window and noted the waxing moon. She reminded herself to check with Severus tomorrow, even though she knew he was unlikely to forget, and it was then that the idea came to her. She quickly dried the nail polish and headed for the Gryffindor tower.

She thought of Snape as she went. He wasn't going to like this but he was in her debt and she planned to remind him of that if need be. She followed a couple of first years through the portrait hole.

Lorien spotted Neville right away and pulled him aside. "Neville, I have an idea. Meet me an hour after dinner in the hospital wing tomorrow night. Ok?"

"Ok." He agreed but looked puzzled.

Lorien went to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting together. "Hi guys."

They all greeted her.

"Hermione, could you do me a favor? Could you see to it that Neville remembers to come to the infirmary tomorrow night an hour after dinner?" Lorien requested.

"Sure. Id be happy to," the younger witch replied.

"Great. Thanks very much." She left the common room.

"Wonder what that's all about?" asked Harry.

Hermione shrugged.

The last Gryffindor students bolted from the potion classroom as soon as their final class was over. Snape had obviously recovered from his near- death experience last week and had been in rare form today. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff had lost a combined total of 60 points in a matter of a few classes.

Snape watched them scurry out the door with a small degree of satisfaction that soon vanished when the anxiety began to return. He began to lay out a large number of components for his work that evening and he continually found his thoughts interrupted by the same question. Would she be here tonight?

He couldn't imagine that she wouldn't. He knew her well enough now to know that she was likely to check with him even though she knew he wouldn't forget something so important.

He decided to stay away from the great hall at dinner. He didn't want to take a chance that she would speak to him there and then not have to come to the dungeon that night. Instead he began the painstaking process of preparing the ingredients and placing them in the order he wanted for the wolfsbane potion.

Lorien looked up as Hermione and Neville walked into the hospital wing a few minutes early.

"You delivered him in person." Lorien smiled at the younger witch.

"I was on my way to the library anyway, so I decided to make sure he made it here?" she teased her companion.

"Great. Thank you. Are you ready, Neville?" Lorien inquired.

"I guess so. What are we doing?" he asked.

"Going in search of a little inspiration," replied Lorien with a smile.

"Where are we looking for that, Mistress Lorien?" he asked casually.

"The dungeon," she stated.

"The dungeon?" Neville looked shaken and Hermione turned from the door. "You're taking him to the dungeon?"

"Yes. There's something I think he should see," Lorien answered the younger witch.

"I...I...can't imagine that th...there's anything I want to see down there." Neville was pale.

"I said _'should'_ not '_want_'," Lorien said, but spoke kindly to the teenager as Neville gave Hermione a panicked look.

"What are you taking him to the dungeon for?" Hermione asked politely.

"Professor Snape is making the wolfsbane potion this evening," Lorien explained. "I think that Neville should see him work outside of class."

Hermione's eyes opened wider and more of the color drained out of Neville's face. "He _is_? Really?" Hermione began, obviously intrigued.

"Yes," Lorien answered. " Would you like to join us, Hermione? Neville might appreciate it if you were there. I should warn you this will take some time, but it is well worth it."

"Can I? That would be great." Hermione was obviously quite interested.

Neville looked at the two women as if they had each sprouted an extra head as they took him by the arms and led him to the dungeon.

Snape was double checking the amount of wolfsbane he had measured out when he heard the soft knock and the door opened. He smiled to himself but didn't look up, and waited for her to approach him before he acknowledged her presence.

"Good evening," he said softly without taking his eyes off what he was doing. "I see how little faith you have in my memory."

"Actually, I was counting on you being here preparing the potion. That's why I'm here," said Lorien.

"Really?" he asked casually, eyes flicking to hers for a moment.

"Yes, we've come to observe, if that's quite alright?" Lorien answered and then waited for an outburst from the Potions master.

"We?" His glance shot to the two Gryffindors across the room and back. "_We_?"

She nodded and waited patiently.

"I was not aware that brewing wolfsbane potion was becoming a spectator sport, Lorien," he hissed quietly, considerably annoyed that she wasn't alone.

"Just this once?" she requested.

His eyes went back to the door and then returned to her face. "Granger I can understand, but Longbottom? Are you quite mad?"

"Perhaps. Please, Severus. They've been instructed to be absolutely still."

He glared at her, and she met his eyes steadily until he relented. "Fine. But let me tell you this." His voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. "One interruption from him, and you will have your work cut out for you trying to make it up to me."

"Fine." She returned to the students and ushered the eager witch and the terrified young wizard to a table closer. Her own gaze was icy as she spoke once more to Hermione and Neville. "Not a word," she said sternly.

Hermione leaned forward on the table and Neville sat as far back in his chair as possible as the water in the cauldron darkened. Lorien divided her time between watching Severus work and observing the reactions of the two students that sat next to her. As Snape added component after component she could see Hermione's eyes following his hands and fluid movements with rapt fascination. She was leaning forward on the table with her chin resting on her hands, and Lorien had the impression the girl was mentally taking notes. She noted that the younger witch's gaze periodically went to the man himself, and Lorien wondered if the Gryffindor's impression of the irritable potion master was at all altered.

She turned to Neville, expecting him to have his eyes squeezed tightly shut and wishing himself elsewhere. She looked at him closer when she realized he was actually watching with timid interest. He had never seen this side of the intimidating wizard, and Lorien was sure that he was amazed that he had survived this long in the presence of the dark robed mage. She smiled when she actually saw him lean a little closer at one point.

Lorien returned to watching Severus work for a few minutes, her eyes watching his graceful movements and then studying his face. She became aware of the slightest movement beyond Neville, and she turned to find Hermione watching her. The younger witch only looked at her for a moment and then returned to observing the Potions master.

When Snape finally picked up the measure of powdered wolfsbane, both Longbottom and Granger were leaning forward to get a better view of what would happen when he added the last ingredient. Lorien watched them and counted to five, smiling when she saw the expression on both faces as the potion shimmered briefly and steam rose out of the clear liquid in the cauldron.

"Come with me," she said quickly and quietly, and led them to the hallway.

"Keep one more thing in mind when you think about what you saw," she began. "As impressive as that was, it's actually what the potion he made does that is even more amazing. Remember that all that work serves a difficult and important purpose." She looked at them meaningfully. "You are free to go."

Neville and Hermione walked out of the dungeon together in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts, until finally they stood by the Fat Lady.

"Well Neville, what do you think?" she asked curiously.

Neville looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "Hermione, that was one of the coolest things I've ever seen."

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Me too, Neville"

They went through the portrait hole together.

Lorien returned to the classroom to find Severus leaning against the table with his arms crossed and his eyes following her progress as she crossed the room again.

He spoke when she stood a few feet away. "Happy now?" His manner was somewhat sarcastic.

"Yes. Thank you." She kept a polite tone.

"Are you taking this to him?" He jerked his head toward the potion.

"Would you mind preparing the individual doses, like before? You can send them to the hospital wing and he can get it there. That seems to work out best."

He nodded but he noted the odd tone in her voice.

"Good. Thank you," she said. "Oh, and I guess I owe you one more thank you."

"You do?" he asked dryly.

"Yes, for the flowers. They were lovely." She took a step closer and looked him in the eye. "You were a right bastard for sending them to Lupin's rooms, but they were lovely."

He shrugged casually and then spoke softly. "As are you, Sylvanesti."

She looked at him for a few seconds and stepped forward quickly. Snape was caught completely off guard when her lips met his briefly, and she was gone before he could uncross his arms and right himself from leaning on the table.

He stared after the blonde woman for a moment and then he threw his head back and laughed a wicked laugh. He was beginning to like his chances of winning over the Nemorosi witch.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron could see that Hermione and Neville were talking about something together in an animated fashion for several minutes before she finally came and joined them where they were sitting.

"So, what did Lorien have in store for poor Neville tonight?" asked Ron.

"She took him to the dungeon," replied Hermione.

"Why?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled mischievously. "To see Snape make the wolfsbane potion. I went with them."

"She made you go?" Ron asked.

"No. I wanted to go," Hermione replied.

"So Neville wouldn't freak out?" Harry inquired.

"No. To see Snape work. I've always wanted to see him make that potion," she admitted.

"What?" asked Ron. "Doesn't it take forever?"

"That's where we've been the whole time," she replied.

"You stayed the whole time?" Harry was amazed.

"Oh we had to. We couldn't risk breaking his concentration once he had started. You should have seen it. Take the most difficult potion we've made so far and multiply it by ten and you'll have an idea of the complexity..."

"Wait," interrupted Ron, "you actually thought it was interesting?"

Hermione sounded emphatic. "Oh yes. It was fascinating."

Ron looked at Harry incredulously.

"How did Neville handle it? He doesn't look too freaked out," Harry observed.

Hermione decided to tell them. "He thought it was cool."

"WHAT?" cried Harry and Ron together.

Hermione smiled a bit smugly as she got up from the table and headed toward the dorms. "I told you it was fascinating."

Ron leaned closer and whispered to Harry. "Ok, first Snape is kissing Lorien in the dungeon, now he has Hermione mesmerized with the wolfsbane potion. What is it with women and this guy?"

Harry shook his head. "I just don't know."

**A/N:** You'll notice that I gave Sprout a first name in the Nytd fantasy before the chapter. I use this later in the story and it seems like the perfect name for her. A lot of JKR's characters have 'flower' names. (Lily, Poppy, Petunia, Lavender, etc.) Of course the herbology professor needs one. For those of you that don't know, Forsythia is that flowering shrub that appears early in spring. You'd know it if you saw it. It's hardy, reliable, and has yellow flowers - appropriate for the Head of Hufflepuff, yes?


	26. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Not mine, no infringement, no money. Got it?

A/N: Welcome Grace! Thanks for taking the time to offer your comments, and thanks so much for the review on my other short fic! *gives Grace a high five*

No1 - Welcome to WW&S! Thanks for posting!

Emlahey - Thanks, love. Glad you like my version of the illustrious potion master.

Gryffindorseeker - are you saying we might have a Gryffindor rooting for Snape? Well, now that's something. *grins*

Jig - Is that Portugese? Anyway, what the heck does it mean? Now of course I can't give anything away, but I promise you both Remus and Severus will be ok when this is all finished.

Nytd walks in the door looking a little frazzled. "I knew that was a bad idea."

Sirius walks along with her. "Now what makes you say that?" he asks with a grin.

"Oh, come on! Teaching you to drive was bad enough. I never should have let you take the wheel on the turnpike," Nytd scolds.

Sirius laughs at her a little. "Really, Nytd, you worry far too much. You need to have more fun," he says with a wink.

Nytd glares at the tall animagus. "And I suppose you call being pulled over by three state troopers a bit of fun? It's probably just as well that I had my eyes closed and didn't see how fast you were actually driving."

Sirius runs his hand through his hair and smiles sheepishly. "Well, it all worked out ok, didn't it?"

Nytd shrugs. "Yeah, I guess."

"See? Just a bit of harmless fun after all," Sirius points out.

Nytd finally reluctantly agrees and smiles, but she can't help wondering how long the three troopers will take to recover on the side of the highway after the dark haired wizard hit them with the memory charm.

Confrontation ~*~

The next night Snape was pacing in his rooms as he thought about Lorien. Her unexpected response to his compliment the night before had confirmed his suspicions that she must actually feel something for him. It was becoming clearer that there was definitely something between them, and he intended to find out just how far it went.

He thought about going to find her and then hesitated, mentally berating himself for the thought. 'And just what would you say to her, Severus?' he asked himself. He admitted he did not have a satisfactory answer.

"Just forget it," he said aloud, as he forced himself to sit down. He reminded himself that she was already involved with Lupin, and although the thought of the possibility of stealing the witch's affections out from under the nose of the handsome werewolf held a certain amount of appeal, he also didn't want to cause her difficulties.

He sat there and thought some more. She had saved his life, and for that he was indebted to her, but it was what she said to him after the fact that was causing him the most consternation. She told him she knew he was worth saving. The witch had thought so even when he himself at times questioned if it were true, and she had said it without hesitation.

If she thought he was worth saving, then perhaps she might think he was worth being with? Snape rose form the chair again, and determining that he was not going to let the Gryffindors corner the market on courage, summoned what he could of his own and went to find the Ravenclaw healer.

He went to the hospital ward first but saw it was empty. He was about to let the door close, but then thought he would look in her office. "Lorien?" No answer, but he peered into the office anyway.

Lorien was asleep at her desk, with her head on her arm and a pile of medical records before her. Her hair hung in her face.

Severus stepped into the office and gently brushed the hair away, and then rested a hand lightly on her shoulder for a minute, debating whether or not to wake her. He never heard the infirmary door.

Lupin closed the distance between himself and the dark robed wizard quickly, and he startled the man when he spoke in a very quiet but slightly hostile voice. " I would remove my hand, if I were you."

Snape deliberately left his hand where it was for a few seconds longer, and then turned slowly to stare at the Defense professor. His eyes flicked out the door briefly, indicating that they should step away from the sleeping witch. He walked across the room with Lupin on his heels.

Lupin spoke first again when the two men had crossed the room. "I want you to leave her alone," he snarled. "I don't want you near her, Snape."

Snape answered calmly, but there was more than a hint of menace in his voice. "How nice. Now, that's not entirely up to you, is it Lupin?"

"I'm warning you, now," Lupin growled.

"You're warning _me_?" Snape snorted. "And are you implying that the woman is not free to make her own decisions?"

"Of course she is!" Lupin snapped back.

" I see. So perhaps you threaten me merely because you feel...threatened?" Snape asked with a sneer.

It was Lupin's turn to snort. "Hardly. I don't trust you. That's all."

"Or perhaps you don't trust her?" Snape asked him.

Lupin snapped. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I trust her. She's been completely open with me about your friendship from the beginning."

Snape folded his robes and his arms across his chest and let the werewolf continue.

"I know that she's spent time with you. I know that she cares about you, and Merlin-knows-why I know she thought your life was worth saving," Lupin said, raising his voice just a little. " I don't want you taking advantage of her, Snape. I don't want her hurt in any way! Am I being clear?"

"Perfectly," he snarled back at the brown haired wizard as he uncrossed his arms. Snape drew himself up to his full height and took a step toward Lupin. "You narrow-minded Gryffindor twit! You only see me as a Death Eater, don't you? A dark wizard that can only be up to no good? You believed the moment I began to even tolerate the woman that I had ulterior motives. It took nothing for you to assume my intentions were less than honorable, and I bet the thought that I might actually _care _for Lorien never entered that foolish head of yours."

"It doesn't matter," Lupin said, not backing down and shaking his head emphatically. "You can't be trusted. You proved that the night you were hurt."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't give me that. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," Lupin snarled. "Lorien told me what happened."

"She did, did she?" Snape's voice was calm. Too calm. Lupin never noticed.

"Yes, she told me how concerned she was for your safety, how she pleaded with you to be careful, and what did you do in return?" Lupin was fairly ranting now. " I'd say that's taking advantage of her, Snape! How dare you touch her! How dare you kiss her!"

Snape turned and walked slowly to the door that led out and spoke quietly. "She told you all of that?"

"Yes, she did," Remus answered angrily.

Snape hesitated with his hand on the door and turned. His black eyes glittered dangerously as they locked on the werewolf's gray ones, and his voice was velvet soft when he spoke. "And did she happen to tell you that she kissed me back the second time?"

Lupin was stunned.

"I thought not." The Potions master left the room.

Remus felt as if he'd been slapped. He wanted to tell himself that Snape was lying, just trying to stir up trouble, but he knew what the dark robed wizard had said was true. Lorien hadn't lied to him, but he knew she hadn't told him the whole truth either.

He turned back toward the office and stopped short when he saw Lorien standing silently in the doorway. "How much did you hear?" he asked her.

"Enough," she said quietly as she headed for the door out of the ward.

"Lorien." He caught her by the arm.

"I'm not talking to you." She pulled her arm away and continued walking.

He caught her again. "Wait."

She turned on him. "_Don't_ tell me what to do," she snarled. Remus let her go without a word. This was obviously not the time.

Lorien was mad at herself but she was mad at Remus too, and she muttered to herself all the way past Poppy's rooms about overprotective Gryffindor men.

Snape listened to her talking to herself as she approached, from where he stood leaning against the door to her room, and he spoke as she neared him.

"Huh. Disgraceful the way he behaved," he said with a touch of arrogance. "Getting so possessive and staking out his territory like the wolf he is. He might as well have lifted his leg on a tree."

She eyed him for a minute as she shoved her door open and he followed along behind her as she walked inside. "That may be true, but you're not exactly high on my list of favorite people right now either," she said. "What were you doing, telling him that?"

"Evidently being more truthful than you." He said it matter-of- factly. He intercepted her hand easily when she tried to slap him and held onto it.

"Get out," she said.

"No," he replied, still hanging onto her hand.

"Yes. Out!" She pulled her hand back.

"No," he said very softly.

She made an exasperated sound and threw up her hands as she headed for the bedroom. "It's late. I want to go to bed."

Snape spoke to her back as she disappeared through the bedroom door. "I must admit, that is a bit more than I had in mind at the moment." He smiled wryly to himself as he got the anticipated response.

Lorien reappeared quickly with a look of indignation on her face. "How dare you!" she said as she came back toward him angrily.

He snorted and looked amused. "Oh please. Tell me the thought has never crossed your mind." He stood with his arms folded across his chest.

She stared at him with her mouth open, shocked by his audacity.

He unfolded his arms and walked around her as he spoke. "Try telling me, Lorien," he began as he circled her slowly, "that the thought has never occurred to you." He moved up closer behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned his head forward to whisper in her ear from behind. "Go on. Tell me."

She closed her eyes when he moved the hair away from her neck. "Tell me you've never thought about this." He kissed the back of her neck. "Or this." He kissed along her throat and then stopped and turned her around gently. One hand slid to the small of her back and his fingers pressed there firmly. The other he placed under her chin.

"Look at me," he ordered gently.

She looked up at him and he knew he had her. He lifted her chin and ever so gently kissed her. Again his lips barely brushed hers, and again. She felt herself giving in and leaned in to try to kiss him harder. He pulled away a little and smiled. "So you have thought about it, Sylvanesti."

"Yes." He heard her admit softly. So. It was true. She cared about him enough to save his life, and she had thought about being with him. Evidently in more ways than one by the way she was willing to kiss him now.

"I rather thought so," he answered her, and his arms went around her tightly as he kissed her passionately for a long moment.

It was the next thing he did that surprised them both. He let her go and stepped back. "Good night, Lorien," he said quietly.

"You're leaving?" She sounded puzzled.

"Yes," he said.

"But..."

"You're not ready," Snape replied, not believing he what he was hearing himself say.

She thought she felt pretty darn ready, but she looked at him questioningly.

"That," he began, indicating the bedroom, "is not all I want from you. If it was, I would have had you that night in the dungeon."

She hated to admit it, but with the emotions running as high as they were that night she realized it was probably true.

"There are...._issues_ that I believe you need to resolve?" He wasn't really asking a question. "You have a decision to make, my dear. A very big decision. I will not interfere further until you have a chance to make up your mind. When you do, whichever way you decide, you must make it clear."

She nodded slowly, knowing he spoke the truth. "Severus?"

He hesitated at the door as she came to him. She kissed him once more." Good night." She turned and walked into her bedroom as he left.

Snape walked back to the dungeon kicking himself the whole way. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself repeatedly.

He thought about the way she had looked at him, the way he sensed her imminent surrender and couldn't believe he'd walked away.

But while a small part of his mind agonized over the missed opportunity for a physical encounter with the witch, the remainder realized he had done the right thing if he was playing for keeps. It was a gamble, he knew, but it wouldn't be the first time he knew the reward might outweigh the risk.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office trying to decide what should be done next. Cornelius Fudge had insisted that his people had things under control, but Dumbledore knew that meant that the Ministry wasn't taking the warning seriously enough. He wanted to press the issue further, but he wasn't convinced himself that the Death Eaters would go through with it since they knew that he knew.

He sighed. Better to play it safe, and he sent another owl to Alastor Moody. Moody took everything seriously, and also knew the obstacles that Dumbledore faced when dealing with the ministry.

Now, about Severus. He was sure he wasn't going to be able to keep the wizard from going himself, since he was so convinced that something was still going to happen. It would probably be a good thing to at least have him in the area. Who else would know better what they might have planned?

Then there was the matter of apparation. Severus was effectively stranded as long as the mark on his arm was that clear. The only way he could see around the situation was to send someone with him.

He would have very much liked to have sent Sirius, but sending the fugitive from Azkaban to the heart of the Auror Training Center was obviously not a good idea, and he didn't know how long the tentative truce between the two men would last. He would only send Sirius later if he absolutely had to.

Lupin would have been his second choice, but with the tensions mounting between Remus and Severus over the Nemorosi witch, he figured that was a bad idea as well.

The remaining choice was obvious. It had to be someone that Snape trusted and the headmaster knew Lorien was the best candidate. Having the Mistress of the Healing Arts at the site might also be a good idea if any sort of a conflict actually occurred. Dumbledore sent Fawkes to retrieve her.

Lorien sat before the headmaster, listening to his dilemma. It took her no time at all to agree to go, since she thought that having medical personnel present was a good idea, and she wanted to see to it that Severus stayed out of trouble.

"You know there could be considerable risk?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. I understand," replied Lorien. "I want to do whatever I can to help fight against Voldemort."

"Very well. Be ready. I'll keep you informed," the headmaster told her. "Thank you Lorien."

She nodded solemnly and left.

Dumbledore sent for Lupin and Black next.

The large black dog transformed once inside the headmaster's office, and Sirius went to sit next to Remus before the white haired wizard.

"Gentlemen, it's been arranged. I'm sending Severus to meet Alastor Moody at the Auror Training Center, and Moody has promised that he'll have a few extra pairs of hands with him. You two I want ready here as backup."

Both men nodded, but then Remus questioned the headmaster. "What about the Dark Mark? Snape'll be in trouble if he tries to apparate."

"I've taken that into consideration already, and that's why I'm sending Lorien with him. She can get them both back and forth quickly," Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Both men were surprised, and Lupin was out of his chair and leaning on the headmaster's desk.

"You can't possibly send her," he said with alarm. " It's too dangerous! We'll just have to find someone else."

"Remus, it makes sense for her to go," Dumbledore said gently.

"No. You can't send her." Remus was adamant.

Dumbledore quietly finished the argument. "She's already agreed."

Lupin sat back down with a defeated attitude.

"I understand your concerns, Remus, but Lorien can take care of herself, as I'm sure you are aware," the headmaster said patiently.

Lupin nodded as Black looked at him sympathetically.

Snape arrived as the two men were rising to leave the headmaster's office, and Dumbledore watched as Black gave Snape a brief menacing look before walking past him. Lupin and Snape regarded each other with icy stares and then the werewolf was gone as well. Things had obviously deteriorated between the two men further.

"You're as popular with the Gryffindors as ever, I see," Dumbledore said to Snape.

Snape sat and looked at the older wizard. "Apparently they don't like the company I've been keeping," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I see," was all the headmaster said.

"Severus, things are in place for Halloween," Dumbledore began. " I've arranged for you to meet Alastor Moody at..."

"Mad-Eye Moody? Are you quite serious?" Snape asked caustically.

"Yes," said Dumbledore quite firmly.

Snape let him continue.

"He's promised to bring at least a little help to keep watch over things," the headmaster added.

"And how am I supposed to get there to meet him?" Snape asked.

"Lorien's going with you," Dumbledore replied.

"What?" Snape blinked at the headmaster, unsure about what he'd just heard.

The headmaster shrugged. "She's a better choice than Lupin or Black."

"No!" Snape said defiantly as he stood. "It's too dangerous. I won't have it."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise and then so did the younger wizard's. Snape resisted the sudden urge to clap a hand over his own mouth and he sat down and leaned his forehead on his hand dejectedly. "I sound like that bloody werewolf," he muttered.

"Understandable, Severus," Dumbledore said kindly.

Snape looked up finally. "Fine. The witch goes."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm glad you see things the way she does."

"You asked her already?" Snape asked.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I should have known."

A/N: I love this chapter. It's all worked out - six more chapters to go before the end of the story, gang. We pick up the pace again from here to the end. Time for some action with the romance, yes? (No, not THAT kind of action! This is PG-13!) *rolls eyes*


	27. The Auror Training Center

A/N: You'll notice that I put the ATC near the MoM and although it's supposed to be in London, I've conveniently place it outside of the city itself. Or perhaps it just has one of those charms about it that causes muggles not to take notice of the building...

Eressa, Irene, and Almathea! Thank you all. I'd already up-loaded the last chapter before I saw your messages and didn't have a chance to welcome you. Welcome!

Ashliegh - I assure you that in the world of WW&S our good Defense professor much prefers the ladies. (No matter how good-looking Sirius is.)

Hey T - hello, and thanks! Did I just write sexual tension? Huh! Next thing you know I'll be writing angst! *shrugs*

Nsngrl - Darlin', if I find a man like that , I'm not sending him anywhere! *grins*

LifeSenshi - Glad you like the story. Thank you.

The Auror Training Center ~*~

On the afternoon of Friday, October 31st, Remus went to the infirmary after his last class. He had to speak with Lorien before she left. When he opened the door, Lorien was standing just on the other side.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi. I was just coming to find you," she said.

"You were?" he asked, sounding surprised.

She nodded. "Yes, but since you're here, shall we talk in my rooms?"

He agreed and followed her down the hall to the second door.

Lorien sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her, and Remus sat by her side. Neither said anything for a moment.

Lorien finally spoke first. "I'm glad you came."

"Are you?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Remus, I owe you quite an apology," Lorien began. " I wasn't totally truthful with you, and I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did. I avoided telling you I kissed Severus because .....I didn't want to hurt you."

"I understand. I won't pretend that it didn't hurt, but I know you'd never do anything to hurt me intentionally. I owe you an apology as well." He told her how he had been insecure about his curse, and somewhat jealous of her.

"How could you even think that matters to me?" she asked as she took his hands in hers. "It's who you are the rest of the time that matters."

"I'm an idiot?" he offered.

"Maybe." She smiled a little.

Remus spoke again. "Lorien, I'm sorry about the way I acted when I found Snape near you. I guess I was being a little....a little...." He searched for the right word.

"Territorial?" she finished.

"Close enough," he said. "I can't help the way I feel about you, Lorien."

"I know. Nor I about you," she said softly.

"You still feel that way?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quietly.

He knew there was more. "But?" he asked.

"But, I also have strong feelings for Severus," she finally admitted it to him.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "I know."

"I never meant for this to happen, Remus. It just did," she said, suddenly looking very saddened.

"I realize that," he said to her.

"I'm going to need some time to myself. I need to think. Severus has already backed off. He has offered for us to remain in neutral territory for now. Can you do the same for me?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, but not just yet," he said softly. He took her into his arms and held her for a long time as he spoke to her.

"Take as long as you need, Lorien. I want you to be happy. You have been a true friend to me and have brought joy into my life in the time I have known you."

He could tell that she was crying, and he held her tighter as he continued. "It's ok, Lorien," he said, trying to comfort her and himself. "Whatever you decide. I promise it will be ok."

"I just don't want either of you to hate me," she sobbed.

Remus held her tighter. "I could never hate you, Lorien. It would hurt terribly for me to lose you, but I could never hate you."

He could feel that her crying had lessened and he wiped away the remaining tears. He smiled at her a little and she smiled a little back. It was then that he was finally able to kiss her and shut everything else out for a few fleeting moments.

"Now," he said, when he finally pulled away, "about tonight. I want you to be extremely careful and not take any chances. This may be a false alarm, but if it isn't things could get bad quickly. I want you to stay as close to Severus as possible."

She looked a little surprised.

"I know," said Remus. "I can't believe I said it either, but that's where you'll be the safest. He knows what to watch out for."

Lupin also knew that if the dark robed wizard felt half as strongly about Lorien as he did, that the man would do everything in his power to keep her from harm if things should go bad.

"If anything happens, Sirius and I will be there, ok?" He tried to sound reassuring.

She looked at him mischievously. "Are you done with the pep talk?"

"I am." He got up to leave, but stopped at the door. "Oh, and one more thing, I wanted to tell you."

"About being careful?" she asked.

"No, about your transformation the other day," Remus said.

She looked surprised. "What?"

"You make a very sexy dragon, Lorien." He winked at her.

He could still hear her laughter when he stepped into the hall.

Lorien was apprehensive as she prepared for the night ahead. She hoped that this was really a false alarm, and the thought of intentionally heading to where there might be openly hostile Death Eaters had her on edge. As a medical witch she had seen the results of what the minions of Voldemort could do, and the thought of dealing with them directly, rather than dealing with the aftermath of their attacks left her quite uneasy.

She discarded the pale blue robes she wore and replaced them with a loose black shirt, and black leggings. The open robe she wore over them was also black and she grabbed a heavy black cloak on the way out the door. The sun was sinking low in the sky and she headed to meet Snape and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore and Snape were standing together in a little used courtyard that they had agreed to meet Lorien in. The younger wizard was reiterating his request for the headmaster to try one more last minute communication with Fudge.

"Albus, it can't hurt." Snape saw the headmaster look briefly to his right and he looked to see what the older man had seen while he spoke.

"They won't try anything until after dark. There's still time...." Snape broke off as he stared at the witch walking rapidly toward them clad from head to foot in black. It took a moment for him to hear Dumbledore's question.

".....you saying, Severus?"

"What?" Snape turned back to the white haired wizard who was smiling at something.

"I asked what you were saying a moment ago," repeated the headmaster.

"Oh. There's still time for them to evacuate the facility," Snape said a little distractedly.

"I will try once more," Dumbledore agreed.

Lorien reached the two men. "Are we ready?" she asked, trying to sound a little more cheerful than she felt.

Snape nodded.

"Both of you be very careful. Stick together, and if things get bad get out. I don't want anything to happen to either of you," the older wizard said.

The two black clad figures agreed solemnly.

Snape spoke as he turned to face Lorien and offered his arm. "I believe we have a party to go to?"

She stepped forward and tucked her hand under his elbow. "I believe we do." They walked out of the courtyard toward the school grounds together.

The headmaster was left standing alone, hoping that they would be safe.

Mad-eye Moody stood waiting impatiently for the rest to arrive on the small hill that overlooked the ATC and the distant Ministry of Magic. He had been on edge since Dumbledore had told him about the possible attack on the training school, and waiting around was doing nothing to improve his mood.

He was angry that he had to be here. If that damn Fudge would only realize that the impending threat from Voldemort was quite real, he would have taken Dumbledore's warning more seriously and evacuated the whole place. Instead the idiot had ordered that a few aurors be moved to monitor the premises in case 'anything out of the ordinary happened.' Moody and Dumbledore both knew the half dozen extra aurors were not likely to be enough if anything actually did happen.

That's where he and the others came in. He was here to provide protection in an unofficial capacity, unbeknownst to the Ministry.

Six people had now apparated on the hill behind the school where he stood and approached him. Five of them were strapping young men of varying ages, dressed in the auror's blue robes. The sixth was a woman, tall and athletic with short dark brown hair. She was dressed the same as her male companions; the same as her brother and four cousins.

It was she that spoke to the veteran auror first. "Hello Uncle."

The rest of the Moody clan had arrived.

"It's about time, Kaneene," Moody growled at her.

She shrugged and indicated the men over her shoulder. "Talk to Keath, he's the one that's always running late." She was also irritated with her brother.

"It's not important. You're all here. It looks like we could be in for a bit of a wait tonight...if anything happens at all." He downplayed the situation a little, but something was nagging at him just the same. According to Dumbledore, Snape had been adamant that Voldemort was not likely to back down, and as much as he hated to agree with anything Snape had to say, he had the same feeling.

"Now, I don't know if this is going to pan out, but I want you all alert and on your toes. Don't get sloppy and stick together," he instructed them.

The six aurors patiently endured their uncle's lecture out of respect, but it didn't keep them from exchanging looks as he continued.

"Dumbledore's sending two more and they should be here any time. I want you all to cooperate fully, no matter what your personal feelings may be." He glared with his good blue eye while the other rolled a bit wildly.

The younger aurors knew what he meant. He had already informed them that Dumbledore would be sending Snape. All of them disliked the idea that they would be spending the night alongside a former Death Eater, but it appeared as though it was going to be a necessary evil.

There was only a short bit of daylight left when Lorien and Snape arrived on the hill behind the ATC. She could see that there was a woman in auror's robes standing next to an older man, and that they were waiting for them.

Lorien found herself a bit startled by the appearance of the battle scarred auror and tried not to stare at the wild eye that was apparently looking in her direction as she approached the pair. She looked to Snape to handle the introductions.

"Snape," Moody growled.

"Moody." Snape's voice was ice. He indicated the woman beside him. "This is Lorien Desjardins. Lorien.....Alastor Moody."

Mad-eye indicated the woman next to him. "This is Kaneene Moody. Kaneene...Severus Snape."

The woman nodded. "We've met."

Snape spoke next with disdain in his voice. "I assume that you must have brought...others?" He knew Moody would have brought more than one auror as back up.

"What the hell do you think, Snape? They're scouting out the place and will be back shortly."

Lorien was taken aback by the tense interchange between the two men. Her eyes went to the slightly taller woman, and she noted the hostile expression in the green eyes as the auror looked at the black robed wizard beside her. Her own eyes narrowed slightly as she felt herself angry at the fact that this woman was judging him. Kaneene's gaze turned to meet hers and the two women regarded each other coolly for a long moment.

It was only a few minutes before the remaining Moody men arrived back at the top of the hill to report in.

"Anything?" asked Mad-eye.

A young wizard with dark brown hair stepped forward. Lorien could tell instantly that there was a resemblance to Kaneene.

"Nothing," Keath Moody reported. "Not a trace of anything."

The elder Moody turned to Snape again. "Nothing, but it's early yet, don't you agree?"

"Yes. We'll just have to wait it out," Snape said.

Mad-Eye Moody nodded and turned to the others. "I want you to split up in pairs. Report back every half hour or so. Stay sharp tonight. I want constant vigilance!"

Kaneene Moody went with her younger brother as the others split up, and Lorien was left standing with Snape and the veteran auror.

Snape went off a short way to do a little scouting himself, and Lorien was left with Alastor Moody. He turned to her and spoke.

"So, you're the lucky one that Dumbledore decided to send. What do you teach?" he asked gruffly.

Lorien could only imagine what his first impression of her was since she was clad all in black and arrived with the former Death Eater. She decided she didn't care.

"I am the current medical witch at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore thought it might prove wise to send me in case anything happens," she answered politely.

Moody nodded. "It might...if he's right." He indicated where Snape had gone.

"Do you have reason to believe otherwise?" she asked.

"Nope. But I reckon we'll find out soon enough."

Keath and Kaneene Moody had found themselves a vantage point from where they could see a good deal of the ATC.

"So that was Snape?" the younger auror asked his sister.

"Yeah. Friendly-looking chap isn't he?" she said with a smirk.

"Who's the witch?" Keath asked.

"Lorien Desjardins," she replied.

"Do you think she was a Death Eater too?" Keath had seen the witch in black sticking pretty close to Snape.

"Huh! No." Kaneene laughed. "She looks too nervous. I hope she keeps it together if anything happens. We have enough to worry about without having some hysterical witch in the middle of things."

"Tell me about it," her brother replied. "So what do you think, Sis? Are we going to see a little action tonight?"

"I don't know, Keath. We'd better be ready though." She patted the wand stuck in her belt.

Time was crawling along as the group waited. The sun had gone down and the waxing moon was providing a fair amount of illumination over the grounds. Snape was pacing near Lorien on the hill with Moody.

Something was eating at him. He knew that something was going to happen. He knew from experience that the Death Eaters would probably carry on, but when and how would they strike?

Lorien walked to where Severus was preoccupied and put her hand on his arm. "You're going to wear yourself out before anything happens with all that pacing."

"Something's not right, Lorien. I know it," he said.

"Maybe they decided that it wasn't a good idea if it wasn't a surprise attack anymore?" Lorien offered.

"No. It's going to happen. I _know_." He sounded adamant.

"I believe you, Severus," she said.

He continued. "It's just a matter of how and when." He looked past the witch at the moon rising further in the night sky. It had just cleared the spires of the silhouette of the Ministry in the distance.

The nagging sensation that Snape had been experiencing was gone in an instant, replaced by an urgent sense of alarm. "Merlin's beard! How could I be so stupid?" Snape growled.

"Severus, what is it?" Lorien was alarmed as well at the look on Snape's face.

"It's not _when_ it's going to happen, it's _where_." He pointed to the Ministry. "Stay here!" He was running downhill before she could react.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"Tell Moody..._Ministry_!" he called back.

She ran to Mad-Eye Moody.

"What is it?" He knew something had happened.

"Severus thinks they'll attack at the Ministry," she panted. "That's where he's gone."

Moody's good eye went wide as the other rolled around to fix on her as well. "I'll be a....." He turned to Keath and Kaneene who were walking up to report in. "Get the others together and get back here quick!" he barked at them.

They jumped to comply without a question at the tone in his voice.

Moody turned back to Lorien. "Merlin help us if he's right."

Snape had descended the hill and was now running up the next one that overlooked the Ministry building. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of this sooner. When he crested the hill he stayed low to survey the area before him. At first he saw nothing but the occasional movement of the trees that surrounded the space around the building, but it didn't take long before he could distinguish the robed and hooded figures darting from shadow to shadow at the perimeter.

He ran back the way he had come. "Damn! I knew it."

He met all seven aurors and Lorien at the bottom of the hill.

"Well?" asked Mad-Eye impatiently.

Snape was breathless when he replied. "Death Eaters...in the woods...perimeter."

"You're sure?" asked the older wizard.

A large explosion rocked the ground they were standing on and lit up the night sky behind the nearby hill. Everyone in the small group reflexively ducked, and Snape spoke as he reached quickly for his wand.

"Pretty sure," was all he said.

A/N: Now don't you even think that our two beloved Gryffindors weren't invited to the party...


	28. The Ministry

A/N: I figured that at the MoM buildings you can't apparate directly in or out of them for security reasons. Apparation is allowed on the grounds and from the roof in case of an...emergency.

Hexed - So did Lorien go as Catwoman?

Jigglydot - I think you've had too much sugar, love. Maybe it was all that e-chocolate?

Miss Kitty Kat - good to hear from you again, Brittney. *winks*

Draco Luver - Welcome to the Halloween party

The Ministry ~*~

In Lupin's rooms, Sirius and Remus were also preparing for the possibility that they would be needed tonight.

"I really don't think it's a good idea if you go," Remus was saying from the next room. "There'll be aurors everywhere. If someone sees you....."

"Quit worrying. You don't think it's a good idea if anyone goes," Sirius said, as he changed his robes for black ones.

Lupin stepped back into the sitting room dressed completely in black as well. "I wish nobody had to go, Padfoot."

The two men looked each other over.

"Hey Moony, you look good in black," Sirius grinned.

"You don't look so bad yourself," replied Remus.

"Hey, maybe Snape's got the right idea?" teased Black.

Lupin scowled at him about the sore subject.

"Oops.....sorry," said Sirius apologetically.

They went to meet with the headmaster.

Dumbledore stood staring out his window at the nearly full moon as it rose in the night sky. He hadn't heard anything back yet and it was making him nervous. He had a feeling something was wrong, that Severus might be right after all. He turned at the knock at his door.

Lupin and Black stepped into his office.

"I'm worried, gentlemen. I haven't heard anything back yet, but I have a bad feeling about this," Dumbledore said. "I think you should both go, now."

Both of the younger men nodded, noting how somber the headmaster looked and turned to leave.

Dumbledore spoke again before they left. "Both of you be very careful, and Sirius?"

Black looked back at the headmaster.

"This might come in handy."

Black caught the wand that Dumbledore tossed to him and smiled. "Thanks."

Dumbledore spoke solemnly. "Good luck, and please be very careful."

The two men apparated near the hill overlooking the ATC, and the second one immediately transformed into the large black dog. There was no one around as they reached the top, but it was the dog's keen eyes that spotted the group at the bottom of the hill. He gave a low 'woof.'

Remus looked in the direction the dog was looking and saw the same movement. Someone in black robes (probably Snape) had run up to the group of blue robed wizards at the bottom of the hill (probably aurors and Moody).

"Come on. I think that's our group," he spoke to his canine companion.

They only got a few steps when the night sky was lit up with an explosion over the next hill. Lupin and the black dog both jumped and then ran down the hill toward the group at the bottom.

"Why did Snape have to be right?" Remus complained.

It was fortunate that Lorien saw the pair coming before the rest of the group did and said something about their approach. As it was seven edgy aurors drew their wands on the man and the dog running up to them. Lorien made quick introductions for Lupin. (and Snuffles.)

Kaneene whirled to face her uncle. "Do we go in now or wait for the aurors posted at the ATC?" The sounds of people yelling and several smaller explosions could be heard in the background now.

"We'd better get in there now, lass." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Keep your heads down. All of you," he said to the entire group of aurors, and they turned and darted up the hill one by one, running from shadow to shadow.

That left Moody with the witch, the werewolf, the dog and the Death Eater. "You were right," he said to the dark haired wizard as he drew his wand.

Lupin found himself expecting the man to gloat.

"It's most unfortunate that I was," Snape said evenly as he drew his own. Moody nodded and went to follow the group of younger aurors.

"Come with me," Snape ordered the rest of the group, as he started in the opposite direction from Moody.

The three of them looked at each other with more than a little confusion, and then followed Snape down and around the hill quickly.

The north end of the building was on fire. People were panicking and running out and more screams could be heard as the fleeing wizards and witches from the Ministry saw the Death Eaters emerging from the woods.

Snape had taken one look at the situation and immediately headed for the south end of the building with the others in tow. He found as he ran that he felt a small sense of satisfaction at being able to now declare open warfare on his former comrades. No more slinking and spying.

He came to a stop in the trees at the south end to survey the situation, and Lorien and Remus came to a halt next to him with the black dog, who immediately transformed.

"What the hell are you doing, Snape?" Black asked in an angry whisper. "Everyone is running and screaming down _there_." He pointed to the other end of the building.

Snape looked over and snapped at the other black haired man. "Precisely, Black."

"So, we're running away?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

Snape glared furiously at Black and then spoke to Lupin. "You should have muzzled that dog before you came." His eyes went back to the building. "There." He pointed.

The three people with him now saw about a half dozen Death Eaters making their way stealthily to the south entrance.

"That," Snape said smugly to Black, as he indicated the chaos at the far end of the building, "is a diversion. This," he said, pointing to the south entrance where they'd seen the Death Eaters, "is where things are going to get a little sticky."

Black was not about to back down and he quipped back at the irritable Slytherin. "Well, just as long as this party you've invited us to isn't boring."

"Why the diversion?" asked Lorien. "Why not try and take out more of the building?"

"That's not their goal," Snape replied.

"Well then what is?" she asked quietly.

Snape pointed to the offices on the top floor and Remus was the one that realized what he was saying first.

"Fudge!" he whispered.

"I believe so," said Snape.

Cornelius Fudge was in his offices working late, which was not unusual for the Ministry's top official. He was bent over his desk, quill in hand, working on a stack of documents that needed his signature.

As he worked, his eyes kept going to the last urgent request from Albus Dumbledore to evacuate the ATC. He was getting exasperated dealing with the Hogwarts headmaster. He had always tried to accommodate the old wizard's odd requests in the past, but this was just too much. Ever since the unfortunate end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Dumbledore had given in to the notion that He-who-must -not-be -named had returned and was rising to power again secretly.

"Ridiculous," he said to himself as he scrawled his name along another document. He ignored the request once again, which would probably turn out to be the best thing he'd done in a long time.

Things at the north end of the Ministry of Magic were total chaos. Fire raged in several spots, and hysteria reigned where the Ministry workers were escaping the building. Things were worse when they made it outside and found the squads of Death Eaters roaming the grounds immediately around the building, creating more destruction and hexing people as they ran screaming.

The mayhem escalated a notch further when the Ministry guards arrived to engage the enemy at hand. A moment later the seven aurors of the Moody clan arrived and flung themselves into the fray. Eerie light flickered across the chaotic scene everywhere as hexes, curses and countercurses flew about.

Keath and Kaneene stood back to back keeping each other covered in the middle of the madness.

"I guess you're seeing some action after all, Keath!" Kaneene yelled to her younger brother over the noise. She fired a brutal stunning spell into a group of Death Eaters nearby, and one of them dropped to the ground.

"Yeah! But what I want to know now is where the hell is that back up from Hogwarts?" Keath ducked the newest hex flying in his direction.

"Something's up," his sister replied. "I saw them all head to the south end with Snape. We've got to get there as soon as we can get out of here!"

She only had to wait a minute until the extra aurors stationed at the ATC arrived, and not long after, a large handful of instructors from the school that thankfully had not been evacuated. She saw their chance to break out of the melee when the newest arrivals threw themselves into the battle.

Keath and Kaneene ran for the south entrance to the Ministry.

The black robed Hogwarts group had made it inside the foyer of the south entrance and found no sign of the Death Eaters that had entered a moment ago.

"They must be on the way up," Lupin commented.

Snape nodded. "We'll have to split up." He indicated the large stairways on the east and west sides of the foyer. "Fudge's offices are on the 10th floor, this end of the building. These two stairways meet again at the top."

Sirius eyed him suspiciously. "Do we want to know how you know all this about the layout of the building?"

"No." Snape gave him a dangerous look. " Now let's go. Fudge is in real danger if he's still in his office." Snape tapped Lorien on the arm, indicating she should go with him up the west stair.

Lorien looked at Remus and Sirius, told them to be careful, and ran to follow Snape up the stairs.

Lupin and Black headed up the east stair.

A few moments later Keath and Kaneene entered the foyer at the south end. There was no sign of the four people that had just entered.

"Should we split up?" Keath asked his sister. She looked at the two stairways and nodded.

"You go that way." She indicated the left side of the room, and then ran for the east stairway herself.

On the top floor of the Ministry, Cornelius Fudge had crawled under his desk. When the explosions started, he had ducked for cover, and now he sat there debating as to the best course of action. Ministry guards should be here any time now to escort him to the roof where he could disapparate to safety. He decided that he would wait for them.

One of the first thing he wanted to do when he got out of there was apologize to Albus Dumbledore for not listening to him.

Snape crept up the stairs stealthily with Lorien a few steps behind. They were about to turn the corner to the next flight when he put his hand up to signal for her to stop. Soft voices could be heard a short way above. They crept a little higher and now they could tell that two men were talking quietly not far ahead. Snape listened for a moment and knew that both voices were familiar.

He reached down to her and drew her closer to whisper very quietly. "This could get bad. I know both of them."

"Who?" she whispered back.

"Fincastle," he said and he saw her eyes go wide, "and Malfoy."

"Draco's father?" she asked.

He nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He looked her steadily in the eye.

"I won't let you go alone," she said, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.

"Alright. Stay close. I know I don't have to warn you be careful," Snape replied.

Lorien suddenly grabbed a handful of the front of his robes and held him where he was while she kissed him soundly, but for only a brief moment.

He stared at her, surprised.

"For luck," she explained.

"I see." He gave her a small smile and they began climbing the stairs.

Remus and Sirius knew as they ascended the stairway that they were right behind a handful of Death Eaters. They weren't sure exactly how many, and they were creeping steadily the way they had heard the murmured voices coming from when it became apparent that someone was coming back down the stairs.

Unfortunately the moment they heard someone coming down, it also became apparent that someone was rapidly coming up the stairs behind them. The two men drew their wands and readied themselves.

The same instant the hooded and masked Death Eater came face to face with Sirius, Remus and Kaneene barely kept from blasting each other in the stairwell as they realized at the last second that they were on the same team.

Sirius reacted quicker than the masked figure and jumped forward, yanking the hood down over the man's face. An instant later he hit the man with a brutal stunning spell the same time the auror below him did. The Death Eater hit the floor hard and lay still.

"You boys ok?" Kaneene asked as she came to stand near the unconscious man.

"Yes." Remus now looked at her warily as she face both him and Sirius. He was afraid that she would recognize his companion, but if the veteran auror felt any degree of surprise at now finding the black haired wizard in place of the black haired dog, she gave no indication.

"Nice job," she continued, commenting to Black as she knelt to pull the mask off the stunned Death Eater. It was Nott. "Here, put these on him."

She reached out to hand him the charmed handcuffs. "He'll be going to rot in Azkaban for a good long time."

Black tucked his wand in his belt and reached out to take the cuffs. He never saw anyone move as fast as Kaneene did when she flicked her wrist and the cuffs locked on his own arm and hers. Her wand was trained on him.

"But I suppose you'd know all about that, Sirius Black," the auror snarled.

"You're making a mistake!" Remus cried out to the woman.

"Really? Well let me tell you. You're going to find yourself in trouble as well when this is over, my friend, for consorting with an outlaw," she replied sharply.

"Honestly, we're trying to help," insisted Black.

"What, help kidnap Fudge? That's what you're up to isn't it? I'll bet that no good Snape and the witch with him are in on it too!" Kaneene snapped at Sirius.

Remus was appalled at first, but then he could understand how the auror might easily jump to the conclusion that she had. "We're wasting time," he pointed out. "The rest of those Death Eaters are on their way up to Fudge's offices."

Kaneene Moody now had a dilemma. She knew Lupin was right, but she certainly didn't know if she trusted him. She wanted to turn in Black, but she didn't want to take a chance on leaving Fudge vulnerable. They'd have to go with her to the top. She grabbed the wand out of Black's belt and tucked it in her own robe.

"Fine. Let's go. But one wrong move from you, Lupin and I won't hesitate to invoke an auror's privilege to execute him on the spot," she stated firmly.

Remus nodded and the three of them began to awkwardly climb the stairs again.

In the west stairwell, Severus and Lorien were just one set of stairs behind Lucius Malfoy and were preparing to make their move, when they heard the footsteps running up the stairs behind them. Unfortunately so did Malfoy.

Lorien whirled to face down the stairway and gestured at the figure rounding the corner as if she were going to push him. Keath Moody would have been hit with a powerful binding spell if it weren't for the fact that at the same instant Malfoy fired a blast from his wand at her and Snape. It missed them since he had aimed hastily before darting back up the stairs, but it took out a large chunk of wall just above them, and Severus had slammed Lorien into the wall as she hurled the spell to shield her from chunks of flying stone.

When the dust settled, Snape leaned off of Lorien and he looked at the wide-eyed auror below them.

"Thanks," Lorien said to Severus. She turned to the man below her. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. How many?" He indicated the stairs above.

"Two this side. Come on. We've go to get to Fudge before they do." Snape quickly resumed climbing the stairs with the Nemorosi witch and the auror right on his heels.

A/N: Sorry - I couldn't resist the good luck kiss a la Luke and Leia. (And no, Lorien is not Snape's long lost sister!)


	29. The East Stairway

A/N: Sorry so many of you were skeeved by the SW reference. *smiles apologetically*

Harpy - Welcome to the Halloween party. Obviously a true Remus fan if you're at the bargaining table for him! Twice!

Antinua - Malaguena! Those Rosemont boys kick ass! There's nothing like their guard!

"There. Feeling better now?" Nytd asks a still shaken up Remus.

"I...I guess so," he says unconvincingly. He looks around warily and then leans closer to Nytd to whisper. "Are they...gone?"

"For now, at least," Nytd replies with a sigh.

"How did you do it?" Remus asks.

"What?"

"Get rid of the Jigglydot and Antinua?" he replies.

"Oh, that. More chocolate," Nytd tells him with a wink. "I had to send them each with a pound of Godiva truffles, but hey, you're worth it."

Remus smiles and makes a mental note to remember to teach all his students that chocolate is also an excellent way to banish overly enthusiastic fans, as well as the effects of dementors.

The East Stairway ~*~

Ian Fincastle had finally made it to the tenth floor and was systematically searching the rooms as he looked for Cornelius Fudge. He opened the door to room after room and was getting progressively more agitated as he encountered no one. He was hoping the others were having better luck on the east side when he heard the explosion back the way he came.

He turned and continued to search the remaining rooms, leaving Malfoy to fend for himself.

The mismatched trio of Death Eaters arrived at the top of the east stairs and surveyed the east hallway. It was empty. The short masked figure spoke to the two hulking men in front of him. "Spread out, and hurry up. Take those rooms."

Crabbe and Goyle went to the suite of offices that Pettigrew indicated, and the shorter man turned to the room across the hall.

None of the ministry guards had shown up yet, and Fudge had decided he'd had enough and was getting the hell out. He had extracted himself from under his desk when the door to his office opened suddenly and he looked up. A Death Eater stood in the doorway, and his mouth couldn't have fallen any further open. "Good evening, Minister." Pettigrew smiled under his mask as he shut the door behind him.

Sirius, Remus and Kaneene had made it to the last fight of stairs and found no one there. Alarmed, Kaneene picked up the pace as she headed into the open hallway, dragging Sirius along with her.

"You know, this really isn't necessary." He indicated the cuffs.

She shot him a look.

"No, really. You've got it all wrong." Sirius was sounding a little desperate. "Tell her, Remus."

Remus shrugged and threw up his hands. "I've told her."

"How stupid do you think I am?" she replied, eyeing the tall man beside her.

"Not stupid, just misinformed," he offered.

"Misinformed?" She laughed at this and looked at Remus. "Check those rooms, and remember, no funny business."

Lupin rolled his eyes and went to the suite of offices.

"Come with me," Kaneene said to Black, and she headed across the hall.

"Like I have a choice?" Black asked as he went with her.

Kaneene opened the door quickly with her wand trained on the room and both she and Black were surprised to find a Death Eater whirling to face them on the other side of the door.

Fudge's mouth had dropped open at the sight of the Death Eater. He knew he was in deep trouble and found his hands were trembling. Just about the time he thought things couldn't get any worse the door opened again, and there stood Sirius Black, vicious murderer, and reputed right hand to Voldemort. Fudge's brain could barely handle what he was now seeing, and the overwhelmed Minister of Magic fainted dead away.

Pettigrew whirled as the door opened behind him and his eyes went wide behind the mask he wore at the sight of the dark haired man with the auror. Nothing could have surprised him more.

The mask didn't fool Sirius. It took him about half a second to recognize the eyes of the short man in front of him and he felt the rage well up inside him. "YOU!" he cried.

The man was suddenly gone and a panicked rat ran between Black's legs and down the hall.

Sirius never stopped to think but turned and charged down the hallway after the rat, bellowing as Kaneene was suddenly yanked along with him. "WORMTAIL! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

The female auror was almost being pulled off her feet as the taller man she was cuffed to ran as if crazed down the hall. "Black! Black stop!" she cried as they rounded a corner and she bumped along the wall. Her wand was knocked from her grip and clattered to the floor.

Sirius saw the rat squeeze itself through the space under another door and he flung the door open and dove to the floor.

"BLACK, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU....." Kaneene hit the floor hard next to Sirius as he grabbed the rat by the tail with his free hand. She suddenly found her own hand being shoved inside her robes along with Black's as he unceremoniously groped for the wand she had stuck there and pulled it free.

Black spoke the words and hit the rat with the wand rather harder than needed, and Kaneene now found herself on the floor with two men. Once again she was dragged forward as Black pinned the smaller man to the floor and ripped the mask the Death Eater wore off.

"YOU SCUM! YOU LYING FILTHY SCUM!" Black's words were punctuated as his fist connected repeatedly with Pettigrew's face.

"STOP IT!" Kaneene yelled.

Black continued to pummel the man on the floor.

"Sirius, stop," the woman said quietly, and he found himself stopping to look at her. He realized by the way she was looking at him that she knew. Being a veteran auror she knew who Pettigrew was and the implications that his apparent survival had for Sirius Black. She knew at that moment that he was innocent.

Remus stepped cautiously through the office door, and found that the room in front of him was empty. He also saw quickly that the one adjoining it was not when the two hulking Death Eaters he found standing there turned around to look at him. Crabbe and Goyle grinned at each other malevolently and then headed toward Remus.

'Here we go,' Remus thought to himself, taking a step back where he had more space in the center of the room and readying himself as the two men approached. They presented a formidable picture, and Remus tried to reassure himself that this was something he could handle.

Crabbe struck with the first hex and Lupin neatly sidestepped it and returned with a powerful stunning spell that would have dropped most wizards. "Stupefy!"

The hulking Crabbe merely looked a bit dazed and stood there shaking his head and blinking stupidly.

Goyle let fly with a blast from his wand and Remus had to dive over the nearby desk to avoid being hit. He hit the floor and popped up from behind the desk long enough to hit Goyle with a spell of his own. Goyle was now stranded in complete blackness after Remus cast the Perpetual Darkness spell at him, and he began flailing about as one hand went to his eyes.

Remus had to move quickly again as Crabbe recovered and blasted the desk he was sheltered behind into large chunks. He fired as he scrambled for cover again behind another desk further across the room, and Crabbe now found himself dealing with a large swarm of very angry bees.

The sightless Goyle had now become a danger to both other men since he was now firing hexes randomly around the room. Remus saw an opening as Crabbe was swatting away bees and he hit Goyle from where he was with the disarming spell "Expelliarmus!"

Goyle was flung back against the wall blindly as the wand flew out of his hand and Remus caught the airborne wand deftly.

Lupin realized that Crabbe was no longer preoccupied with the bees when he saw his partner slammed into the wall, and he had to react quickly to avoid the full brunt of the stunning spell the brute had hurled. As it was, a fraction of the spell grazed his shoulder, and he was spun around and landed hard, sitting on the floor.

"Now you're making me mad," he spat at the hulking Death Eater, acutely aware of his aching shoulder and backside. He quickly pointed his wand and cast the next hex. "Pugnus!" he shouted and two large shadowy fists materialized in the air in front of Crabbe. Remus scrambled to his feet as the two hands began to bloody the large man's face and turned to the flailing form of Goyle on the floor. He calmly placed the man in a full body bind and turned back to Crabbe.

The man was reeling now, and ineffectively swatting at the bees and the fists that were assaulting him. Lupin walked up to stand directly before him as he teetered on the edge of collapse and delivered the final blow to the man's face with his own fist. Crabbe toppled to the ground as Remus stood over him shaking his aching hand.

"Damn it! That hurt." He kicked the unconscious brute for good measure and hexed him with the full body bind as well.

Lupin stood back to look at the two large men laying in a heap on the floor. They weren't going anywhere. He stepped over them and crossed the room, hesitating at the door to speak back over his shoulder to the two unmoving Death Eaters.

Remus chuckled. "I didn't get to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for nothing, you know."

He walked into the hallway.

Sirius looked back at the man cringing on the floor and then once again at the woman next to him.

"Sirius, let him go," she said.

He shook his head sadly. "I can't," he said and raised the wand.

She yanked her attached hand back down, jerking the wand. "Black, listen to me, you can't do this. I know how you feel but there are ways....."

"You know how I feel?" he said to her angrily. "How could you possibly know how I feel?"

"OK. I guess I can only imagine, but this isn't the way," the auror said. "You could be a free man, but if you kill him you'll go back to Azkaban for sure."

Pettigrew piped up. "Listen to her, Black."

"Shut up!" he snarled at the short wizard.

He looked the auror in her green eyes, and the cold voice he spoke in almost surprised him as well. "Do you think I care? He'll be dead and I'll have made him pay for what he did. That's all that matters."

"I don't think your friends would have wanted to see you as a killer, Black. Do you?" Kaneene asked softly, her gaze meeting the man's deep blue eyes.

"She has a point," Pettigrew threw in.

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled at him.

"Take the high road, Black. You can see him punished and walk free yourself, or you can throw both of your lives away." Kaneene unlocked the handcuffs with a word and climbed to her feet. "It's your choice."

Black remained where he was on the floor for a moment until he made his decision. He had been free long enough to remember just how wonderful it was, and the thought of ever going back to that place made him cringe. Besides, now he had Harry to look after, and he was sure that the auror was right. James and Lily would never have wanted him to become a cold blooded killer. He climbed to his feet and yanked the sniveling wretch with him.

Peter began to grovel. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, Miss. You can't imagine what he would have done if..." _SMACK_!

Kaneene dropped him with a vicious right hook.

Sirius looked at the female auror and broke into a wide grin. "Hey, isn't that unnecessary brutality?"

She grinned slyly back at him. "Oh, I'd say it was very necessary, wouldn't you?"

Lupin ran along the hall. He rounded the corner as he headed for where he could hear voices, hesitating only long enough to pick up the wand laying on the floor.

When he appeared in the doorway he found Sirius with a wand in his hand, and Kaneene putting her handcuffs on an unmoving Pettigrew. He appeared stunned as he looked from Black to Moody to Pettigrew and back to Black. It dawned on him what the scene before him meant to his best friend.

"You'll be free," he said quietly to Sirius.

"The second I can report back in," Kaneene confirmed.

Lupin moved quickly and hugged his long time friend, as the auror took Pettigrew's wand and bound his feet as well. "That should keep him. Now, if you two are finished snuggling we really need to go." She took the wand that Lupin offered back to her and walked out the door.

Sirius smiled at Remus as he released his friend from the embrace. He nodded toward the door. "She's pretty cool. For an auror, I mean."

Lupin eyed Black somewhat suspiciously.

"See that," Sirius continued, indicating the unconscious Wormtail, "one punch and she leveled him." He grinned at Remus.

Lupin rolled his eyes. Moody was in trouble. The wizard standing in front of him was the only one he knew that would be smitten with a woman that could knock a man out cold with a single blow.

"Come on, Padfoot," he called as he went for the door.

They ran after the auror.

Fudge had just picked his head up from where he had fallen on the floor and began to look around the empty room. Relief washed over him. He didn't know what happened and he didn't care. All he knew was he had to get out. He climbed to his feet and was heading for the door when the woman came in.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" He couldn't have been happier to see the auror in the doorway. He was even pleased to see Remus Lupin as the Hogwarts professor came in next. He panicked when Sirius Black strode into the room behind them.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Fudge pointed and backed away from the man with his mouth open.

Black folded his arms and leaned against the wall casually. "Miss Moody, would you please reassure the good Minister that I am not here to do anything but help save his pathetic arse?"

She nodded and crossed the room to speak with the trembling man quietly, sitting him down at his desk while she spoke.

Lupin looked at Black. "Pathetic arse?" he mouthed.

Black shrugged, unconcerned with his choice of words. The Minister was on the top of the list of people who would owe him an apology.

Fudge knew the auror's uncle and knew her as well. He also knew that she was as smart and reliable as aurors came, but it still took him a few moments for the magnitude of what she was telling him to sink in.

Slowly it dawned on him, and he began to nod solemnly.

"I understand. We have made a very grave error. I will issue a full pardon first thing tomorrow. We should really be going." He made as if to stand.

Moody put a hand on his arm as he tried to get out of the chair. "Now," she said softly.

"What?" Fudge asked, not sure that he'd heard her right.

She handed him the quill on his desk. "Write it now," she ordered through clenched teeth.

"My dear, I assure you that....."

"You heard the lady." Lupin leaned over the desk as he glared at the man in the chair.

Fudge looked from one to the other and reluctantly gave in. He picked up the quill and spent a few minutes writing the words that would make Sirius Black a free man and signed it with a flourish. He handed it to Kaneene and tried to stand unsuccessfully again.

"Post it," she ordered.

The man sighed, picked up his wand and cast the spell over the document. Within a few minutes a copy would be posted in every Ministry office, and every auror post, as well as the entire ATC.

Kaneene smiled and offered the document to Lupin. He smiled back as he took it from her and walked to where Sirius stood.

"For you, compliments of the lady." He grinned and handed the parchment to his best friend, who took it and stared at it for a long moment. He could hardly believe the piece of paper was real. He was free.

Black shook his head after a moment and cleared his throat. He tucked the pardon inside his robes. "All right. I think we should get the hell out of here," he finally announced.

Everyone in the room couldn't have agreed with him more.

A/N: Now, for any of you that have not already read "Decisions", GO READ IT. The next chapter will make a bit more sense if you have. It's short, and hopefully not too painful.

As we approach Sept. 11th, I would like to wish everyone, especially my fellow Americans, a safe and peaceful week. - Nytd


	30. The West Stairway

Penance - Hello and welcome to the west stairway!

Insomniac Cat - Thanks for reviewing. (You made it all the way to chapter 29 even though Severus creeps you out!) *grins*

Iggie - Underpants??

The West Stairway ~*~

Lucius Malfoy ran up the last fight of stairs and into the hallway on the west side of the tenth floor, and he immediately saw Fincastle coming back down the hall toward him.

"Anything?" he asked impatiently.

"No. We need to go to the east side," Fincastle replied.

"No time, Ian. We've got company." He indicated the stairway behind him.

"Guards?" Fincastle asked.

"No. Snape and two others," sneered Malfoy.

"Snape? Are you quite serious?" The two men were now walking quickly up the hall again.

"Yes. There's a witch and an auror with him," Malfoy reported.

"He just doesn't quit. He must have barely survived our last meeting," Fincastle said with disbelief.

At that moment the trio being discussed arrived at the top of the stairs.

"There!" Moody pointed at the two Death Eaters further up the hall. The two masked men each ran in a different direction at the next crossing hallway.

"Damn it. They've split up," Snape cursed even though he knew they would.

"You take that one, I'll take this one," the younger Moody said, and ran after Lucius Malfoy before Snape could stop him.

He turned back to Lorien. "You should see if you can locate Fudge, and then get the hell out if you don't find him."

"What do you think you're going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going after Fincastle," Snape said.

"Severus, let him go. It's not worth it," Lorien said.

"No. He needs to be stopped, Lorien." Snape was adamant.

Lorien tried to reason with him. "It's too dangerous. We should get out. The ministry guards will be here soon."

"He'll be gone by then." Snape started to walk the direction he had seen Fincastle go.

Lorien stepped in front of him. "If you're going so am I."

He opened his mouth to protest about it being too dangerous, and then thought better of it. He finally nodded and they cautiously started down the hallway together.

Keath Moody may have seemed a little overzealous when he split off to go after the first Death Eater, but the young auror thought he understood the risk he was taking. The thing he didn't understand was exactly who he was after.

Malfoy rounded the corner and plastered his back against the wall, willing his breathing to slow so the approaching auror wouldn't hear him. He held his wand ready as the younger man neared him.

Moody crept along with his back against the wall, edging slowly closer to the corner. He moved along silently until he was a foot from where Malfoy waited around the other side. Both men waited to see if either could tell anything about the other's whereabouts.

The auror had a feeling that the Death Eater was lying in wait. He hadn't heard continued footsteps or any doors. He just didn't know exactly where. He got ready to spring.

Malfoy knew the auror would be getting close and he slowly raised his wand to chest level. He intended to blast the blue-robed wizard the minute he made his move.

Moody dove and Malfoy fired just over the auror as he hit the ground and slid across the hallway. A chunk of wall exploded where Malfoy had missed, and then a second one exploded next to his head as the auror returned fire. The Death Eater flung himself out of the way reflexively and Moody took advantage of the split second delay to grab the man's leg. He pulled as hard as he could and Malfoy crashed to the floor next to him, his wand skidding a short way down the hall.

Moody brought his wand up but Malfoy was quick and scrambled to grab the auror's arm. Red light flashed as the spell sailed harmlessly passed Malfoy's shoulder down the hall.

Malfoy seized Keath's wand hand with both of his own, trying to turn the wand back on it's owner. Desperate as he felt the Death Eater overpowering him, Moody swung at the man's head with his free hand. It connected and surprised and enraged Malfoy further, and he flung himself on the man on the floor next to him.

The two men rolled over and over on the floor, grappling for control of the wand.

Suddenly Keath was on top struggling to point the wand at Malfoy's head. He came within an inch of doing so when Malfoy let go with one hand, but he never uttered the spell as Malfoy's free hand drove the knife he had been carrying in his belt into the auror's back.

The young auror merely looked surprised as he collapsed, and Malfoy shoved the man off him with disgust.

Lucius Malfoy stood over the dying man and snatched the wand out of his hand. "Pathetic," he sneered as he snapped the brittle wood in half and threw it back at the floor. He stalked down the hall to snatch his own wand off the floor, walked to the door at the end of the hall, and went up the stairs that led to the roof.

Keath Moody was left lying in a slowly enlarging pool of his own blood. His last thoughts before everything went black were of his sister.

Lorien didn't think she had ever been so nervous in her life as she opened the doors and searched the rooms with Severus. Each time they flung open the door to an empty room she found the tension within her mounting further. They had found no one but were running out of rooms.

The next door led to an office suite with multiple rooms and Snape motioned that she should go left and he would go right. They would circle and meet around in the last room. She nodded silently and crept to the left hand room, part of her hoping she wouldn't find the man, part of her hoping Severus wouldn't be the one.

Snape readied his wand as he started through the door to the right and jumped as he heard the noise over his shoulder. Even as he turned he knew he had been tricked by the noise spell thrown behind him, and he continued to spin completely back outside the doorway just as the second spell was thrown. He managed to evade the fireblast that hit the doorframe he had ducked behind, but the impact knocked him off his feet.

Fincastle rapidly approached where Snape had hit the floor, but he never got the chance to finish the words he was about to utter as he was interrupted by the fireblast returned at him by the woman across the room. He copied Snape's movement and barely cleared what was left of the doorway.

Fincastle recovered and held up a hand, returning fire quickly at the woman in the room as Snape was scrambling to get to his feet. Severus was horrified when he saw there was no way Lorien could move in time, and he cringed as the blast hit her. He was relieved when he saw her draw her hands up in front of her and the fire deflected to either side. The shielding spell was water to combat flame.

The Death Eater ducked further into the dark rooms behind him calling to Snape in a taunting manner. "Why Severus, I see you've been keeping company with a Nemorosi witch."

Snape started warily after the other wizard after looking at Lorien to make sure she followed. "Give it up, Ian. We've got you cornered and the Ministry guards will be here soon," he called into the darkened room.

Fincastle laughed from the depths of the next room somewhere. He continued to taunt the black robed mage. "Cornered? If you say so. You know, Severus, you looked a bit worried when I blasted your lady friend there."

Lorien followed Snape as they moved cautiously toward the Death Eater's voice.

"I think you like her Severus," the voice called again. "What a pity. You remember what I did to the last woman you liked, don't you?"

Snape was furious inside as he remembered what had happened to Ursa, but it was mostly the implied threat in Fincastle's words that enraged him now. He fought to restrain himself. He knew the Nemorosi wizard was trying to get him to do something rash.

"I remember, Ian," he said, more calmly than he felt. He stood on one side of the doorway and motioned for Lorien to take the other side, wishing that she were anywhere but here near the threat that Fincastle presented.

Fincastle continued as the other two positioned themselves at the doorway. "I must say, I think your taste in witches has improved. It's such a shame we aren't on better terms, Severus," he purred. "I can easily imagine borrowing her if we were."

Snape held his tongue with great effort, and looked at Lorien who obviously found the thought extremely distasteful.

"Nothing to say, Severus? Maybe you like the thought of me getting under her robes?" Fincastle tried to get Snape riled. "Maybe you'd like to watch?"

"That's enough, Ian!" Snape was furious, and hatred of the man in the darkness before him that had rekindled itself anew, now blazed into a raging fire. He instantly regretted his reaction that would confirm that the woman meant something to him. He knew it was a mistake, but he was determined that it would be the only one he made tonight.

"That's what I thought," commented the detached voice in an amused way.

Snape knew instantly that Lorien was in jeopardy, and he was already moving as Fincastle spoke again.

"Now, what a shame it would be if anything happened to thissssssssone."

The large serpent flew through the doorway at Lorien, but Severus had been ready this time, and Lorien sprawled on the floor with Snape on top of her as the enormous snake shot past them and out the door.

Snape looked up and saw that Fincastle had disappeared. He looked back at the woman on the floor, more relieved than she knew that she was lying there giving him the perturbed look she now wore. "Are you alright?" he asked her as he got to his feet. He held out his hand.

"Yes." She took the hand he offered and he helped her up. "You know, that's the second time tonight you've done that," Lorien said, putting her hands on her hips.

His eyes met hers and then she looked at him slyly. "Why, I didn't realize you liked to play rough, Severus," she said suggestively.

Snape opened his mouth but didn't manage to say anything.

"Oh, please," she said over her shoulder as she turned and walked toward the door, "don't tell me the thought has never crossed your mind."

Snape followed her shaking his head. Fincastle was right. He definitely liked this one.

There was only one place the serpent could have gone in the direction he'd headed.

"We'll have to go to the roof," Snape said as he caught up to Lorien who was sputtering to herself. "He must have gone up there," he said.

"He better hope he disapparates before I get there," Lorien snarled. "Borrow me, indeed!"

It was Snape's turn to smile slyly as he walked alongside Lorien. He leaned over in a conspiratorial way. "I know, can you even imagine?" Snape passed her and spoke back over his shoulder as he reached the door. "Like I'd let him have you when I haven't myself....yet." He went through the door and Lorien hesitated for a moment as she realized what he'd just implied.

They both were dead serious by the time they cautiously opened the door out onto the roof. The air was cold, and as they stepped out into the night the wind caught both sets of black robes and began to tug at them repeatedly. There was almost no place anyone could hide and Lorien spotted Fincastle almost immediately.

"Severus!" She was already running when he looked where she was headed.

He would have gone with her if it weren't for the voice he heard behind him, coming from next to the stairwell. One of the few places someone could hide.

"My old friend," Malfoy spoke as he stepped out of the shadows. "How are you, Severus?"

Snape had faced the new threat immediately, and now stared his former friend in the eyes. "Lucius."

"We all wondered if you'd survived the last meeting," he said sarcastically.

"As you can see, Malfoy, I've never been better," Snape replied.

"Pity that won't last very long." Malfoy raised his wand to a dueling stance.

Snape raised his own wand as the two Death Eaters squared off.

Lorien had closed the gap between herself and the other Nemorosi to next to nothing before he turned.

She readied herself as the wizard whirled around and he laughed when he saw she had pursued him.

"Tired of playing with Severus already?" he asked sweetly. "Finally decided you'd rather be with me?"

"I'm not playing, Fincastle," Lorien snarled.

"No? Severus never introduced us properly, now did he? My dear, you have me at a disadvantage." He was deceivingly cordial.

She hesitated.

"Oh, come now. Your name, Sylvanesti," Fincastle coaxed.

She told him.

"Ah yes. Taber's protégé. What on earth are you doing keeping such..._dark_ company these days?" He walked much closer to the Nemorosi witch.

She said nothing as he approached and watched him carefully. She knew enough to keep her guard up while the wizard had been talking.

"Nothing to say?" Fincastle asked. "Well, then perhaps you'd care to dance?"

He moved quickly and made a throwing motion at Lorien, but she was already drawing her hands up in front of her. The ball of fire hit a wall of water and was doused.

Lorien didn't hesitate and continued the movement to swing her arms completely above her head and then to bring them to her sides quickly in imitation of great wings. The shadow hawk born of the air spell dove at Fincastle with razor sharp talons and he threw himself to the side to avoid the diving apparition.

It only took him a second to recover and he drew one hand across in front of him, invoked water and then hurled the large icicle he held to pierce the form of the bird and it vanished.

The two Nemorosi squared off again, each glaring at the other and waiting to see who would make the next move.

Fincastle spoke in an oily smooth voice. "Tiring of our little dance so soon? Ready to move on to something more...intimate?"

Lorien's eyes narrowed and she braced for the next spell.

"Alright, my dear," he said sweetly, "then how about a little foreplay?"

Lorien never expected the backhanded slap across the face that sent her spinning to the ground.

Malfoy and Snape eyed each other for a moment longer and then it began. Light flickered wildly as the two wizards traded and countered two spells apiece in rapid succession as they anticipated each other's opening moves. They hesitated and circled each other, each breathing a little faster.

"We've known each other too long, my friend," Malfoy said with a mirthless laugh.

"Indeed, Lucius," Snape replied icily.

Malfoy moved quickly and blasted the section of roof that Snape was standing on, but Snape had realized what he was doing a fraction of a second before the hole appeared beneath his feet and jumped back, staggering a little.

Snape's eyes narrowed. He flung a mind-numbing spell at Malfoy who barely managed to dodge it by flinging himself sideways. Snape turned with the dark wizard to keep the man directly in front of him.

"Nice recovery, Severus. Too bad your lady friend doesn't appear to be enjoying her partner as much." Malfoy seemed amused.

Snape knew better than to look behind him, but he was suddenly worried that Malfoy's comments were not merely a bluff.

Lorien was surprised by the blow but managed to keep enough presence of mind to scramble backward the second she hit the ground. Chunks of roof exploded from where she had fallen as she struggled to get to her feet. She managed to get to one knee as the next blast hit and all she could do was block it. She had barely managed to do so and felt the intense heat against her hands.

"Begging for more? I'm flattered," Fincastle said as he strode closer to where she was.

She finally managed to get to her feet but she was off balance in her haste and the Death Eater swung at her again, the back of his hand connecting brutally with her cheek. She once again crashed to the ground. When she got to her feet it was because Fincastle had grabbed her arm and a handful of hair and pulled her up as he twisted her arm behind her back painfully. He spoke the word that bound her hands and then the Nemorosi curse that would keep her from apparating.

"Alright then, Lorien, let's see just how much Severus likes you, shall we?" Fincastle spat the words as he grabbed her by the neck and shoved her forward.

"Not going to look, are you?" Malfoy was amused.

Snape had all he could do to keep his attention on Malfoy. He knew he wouldn't be able to help her if he didn't finish this.

Malfoy attacked again, hurling two new curses, and Snape parried with the correct counterspells once more. Severus knew that they were pretty evenly matched and he needed a way to gain the upper hand. It was then that the idea hit him. He needed Malfoy to attack again.

"Not quite as fast as you used to be, are you Lucius?" Snape taunted the Death Eater in front of him.

"You want to see fast?" Malfoy said arrogantly. He spoke the one word stunning spell that Snape had anticipated, and smiled wickedly as the man before him moved just a bit too slow and was grazed by the curse. Snape staggered and sank to one knee, dropping his wand.

Malfoy triumphantly stepped in for the kill and raised his wand, but it was in that instant that he realized that Snape's hands were moving. They shouldn't have been moving if the man was stunned at all. It was the second he hesitated that gave Snape the time he needed to hurl the contents of the tiny potion vial.

Too late, Lucius Malfoy realized that Severus Snape had tricked him. The man had pretended to be hit and dropped to one knee just long enough to retrieve the vial from his belt, and Malfoy screamed with fury as he felt the effects of the powerful potion go to work.

Snape survey the effects of his handiwork and allowed himself a brief smile. The shrinking potion had worked immediately and he now faced an 8 inch Death Eater. Snape snapped his fingers, conjuring a small cage and shoved the furious Malfoy bodily inside. He locked the door and picked up his wand.

"Get used to the bars, old friend." Snape smiled wickedly at his adversary, kicking the cage and sending it rolling wildly before he turned and walked toward Lorien and Fincastle.

A/N: Two chapters left...


	31. The Roof

Hello Ainsley - thanks for the review and welcome to the roof

Ashleigh - thanks for taking the time to review all those chapters!

The Roof ~*~

Lupin, Black, and Moody had escorted Fudge safely almost all the way to the ground floor when the guards and aurors began swarming in. At the sight of the first auror Black had reverted to canine form, knowing it was too early for news of his recent pardon to have spread very far yet. He wasn't taking any chances and the guards surrounded Fudge and whisked him away.

Brandon Moody was the first in and Kaneene went to him for news. "What's happening outside?" she asked her cousin.

"The Death Eaters have pulled out and are gone. Most of the fire is under control," Brandon told his cousin.

"Yeah, well you'll find another one in the stairway and one on the tenth floor," Kaneene told her cousin.

"Three, actually," said Lupin.

"What?" she asked.

"There are actually three Death Eaters incapacitated on the tenth floor," Remus explained.

Kaneene Moody looked surprised. "You took out two Death Eaters by yourself?"

"Yes," replied Remus.

"Well, I'm impressed, Lupin. Not bad for a school teacher." She punched Remus in the arm and turned back to her cousin. Remus smiled as he saw the way the large black dog was looking at him.

"Have you seen Keath?" Kaneene asked Brandon.

"Not yet," he answered.

"What about Snape and Desjardins?" she wondered.

"Nothing yet."

Kaneene wondered if they weren't already outside and she caught up with Lupin and the dog as they headed to the door themselves.

The three of them looked around at the aftermath of the attack as they walked along the building. Smoke was still billowing high into the night sky, obscuring a trail of stars near the north end. There were Ministry guards and aurors everywhere and medical personnel were spread about tending to injured and hexed ministry workers.

Remus watched the smoke as it curled from the end of the building up into the night sky. It was then that he notice the light.

"What's that?" he said.

"Where?" Kaneene asked.

"There, on the roof." Remus pointed to the lights that looked like tiny fireworks.

Severus walked steadily closer to the wizard across the roof. He didn't like what he saw before him and he knew that this would be worse than facing Malfoy.

Fincastle merely waited with his hand on Lorien's neck. He wanted Snape in close range so he could finish him off himself this time.

Snape's mind was racing as his eyes went to Lorien. He could see that her hands were bound with a curse, and obviously Fincastle was keeping her from apparating somehow. He kept his wand in front of him as he moved steadily forward.

Lorien didn't want Severus near the Nemorosi Death Eater, and she cried out as he got closer. "Severus, get back!"

Snape ignored her. He had to get close if he was going to have any chance of saving Lorien and he moved to stand nearer the man that was holding her. It became apparent that he was holding her very close to the edge of the roof, and Snape groaned inwardly.

"Well. You want her back so soon? I'm not sure that I'm finished with her quite yet," Fincastle taunted Snape.

"You're definitely finished, Ian," Snape snarled.

"Why Severus, is that a threat?" Fincastle sounded offended.

"That it is," replied the dark robed mage.

"I'm not sure that you're actually in a position to be the one issuing threats." He jerked Lorien a little closer to the edge.

Snape kept his wand trained on the wizard but stopped moving when he saw Lorien flinch.

"There, you see. I too can make threats," Fincastle gloated.

Lorien was frantic. She had caught a glimpse of the ground below when Fincastle had jerked her back a step. She knew that there was nothing she could do to help Severus and that no matter what he did she was probably was going over the edge. She just wished she could insure his survival if hers was doomed anyway. She thought unexpectedly of Trelawney's interpretation of her dream, and realized that chaos, destruction and death had indeed been waiting for her. Lorien must have been wrong after all about her own interpretation.

That was it! The dream. The flapping noise. The dragon. She knew it would be a gamble but there was no other way. She had to take the chance.

Fincastle spoke to Snape again. "Now that we've established who's in control of the situation, I want you to drop your wand."

"No, Ian." Snape gripped it firmly but he was starting to feel rising panic inside.

"Don't do it Severus!" Lorien yelled. "Let him drop me, just blast him!"

"Shut up!" Fincastle snapped, jerking her a little.

Snape hesitated again. Lorien had to find a way to tell him. "Remember the legend?" she cried.

"Shut up, I said!" Fincastle jerked her again.

Snape's mind raced. She had told him about the legend in the hospital ward, but nothing that he found there was useful for dealing with the Nemorosi serpent at the moment.

"Remember I was wrong?" Lorien called to him again. "Well, I did it."

Fincastle slapped her with his free hand.

Snape flinched as Ian Fincastle slapped Lorien, but then he tried to concentrated on what she was trying to tell him. Wrong. The legend. She had been wrong about the legend pertaining to her since she wasn't a snake and Snape suddenly realized she was trying to tell him she had completed the transformation. Something else with scales.

"Scales?" was all he said to her and she knew he was on the right track.

"Will you shut up! Drop that wand, Snape!" Fincastle was becoming irate.

Lorien risked the last clue, hoping that all that time spent watching Severus make the wolfsbane potion would pay off. "What makes wolfsbane potion black?" she asked.

Dried dragonroot...dragonroot.....scales...dragon...she was a dragon. And dragons had wings, didn't they? Snape had it. "I understand," was all he said.

His eyes locked on Lorien's and she gazed steadily at him for just a moment, nodded almost imperceptibly and closed her eyes. Scales spread rapidly up her arms. Snape pointed his wand at Fincastle and the man became infuriated and didn't notice the changes taking place next to him.

He screamed at the former Death Eater. "I'll drop the bitch before you ever touch me, Snape!"

"Then by all means, drop her," Snape said calmly, and he leveled his wand at the man at the edge of the building.

Lorien knew as she felt her feet leave the edge that she had about three more seconds. By one the dragon finished appearing, by two she righted herself, and by three she spread the great wings enough to break a good deal, but not all of her fall. The impact caused her to lose her grip on the spell and she lay crumpled in human form on the ground. The last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness was seeing the flash of green light near the roof.

Sirius, Remus and Kaneene all watched the roof as it became apparent that a battle had been taking place. Then the flash of lights had stopped and they realized whatever had happened was over.

"Should we check it out?" Lupin asked.

"No, the guards will be at the roof in a minute or two," Kaneene observed. The outcome had apparently been decided.

They were about to walk away when the dog noticed something else and Remus was surprised when Sirius transformed and began walking further along the building, staring at the roof. "Is that Lorien?" he wondered aloud. "Oh no, it's Fincastle!"

Remus looked where his friend was peering and as he saw the two figures near the edge of the building his heart froze.

They were helpless as they watched some sort of exchange taking place. They were too far below to hear what was being said and they were afraid to interfere as they could see Fincastle yank Lorien repeatedly closer to the edge.

Remus prayed that the guards would get to the roof in time.

They didn't.

He swore his heart actually stopped when he saw the man fling Lorien backwards off the roof. He couldn't bear to watch, but he found he couldn't look away. His mouth dropped open along with Black's and Moody's as the small blue-green dragon appeared and righted itself.

They felt the impact as they were already running to where the dragon had crashed into the ground.

Remus reached Lorien first and flung himself on his knees. Sirius was right behind him. Together they gently turned over the unconscious witch and Remus was relieved when he at least saw she was breathing. He pulled her into his arms.

"Kaneene, get the medics!" Black yelled to the dark haired woman.

Remus talked to Lorien as he held her. " Come on now, Lorien you're going to be ok. Can you hear me? Help is coming, just hold on."

Lorien's eyes fluttered open. "Remus?" she said weakly.

"I'm right here," he answered.

"Broke something," she whispered.

"Where?" he asked, terrified of how badly injured she might be.

"Lots," was all she could manage.

He smiled at her with tears in his eyes. "That's ok. Broken can be fixed."

She managed a tiny smile and her eyes went to Sirius. "Coach?"

"What is it, sweetheart?" Black leaned over her.

"Need work.....landings." She smiled again weakly.

"There'll be plenty of time for that when you're better." Sirius tried unsuccessfully to sound confident.

The medics were arriving and moving to displace Remus and Sirius as they went to work on Lorien. Remus stayed nearby to continue to talk to her over their shoulders until she was ready for transport and then he stepped back in to hold her hand.

"I'll see you at the hospital, ok?" He tried to sound a little more cheerful than he felt.

A weak smile was all she could manage.

"Lorien, what happened to Severus?" he suddenly asked her.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and Remus could see the tears in them when she opened them again.

"Lorien, I'm so sorry....."He broke off, not really knowing what to say.

"Me too," was the last thing she whispered before they took her away.

Lupin felt awful. He despised the man but he never wanted to see him dead. Not truly dead. He also knew how much it must have hurt Lorien to lose him. He walked over to where Sirius was standing. The former fugitive was watching Kaneene as she checked among the aurors to see if anyone had seen Keath.

Black looked at him.

"Snape's dead," Lupin said.

"Lorien told you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"What a bloody mess." Sirius meant the whole night.

Lupin couldn't have agreed more.

When Lorien left the roof in a backdive, Severus felt himself raging at the Death Eater for endangering her life. It was then that he made the decision. Either he or Fincastle would never leave the building alive.

When he pointed the wand at the Death Eater a fraction of a second after Lorien went airborne, the Nemorosi wizard raised his hand at the same time, intending to kill Snape faster than Snape could hex him. The problem for Fincastle was the flash of vivid blue-green scales to his right a second after he flung the woman backwards surprised him.

The glimpse of the dragon unfolding it's wings was the last thing the man would ever see, and Snape's two words were the last he ever heard.

Snape's eyes were blazing as Fincastle crumpled to the floor. A moment later his legs gave out and he sank to his knees not far from the dead man.

It took him a few minutes to slow his breathing and steady his now shaking hands, and finally he managed to tuck his wand in his sleeve and peer over the edge of the building.

Medics were swarming around Lorien on the ground and he gave a sigh of relief as he could see that Lupin appeared to be talking to her. He climbed wearily to his feet and headed back for the stairs. There was one more thing he needed to do.

Snape made it to the tenth floor just before the Ministry guards, and he ran along the corridor where he had last seen the young auror charge after Malfoy. He knew the younger wizard would be in serious condition or dead, since Malfoy had made it past him to the roof.

He winced when he rounded the corner and saw the blood and the man on the floor and he dropped to one knee to feel for a heartbeat. He could find none at the man's wrist, and his finger's went to the man's throat, where they could barely detect the thready pulse.

"Ok, Moody," Snape said aloud to the unconscious auror. "Let's see how this works."

Snape reached to his belt and removed the second tiny vial. The one he had started carrying with him ever since his near death experience that held a powerful class IV restorative potion. As he tipped the contents into the man's throat, it amused him that Lorien would not be happy with him at the moment. Not because he was trying to save the man's life, but because he knew she had never used more than a class III restorative. Class IV potions involved.....questionable magic to produce them, something the Nemorosi witch was not capable of, while he on the other hand......

"This should give you a chance, the rest is up to you," he told the unconscious auror. Snape heard the guards coming and stood to flag them down.

Kaneene Moody ran to where they were carrying her younger brother out of the south end of the Ministry. She could barely get near him with all the medical personnel around him. They were transporting him immediately and she was frantically asking questions as she walked along beside him. "Is he ok? How bad is it? Will he be alright? I'm his sister."

The closest witch turned and spoke to Kaneene. "It's pretty bad, but we've got his vitals stable at the moment."

Kaneene was left standing alone when they took her brother away.

Sirius walked to where the tall dark haired woman was standing by herself. "Will he be ok?" he asked.

"They don't know," she replied numbly. She looked up at him as she tried to keep it together. "They just don't....." She couldn't continue.

Sirius touched her arm. "It'll be ok, Kaneene."

"Do you think?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yes. I do. Come on, Remus and I are going to the hospital too."

The auror walked away with the escaped convict.

Remus looked up as Sirius came back with Kaneene. "Is he alright?"

She was afraid to speak for fear of breaking down in front of the two men and she shrugged.

"She's going to the hospital with us," said Sirius.

Remus suddenly squinted and stared past Black. "You two go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Sirius looked a little puzzled but shrugged. "See you in a few." He disapparated with the auror.

Lupin had seen the tall dark figure emerging from the south end of the Ministry, and he walked quickly to meet up with Snape.

"Where is she?" Snape asked him.

"They've transported her to the hospital. She's pretty banged up, but it looks like she'll be ok," Lupin said to reassure him that Lorien was in no immediate danger.

Snape nodded.

"Severus, what happened up there?" Remus asked curiously.

He told Lupin how he had been detained by Malfoy, and how Lorien had tried to go after Fincastle. He told Lupin about the choice he had faced of attacking Fincastle and risking him dropping Lorien or dropping his wand and risking that he'd push her anyway.

"Lorien made the decision," Snape continued. "She knew she was in trouble either way, and I guess she was willing to take the risk in order to see Fincastle stopped."

Snape told Remus how she'd given him the clues that led him to understand about the dragon, but kept the Death Eater from understanding what he did.

Lupin looked at Snape steadily. "I can't believe you let her fall. I don't think I could have done it."

Snape became angry. "Well, you weren't standing there watching her life hanging by a thread, were you? You weren't weighing which miserable option might give her the faintest chance of....."

"Severus, you misunderstand me," Remus interjected. "I'm not blaming you, I'm thanking you. I don't think I'd have had the nerve to just let her fall. You made the right choice."

Snape looked surprised at the werewolf's candor for a moment and then nodded. "I see."

Lupin became curious. "What happened to Fincastle, did he get away?"

"No. I killed him," Snape said. "The very second after he let go of Lorien."

Lupin merely nodded grimly as a chill went through him. "That explains it," he said, almost to himself.

"What?" Snape asked.

"Lorien thinks you're dead," Lupin informed him.

Snape realized she must have been aware of the Killing Curse, but that it must have never have occurred to her that he was the one to cast it.

"Hmmm. I believe that gives you a bit of an advantage at the moment, Lupin," he said dryly.

Remus suddenly realized that Snape was making an attempt to lighten the moment with his comment.

"You'll forgive me if I choose to inform her otherwise?" Snape asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Just this once," Lupin said wryly. "Shall we go to the hospital?"

Snape nodded.


	32. Another Decision

A/N: This is it. Final chapter, gang.

Greetings to Captain Dick!

AC -thanks for the review You made it just in time for the last chapter. S'mores sound great.

LadyCat - I hope you're feeling better. (And so does Sirius. *wink*)

Severus stands with his arms folded across his chest and frowns at Nytd. "You know, that's the second time you've nearly killed me."

"I didn't nearly kill you, Lorien just thought you were dead," Nytd replies.

"Yes, but you seem to have a penchant for doing me bodily harm," Snape complains.

"Your point?" asks Nytd as she continues to type.

"I haven't seen you take a shot at the werewolf yet," Snape complains. "And what about Black? Feel free to lay into that arrogant...."

"Oh, come on, Severus. You can take it. It all worked out fine, didn't it?" Nytd asks, cutting Severus off.

Snape moves closer to Nytd and she watches him carefully out of the corner of her eye as she types and he leans closer. "Well then, Nytd, tell me. This is the last chapter. Do we have a little celebrating to do?"

"That we do, Severus. Grab a bottle of wine. Rioja maybe? We're going to celebrate completing 32 chapters," Nytd replies. "Thirty three if we count the one I wrote for you."

Severus leaves for a moment and returns with two glasses of wine, hands one to Nytd and sits next to her. "Anything else we need to celebrate?" he asks, trying to get a look at the computer screen.

"You'll just have to wait until the chapter is up like everyone else, Severus," Nytd replies. "Meanwhile, cheers!" She clinks her glass against his.

Nytd passes out chocolate frogs to all her readers, and then takes a very large step back. *Covers face with hands and cringes while protecting herself*

Another Decision ~*~

It was the next evening before the medications wore off enough so that Lorien started to become aware of her surroundings again. She opened her eyes and looked around her slowly. She was aware that someone was with her and she was able to turn her head just enough to see Remus standing next to her hospital bed, staring out a window.

It took her another minute or two before she could actually say anything. "Hi," she said, aware of how weak her own voice sounded.

Remus turned to look at her, and seeing that she was awake, he came to the bed and picked up her hand in both of his. "Hi, yourself. Doing ok?"

She gave a small nod.

He smiled at her. "It's kind of odd seeing you as a patient, for a change."

"Tell me," she croaked.

"The hospital staff feels you'll be out of here in no time," he told her.

"Good," she said with a look of relief.

Remus grinned. "That was a pretty neat stunt you pulled on the roof last night."

She smiled at him. "Thank you," she said quietly.

He became quite serious. "Lorien, I can't even begin to tell you how glad I am that you're alright." He sat on the edge of the bed. "When I saw you fall, I thought..." His voice trailed off as he became choked up. Remus reached out and touched her cheek as he looked into her blue eyes. "I don't know what I would do if you had died," he said.

She leaned her cheek into his hand and closed her eyes. "It's ok, Remus." She paused for a moment and then looked up at him. "It's going to be ok."

Remus finally smiled at her again, and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. When he gently pulled away, he looked thoughtful for a long moment, and then finally sighed. "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked hoarsely.

"I have a surprise for you," Remus said, rising from the edge of the bed...

"What is it?" She frowned as he held up a finger to indicate she had to wait a minute and he stepped into the hallway.

Snape was pacing outside Lorien's room when he saw Lupin step out in the hallway to speak to him.

"Severus, she's awake," he said quietly.

Snape went quickly to where Lupin was standing and walked into the room.

Lorien waited to see what Remus was doing. He had gone to the hall to say something to someone out there, but she never imagined who.

She looked absolutely stunned for a moment as the dark haired man entered the room, and then suddenly she was trying desperately to push herself to a sitting position.

Snape started to go to her, but hesitated for a moment and glanced at the man beside him as Lupin briefly put a restraining hand on his arm and cautioned him with a look.

Snape snorted and pulled his arm free and went to where Lorien had succeeded in getting herself part way off the pillow.

He sat on the edge of the bed quickly and gently helped her the remainder of the way up and then pulled her close in a gentle embrace. They sat like that for a moment until she was finally able to speak.

"I thought you were dead," she said, her voice choked with emotion.

"I see how little faith you have in me, Sylvanesti." His own voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Not true." She smiled weakly, and as he laid her back gently on the pillow she closed her eyes again.

Snape stood up. He would have liked nothing better than to stay sitting by her side, but he decided against further disrupting the tentative truce he and Lupin had arrived at for Lorien's sake.

He went back to where Lupin had been watching, and noted the man looked less than pleased.

"You'll keep an eye on her for now?" Snape asked.

"Yes." Lupin met the other man's gaze steadily.

"Then I'll be back in a few hours to take second watch," Snape informed him.

"Fine," Lupin said coldly.

The Potions master left the room.

Not far down the hall, Kaneene Moody sat at the bedside of her recovering brother. He still had a ways to go but, he was going to pull through. She looked up at a knock at the door.

"May I?" Sirius stood in the doorway.

"Yes, come in." Moody looked a little surprised to see him. "You risked coming in again so soon?"

"_The_ _Daily Prophet_ jumped on the story today," Sirius informed her.

"So, everyone knows?" she asked.

"Yeah. Judging by some of the looks I've been getting not everyone believes it yet, but the word is out." He smiled at her. "Thanks to you."

"It needed to be done. Right away. You've already suffered enough." The auror knew what Azkaban was like.

"How's Keath doing?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"Much better," she admitted.

"Good," Sirius said.

"So, what are you going to do now, Black, since you're not a convicted murderer anymore?" she teased.

"I don't know, really. I wasn't sure this day would ever come," he said quietly.

Kaneene brightened. "Speaking of convicted murderers, I thought you'd be interested to know that five Death Eaters, including Pettigrew went to Azkaban this morning."

"Five?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Nott we got on the stairs. Your friend Lupin took out Crabbe and Goyle..."

"Moony did?" Sirius was impressed.

"Yes, evidently he'd been busy while you were dragging me down the hallway." She smiled.

"Who was the fifth?" Black asked her.

"Snape trapped Lucius Malfoy on the roof... in a birdcage." She held her hands one 8 inches above the other. "Shrinking potion."

Black's eyes went wide. "Ho! Malfoy went to Azkaban?"

"Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, doesn't it?" Kaneene quipped.

Sirius was curious. "What happened to the one that pushed Lorien? Did he get away?"

Kaneene became very serious. "Snape killed him."

"Is that going to be a problem for Snape?" Black may have sounded just a tiny bit hopeful.

She shook her head, knowing that Fudge owed Dumbledore a large debt. "I believe they're calling it self defense."

Lorien was released from the hospital two days later, and returned to her duties at Hogwarts. She was still a little stiff and sore, but most of her injuries had been healed and she was thankful to no longer be on the receiving end of treatment.

It was later that week that the Ministry officials came to take statements from Desjardins, Snape, Lupin and Black, and they were questioned individually and then as a group. The four now knew what had transpired with each other while they were separated on Halloween.

When the last interview was ended, Dumbledore stepped into the room before any of them could leave.

"I wanted to speak to all of you together while I had the chance." The headmaster knew keeping all four of them peacefully in a room again for any length of time was going to prove unlikely. "I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of all of you."

All four looked a little uncomfortable.

"You all set a grand example. Saving Fudge from Voldemort's grip may go a long way to show the wizarding public that we can stand up to him successfully. You're all to be commended for that and for the capture of so many dangerous men, but most important to me is the fact that all of you returned." The headmaster looked from one face to the next. "Thank you all." He let the group disperse.

Lorien stayed away from Lupin's room the night of the full moon. She knew that Sirius would be with him and she felt it would be too awkward at this point in time for all of them if she were there.

Over the next few weeks she kept herself busy with her duties and avoided spending time with Remus or Severus. She'd smile at each one if she saw them at dinner or speak cordially to them in the hallways when she encountered them, but her heart was heavy with the burden of the decision she knew she had to make.

The problem was, she was in love with them both.

On the one side was Remus. The handsome Gryffindor had opened his heart to her and trusted her with his innermost doubts and fears. He had been there to support her in her times of need, a caring sensitive man. It was not often that she didn't find herself laughing in his company, and they had spent many a night in each others arms.

On the other side was Severus. The enigmatic Slytherin had fascinated her at first with his complicated past and she admired his sharp mind and talent. She knew she was one of the very few people that he placed any degree of trust in, especially in showing the side of him that most people would never know existed beyond the stern and often irritable exterior. He had also trusted her to make her own choice on the roof of the ministry.

It was a major dilemma and one that she didn't know if she could solve.

At the beginning of December, she was called to see the headmaster.

"Thank you for coming, Lorien," Dumbledore said.

She smiled as he indicated they should sit together in armchairs across the room instead of behind and in front of his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you since the end of the term is nearly at hand," he began.

She knew her stay at Hogwarts was almost up, and she had mixed feelings about leaving.

The headmaster watched her reaction as he spoke. "Poppy has informed me that she'll be able to resume her duties after the first of the new year."

Lorien nodded silently. It was what she had expected. "She's probably looking forward to getting back to work," she replied.

"I think she is." Dumbledore smiled. "That, I believe, leaves you out of a job."

She shrugged and smiled.

"I have a proposition for you." The blue eyes twinkled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Things have been busy for you lately, and I have a suspicion that there may be a greater need for your services in the months to come," he said.

She listened carefully.

He gave her a wry smile. "What would you say to staying on?"

"You're serious?" Lorien asked with surprise.

"Yes, but I have to tell you that I would like you to do something else for me besides working with Poppy," Dumbledore said.

"What do you need from me?" Lorien was anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Would you consider a little teaching?" Dumbledore asked.

Lorien looked puzzled.

"I know that you've been spending time working with Harry Potter, and I'd like to see you continue. I believe there are perhaps a handful of other students that might benefit from such instruction as well," Dumbledore explained.

She wanted to say yes, to jump at the chance to stay. She could practice medicine and teach at the same time. Nemorosi magic at that. Dumbledore saw her face drop.

"I can't," she said sadly. "At least not yet. There are too many....."

"I understand, Lorien," Dumbledore said kindly. "I know how much you'd like to stay. Perhaps you'd consider returning in the fall? It would give you a chance to resolve your present conflict."

Lorien blushed. The headmaster knew exactly what her conflict was.

"It's alright. I understand." Dumbledore patted her arm reassuringly. "I must say I don't envy your position though."

Lorien looked into the wise blue eyes. "It's so difficult," she whispered, trying not to let her emotions overtake her.

He nodded knowingly. "Take your time, Lorien. You have to decide what feels right for you." He smiled at her warmly. "I believe both of them would wait a little longer."

When the holiday break arrived, and most of the students were returning home, Lorien knew what she had to do. She had to leave Hogwarts.

She needed more time to make her choice and seeing the two of them each day was not helping her decide. She needed to distance herself for a while, and she decided that she would go back to the Nemorosi to work out her problem.

The day she was leaving Hogwarts it was snowing outside, and she could glimpse the large flakes floating lazily down each time she passed a window on the way to Lupin's rooms.

She knocked on his door and entered when she heard him reply.

He was standing at the window across the room, watching the snow fall to the ground, and he turned as she came in.

"Lorien? Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," she answered. " I just came to say goodbye."

"You're definitely leaving then?" he asked.

She answered softly. "Yes, for a while."

"I understand." He smiled a little. "I'll miss you."

"And I will miss you," she said.

They were both quiet for a moment and then he spoke to her and held out his arms. "Come here."

She went to him and clung to him tightly as he held her for a long minute. "Take care of yourself, Remus." she said, as she let go and moved away.

"You too," he said.

"Say 'bye' to Sirius for me?" she asked.

"You bet." He winked at her.

She looked at him for one more minute and then ran back to him. Quickly she kissed him and then she was gone out the door.

Remus turned quietly back to watching the snow fall.

Lorien went to the dungeon and knocked on the door to Snape's rooms. When he didn't answer after the third knock, she backtracked to his empty office and finally to the classroom. It was empty and Lorien turned around to see Dumbledore standing in the hallway behind her.

"I don't believe you'll find him today, Lorien," he said quietly.

"Why? I just wanted to say goodbye." She sounded a little hurt.

"He knows. I believe it might be one thing that proves too awkward, even for Severus." The blue eyes met hers. "It's not that he doesn't care."

She nodded, understanding that Severus might feel he wanted to avoid the emotional situation just now. It was ok. That's just how he was.

"You'll tell him I looked for him?" she asked the headmaster.

"Of course. I'll relay your good-byes," he said.

"Thank you. For that and everything." She went to the older man and hugged him and then turned to leave.

Dumbledore spoke once more. "Doth artou, Lorien."

She merely smiled and walked out of the dungeon.

As Lorien walked in the falling snow across the Hogwarts grounds, a dark robed figure watched her go from the shadow of the doorway. He knew he wouldn't be able to say goodbye in person, but he at least had to see her.

She was nearing the boundary and he contemplated how much his life had been affected by recent events, and the invisible marks that had been left upon him by the witch, the wolf, and the serpent. He was alive because of the wolf, and he had killed because of the serpent, but he'd definitely been most affected by the witch.

As Lorien disappeared beyond the flurry of white snow, Snape turned and swept back into the castle in a flurry of black robes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now, if you haven't reviewed before but have made it to the end of this story, feel free to jump in and let me know what you thought of it!

I'll have a final A/N up for you in a day or so.


	33. Author's Notes

Ctina - cereal? Little sugar coated cauldrons maybe?  
  
NewMoon - genius? 20 points to your house, love.  
  
Curious grin - read on my friend  
  
Lexi Lupin - glad you like my versions of the characters  
  
No1 - What name do you prowl the cybermoors under?  
  
Sandcrazy - Thanks for the review  
  
Barbi Bee - glad you enjoyed it  
  
Gina - Thanks for the review *wipes tomato off head*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes to WW&S.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello! Nytd here.  
  
Just wanted to let you all know how quiet it is now that I have the house back to myself. Harry's gone off to defeat Voldemort for the thousandth time, Remus is being tortured elsewhere with agonizing angst, and Severus is off brewing other potions in other fics. I believe even Hermione has a gig in Cairo at the moment.  
  
I don't know what made me decide to finally write my own story. I guess I just wanted to see if I could do it, and if anyone would read it, so in May I posted an excerpt called "The Potion" and then put up the Prologue and first chapters. You all know the rest.  
  
It's been an interesting experience to create something and put it out there for other people to see and read and evaluate. A little scary at times, especially at the beginning, and especially with an OFC and non- canon subjects like the Nemorosi.  
  
The first chapter that I put up dealing more with the N - word was uploaded during the FFnet crisis and I got no feedback at all, ( I didn't know it was the technical difficulties) so at first I figured it was a stupid idea. I found out later through many e-mails and subsequent requests for more of the Nemorosi and wandless magic lessons for Harry in the reviews that you guys apparently didn't think I was nuts. ( Well, ok, so we all know I'm a bit off, but at least you liked the Nemorosi idea.)  
  
The Nytd fantasies came next, since I felt like I was directing a play as I organized and wrote each chapter, and it wasn't hard to picture having the cast move in and wait for their lines. You'll have to excuse me for a few of them - who among us ladies (and perhaps a few of the men?) wouldn't want to be kissed that way by the illustrious potion master?  
  
It's been an absolute blast. I've spent a good deal of time laughing at myself and at all the funny and endearing things you've all had to say in your reviews. And I do appreciate each and every one of them. Thank you all so much.  
  
The scene between Remus and Lorien at his door the night of the full moon is one of my favorites of the whole story. I love when Snape sends the flowers to Lorien in Lupin's rooms (that jerk) and when Sirius is hanging on Lorien in canine form in Hogsmeade, just to torment Remus. I love the moment when Lorien tells Severus that she knows he's worth saving, and when Lorien finally lets Remus know by giving him the JAMWW that it's safe to have sex with a werewolf. (Thank Merlin)  
  
I still laugh every time I think of Dumbledore trying to get cookies in the kitchen and all these people keep running by him, and of course, I love the final scene as Remus looks out the window, Lorien disapparates in the snow, and Severus sweeps back into the castle.  
  
I had a good time making Ian Fincastle someone that we like to hate, and then I had an even better time killing him off.  
  
BTW - In case you didn't notice - in the scene after Lorien does Phoenix CPR on Severus (but before she's completed the transformation) and he finally wakes up, she asks him how he feels, and he says "Like I was stepped on by a dragon." Nuff said? *grins*  
  
So, anyway, enough rambling on my part. Just wanted to give you a final A/N. Thanks again for sharing your thoughts and comments along the way. I've enjoyed the journey.  
  
Doth Artou!  
  
Nytd  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What? You aren't happy with the end?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why? Because no one gets the girl?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You think the ending is awkward? Messy?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And do you think I worry about awkward and messy?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I don't, and neither should you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But, I suppose we could wrap up a few loose ends.....say, in a sequel?  
  
  
  
  
  
Perhaps for lack of something more creative I'll call it 'A Hogwarts Nytdmare.' Yes, that sound about right.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Severus and Remus walk back through the door and Nytd smiles and slips a hand under each of their arms. "Come along, gentlemen. I believe we have work to do."  
  
  
  
10/15/02 - Updated A/N: While I realize that it is quite obvious by now that there is a sequel underway, I have left this version of the final A/N up just for fun.  
  
For those that are newcomers and read the story after it was a work in progress, I am assuming that if you made it this far, (32+ chapters) that you must have found the tale at least faintly amusing. Feel free to still leave me a review at the end and let me know if you liked it! ;) 


End file.
